


Friend Gang(!!)

by iamatheatrekid



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Knives Out (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Turning (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst probably, Beverly Marsh and Sydney Novak Are Cousins, Bill Denbrough and Jacob Thrombey Are Cousins, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Christmas, Coming Out, Don't repost, Except for Billy Batson/Shazam, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Freddy from Shazam is here for a second, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Jacob Thrombey, Gay Miles Fairchild, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Ghost Hunting, Group chat, Hanukkah, High School, Internalized Homophobia, It's not important though, Jacob Barber and Stanley Barber Are Cousins, Jacob Thrombey Is Not a Terrible Person, Kind of accidentally, Lesbian Sydney Novak, M/M, Mike Wheeler kind of sucks, Modern Day, Multi, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Outing People, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Suzie, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Characters, Redemptions, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Secret Santa, Shenanigans, So much angst, Superheroes aren't actually real though, Teen and Up Cuz Swearing, Thanks, Thanksgiving, There will be more tags, Woo!, a lot of angst though, a lot of bullshit, after season 3 of stranger things, and homophobia, beginning of knives out, bisexual dina, but brad didn't get blown up, chat fic, he is at the beginning but he comes around, i haven't figured out the rest, i need a plot first, no one is together yet!, oh my goodness so much angst, oh yeah, paranormal stuff still happened, some surprises - Freeform, talks about racism, the plot is a headache, their last name is Tozier-Wheeler, there's a lot going on, they're all just becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 85,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: GAY LOSERS!!billydenz: wow imagine being a suspect for murderbillydenz: can’t relatebev.vy: ???stannotaman: Sorry?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Dina/Sydney Novak, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jacob Thrombey/Miles Fairchild, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Stanley Barber/Will Byers
Comments: 335
Kudos: 641





	1. jacob thrombey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never written a group chat fic before so I don't know what's going on and this is also a very daunting crossover. There's a lot going on and I will figure out an actual story soon but here's the first chapter of all that I've been thinking about during this quarantine :))

SUNDAY NOV. 17

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** wow imagine being a suspect for murder

 **billydenz:** can’t relate

 **bev.vy:** ???

 **stannotaman:** Sorry?

 **billydenz:** my cousin’s grandfather was murdered and he’s a suspect

 **trashmouthtw:** damn wtf

 **ben.jammin:** Why is he a suspect???

 **billydenz:** idrk??

 **billydenz:** he’s just been posting on twitter about it

**billydenz sent a screenshot**

**bev.vy:** omg that’s terrible

 **billydenz:** no bev

 **billydenz:** this is the bad cousin

 **bev.vy:** oh

 **bev.vy:** I forgot I’m the only one with a cool cousin

 **trashmouthtw:** I mean

 **trashmouthtw:** facts

 **localhypochondriac:** dang bill I forgot how much of an asshole your cousin is

 **localhypochondriac:** no offense but

 **billydenz:** none taken

 **billydenz:** he’s literally the worst

 **billydenz:** his twitter is just full of racist and homophobic shit

 **farmer.mike:** ew

 **localhypochondriac:** yeah I’m looking at it right now

 **stannotaman:** Isn’t he also like one of those new nazis??

 **billydenz:** YEAH.

 **billydenz:** HE’S THE WORST.

 **ben.jammin:** No one can actually be that terrible

 **bev.vy:** ben nooooo

 **ben.jammin:** I mean like

 **ben.jammin:** Is this kid actually serious or is it all a joke?

 **billydenz:** I think he’s pretty serious

 **localhypochondriac:** why would someone joke about being racist and homophobic and a fucking nazi??

 **ben.jammin:** I don’t know? To seem cool??

 **farmer.mike:** I mean he does have a lot of followers

 **billydenz:** his family does kind of suck

 **trashmouthtw:** **your family

 **billydenz:** oh yeah my great grandmother’s brother

 **billydenz:** but like the fact that one of them might have killed somebody is proof enough that they’re terrible people

 **farmer.mike:** maybe just no one taught him the right way?

 **bev.vy:** okay wait why are we sympathizing with this asshole??

 **ben.jammin:** I don’t know, I just don’t really know him so why judge him based on his online persona?

 **trashmouthtw:** ok, big bill, you know him so what’s he like in person

 **billydenz:** idk

 **trashmouthtw:** wow great help you are

 **billydenz:** well we don’t see each other much but when we were kids we were pretty close ig

 **billydenz:** I think the last time I saw him was the funeral and he was on his phone like the entire time

 **bev.vy:** see!!!! asshole.

 **stannotaman:** Okay, but teenagers are on their phones pretty often

 **stannotaman:** And he has a large social media presence

 **bev.vy:** why?? are you siding??? with the asshole???

 **trashmouthtw:** can we talk to this guy?

 **billydenz:** ew no

 **trashmouthtw:** why not!!!!

 **stannotaman:** Why do you think

 **trashmouthtw:** what

 **trashmouthtw:** excuse me

 **trashmouthtw:** I did not think I was going to be publicly offended on this fine day.

 **billydenz:** because I hate him

 **billydenz:** and he probably hates me too

 **trashmouthtw:** but what if he needs some friends!!!

 **trashmouthtw:** we’re such great friends to have!!!!!!

 **localhypochondriac:** Richie no

 **trashmouthtw:** if you don’t add him I will have to dm him

 **billydenz:** omg please don’t

 **trashmouthtw:** then add him

 **bev.vy:** are you forgetting that this guy is literally a spawn of satan??

 **bev.vy:** like literally hates us all for just living

 **trashmouthtw:** I’m actually a delight and I think he will like me just fine when we meet

 **billydenz:** I literally don’t talk to him ever

 **billydenz:** what do I say??

 **farmer.mike:** just ask him if he’s doing alright with his grandfather and stuff

 **trashmouthtw:** yeah and then offer him seven new friends

 **bev.vy:** omg you guys are insane

 **trashmouthtw:** hey I have thick skin, I can take him

 **stannotaman:** Wow okay sure

 **trashmouthtw:** let us know how it goes!!

 **billydenz:** ok so he bullshitted that he was sad that his grandfather died but he’ll be alright

 **billydenz:** they’re having to deal with so much police investigation stuff and aren’t allowed to leave the house until they find out what happened

 **ben.jammin:** Dang

 **trashmouthtw:** …and??? about friends?????

 **billydenz:** ok I asked him if he wanted to talk with us to get his mind off things?

 **billydenz:** and he said sure????

 **trashmouthtw:** YES!

**billydenz created a group with stannotaman, farmer.mike, trashmouthtw, localhypochondriac, ben.jammin, bev.vy, and realjacobthrombey**

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** hello bill’s cousin

 **realjacobthrombey:** hello bill’s friend

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz** : omg I hate this

 **trashmouthtw:** relax

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** Richie’s my name and voices are my game what’s up

 **realjacobthrombey:** my name is Jacob

 **trashmouthtw:** it’s a pleasure to meet you Jacob

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** this is the worst thing I’ve ever done

 **bev.vy:** I told you

**GROUP**

**ben.jammin:** Hi I’m Ben!!

 **ben.jammin:** How are you doing?

 **realjacobthrombey:** I mean my grandfather just got murdered so like I could be better

 **farmer.mike:** oh yeah bill told us. I’m so sorry to hear about that :((

 **ben.jammin:** I can’t imagine what that’s like. It must be awful for you

 **farmer.mike:** oh I’m mike btw

 **realjacobthrombey:** I mean I just hope that he actually remembers my dad in the will. he completely screwed him over before he died

 **billydenz:** oh yeah his grandfather is Harlan Thrombey

 **billydenz:** like the author

 **bev.vy:** omg!

 **bev.vy:** that’s why your last name sounds familiar!

 **realjacobthrombey:** yeah

 **bev.vy:** oh and I’m beverly

 **localhypochondriac:** oh I’m Eddie

 **stannotaman:** And I’m Stan

 **trashmouthtw:** oh and stan uses they/them pronouns

 **stannotaman:** That is correct

 **realjacobthrombey:** what

 **bev.vy:** ???

 **bev.vy:** what are you confused about?

 **realjacobthrombey:** why do you say they

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit

 **trashmouthtw:** I’m so sorry stan

**GROUP**

**stannotaman:** Because I identify as non-binary

 **realjacobthrombey:** so you don’t think you have a gender?

 **stannotaman:** Correct

 **billydenz:** do you have a problem with that?

 **realjacobthrombey:** well it’s just really weird

 **bev.vy:** how so?

 **realjacobthrombey:** like do you have a dick?

 **stannotaman:** I do

 **realjacobthrombey:** so how can you think that you’re not a guy?

 **stannotaman:** I don’t feel like I’m a guy

 **stannotaman:** I don’t really feel like I have any gender so I identify as non-binary

 **farmer.mike:** your gender isn’t based on what you were born with, it’s how you feel on the inside

 **ben.jammin:** And how you choose to express yourself

 **realjacobthrombey:** well what you were born with does effect it

 **bev.vy:** really? how??

 **realjacobthrombey:** like if you were treated as a guy your whole life you would feel like one

 **stannotaman:** Well I don’t feel like one

 **bev.vy:** ok, you better watch yourself. you’re clearly too ignorant to understand what stan is actually going through and what their life is like so you might as well stop being an asshole about it

 **realjacobthrombey:** I’m literally not but okay

 **trashmouthtw:** um yeah you kind of are? you’re grilling them about their own gender identity and acting like they’re wrong

 **ben.jammin:** If you have a question, just ask

 **localhypochondriac:** really. we had a lot of questions when they came out and it took a while of getting used to

 **stannotaman:** It’s fine if you don’t understand it, but at least make an effort before you start acting poorly

 **realjacobthrombey:** ok

 **realjacobthrombey:** I’m sorry I guess

 **realjacobthrombey:** it’s just really weird that everyone’s changing their gender and stuff

 **realjacobthrombey:** and when does it end? like we need to have certain gender roles and expectations in society so if we all just walk around without genders it messes everything up

 **realjacobthrombey:** and like how do people know that they need to change their gender?

 **realjacobthrombey:** jeez, sorry, that was a lot

 **stannotaman:** No, it’s cool

 **stannotaman:** I personally think that people should be able to express themselves in whatever way makes them happy and that no one else should really care. Like we’re allowed to wear the clothes that we like and change our names to match how we feel, so why is changing your gender any different?

 **stannotaman:** And even if we do end up as a genderless society in years from now (past our lifetimes, so we shouldn’t even need to worry), would that really be so bad? Really the only thing that we need separate sexes for is procreation and I don’t think anything will ever stop people from having sex. We would be a society that’s a lot more open with the freedom to be who you are

 **stannotaman:** As for knowing, it took years to actually realize. Like I lived with myself for thirteen years before I actually figured out what was going on with me, so it’s not like it was some sudden whim

 **realjacobthrombey:** hm

 **realjacobthrombey:** thanks

 **bev.vy:** so??

 **realjacobthrombey:** so what?

 **bev.vy:** so do you understand more now?

 **realjacobthrombey:** yeah I guess so

 **bev.vy:** and you won’t be an asshole?

 **realjacobthrombey:** no I won’t

 **ben.jammin:** Do you have any other questions?

 **ben.jammin:** About literally anything?

 **trashmouthtw:** we’re all kind of your target demographic for people to hate on

 **realjacobthrombey:** not right now lol

 **realjacobthrombey:** I just have a lot on my mind right now

 **trashmouthtw:** oh shit yeah with your grandfather

 **realjacobthrombey:** well yeah

 **realjacobthrombey:** other stuff too but like being around my family all the time is a lot

 **billydenz:** oh yeah I bet

 **ben.jammin:** Well we’re here if you ever need to talk! :)

 **bev.vy:** or like ask questions

 **bev.vy:** educate yourself before you wreck yourself

 **realjacobthrombey:** I will keep that in mind

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** well

 **trashmouthtw:** that went okay

 **billydenz:** honestly better than I expected??

 **ben.jammin:** I like him

 **bev.vy:** beeennnnn

 **ben.jammin:** What? He seems like he has a lot of expectations and like a hard life so he doesn’t have a lot of room for self expression

 **bev.vy:** oh yeah the rich white boy has a hard life

 **ben.jammin:** I mean like his family

 **ben.jammin:** Like no offense Bill, but they seem like they all suck

 **billydenz:** oh they do

 **billydenz:** his dad puts a lot of pressure on him to like be great and stuff

 **billydenz:** it’s not a good family dynamic

 **billydenz:** and like his entire family minus a cousin are conservatives

 **billydenz:** so he’s surrounded by all of their negativity all of the time

 **trashmouthtw:** it’s decided

 **trashmouthtw:** we’re saving him

 **bev.vy:** ugh why

 **trashmouthtw:** does he have any friends?

 **billydenz:** idk, he goes to some private school

 **billydenz:** he never posts about any friends

 **trashmouthtw:** so now we are his friends

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** welcome to the losers club

 **realjacobthrombey:** what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation?  
> I'm wanting to work a little bit on making Jacob a likeable character. His character in Knives Out is terrible but we also don't ever see his own perspective, it's just what his family thinks of him. So I feel like he's overly stressed being around his family and realizing that he doesn't want to be them but at the same time wants to please them? I don't know if that makes sense. Just stay tuned I guess?  
> Also, Richie didn't out Stan. As we meet later characters, you'll see that it's mostly Richie telling them, but that's because in this I imagine that Stan feels awkward telling people and almost like they're a burden? And so Richie has permission to tell people.
> 
> I hope you like this :))


	2. sugar baby nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP
> 
> billydenz: hey Jacob we saw your live
> 
> billydenz: is everything alright?
> 
> realjacobthrombey: I’m so fucking pissed
> 
> ben.jammin: What’s going on?
> 
> realjacobthrombey: we just had the will reading and my idiot grandfather left EVERYTHING to his NURSE

MONDAY NOV. 18

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** omg are you guys watching Jacob’s live??

**billydenz:** YES

**ben.jammin:** Wait, no, what’s going on?????

**localhypochondriac:** ^^^??

**billydenz:** idk, it’s just his family yelling at some girl?

**billydenz:** they’re like freaking out

**bev.vy:** it’s lowkey disturbing

**farmer.mike:** oh woah that’s crazy

**stannotaman:** Okay, I started watching it and it’s pretty weird??

**bev.vy:** they’re like attacking her

**trashmouthtw:** woah woah woah what’s happening!??

**billydenz:** ???

**billydenz:** and it’s over????

**trashmouthtw:** what the fuck

**bev.vy:** seriously

**bev.vy:** what was that

**billydenz:** I have no idea

**billydenz:** I’m so confused

**localhypochondriac:** was she the one that killed Harlan?

**bev.vy:** omg

**ben.jammin:** Wait

**farmer.mike:** maybe

**trashmouthtw:** holy shit

**ben.jammin:** Should we ask him about it?

**billydenz:** I think so

**stannotaman:** What if she actually did kill him?

**farmer.mike:** we give sympathy?

**trashmouthtw:** ahhhh

**localhypochondriac:** bill you have to start it

**billydenz:** ugh

**billydenz:** ok

**GROUP**

**billydenz:** hey Jacob we saw your live

**billydenz:** is everything alright?

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m so fucking pissed

**ben.jammin:** What’s going on?

**realjacobthrombey:** we just had the will reading and my idiot grandfather left EVERYTHING to his NURSE

**farmer.mike:** everything??

**realjacobthrombey:** YES.

**realjacobthrombey:** his publishing company, which my dad practically runs, the copyright of his books, all of his assets, his money, his house and everything inside of it he left to his immigrant nurse

**realjacobthrombey:** and who fucking knows why. whether she guilted him into it or manipulated or threatened him

**realjacobthrombey:** or he was like her sugar daddy??

**realjacobthrombey:** but she’s not a part of the family, and he should've given his money to his actual kids, not some immigrant trying to live off of him

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** holy shit

**farmer.mike:** what do we do about this

**stannotaman:** I don’t know???

**bev.vy:** asshole

**billydenz:** ben, it’s your turn

**ben.jammin:** Dang

**bev.vy:** you're the nice one

**GROUP**

**ben.jammin:** What did she do for him as a nurse?

**realjacobthrombey:** literally just gave him medicine at night

**realjacobthrombey:** but then she starting staying at his house all the time

**realjacobthrombey:** for some fucked up reason probably

**ben.jammin:** Did he live alone?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**ben.jammin:** Maybe he was lonely?

**farmer.mike:** and he wanted a friend?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah maybe

**farmer.mike:** well why would he leave everything to her if he didn’t trust her?

**farmer.mike:** if your dad worked for his publishing company, and he didn’t leave it for him, maybe something happened between them

**farmer.mike:** maybe something happened between everyone and he realized that she was someone that he trusted and so he left it all to her?

**realjacobthrombey:** ok fuck you

**trashmouthtw:** woah

**bev.vy:** ok step the fuck down

**bev.vy:** you have no right say that

**bev.vy:** I understand you’re frustrated but we’re just trying to help

**trashmouthtw:** yeah apologize to mike

**bev.vy:** and maybe we’ll still want to be friends with you after you come to your senses

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’m sorry that I’m actually going through a lot right now and believe it or not my family’s actually broke. my dad made a lot of mistakes with his money and now he doesn’t have an inheritance or even a job anymore so who knows what’s going to happen

**realjacobthrombey:** and I don’t know his reasoning for taking everyone out of the will, but that girl now gets to have all of what is supposed to belong to us and it’s unfair

**stannotaman:** Yes, it is really frustrating and unfair. Maybe she’ll see that and want to help you guys out

**ben.jammin:** Is she a nice person?

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean I guess so

**stannotaman:** So as long as you guys are nice to her maybe she’ll give you some money or something. I don’t think she’ll purposefully let you suffer

**trashmouthtw:** especially if she’s a nurse

**trashmouthtw:** it’s like against the law

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah hopefully that will happen

**realjacobthrombey:** but I also can’t control my dad or anything so who knows if she’ll sympathize with him

**realjacobthrombey:** nobody knows this, but there are people that are literally hunting him down. like that have been coming to our house to threaten him. if he doesn’t give them money like they want they might kill him

**localhypochondriac:** woah

**localhypochondriac:** that’s a little intense

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s already been shot in the leg

**realjacobthrombey:** so he’s in danger. and probably my mom and I too

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** okay wait what do we do

**billydenz:** we didn’t prepare for this

**ben.jammin:** Mike, how are you feeling with him right now?

**ben.jammin:** You were the one that he freaked out at

**farmer.mike:** I think I’m okay

**farmer.mike:** I don’t think it was a personal thing. I think he was just frustrated and overwhelmed and took it out on me because I was the one talking

**farmer.mike:** also thanks Bev and Richie for having my back :)

**trashmouthtw:** of course homeschool

**bev.vy:** I seriously don’t understand why you guys are okay with this asshole

**ben.jammin:** Because he’s clearly scared

**ben.jammin:** He’s going through a lot right now, and, based on that live, the people he’s around aren’t helping

**ben.jammin:** You guys made me feel safe when everything was going on and I just want to repay the favor to someone else

**bev.vy:** the world doesn’t deserve you ben hanscom

**GROUP**

**bev.vy:** you know you always have us

**bev.vy:** I know we haven’t known each other for very long, except for bill, but we’re here for you

**bev.vy:** as long as you don’t try to shove any racist or homophobic shit down our throats and keep this an open conversation

**bev.vy:** you can trust us

**stannotaman:** We’re not a very judgmental group

**trashmouthtw:** we help each other

**trashmouthtw:** with anything

**billydenz:** oh also we’re related and you only live in mass so you could totally come stay with us if you guys get in a really bad place

**billydenz:** I don’t think the thrombeys will be too hospitable

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t even know what to say

**realjacobthrombey:** you guys are so nice

**realjacobthrombey:** like I haven’t even been very nice and yet you still want to be friends

**trashmouthtw:** dude you know how many times eds has told me he wants to kill me??

**localhypochondriac:** count one right now

**localhypochondriac:** my name isn't eds

**billydenz:** I punched Richie once

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah that was fun

**stannotaman:** Only Richie came to my Bar Mitzvah

**trashmouthtw:** wow I didn't realize all these stories were going to be about me thanks guys

**ben.jammin:** We all have made mistakes and done things we regret, just in general, and towards each other

**ben.jammin:** But we’re all still there for each other

**trashmouthtw:** losers gotta stick together

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t really have any friends and I don’t want to mess this up

**trashmouthtw:** I think we’re some of the best friends out there so you’re really upgrading

**ben.jammin:** I didn’t have any friends until these guys helped me out either

**farmer.mike:** yeah same

**farmer.mike:** they all beat up some bullies for me and we didn’t even know each other

**bev.vy:** if you want to be our friend though, you need to respect us

**bev.vy:** like some of those things that you say online are not going to fly here

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t even know why I say some of those things

**farmer.mike:** do you not believe it?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s what my family believes so it’s what I’m used to I guess

**realjacobthrombey:** and like I don’t know anything else, which sounds like an asshole thing to say

**bev.vy:** well we’re all a bunch of liberals with a lot of opinions so if you want to ask questions, we’re right here

**stannotaman:** It’s better to ask dumb questions than say dumb, ignorant things

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** also, mike, I didn’t apologize

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m sorry for freaking out at you. a lot has been going on and I feel like I’m losing my mind but I should not have taken it out on you

**farmer.mike:** yeah I get it

**farmer.mike:** you’re right though, you shouldn’t take it out on people

**farmer.mike:** just like talk to us next time. tell us what you’re feeling

**ben.jammin:** Or talk to us now? If you still need to

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know. I’ve already freaked out a lot

**realjacobthrombey:** maybe some other time

**ben.jammin:** Ok :)

**billydenz:** whatever it is, we’re here for you

**realjacobthrombey:** thanks

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ve been just sitting outside alone for a while, I should probably head back in to the mad house

**realjacobthrombey:** maybe give my twitter a cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that story with Jacob's dad being hunted down is actually from a deleted scene, and, since he doesn't have a lot of character in the movie, I have to use the most that I can. His character is a bit tricky to work with since there isn't much about him except for what his family thinks of him so I'm kind of just making it up as I go along. I do imagine that he is struggling a lot right now and kind of having an identity crisis (partly by being around his awful family and meeting the wonderful losers), and we will see where that takes him in future chapters!


	3. lesbian queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bev.vy: my cousin would not disappoint like this though
> 
> trashmouthtw: oh yes our lesbian queen
> 
> trashmouthtw: she’s the best redhead, sorry
> 
> bev.vy: ouch wow
> 
> billydenz: I want to be offended but like…
> 
> billydenz: I also think syd is superior to me

MONDAY NOV. 18

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** omg Jacob did clean out his twitter

 **bev.vy:** there’s like nothing on there

 **billydenz:** I literally haven’t talked to him in years and I was not expecting him to be like this

 **stannotaman:** He also followed me?

 **farmer.mike:** me too!!

 **localhypochondriac:** wait same

 **bev.vy:** did he follow all of us???

 **trashmouthtw:** I think so???

 **trashmouthtw:** aw that’s so sweet

 **trashmouthtw:** why did we hate him again?

 **bev.vy:** because he was an asshole

 **ben.jammin:** But he’s coming around!!!

 **billydenz:** very surprisingly

 **bev.vy:** my cousin would not disappoint like this though

 **trashmouthtw:** oh yes our lesbian queen

 **trashmouthtw:** she’s the best redhead, sorry

 **bev.vy:** ouch wow

 **billydenz:** I want to be offended but like…

 **billydenz:** I also think syd is superior to me

 **farmer.mike:** Bill!!

 **billydenz:** it’s true!!!

 **farmer.mike:** we’re not supposed to be self deprecating in the chat!!!

 **stannotaman:** Unless it’s night time

 **farmer.mike:** yes, stan, unless it’s night time

 **stannotaman:** That’s the only thing I don’t like about this chat

 **farmer.mike:** Stan!!

 **stannotaman:** Sorry!!

 **stannotaman:** I should be allowed to be self deprecating at any time of day

 **bev.vy:** yeah well you’re amazing so you need to embrace that

 **stannotaman:** Unfair

 **trashmouthtw:** how is the dear Sydney doing?

 **bev.vy:** I think good??

 **bev.vy:** we haven’t talked in a while

 **bev.vy:** and she never posts anything

 **trashmouthtw:** brilliant idea

 **trashmouthtw:** we make a new best friend

 **trashmouthtw:** let us talk to your cousin

 **localhypochondriac:** richiiieee

 **trashmouthtw:** what?? she’s the coolest person I’ll ever know!!

 **trashmouthtw:** we need someone to spruce up the chat

 **trashmouthtw:** and not in the same way Jacob is

 **trashmouthtw:** and she can be a gay loser with us!!!

 **trashmouthtw:** please bev!!

 **trashmouthtw:** make it happen!!!

 **bev.vy:** uhh

 **stannotaman:** She’s too cool for us

 **farmer.mike:** Staaan!!!

 **stannotaman:** What!!?

 **localhypochondriac:** they’re right though

 **farmer.mike:** Eddie not you too

 **localhypochondriac:** what? it’s true

 **localhypochondriac:** we’d have to call the group chat “7 gay losers and 1 cool one”

 **trashmouthtw:** damn eddie spaghetti gets off a good one!

 **trashmouthtw:** we can’t name it that if bev doesn’t make it!!

 **bev.vy:** give me a fucking break tozier

 **bev.vy:** I’m texting her right now

 **trashmouthtw:** YES

 **bev.vy:** calm down, it’s up to her if she wants to

 **trashmouthtw:** I mean who wouldn’t want to

**_bev.vy created a group with trashmouthtw, localhypochondriac, ben.jammin, stannotaman, farmer.mike, billydenz, and sydno_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** YES

 **trashmouthtw:** hello beverly’s cousin

 **sydno:** hello beverly’s friend

 **trashmouthtw:** oh wow she is the coolest person

 **billydenz:** Jacob literally said the same thing???

 **trashmouthtw:** yes but she’s definitely cooler than Jacob

 **trashmouthtw:** Richie’s my name and voices are my game what’s up

 **sydno:** well my name is syd

 **bev.vy:** yeah they know your name

 **ben.jammin:** I’m Ben!

 **ben.jammin:** How are you doing?

 **sydno:** pretty good I guess

 **ben.jammin:** That’s good

 **farmer.mike:** I’m mike

 **localhypochondriac:** my name is Eddie

 **trashmouthtw:** short for Edward

 **localhypochondriac:** yeah???

 **billydenz:** I’m bill

 **trashmouthtw:** short for billiam

 **stannotaman:** Oh now I’m scared to go

 **stannotaman:** I’m Stan…

 **trashmouthtw:** short for staniel

 **stannotaman:** Sure

 **sydno:** omg I have a friend named stan!

 **trashmouthtw:** woah you have more friends

 **sydno:** uh yeah

 **trashmouthtw:** I thought this was an exclusive thing

 **trashmouthtw:** who are these friends??

 **sydno:** stanley and dina

 **bev.vy:** omg

 **bev.vy:** isn’t Dina that girl????????

 **billydenz:** what girl?

 **sydno:** omg ok so dina is my best friend and like I have a crush on her

 **bev.vy:** !!!!

 **trashmouthtw:** oooooohhhh how is that going??

 **sydno:** well

 **sydno:** we might have kissed at homecoming

 **bev.vy:** omg

 **trashmouthtw:** yesss get it girl!

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “7 GAY LOSERS AND 1 COOL ONE"_ **

**ben.jammin:** So are you guys dating?

 **sydno:** I don’t think so

 **sydno:** I wasn’t really out at the time and dina didn’t know that she liked girls or anything so she’s like figuring stuff out

 **trashmouthtw:** do you realize how much I want to meet this Dina

 **stannotaman:** Just Dina? Not Stanley?

 **trashmouthtw:** ohhh wait yes I want two Stans

 **localhypochondriac:** oh god no

 **trashmouthtw:** tell us about this Stanley character

 **trashmouthtw:** is he as boring as our own??

 **stannotaman:** Shut up

 **sydno:** oh no he’s pretty cool

 **sydno:** in a weird way

 **sydno:** I can’t even explain him

 **trashmouthtw:** well shoot I guess I have to meet him

 **sydno:** haha ok

 **sydno:** I guess they’d probably like to meet you guys

 **bev.vy:** aw syd don’t do this to yourself

 **trashmouthtw:** no no it’s great

 **trashmouthtw:** let her live

**_sydno added dinasaur and stanb to the group_ **

**sydno:** so these are my cousin beverly’s friends

 **stanb:** woah

 **stanb:** who is this cousin beverly?

 **bev.vy:** hello

 **bev.vy:** wait do you not talk about me to your friends??

 **sydno:** ah

 **bev.vy:** wow I’m offended

 **bev.vy:** I thought I was the cool cousin

 **trashmouthtw:** we been knew syd’s the cool cousin

 **trashmouthtw:** Richie’s my name and voices are my game what’s up

 **dinasaur:** wow hi I’m dina

 **stanb:** I’m Stan

 **stannotaman:** I am also Stan

 **stanb:** woah

 **stanb:** bro

 **trashmouthtw:** and Stan also uses they/them pronouns

 **stannotaman:** That is correct

 **stanb:** oh shit I’m sorry

 **stannotaman:** No, you’re fine

 **stanb:** ahh but I shouldn’t have assumed

 **stannotaman:** It’s fine, I swear

 **trashmouthtw:** and stanny always keeps their promises

 **ben.jammin:** I’m Ben!!

 **farmer.mike:** and I’m mike

 **billydenz:** I’m bill

 **trashmouthtw:** billiam

 **localhypochondriac:** shut up

 **localhypochondriac:** I’m Eddie

 **dinasaur:** it’s nice to meet you all!

 **dinasaur:** but why is this group chat a thing?? lol

 **bev.vy:** richie’s relentlessly annoying and wanted to meet you guys

 **trashmouthtw:** and it’s worth it!!

 **ben.jammin:** Now we have three new friends!

 **stanb:** but wait who are you guys

 **bev.vy:** I’m Syd’s cousin

 **bev.vy:** and we look identical

 **stanb:** no way

 **stanb:** that’s crazy

 **stanb:** I need evidence

 **bev.vy:** um ok lol

**_bev.vy sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** WOAH

 **dinasaur:** wait that’s so weird

 **stanb:** WHYYY

 **sydno:** idk

 **bev.vy:** we’re cousins?

 **stanb:** lucky

 **stanb:** I want to meet my doppleganger

 **farmer.mike:** hey you’re halfway there!

 **stanb:** damn yeah

 **stanb:** Stan I wish we looked alike

 **stannotaman:** Well, what do you look like?

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**bev.vy:** omg

 **stannotaman:** Wait

 **localhypochondriac** : what the fuck!!

 **trashmouthtw:** hahahahahahaaaaa

 **farmer.mike:** no way

 **stanb:** what???

**_stannotaman sent a picture_ **

**bev.vy:** I’m gonna cry

 **dinasaur:** NO WAY

 **stanb:** YES

 **stanb:** HELL YEAH

 **sydno:** whatwhat

 **stannotaman:** I cannot believe this

 **stanb:** STAN WE’RE TWINS

 **stanb:** wait where do you guys live??

 **billydenz:** maine

 **stanb:** brb going to Maine

 **bev.vy:** oh you do not want to come here

 **trashmouthtw:** yeah our town is cursed

 **sydno:** better than our dumb town

 **farmer.mike:** no like it’s actually cursed

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** wait guys

 **localhypochondriac:** we can’t tell them about it

 **farmer.mike:** I won’t

 **ben.jammin:** Yeah we won’t

 **trashmouthtw:** not like they’d believe us

**7 GAY LOSERS AND 1 COOL ONE**

**ben.jammin:** Just go look up Derry Maine

 **ben.jammin:** It’s crazy

 **sydno:** wait yeah that’s really weird

 **billydenz:** I guess we’d have to come to where you guys are

 **billydenz:** where do you guys live?

 **sydno:** Pennsylvania

 **trashmouthtw:** let’s go to Pennsylvania

 **stannotaman:** We have school???

 **trashmouthtw:** jeez we can go during thanksgiving break

 **trashmouthtw:** wow I thought you were supposed to be the smart one

 **trashmouthtw:** Eddie your mom is driving

 **localhypochondriac:** ew

 **stanb:** wait can any of you guys drive?

 **billydenz:** no lol

 **ben.jammin:** We’re freshmen

 **dinasaur:** aw babies

 **localhypochondriac:** whAT

 **localhypochondriac:** how old are you??

 **dinasaur:** we’re juniors sooo

 **localhypochondriac:** wow ok

 **stanb:** aw Stan we aren’t twins anymore :(

 **stannotaman:** :(

 **trashmouthtw:** also you’re a boy and Stan’s not so

 **stanb:** facts

 **sydno:** ok wait I’m going to be confused with the two Stans

 **stanb:** I’ll be stanb or just Stanley

 **stannotaman:** And I’ll just be Stan

 **trashmouthtw:** wait wait

**_Trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “9 GAY LOSERS AND 1 COOL ONE”_ **

**stanb:** wait am I the cool one!

 **sydno:** sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IANOWT gang! Woo! This is the worst chapter so far and I greatly apologize for that but we only have 8 more characters to introduce so buckle up


	4. only one tw twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PARTY
> 
> miketweezer: Richie is the most annoying person on this planet
> 
> dmaster134: Hahaha what did he do?
> 
> miketweezer: he was born
> 
> sk8ermax: I always forget you have a brother lol
> 
> lucas.skywalker: **a twin brother
> 
> miketweezer: ew don’t remind me

TUESDAY NOV. 19

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** Richie is the most annoying person on this planet

 **dmaster134:** Hahaha what did he do?

 **miketweezer:** he was born

 **sk8ermax:** I always forget you have a brother lol

 **lucas.skywalker:** **a twin brother

 **miketweezer:** ew don’t remind me

 **willthewise:** at least you don’t have to share a room with him anymore!

 **miketweezer:** oh yes thank you will

 **miketweezer:** always looking at the positives

 **miketweezer:** except he still thinks that my room is free real estate for him and his shenanigans

 **miketweezer:** he just performed a shakespearean monologue to me

 **miketweezer:** even after I pushed him out of my room

 **miketweezer:** he yelled it through a locked door

 **miketweezer:** and only stopped when Nancy started hitting him

 **miketweezer:** and he didn’t even need to memorize it for his theatre class! It was just to annoy me!!

 **miketweezer:** he annoys the shit out of me

 **eleven11:** what is a shakespearean monologue?

 **dmaster134:** Shakespeare is a playwright (someone who writes plays) who wrote in a very old style of English and so a shakespearean monologue is a long piece of writing that you say in a play

 **miketweezer:** and it’s annoying to listen to

 **dmaster134:** Actually, when done well, you can really see Shakespeare’s genius

 **dmaster134:** His language is beautiful

 **sk8ermax:** nerd

 **dmaster134:** Hey, art appreciates art

 **willthewise:** should we assume Richie wasn’t performing it well?

 **miketweezer:** uh yeah

 **miketweezer:** and he had to do it in one of his dumb voices

 **dmaster134:** Some of his voices are pretty funny

 **miketweezer:** ok whose side are you on??

 **dmaster134:** Give me a break

 **sk8ermax:** you can say richie, it’s okay

 **lucas.skywalker:** we only stan 1 (one) Tozier-Wheeler twin

 **miketweezer:** ok shut up

 **eleven11:** I’m on your side Mike!!

 **miketweezer:** thank you el

 **miketweezer:** you’re the only one here who appreciates me

 **willthewise:** okay I guess I’m done here

 **willthewise:** let me just go text Richie

 **miketweezer:** WILL NOOO

 **dmaster134:** Haha

 **sk8ermax:** guess we’re going to start a Richie fan club

 **miketweezer:** nooooo

 **miketweezer:** some back!!

 **miketweezer:** ok wait someone respond

 **miketweezer:** where are you guys

 **eleven11:** I’m still here!!

 **miketweezer:** thank goodness el

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** give me back my friends Richard

 **trashmouthtw:** ?

 **trashmouthtw:** what??

 **miketweezer:** omg I hate you

**_trashmouthtw created a group with willthewise, lucas.skywalker, dmaster134, sk8ermax, and eleven11_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** ok mike is asking me to give you guys back?

 **trashmouthtw:** and I’m confused

 **sk8ermax:** lol

 **dmaster134:** Haha

 **dmaster134:** We’re starting a Richie fan club because you’re the better twin

 **trashmouthtw:** hell yeah

 **trashmouthtw:** what made you guys come to your senses??

 **dmaster134:** You appreciate Shakespeare

 **dmaster134:** And you’re funnier than him

 **trashmouthtw:** I’M FUNNY?!!

 **trashmouthtw:** YES I’M FUNNIER THAN MIKE

 **trashmouthtw:** THIS IS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO ME

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** you’re never getting them back

 **miketweezer:** fuck you

**GAY LOSERS!!**

_**trashmouthtw sent a picture** _

**trashmouthtw:** I’m funny, mike’s friends confirmed it

 **localhypochondriac:** why must they encourage you

 **farmer.mike:** what

 **billydenz:** brother mike

 **farmer.mike:** brother mike??

 **farmer.mike:** oh brother mike

 **farmer.mike:** I often forget about brother mike

 **trashmouthtw:** rightfully so

 **stannotaman:** Okay Dustin said that you’re funnier than Mike

 **stannotaman:** That’s not saying much

 **trashmouthtw:** wowza stan not a man gets off a good one!

 **farmer.mike:** can we only refer to him as brother mike

 **farmer.mike:** I’m getting confused

 **billydenz:** oh yeah because richie’s not funnier than farmer mike

 **stannotaman:** I’d hate for people to make that assumption

 **farmer.mike:** ahh sksjshsk guys

 **trashmouthtw:** losers club is cancelled, the nerds are my friends now

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** ok you guys are my friends now

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “GAY NERDS!!”_ **

**sk8ermax:** why is it gay nerds

 **trashmouthtw:** oh that’s what the group chat is with my friends. “gay losers”

 **lucas.skywalker:** because you’re all gay?

 **trashmouthtw:** it’s just a joke

 **trashmouthtw:** I take it I’m the only cool one here?

**sk8ermax >> lucas.skywalker**

**sk8ermax:** is will going to tell him?

 **sk8ermax:** or should we just say yes?

 **lucas.skywalker:** I feel like it’s his call

 **lucas.skywalker:** I’ll text him

**lucas.skywalker >> willthewise**

**lucas.skywalker:** you want to tell him?

 **willthewise:** well I’m not going to lie

**GAY NERDS!!**

**willthewise:** no

 **trashmouthtw:** oh dearest william! welcome to the club!

 **willthewise:** just don’t tell Mike

 **trashmouthtw:** you have my word

 **trashmouthtw:** wait does mike not know??

 **willthewise:** no he doesn’t

 **trashmouthtw:** I knew before him????

 **willthewise:** yeah

 **trashmouthtw:** hell yeah!!

 **dmaster134:** But you can’t tell him

 **trashmouthtw:** I won’t I swear

 **trashmouthtw:** why don’t you want him to know?

 **willthewise:** it’s a long story

 **trashmouthtw:** oh yeah you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

 **willthewise:** well I don’t want you to think that he’s like an asshole

 **trashmouthtw:** oh I already knew he was an asshole

 **trashmouthtw:** what did he do??

 **willthewise:** well over the summer we had an argument because he didn’t care about the party anymore and was only focused on el (sorry el) and he thought that I didn’t understand what it was like to have a girlfriend and said “it’s not my fault you don’t like girls”

 **trashmouthtw:** oh damn

 **willthewise:** he apologized afterwards but like I don’t want him to be right because it hurt my feelings

 **lucas.skywalker:** he didn’t really apologize

 **lucas.skywalker:** he just felt bad about making you upset, he didn’t apologize for saying that to deliberately hurt you

 **willthewise:** well he didn’t know that it would hurt me

 **dmaster134:** No offense Will, but I think he did know

 **dmaster134:** He’s been your best friend for like forever. I think he would know if you were gay

 **lucas.skywalker:** especially if you get bullied all the time for it

 **dmaster134:** He said it to hurt your feelings

 **lucas.skywalker:** ugh we’ve had this conversation a million times

 **sk8ermax:** it’s ok to admit that mike is an asshole

 **sk8ermax:** he is

 **eleven11:** not all the time

 **lucas.skywalker:** not now el

 **trashmouthtw:** yeah he sucks most of the time

 **trashmouthtw:** I think he said it just to make you upset in the moment though, I don’t think he meant anything with it

 **willthewise:** it still just feels bad that he said it

 **willthewise:** like if he brought up my sexuality just to make me upset

 **trashmouthtw:** yeah that it messed up

 **trashmouthtw:** like he doesn’t know what it’s like

 **willthewise:** no! he doesn’t!!

 **trashmouthtw:** and you are not obligated to come out to him if you don’t want to

 **trashmouthtw:** I will say that I’m pretty sure he knows I am and is cool with it

 **trashmouthtw:** so I don’t think he’s homophobic

 **willthewise:** yeah he probably isn’t

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** ok seriously where the fuck are you guys

 **miketweezer:** stop talking to my brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little dark but like brother Mike won't be so terrible this whole time. Also I kind of suck writing as the party so I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments, they really make my day :)


	5. new cool cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP
> 
> realjacobthrombey: guess who fucking killed my grandfather
> 
> bev.vy: omg who!!
> 
> realjacobthrombey: it was my idiot cousin
> 
> trashmouthtw: bill! how could you!!
> 
> billydenz: what

TUESDAY NOV. 19

**GROUP**

**realjacobthrombey:** guess who fucking killed my grandfather

**bev.vy:** omg who!!

**realjacobthrombey:** give a guess

**bev.vy:** damn suspense

**farmer.mike:** it wasn’t the nurse was it??

**realjacobthrombey:** as great of a story as that would be, it was sadly not the nurse

**realjacobthrombey:** it was my idiot cousin

**trashmouthtw:** bill! how could you!!

**billydenz:** what

**realjacobthrombey:** no lol, it was my cousin ransom

**localhypochondriac:** his name is ransom? how did they not catch him in the very beginning

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah he was kind of the obvious suspect

**billydenz:** I will say, he’s always been my least favorite cousin from your family

**realjacobthrombey:** aw

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean you only have 3 to choose from but that means a lot

**realjacobthrombey:** he actually set up the nurse and switched her medicine or something to make it look like she killed him

**stannotaman:** Wow

**bev.vy:** so he’s the real thrombey asshole

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** at least everything’s over now

**ben.jammin:** Do you think the nurse will give you guys some money?

**realjacobthrombey:** nope

**ben.jammin:** Dang that sucks

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah. it’s ok though. my family doesn’t deserve it

**realjacobthrombey:** I just hope that we will still be able to afford my school

**ben.jammin:** Oh yeah changing schools suck

**farmer.mike:** especially in high school

**realjacobthrombey:** I like just started to make a friend there too

**bev.vy:** aw :((

**billydenz:** it’d be cool if you guys moved to derry

**realjacobthrombey:** wait that actually would be cool

**bev.vy:** omg yeah!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m just going to gently remind my dad about the family that lives there

**realjacobthrombey:** maybe he’ll actually listen to me since I’m not the one that killed our grandfather

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah that must be hard on your family

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah it’s going to really tear things apart

**realjacobthrombey:** I’d think that maybe it’d make people like me a little bit more but it will probably just make my uncle hate me more

**localhypochondriac:** why does he hate you??

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** I feel like it’s because of my stuff online but now it’ll just be that I’m not his awful son

**realjacobthrombey:** him and my cousin Meg really don’t like me but maybe Meg will come around now that I’m changing some things

**realjacobthrombey:** she’s a radical democrat so

**trashmouthtw:** damn your uncle shouldn’t hate you because his son sucks

**trashmouthtw:** he’s a fucking adult

**trashmouthtw:** but yeah I get how you feel with people hating you for no reason

**localhypochondriac:** rip my mom

**stannotaman:** Rip my parents

**bev.vy:** Rip all of the Urises

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I love donald and andrea but rip stan

**stannotaman:** Fuck you

**stannotaman:** I don’t hate you

**bev.vy:** aw they have a heart 

**trashmouthtw:** someone put it on record that stan not a man said that they love me on this fine day

**farmer.mike:** noted :)

**trashmouthtw:** but yeah people suck

**trashmouthtw:** track mud into somebody else’s house one time 

**realjacobthrombey:** well I think that you’re pretty cool, it’s weird that people wouldn’t like you

**trashmouthtw:** HA

**trashmouthtw:** how you’ll learn dear Jacob

**farmer.mike:** rip brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah I have a twin brother named mike but we call him brother mike here so we don’t get confused

**trashmouthtw:** and he hates my guts

**realjacobthrombey:** like as a joke or for real?

**trashmouthtw:** oh totally for real

**trashmouthtw:** he kind of sucks

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t even remember the last time we had a nice time together

**trashmouthtw:** I haven’t even formally come out to him because I can’t be bothered

**realjacobthrombey:** come out for what?

**trashmouthtw:** oh I’m gay

**trashmouthtw:** ~surprise~

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** I’m literally holding my breath

**stannotaman:** Me too

**stannotaman:** Fingers crossed

**realjacobthrombey >> billydenz**

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what to say

**billydenz:** you can thank him for telling you

**billydenz:** and you can say that it’s cool

**GROUP**

**realjacobthrombey:** oh that’s cool

**realjacobthrombey:** thank you for telling me

**realjacobthrombey:** you should tell your brother too

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean he probably won’t hate you for that

**realjacobthrombey:** and if he does fuck him

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ok he has been redeemed

**trashmouthtw:** has he been redeemed stan?

**stannotaman:** Yes he has been redeemed

**trashmouthtw:** hell yeah

**trashmouthtw:** Bev’s not the only one with a cool cousin

**billydenz:** yesss

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** aw thanks dude

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY”_ **

**realjacobthrombey:** omg what

**trashmouthtw:** we love you!

**bev.vy:** yes we do!!

**ben.jammin:** Yes we do!!!

**farmer.mike:** yes we do!!!!

**stannotaman:** Yes we do!!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** yes we do!!!!!!

**billydenz:** I kinda have to

**billydenz:** but yes we do!!!!!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** oh my god

**realjacobthrombey:** I love you guys too!

**realjacobthrombey:** I know it’s weird because we haven’t known each other for very long, but you guys are so easy to talk to and like I’ve never opened up to anyone before like this

**trashmouthtw:** literally same

**trashmouthtw:** I’ve known you for three days but felt more comfortable telling you a secret that I’ve kept from myself and all of my friends for years

**trashmouthtw:** even though I didn’t know if you would be supportive or want to kill me

**realjacobthrombey:** I am happy that you told me

**realjacobthrombey:** you guys are a good group of people

**ben.jammin:** Well thank you :)

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** I think I’ll tell brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** if Jacob’s cool with it then fuck it

**stannotaman:** Aww

**stannotaman:** I’m glad you are

**stannotaman:** I hope it goes well

**trashmouthtw:** me too

**trashmouthtw:** I probably shouldn’t tell you this but it doesn’t seem like much of a secret. Will Byers told me he’s gay and didn’t want mike to know because mike like passively assumed that he was and so I’ve still been a bit nervous

**trashmouthtw:** but now I can see how he feels about it and tell will

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah that’s nice

**stannotaman:** Tell me how it goes too :)

**trashmouthtw:** I will

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** hey mike

**miketweezer:** what do you want

**trashmouthtw:** I wanted to tell you something

**miketweezer:** oh my god what Richard

**trashmouthtw:** wow ok

**trashmouthtw:** I’m gay

**miketweezer:** haha you’re literally not funny

**trashmouthtw:** it’s?? not??? a joke?????

**trashmouthtw:** I’m being serious

**miketweezer:** really

**trashmouthtw:** yes mike

**trashmouthtw:** why would I lie about that?

**miketweezer:** idk to make even more sex jokes

**miketweezer:** and why even make them in the first place if you’re gay?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s called repressing your sexuality and using comedy to hide your insecurities

**miketweezer:** damn

**miketweezer:** when did you really know

**trashmouthtw:** last summer was when I really thought about it with all of the stuff going on

**trashmouthtw:** and I told all the losers after it

**miketweezer:** and you didn’t tell me

**trashmouthtw:** we don’t really talk much dude

**trashmouthtw:** and how was I supposed to know you aren’t homophobic or something?

**miketweezer:** well like I’m your brother 

**miketweezer:** it’d be kinda dumb to hate you for that

**trashmouthtw:** what if I wasn’t your brother though?

**trashmouthtw:** like what if one of your friends were gay?

**trashmouthtw:** would you be cool with it then?

**miketweezer:** well none of them are

**trashmouthtw:** well just because they’ve seemed straight doesn’t mean that they aren’t. they could be hiding it

**miketweezer:** Will probably is

**miketweezer:** I wouldn’t be surprised if he was

**trashmouthtw:** would you be cool with if he was?

**miketweezer:** what’s up with the interrogation

**miketweezer:** do you know something?

**trashmouthtw:** no I’m just curious

**miketweezer:** I mean I’d deal with it if he was

**miketweezer:** it’d just be weird if he liked me or something

**trashmouthtw:** yeah because you’re not gay, right?

**miketweezer:** nope I’m not

**miketweezer:** but I guess you are

**trashmouthtw:** yep

**trashmouthtw:** thanks for being cool

**miketweezer:** thanks for telling me

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** so it went well. I hope he’s alright with will though

**trashmouthtw:** he of course threw out the “i’d be cool if will is gay as long as he doesn’t like me”

**trashmouthtw:** because he totally knows will is gay

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah I think everyone knows

**stannotaman:** I’m glad it went well

**trashmouthtw:** now it’s just to come out to Nancy and my parents

**stannotaman:** Ugh I don’t want to come out to my parents

**trashmouthtw:** I feel that

**trashmouthtw:** at least on my side they already think that I’m a fuck up so it won’t be so out of character

**stannotaman:** I hope that goes well when the time comes it goes well though

**stannotaman:** And I’m sure Nancy will be good with it

**stannotaman:** I’ll get slaughtered by my parents so let’s see if I ever tell them that I’m gay

**trashmouthtw:** it’ll be ok

**trashmouthtw:** you have to tell the other losers first though

**stannotaman:** haha we’ll see

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** it was nice talking to you tonight!!

**fairlymiles:** you too!!

**fairlymiles:** I’ve missed seeing you

**realjacobthrombey:** aw! I’ve really missed seeing you everyday too

**fairlymiles:** thank god you’re coming back to school soon 

**fairlymiles:** it’s been so boring without you here

**realjacobthrombey:** tomorrow!!

**fairlymiles:** tomorrow :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into an actual plot! All of our characters (except Suzie) have been introduced and hopefully soon we'll be getting into some more crossovers!!


	6. rip brother mike pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY NERDS!!  
> sk8ermax: richie, why is your brother such an asshole?
> 
> trashmouthtw: I’ve been asking myself the same question for years
> 
> trashmouthtw: what did he do?
> 
> willthewise: I told him
> 
> willthewise: and he acted a little weird about it

WEDNESDAY NOV. 20

**trashmouthtw >>realjacobthrombey**

**trashmouthtw:** hey so thanks for being so cool last night

**trashmouthtw:** I did come out to my brother and it actually went well

**realjacobthrombey:** oh that’s so good!

**realjacobthrombey:** if you don’t mind my asking, how did you know you were gay?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s cool. I just realized that I didn’t have an interest in girls and would look at boys a lot more and get flustered talking to a guy and cared what they thought of me

**trashmouthtw:** and I also had a crush on someone but we aren’t getting into that

**trashmouthtw:** it’s hard to explain but like it’s just my life and I was like “oh how I’m feeling is called being gay”

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I understand that I guess

**realjacobthrombey:** not that like I am

**realjacobthrombey:** I just wanted to know what it’s like

**realjacobthrombey:** if that’s not weird

**trashmouthtw:** it’s not

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** I think I’m going to tell mike

**dmaster134:** Woo!

**lucas.skywalker:** why?

**willthewise:** well Richie came out to him and he was cool about it so I just might as well

**willthewise:** do you not think it’s a good idea?

**lucas.skywalker:** I think it’s a good idea

**lucas.skywalker:** you’d have to at some point

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise >> miketweezer**

**willthewise:** hey!

**miketweezer:** hey what’s up

**willthewise:** I just wanted to talk to you

**willthewise:** and tell you something

**miketweezer:** tell me what?

**willthewise:** well do remember our argument in the summer?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**willthewise:** and what you said to me?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**willthewise:** well it’s true

**miketweezer:** what is

**willthewise:** that I don’t like girls

**miketweezer:** oh

**miketweezer:** so

**willthewise:** so I’m gay

**miketweezer:** yeah

**willthewise:** okay

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** he was a little weird about it

**sk8ermax:** that fucking asshole

**willthewise:** it’s okay

**lucas.skywalker:** no it’s not

**GAY NERDS!!**

**sk8ermax:** richie, why is your brother such an asshole?

**trashmouthtw:** I’ve been asking myself the same question for years

**trashmouthtw:** what did he do?

**willthewise:** I told him

**willthewise:** and he acted a little weird about it

**trashmouthtw:** ugh I knew he would

**trashmouthtw:** what did he say?

**willthewise:** he just acted like he doesn’t care

**_willthewise sent a photo_ **

**sk8ermax:** ugh I hate him

**eleven11:** he’s our friend, we can’t hate him

**sk8ermax:** I get to hate him

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t even know what to do

**sk8ermax:** I just don’t want to talk to him

**willthewise:** ah I feel bad that I split the group apart

**dmaster134:** Don’t feel bad Will

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s not your fault

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s mike’s

**trashmouthtw:** yeah maybe leaving him alone would be good?

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t know, but like give him some space to think about it and come to terms with it

**eleven11:** so we don’t get to talk to him?

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m not going to talk to him

**willthewise:** yeah I think I need a mike break

**sk8ermax:** you bet your ass I’m not talking to him

**dmaster134:** I won’t in solidarity

**willthewise:** woo!

**eleven11:** but

**sk8ermax:** if you don’t want to join us el then you don’t have to

**trashmouthtw:** ooo we can talk to my friends!

**trashmouthtw:** so that you won’t be lonely!

**dmaster134:** Omg

**eleven11:** am I allowed?

**lucas.skywalker:** el can be allowed

**_trashmouthtw created a group with localhypochondriac, stannotaman, billydenz, bev.vy, ben.jammin, farmer.mike, willthewise, lucas.skywalker, dmaster134, eleven11, sk8ermax_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** I got us five more friends

**billydenz:** omg

**stannotaman:** What did Richie do to you guys

**sk8ermax:** lol no it’s just that mike sucks

**farmer.mike:** …brother mike, right??

**trashmouthtw:** lol yes brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** we only say brother mike here so that farmer mike doesn’t get confused

**farmer.mike:** hi I’m farmer mike

**trashmouthtw:** we don’t have any other doubles here right?

**bev.vy:** well you and mike

**bev.vy:** but

**trashmouthtw:** yeah yeah

**bev.vy:** then no

** dmaster134: ** Oh Will and Bill are both William

 ** trashmouthtw:  ** you are mistaken dear soul

 ** trashmouthtw: ** we have a william and a billiam

 ** billydenz: ** you are so annoying

**lucas.skywalker:** oh beverly and max both have red hair

**sk8ermax:** oh yes the defining characteristic that make two people look alike: the red hair

**bev.vy:** yeah we’re doubles

**billydenz:** I feel so left out

**bev.vy:** bill you act like your hair is so red and it’s literally not

**ben.jammin:** Your hair isn’t winter fire

**ben.jammin:** It’s springtime mud

**bev.vy:** aw hell yeah!

** trashmouthtw: ** dang haystack gets off a good one!!

**billydenz:** I feel so attacked

** bev.vy: ** thanks ben!!!

 ** ben.jammin: ** Of course ahshsksks

 ** bev.vy: ** what a poet

**lucas.skywalker:** aw max we should be cute like that

**bev.vy:** oh lol we aren’t dating

**sk8ermax:** wow imagine having nice friends like that

**sk8ermax:** @ mike

**farmer.mike:** **BROTHER MIKE

**farmer.mike:** for the love holy moly

**stannotaman:** Yeah you guys have to be more careful; we can’t be thinking that Farmer Mike is a terrible friend

**farmer.mike:** aw stan!!

**localhypochondriac:** they used a semi colon

**stannotaman:** Does that upset you?

**localhypochondriac:** greatly

**lucas.skywalker:** wow imagine having smart friends

**lucas.skywalker:** @ brother mike

**dmaster134:** Ouch

**eleven11:** Mike is smart

**eleven11:** and he’s nice

**sk8ermax:** oh el

**sk8ermax:** what has that boy done to you

**billydenz:** wait I’m confused

**billydenz:** why do we hate brother mike so much?

**billydenz:** like I get basic reasons but I’m just confused what happened

**ben.jammin:** But you don’t have to say if you want to keep it a thing in just your friend group

**farmer.mike:** but maybe we can help too? I don’t know

**willthewise:** it’s cool

**sk8ermax:** mike just sucks sometimes

**willthewise:** yeah I basically came out to him and he was really weird about it

**willthewise:** sooo we’re taking a little break from him so that he can think about how he feels

**billydenz:** damn that sucks

**bev.vy:** screw brother mike

**ben.jammin:** Let’s intervene

**bev.vy:** ben nooooo

**ben.jammin:** We helped Jacob

**ben.jammin:** Maybe we can help brother Mike

**bev.vy:** why must your heart be so pure

**eleven11:** who is Jacob?

**billydenz:** my cousin who used to be an asshole but isn’t really anymore

**trashmouthtw:** we taught him how to be nice to people

**willthewise:** and you want to teach mike how to be nice to people?

**dmaster134:** Hahaha

**lucas.skywalker:** good luck with that

**trashmouthtw:** watch it happen

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** We should start a lonely hearts club

**stannotaman:** For you and Ben

**trashmouthtw:** what about you??

**stannotaman:** Fuck you

**trashmouthtw:** wait why Ben

**stannotaman:** He likes Beverly??

**trashmouthtw:** he does??!!!

**trashmouthtw:** he told you that??!!!!

**stannotaman:** No, but it’s pretty obvious

**trashmouthtw:** yes let’s do it

**trashmouthtw:** omg can we add syd??

**stannotaman:** Her heart’s not lonely

**stannotaman:** She has Dina

**trashmouthtw:** ugh yeah

**trashmouthtw:** we just needed someone to spruce things up

**trashmouthtw:** so just you, me, and ben?

**stannotaman:** Wait no not me

**trashmouthtw:** ooo I’m going to add will and dustin

**stannotaman:** Richie don’t add me

**_trashmouthtw created a group with stannotaman, ben.jammin, dmaster134, and willthewise_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** welcome singles

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “LONELY HEARTS CLUB”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the worst chapter so far! This one that's just setting up future storylines so I have faith that the next ones will be a bit better.


	7. lonely hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> ben.jammin: Richie what is this?
> 
> trashmouthtw: it’s a lonely hearts club
> 
> dmaster134: Wait I don’t have a lonely heart
> 
> trashmouthtw: what
> 
> dmaster134: Yeah I have a girlfriend
> 
> trashmouthtw: no you don’t 
> 
> willthewise: hahahaahaha

WEDNESDAY NOV. 20

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** Richie what is this?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a lonely hearts club

**dmaster134:** Wait I don’t have a lonely heart

**trashmouthtw:** what

**dmaster134:** Yeah I have a girlfriend

**trashmouthtw:** no you don’t 

**willthewise:** hahahaahaha

**dmaster134:** Yes I do

**trashmouthtw:** well then what’s her name??

**dmaster134:** Suzie

**trashmouthtw:** SUZIE

**trashmouthtw:** you have a made up girlfriend named SUZIE??!!

**dmaster134:** She’s not made up!

**trashmouthtw:** will? does this man speak the truth??

**willthewise:** I feel like I cannot confirm nor deny

**dmaster134:** William!

**willthewise:** Dustin!

**dmaster134:** William Henry Byers!!

**trashmouthtw:** HENRY!

**stannotaman:** Shut up Wentworth

**trashmouthtw:** ok DONALD

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh

**trashmouthtw:** oh hey ben what’s up

**trashmouthtw:** what’s your middle name

**ben.jammin:** Wait why am I here

**dmaster134:** Way to dodge the question

**trashmouthtw:** because you obviously like someone

**trashmouthtw:** spill the beans

**ben.jammin:** Wait how did you know?

**stannotaman:** First of all, you literally kissed her

**stannotaman:** And also “you’re hair is winter fire”??

**ben.jammin:** Okay okay I get it

**trashmouthtw:** also the “springtime mud”

**trashmouthtw:** you really are a poet

**trashmouthtw:** how did that line make you feel, stan?

**stannotaman:** Richie

**ben.jammin:** wait what

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** oh my fucking god

**trashmouthtw:** I’m such an idiot

**trashmouthtw:** stan I’m so sorry

**trashmouthtw:** I’m so fucking sorry

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**stannotaman:** Yeah so Ben um I haven’t told any of the losers yet but I’m gay

**ben.jammin:** Oh

**ben.jammin:** Why haven’t you told the others?

**stannotaman:** I don’t know. I just don’t want people to think of me differently

**ben.jammin:** Oh that makes sense

**ben.jammin:** Thank you for telling me

**ben.jammin:** I won’t think of you any differently

**ben.jammin:** And I won’t tell anyone

**ben.jammin:** And I love you!! <3 

**stannotaman:** I love you too!

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** It’s okay

**trashmouthtw:** no it’s not

**trashmouthtw:** I’m such a terrible person

**stannotaman:** No you’re not

**stannotaman:** It’s okay

**stannotaman:** It’s Ben

** trashmouthtw: ** ahhh i'm so sorry

 ** stannotaman: ** Just like don't do it again??

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Aw that was so sweet

**ben.jammin:** Wait so what did the springtime mud thing make you feel?

**ben.jammin:** Omg wait

**ben.jammin:** Wait do you like Bill??!!

**stannotaman:** Yes…

**ben.jammin:** Ahh! Oh my goodness!!!!

**trashmouthtw:** but that’s not all…

**ben.jammin:** What

**trashmouthtw:** Stanny…

**stannotaman:** Fuck you Richard

**stannotaman:** I also like Mike

**dmaster134:** What!

**willthewise:** what

**stannotaman:** Ah no not Brother Mike, Farmer Mike

**dmaster134:** Ah okay

**ben.jammin:** Aw that’s so cute

**ben.jammin:** I’m going to cry!!

**trashmouthtw:** ok will it’s your turn

**trashmouthtw:** who does your heart belong to?

**willthewise:** no one

**dmaster134:** You’re the worst liar

**willthewise:** no I’m not

**trashmouthtw:** come on will! this is a safe space!!

**willthewise:** you haven’t shared yet

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit

**trashmouthtw:** well I guess the chat is over now goodbye

**stannotaman:** Richie

**trashmouthtw:** what omg

**stannotaman:** Just tell them!

**ben.jammin:** Do you know?!

**stannotaman:** Yep

**stannotaman:** And I will gladly tell them if you don’t Rich

**trashmouthtw:** omg fine

**trashmouthtw:** I didn’t think it was much of a secret how involved I am with Mrs. Kaspbrak but

**stannotaman:** Come on Richie

**trashmouthtw:** ok ok

**trashmouthtw:** who is the one single loser that isn’t in the chat or we haven’t talked about yet

**ben.jammin:** Eddie?

**stannotaman:** Bingo

**ben.jammin:** Ah!! Omg!!!!

**dmaster134:** Will now you have to say

**willthewise:** I can’t

**willthewise:** It’ll make everything weird

**dmaster134:** Will come on

**willthewise:** I don’t even like him that much anymore 

**trashmouthtw:** then it doesn’t matter who it is!

**willthewise:** ahh!!

**willthewise:** don’t say I didn’t warn you

**willthewise:** the other Mike

**trashmouthtw:** EWWWWW

**dmaster134:** WHAT

**trashmouthtw:** AHHHHHH

**dmaster134:** WILL

**dmaster134:** OH MY GOD

**willthewise:** not that much anymore!!!!!!

**dmaster134:** oh my god

**willthewise:** don’t tell anyone!

**dmaster134:** I won’t

**dmaster134:** Holy shit

**trashmouthtw:** wow

**stannotaman:** Well

**stannotaman:** I wasn’t expecting that

**ben.jammin:** Yeah wow

**ben.jammin:** That explains a lot

**trashmouthtw:** so. in summary: dustin has a fake girlfriend named suzie, ben is the straight and likes beverly, stan is gay and nb and likes two boys so they just have so much going on, I like eddie, and will has a crush on my stupid stupid stupid brother

**stannotaman:** That about wraps it up

**dmaster134:** Suzie is real omg

**trashmouthtw:** huh it says I have a message from dmaster134 but it’s not here??

**trashmouthtw:** that’s weird

**dmaster134:** Fuck you

**stanb >> stannotaman**

**stanb:** hey twin what’s up!

**stannotaman:** Oh hey

**stannotaman:** Nothing really, just homework. What are you up to?

**stanb:** literally nothing

**stanb:** I’m so bored

**stanb:** so I thought I’d text my twin!

**stannotaman:** Aw I’m so honored

**stannotaman:** As annoying as Richie is, I am glad that he forced Bev to make that group chat. We wouldn’t have known about each other without it

**stanb:** yeah!

**stanb:** and I’m really happy that I have more friends now

**stanb:** like I love Syd and Dina but sometimes it’s just awkward and weird

**stannotaman:** Yeah I can imagine

**stanb:** oh did Syd tell you guys?

**stannotaman:** Yes she did

**stannotaman:** I’m happy for them though

**stanb:** happy for who?

**stanb:** what did she tell you?

**stannotaman:** About her and Dina

**stanb:** what about her and Dina?

**stannotaman:** I take it she hasn’t told you

**stanb:** hasn’t told me what?

**stanb:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

**stannotaman:** I don’t think it’s my place to say

**stannotaman:** Why were you you saying that it’s awkward?

**stanb:** because Syd and I used to date

**stannotaman:** Oh

**stanb:** and then she broke it off because she likes some other guy

**stanb:** I assume she didn’t tell you that?

**stannotaman:** No, she didn’t

**stanb:** figures

**stanb:** I don’t think she ever really liked me

**stannotaman:** She told you she liked a different guy?

**stanb:** yeah she broke up with me because she likes someone else

**stanb:** are you saying that it was Dina?

**stannotaman:** I think that you guys need to talk about it

**stanb:** oh my god

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** are you and Dina dating?

**sydno:** what??

**stanb:** are you and Dina dating?

**sydno:** no!

**stanb:** do you like her though?

**stanb:** is she the reason we broke up??

**sydno:** stan

**stanb:** can you please just answer the question

**sydno:** yes

**sydno:** I do like her

**sydno:** and I broke up with you because I liked her and I felt bad

**stanb:** so you never liked me?

**sydno:** I like you as a friend

**stanb:** oh my god ok

**stanb:** but no you never liked me

**sydno:** I thought that I did

**sydno:** but then I kissed Dina at that party

**stanb:** were you guys seeing each other that entire time?

**sydno:** no

**sydno:** we didn’t talk about it until homecoming

**sydno:** but she said that she liked the kiss and then we did it again

**stanb:** but you guys aren’t dating?

**sydno:** no

**sydno:** we both need to figure ourselves out

**stanb:** huh

**stanb:** will you tell me the next time there’s an advance in your relationship?

**stanb:** then I won’t have to offhandedly hear in a conversation with my twin

**sydno:** yes I will

**sydno:** and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner

**sydno:** and that I told Bev’s friends before you

**stanb:** it’s ok

**stanb:** it’s easier to tell strangers the scary things about you

**sydno:** yeah it is

**sydno:** so we’re cool?

**stanb:** we’re cool

**sydno:** awesome

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** so wait are we actually going to try to tell brother mike to stop being homophobic?

**billydenz:** I don’t know

**stannotaman:** How would we even go about that?

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know, I just felt bad

**ben.jammin:** Like if someone was mean to Richie or Stan when they came out, we’d want to help tell them off

**farmer.mike:** facts

**localhypochondriac:** but are we just going to text brother mike and tell him he needs to be nice? what are the logistics??

**bev.vy:** sounds like this is a richie job

**trashmouthtw:** damnit

**bev.vy:** maybe you can come out to him and then if he’s mean to you, you can tell him off

**trashmouthtw:** oh ah I already told him

**trashmouthtw:** huh I guess I never told you guys

**trashmouthtw:** he was fine with me but I guess since will is his friend he thought maybe he liked him or something??

**bev.vy:** then just tell him will has been confiding in you about how mike reacted and then it’ll make him feel bad

**bev.vy:** hopefully

**localhypochondriac:** are we sure this is a good idea?

**localhypochondriac:** like getting in the middle of all of this??

**stannotaman:** Yeah maybe we should ask permission first

**bev.vy:** golden child

**miketweezer >> lucas.skywalker**

**miketweezer:** did will tell you he’s gay?

**lucas.skywalker:** oh my god mike yes he did

**miketweezer:** what do you think of that?

**lucas.skywalker:** about what?

**lucas.skywalker:** him being gay?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**lucas.skywalker:** what do you mean what do I think of it?

**miketweezer:** like is it weird at all to you?

**lucas.skywalker:** what? do I think him being gay is weird?

**miketweezer:** well do you think it’s weird that he’s friends with us

**lucas.skywalker:** oh my god mike

**lucas.skywalker:** no I don’t think that it’s weird that he’s friends with us

**lucas.skywalker:** why would you even think that?

**miketweezer:** well what if he likes you?

**miketweezer:** that would be weird

**lucas.skywalker:** well he probably doesn’t

**lucas.skywalker:** and if he does, oh well

**lucas.skywalker:** I have a girlfriend and I’m not gay so

**lucas.skywalker:** it literally doesn’t matter

**lucas.skywalker:** are you seriously being weird about this because you’re worried he likes you?

**miketweezer:** well I don’t like him

**miketweezer:** like that

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah no shit

**miketweezer:** and we can’t really be friends if he has a crush on me

**miketweezer:** it’d be weird

**lucas.skywalker:** I cannot believe you

**miketweezer:** what?

**lucas.skywalker:** will just told you something he’s been so scared to tell you for so long because he didn’t want you to react bad

**lucas.skywalker:** and here you are reacting bad

**lucas.skywalker:** you should be being supportive of him and not freaking out like this

**lucas.skywalker:** even if he did like you. because you’re his friend

**lucas.skywalker:** or if you don’t want to be his friend now, that’s homophobic

**lucas.skywalker:** and you’re going to have a hard time making new friends

**miketweezer:** Lucas come on

**GAY NERDS!!**

**lucas.skywalker:** mike is cancelled

**sk8ermax:** omg what did he do

**lucas.skywalker:** he texted me and asked if I thought it was weird that will is gay and is still friends with us because what if he likes us

**lucas.skywalker:** so basically the entire reason that he isn’t being supportive is because he’s afraid that will likes him

**sk8ermax:** wow

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m so sorry will

**willthewise:** well I don’t like him

**willthewise:** so that’s dumb

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah I know!

**dmaster134 >> willthewise**

**dmaster134:** so you don’t like mike??

**willthewise:** not that much anymore

**willthewise:** I liked him a lot in middle school but he’s changed a lot

**willthewise:** and he has el

**willthewise:** and thinks that I’m weird and doesn’t want to be my friend anymore

**willthewise:** so no I don’t like him anymore I don’t think

**GAY NERDS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** you know the losers really want me to intervene and slap some sense into him

**sk8ermax:** as much as I want mike to be slapped

**sk8ermax:** he needs to figure out if he actually wants to give will a chance

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah I told him that if he should be supportive no matter what

**lucas.skywalker:** and that if he didn’t want to be will’s friend anymore then that’s homophobic and we wouldn’t be his friends either

**lucas.skywalker:** we can’t control el but

**sk8ermax:** ugh el you need to dump him

**sk8ermax:** he’s awful

**eleven11:** I think he’s just confused

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah he doesn’t know when he goes too far

**sk8ermax:** are you alright will?

**willthewise:** yeah I’m good

**willthewise:** this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell him

**sk8ermax:** it’s a good thing you did though. now we know his true colors

**trashmouthtw:** so I’ll just wait it out and if he doesn’t try to turn this around then I’ll talk to him

**sk8ermax:** and slap him

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** I know who we can add to the lonely hearts club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like each chapter just keeps getting worse and worse but like I tagged angst and I'm going to deliver!!! Everything will work out in the end I promise and I will introduce some happier storylines soon :))


	8. apple pie fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!  
> bev.vy: ok can we talk about Friendsgiving for a minute??

WEDNESDAY NOV. 20

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**_stannotaman added stanb to the group_ **

**stannotaman:** We have a new member of the lonely hearts club

**stannotaman:** This is Stanley Barber

**stanb:** woah hi

**dmaster134:** Wait ahh

**ben.jammin:** Aw hi Stanb!!

**willthewise:** wait there are two Stanleys??

**stanb:** no I’m Stanb

**stannotaman:** And I’m still Stan

**trashmouthtw:** and Stan still uses they/them pronouns

**stanb:** and I use he/him

**dmaster134:** Awesome

**dmaster134:** Who are you

**stanb:** oh haha

**stannotaman:** He’s Beverly’s cousin Syd’s friend

**trashmouthtw:** we’ve been making so many new friends

**trashmouthtw:** oh and he looks just like Stan

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah

**stanb:** yeah!!

**dmaster134:** No way

**trashmouthtw:** way

**_stanb sent a photo_ **

**dmaster134:** Nooooo

**willthewise:** woah

**willthewise:** that’s insane

**dmaster134:** That’s so crazy

**stannotaman:** So these are Richie’s brother Mike’s friends

**willthewise:** hi I’m Will

**dmaster134:** And I’m Dustin

**stanb:** cool hello

**trashmouthtw:** so who does your heart belong to stanb??

**stanb:** oh damn ok

**stanb:** well

**stanb:** I’ve had a crush on my friend/neighbor syd for a while and we dated for a little while until she broke up with me and I just found out that she liked her friend Dina the whole time and that’s why she broke up with me

**stanb:** so

**ben.jammin:** woah

**trashmouthtw:** WOAH

**trashmouthtw:** that’s crazy!!

**dmaster134:** I don’t know who these people are but that seems like quite the situation

**stanb:** oh it is

**ben.jammin:** Aw so you’re also a part of the heartbreak club

**stanb:** yeah rip

**trashmouthtw:** don’t worry we’ll fine you someone new

**trashmouthtw:** hopefully someone who likes guys

**trashmouthtw:** sadly, mostly everyone is taken or our hearts belong to them

**ben.jammin:** Is it a rule that we can’t like the same people?

**trashmouthtw:** I think it should be

**trashmouthtw:** so the losers club is off limits buddy

**trashmouthtw:** even though beverly does look like syd, she belongs to ben

**stanb:** alrighty

**dmaster134:** Wait, you’re telling me that Beverly looks just like this Syd girl?

**stanb:** oh yeah

**dmaster134:** Dang

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ok can we talk about Friendsgiving for a minute??

**bev.vy:** it’s happening, right?

**trashmouthtw:** oh of course it’s happening

**bev.vy:** awesome

**bev.vy:** whose house?

**stannotaman:** Eddie’s and mine are off limits

**billydenz:** mine too

**billydenz:** my parents will literally kill me

**farmer.mike:** wait we need a date

**trashmouthtw:** thanksgiving??

**billydenz:** will everyone’s parents be cool with that?

**trashmouthtw:** and then go black friday shopping together!!!

**bev.vy:** wait that’s a lot of food in one day

**ben.jammin:** What if we skipped dessert with our families and then we each brought a little dessert 

**ben.jammin:** And if we all meet later then we won’t be as full

**bev.vy:** wow mister ideas man

**farmer.mike:** wait that’d be so much fun

**stannotaman:** Okay, I think I can get out of my house at night

**ben.jammin:** Yeah we normally eat earlier in the day

**billydenz:** we don’t do anything sooo I’m free all day

**trashmouthtw:** rip bill

**farmer.mike:** I’ll bring leftovers!!

**localhypochondriac:** ok whose house?

**bev.vy:** we would also need a ride to the Bangor mall for shopping

**localhypochondriac:** ew the Bangor mall

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll hit up the parentals

**billydenz:** you better do so many chores dude

**trashmouthtw:** ok ok I will

**trashmouthtw:** what if I just didn’t ask my parents??

**ben.jammin:** Noooo

**trashmouthtw:** ok fine!!

**bev.vy:** ok well we’re doing it at Richie’s house no matter what

**bev.vy:** what is everyone bringing?

**localhypochondriac:** I don’t know

**trashmouthtw:** stan bring jewish food

**farmer.mike:** oooh! make the bread!!

**stannotaman:** That’s not a dessert

**farmer.mike:** make it dessert bread

**stannotaman:** Haha okay

**stannotaman:** I can try a chocolate babka but I don’t know how good it’d be

**stannotaman:** Or I’ll bail out and just do matzo

**billydenz:** I’m sure whatever you make will be very good :))

**stannotaman:** Aw thank you :)

**bev.vy:** richie take a screen shot

**bev.vy:** stan is showing signs of affection again

**stannotaman:** Okay, shut up

**ben.jammin:** Would it be bad if I just made cookies? I’m not good at making stuff

**bev.vy:** bring anything ben!!

**bev.vy:** I’m sure it’ll be good

**billydenz:** damn I was going to do cookies

**farmer.mike:** I’ll make a pie!!

**localhypochondriac:** …what kind of pie

**farmer.mike:** I don’t know?

**farmer.mike:** I could pick some apples from our trees and do an apple pie

**localhypochondriac:** hell yeah good choice

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie is a little apple pie fiend

**bev.vy:** FIEND!

**localhypochondriac:** I’m not a fucking apple pie fiend

**billydenz:** I’ll bring more pie just in case

**billydenz:** but I’m not going to make it, I’ll buy it

**trashmouthtw:** ugh pumpkin??

**billydenz:** hey pumpkin pie is so good!

**trashmouthtw:** you’re such a cliche

**billydenz:** I’ll get some ice cream or whipped cream too

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not going to bring anything but my mom will probably force muffins down your throats

**farmer.mike:** well I like a good muffin

**ben.jammin:** Eddie, do you want to bring drinks?

**localhypochondriac:** sure. any requests?

**billydenz:** apple cider!

**trashmouthtw:** oh my GOD BILL

**billydenz:** what!!!!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** I like apples but I veto that

**localhypochondriac:** apple juice?

**bev.vy:** oooo and fruit punch?!

**trashmouthtw:** guys we’re high schoolers, who is stealing the booze?

**stannotaman:** We aren’t having alcohol

**trashmouthtw:** ok party pooper

**localhypochondriac:** well we can’t have soda 

**localhypochondriac:** it makes my belly sad

**trashmouthtw:** aw your poor belly

**trashmouthtw:** so since you guys are a bunch of babies I guess we’re having juice

**ben.jammin:** Yay!

**localhypochondriac:** apple juice and fruit punch

**bev.vy:** now it’s a party

**bev.vy:** I’ll bring the weed

**localhypochondriac:** god damn it

**realjacobthrombey >> billydenz**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey, what are your family’s plans for thanksgiving?

**billydenz:** literally none

**billydenz:** we haven’t really done much after Georgie died

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah rip

**realjacobthrombey:** I forgot about that, I’m sorry

**billydenz:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t think that my family will do much either

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean my cousin just killed my grandfather so it’d probably just be me and my parents

**realjacobthrombey:** but that’d be awkward

**billydenz:** oh it’d be cool if you could come here

**billydenz:** the losers and I are getting together for a Friendsgiving

**realjacobthrombey:** wait that would be so cool

**realjacobthrombey:** wait like if we had thanksgiving together that’d be so cool

**billydenz:** omg you’re right

**billydenz:** wait you’d have to come here

**billydenz:** would your parents be cool with that?

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean if we’re invited I don’t think they’d say no

**billydenz:** then I’ll ask my parents!!

**billydenz:** I think they’d say yes??

**realjacobthrombey:** omg I’m so excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say except I'm sorry this chapter has no plot advancements!!


	9. stan the verb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP  
> trashmouthtw: you have all been cordially invited to participate in the annual losers club secret santa gift exchange
> 
> stannotaman: *Secret Gift-Giver
> 
> trashmouthtw: oh yes sorry
> 
> trashmouthtw: stanny here is jewish and nb so everything is holiday and gender neutral in this chat
> 
> stannotaman: Thank you for the effort

THURSDAY NOV. 21

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** ayo guess who’s hosting friendsgiving

**bev.vy:** WOOOO

**ben.jammin:** Yay!!

**trashmouthtw:** also bill you’re invited for dinner

**trashmouthtw:** you’re welcome in advance for being gifted the treat of my presence

**billydenz:** thank you but I may have to pass…

**billydenz:** I think that Jacob is coming up to derry for thanksgiving!!

**bev.vy:** ahhh!!!!

**ben.jammin:** Omg that’s so exciting!!!

**trashmouthtw:** wait two bills 

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t handle that

**farmer.mike:** well there aren’t two Bills

**farmer.mike:** it’s a Bill and a Jacob

**trashmouthtw:** but they look the same

**farmer.mike:** wait 

**farmer.mike:** omg I forgot

**localhypochondriac:** what is up with you guys and having cousins that look just like you???

**billydenz:** well he’s older than me so he’s not like identical

**localhypochondriac:** but don’t you think that’s weird??

**billydenz:** the cousin that killed harlan also looks just like captain america

**billydenz:** but there’s no relation

**localhypochondriac:** omg

**localhypochondriac:** I would say I want to meet him but he’s a murderer soooo

**farmer.mike:** wait I want to find my doppleganger

**ben.jammin:** Me too!!

**localhypochondriac:**!!!

**trashmouthtw:** idk it’s going to be pretty difficult

**localhypochondriac:** that’s not fair you guys all have them

**localhypochondriac:** it’s not my fault I don’t have any cousins that magically look just like me

**trashmouthtw:** hey brother mike is not my cousin

**stannotaman:** And Stanb is not my cousin

**localhypochondriac:** yeah the two stans thing is fucking weird!

**farmer.mike:** it’s okay, eddie, we’re the normal ones

**bev.vy:** yeah ok

**bev.vy:** you guys can be the lame ones

**bev.vy:** are we doing secret santa again this year?

**stannotaman:** Do you mean Secret Gift-Giver?

**bev.vy:** omg yes stan the stupid secret gift giver

**trashmouthtw:** FUCK YEAH

**billydenz:** woah ok yeah I guess we can

**trashmouthtw:** aw can we have brother mike’s friends do it too???

**billydenz:**!!! and jacob!!!!

**bev.vy:** what

**bev.vy:** then syd too!!

**ben.jammin:** Syd and friends!!

**farmer.mike:** would brother mike do it too?

**trashmouthtw:** no

**trashmouthtw:** fuck brother mike

**stannotaman:** So you’re going to intentionally exclude your brother but take his own friends?

**trashmouthtw:** ew you sound like my mom

**localhypochondriac:** you sound like a Karen

**trashmouthtw:** MY MOM IS A KAREN

**localhypochondriac:** aafhsafhshdfaj

**billydenz:** omg! I forgot that your mom is a karen!!

**stannotaman:** Yeah his mom’s name is Karen

**stannotaman:** I am so confused, what’s funny

**ben.jammin:** Me too, Stan

**bev.vy:** we stan Karen Tozier-Wheeler though

**stannotaman:** What me?

**farmer.mike:** no it’s stan the verb

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah because apparently now Stan is a verb??

**farmer.mike:** yeah I don’t know

**ben.jammin:** Wait so this is a secret gift-giver between us, brother mike + friends, Jacob, Syd, Stanb, and Dina?

**trashmouthtw:** yes

**ben.jammin:** They don’t even all know each other

**trashmouthtw:** well then guess what

**billydenz:** richie no

**trashmouthtw:** richie yes

**_trashmouthtw created a group with localhypochondriac, stannotaman, bev.vy, billydenz, ben.jammin, farmer.mike, miketweezer, willthewise, lucas.skywalker, dmaster134, eleven11, sk8ermax, realjacobthrombey, sydno, stanb, and dinasaur_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** welcome

**miketweezer:** omg richie what is this

**trashmouthtw:** you have all been cordially invited to participate in the annual losers club secret santa gift exchange

**stannotaman:** *Secret Gift-Giver

**trashmouthtw:** oh yes sorry

**trashmouthtw:** stanny here is jewish and nb so everything is holiday and gender neutral in this chat

**stannotaman:** Thank you for the effort

**realjacobthrombey:** wait I don’t know half of these people

**ben.jammin:** Yeah we need some introductions

**trashmouthtw:** ok everyone just say your name and how you are related to a member of the losers club

**miketweezer:** why does it have to go back to you??

**trashmouthtw:** because we know everyone

**dmaster134:** I’m Dustin and I’m Mike’s friend and Mike is Richie’s brother

**farmer.mike:** oh snap wait back it up

**farmer.mike:** ok so we have two mikes so I will be farmer mike and the other one is brother mike

**miketweezer:** oh great

**miketweezer:** I guess I’m brother mike and I’m richie’s brother

**stanb:** Oh and I’m already aware of this name change

**stanb:** I’m stanb and I’m syd’s friend and syd is beverly’s cousin

**realjacobthrombey:** omg there are two Stans

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m Jacob and I’m bill’s cousin and I don’t have friends

**sk8ermax:** I’m max and I’m mike’s friend

**sk8ermax:** unwillingly

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m Lucas and I’m mike’s friend

**eleven11:** I’m El and I’m Mike’s girlfriend

**sk8ermax:** ew

**willthewise:** I’m Will and I’m also mike’s friend

**willthewise:** not his girlfriend

**dinasaur:** I’m Dina and I’m syd’s friend

**sydno:** I am syd and I’m beverly’s cousin

**bev.vy:** ayo

**sydno:** ayo

**bev.vy:** also we look identical

**sydno:** oh yeah

**stanb:** ah stan and i look identical too!!!

**stannotaman:** It’s true

**trashmouthtw:** brother mike and I look identical but it was on purpose

**miketweezer:** shut up I would never purposefully look like you

**billydenz:** oh Jacob and I look pretty similar

**localhypochondriac:** SHUT UP

**localhypochondriac:** NO ONE CARES

**stanb:** woah

**trashmouthtw:** don’t listen to him

**trashmouthtw:** he’s short and overcompensating

**trashmouthtw:** back on track!!

**trashmouthtw:** we’re doing a secret gift-giver gift exchange with everyone here

**realjacobthrombey:** I still don’t really know anybody?

**trashmouthtw:** well that’s why this group is here, we can all become fast friends

**trashmouthtw:** we will draw names on thanksgiving

**trashmouthtw:** meeting of the friend gang is over

**trashmouthtw:** this is now the friend gang

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “FRIEND GANG”_ **

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** so it’s official now that I’m going to Maine for thanksgiving

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know how long for, but probably the whole week

**fairlymiles:** oh well that will be fun!

**fairlymiles:** I mean I’ll miss you but I bet you’ll have a lot of fun with your cousin and his friends

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll miss you too!!

**realjacobthrombey:** and yeah I think I’ll have fun. Bill is pretty cool and so are his friends

**realjacobthrombey:** they’re including me in a lot of things which is really fun

**realjacobthrombey:** and they’re an interesting group of people

**realjacobthrombey:** I guess they’ve been talking to a lot of their cousins and their friends and so they made a big group chat with like twenty people in it for a big secret santa gift exchange

**realjacobthrombey:** except it’s just called a secret gift-giver exchange because there’s a jewish kid

**fairlymiles:** oh that must be really fun

**realjacobthrombey:** nothing has really happened yet but I think it will be

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s a great way to make new friends

**realjacobthrombey:** you’re like my only friend right now

**realjacobthrombey:** omg maybe you should join the group!

**fairlymiles:** oh I don’t know anyone though

**realjacobthrombey:** I didn’t know anyone either!

**fairlymiles:** I don’t think they’d like me

**realjacobthrombey:** they’re actually a really accepting group and stuff. I think they’d like you

**realjacobthrombey:** you’re a likable person

**fairlymiles:** well thanks

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know, I’ll think about it

**realjacobthrombey:** ok :)

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m really going to talk you up when I get to maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a random new plot? Yep  
> Jacob was confirmed to go to Derry a bit too quickly accidentally but let's just think that his parent's and Bill's parents are all a bit desperate to have a good holiday.  
> 


	10. conversation starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG  
> stanb: what's your biggest fear?
> 
> stanb: syd you’re last
> 
> sydno: I was just going to say the ocean but you guys went dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the title change!! "Gay Losers(!!)" >> "Friend Gang(!!)"  
> And notice the date change!! This has all been pushed back a week and I'm going through and changing the dates so this is now the week before Thanksgiving :)

THURSDAY NOV. 21

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** are you guys still coming over after school tomorrow?

**sk8ermax:** for what?

**miketweezer:** just to hang out

**miketweezer:** we could like watch a movie or something

**lucas.skywalker:** I don’t think I can

**sk8ermax:** yeah Lucas and I have plans

**dmaster134:** I also have plans

**miketweezer:** oh ok

**miketweezer:** el? can you come over?

**willthewise:** I don’t know

**eleven11:** I can ask hop

**miketweezer:** well if not we can still do something during the weekend?

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah maybe

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** wow he straight up forgot about will

**willthewise:** yeah it’s alright

**willthewise:** I feel bad

**dmaster134:** Bad about what?

**willthewise:** about lying

**willthewise:** we don’t have plans

**lucas.skywalker:** don’t feel bad

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s ok

**eleven11:** friends don’t lie

**sk8ermax:** yeah well friends are also supposed to support each other

**sk8ermax:** he broke a friend rule first

**willthewise:** I don’t know what’s going on with him

**willthewise:** he used to be my best friend ever and now he’s just different

**dmaster134:** High school changes people

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise:** I just didn’t think that we’d be the a group that falls apart

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**willthewise:** crush on mike is officially cancelled

**trashmouthtw:** oh snap

**dmaster134:** It was about time

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t know what you saw in him

**trashmouthtw:** especially since there’s a perfectly good version of him right here

**stannotaman:** Ew

**willthewise:** he used to be so much nicer to me

**willthewise:** but he changed over the summer

**willthewise:** and now it feels like he doesn’t like me at all

**dmaster134:** Yeah you guys used to be really close

**dmaster134:** Especially after the upside down stuff

**stanb:** the what stuff???

**dmaster134:** Oh Will went missing a couple of years ago

**willthewise:** yeah

**stanb:** oh shit I’m sorry

**willthewise:** it’s fine now

**willthewise >> dmaster134**

**willthewise:** you’re so bad at keeping secrets

**dmaster134:** No I’m not!

**dmaster134:** That doesn’t count

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** if they tell stanb about the upside down do we tell him about it?

**stannotaman:** I vote note to

**stannotaman:** We still don’t know him very well

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I guesssss

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** but yeah I don’t know what’s up with him

**trashmouthtw:** like he’s only homophobic towards you??

**willthewise:** yep

**ben.jammin:** I feel like it has to be more than just that

**ben.jammin:** Like maybe he has something else going on?

**willthewise:** he has been ignoring me since before I came out

**ben.jammin:** Yeah so maybe it’s not him being homophobic but maybe it’s something else?

**willthewise:** well what else would it be????

**dmaster134:** This sucks

**willthewise:** seriously

**9 GAY LOSERS AND 1 COOL ONE**

**trashmouthtw:** so bill’s cousin is coming up for thanksgiving

**trashmouthtw:** when will we get a visit from the cool cousin and her friends??

**sydno:** oh

**sydno:** I don’t know

**bev.vy:** we haven’t even seen each other in a while

**sydno:** yeah

**stanb:** wait that’d be so cool

**stanb:** I could drive us!

**localhypochondriac:** would your parents not care about you driving all the way from pennsylvania?

**stanb:** no mine wouldn’t

**dinasaur:** I mean I could ask but I don’t think they’d want a stoner to drive me to Maine

**localhypochondriac:** I’m sorry???

**localhypochondriac:** a stoner???????

**dinasaur:** haha oops sorry

**stanb:** hello it’s nice to meet you my name is stanley barber

**bev.vy:** it’s not a big deal Eddie

**localhypochondriac:** yeah destroying your body isn’t a big deal

**stanb:** my body was destroyed long ago

**localhypochondriac:** so that’s two known smokers here including Bev

**localhypochondriac:** anyone else want to step up??

**sydno:** hello

**billydenz:** ayo what’s up

**localhypochondriac:** Bill???!!??

**localhypochondriac:** seriously where did your morals go

**billydenz:** it’s ok Eddie

**billydenz:** it helps with my anxiety and stuff

**sydno:** yeah I do it to calm down

**bev.vy:** I think everyone does it to calm down

**stanb:** I can confirm that I too do it to calm down

**stanb:** it’s like taking medicine

**stanb:** except it’s cooler

**stanb:** because you can do tricks

**sydno:** you can’t do a single trick

**stanb:** but it’s still a cool possibility

**localhypochondriac:** ok wow I wasn’t expecting this

**localhypochondriac:** is anyone else this shocked???

**farmer.mike:** um not really

**ben.jammin:** Yeah I don’t really care

**trashmouthtw:** totally cool spaghetti

**localhypochondriac:** stan?? 

**stannotaman:** I mean it’s not my favorite thing, but it’s okay

**stannotaman:** People deal with stress in different ways

**bev.vy:** one day I’m going to get you all high

**trashmouthtw:** yeah good luck with that

**billydenz:** so is that a yes on you guys coming to maine??

**stanb:** I mean my schedule is pretty open

**bev.vy:** don’t come up during the winter though

**bev.vy:** it’s brutal

**dinasaur:** spring break??!!

**stanb:** dude

**stanb:** your mind

**stanb:** sydsyd can we??

**sydno:** I don’t know

**dinasaur:** you need to beg your mom!

**stanb:** or just sneak out

**localhypochondriac:** no!!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** don’t sneak out!!!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** what is the matter with you people!!!!!

**trashmouthtw:** jeez Eddie

**trashmouthtw:** calm yourself

**trashmouthtw:** are you aware of how many times you’ve snuck out?

**localhypochondriac:** not to a different state!!!!

**sydno:** ok yeah I won’t sneak out

**sydno:** I’m going to start buttering up my mom

**bev.vy:** yes!

**FRIEND GANG**

**dmaster134:** Ok so we still don’t know anything about each other

**dmaster134:** We should do some conversation starters

**sk8ermax:** …conversation starters

**dmaster134:** What?

**sk8ermax:** nothing that’s fine nerd

**stanb:** what’s your biggest fear?

**stannotaman:** Hahah too deep to start off with

**trashmouthtw:** come on staniel!! live a little!!!!

**stannotaman:** Then you go first

**trashmouthtw:** being ignored

**stannotaman:** Damn okay

**stannotaman:** Imperfection

**dmaster134:** Losing people

**miketweezer:** that was mine!!

**billydenz:** that was also mine!!!

**dmaster134:** Hey we’re twins

**bev.vy:** people looking at me in the wrong way

**bev.vy:** I guess I don’t know

**localhypochondriac:** getting sick

**realjacobthrombey:** that’s ironic

**realjacobthrombey:** with your username

**localhypochondriac:** yeah I live in a state of constant fear and anxiety

**stanb:** being forgotten or something

**realjacobthrombey:** dying? idk

**stannotaman:** Can’t relate

**sydno:** literally

**farmer.mike:** no!!

**farmer.mike:** ahhH!!!

**stannotaman:** Farmer Mike!!!!

**farmer.mike:** not being able to help people

**ben.jammin:** Not being loved

**ben.jammin:** Haha

**bev.vy:** aw ben!!

**bev.vy:** I love you!!!

**farmer.mike:** we all love you ben!!

**trashmouthtw:** yes we do!

**trashmouthtw:** WE LOVE BENJAMIN HANSCOM

**ben.jammin:** Thanks for using my full name

**ben.jammin:** Someone else go

**sk8ermax:** uhhh idk

**sk8ermax:** being wrong?

**sk8ermax:** tight spaces?

**lucas.skywalker:** making decisions?

**eleven11:** maybe you’re afraid of having a good boyfriend

**lucas.skywalker:** EL!

**miketweezer:** ahsjkafhasl

**miketweezer:** I think she spends too much time with max

**sk8ermax:** thank you el

**sk8ermax:** and fuck you tw

**trashmouthtw:** hey hey hey clarify which tw

**sk8ermax:** sorry, fuck you brother mike tw

**eleven11:** I’m afraid of being treated bad

**sk8ermax:** @mike

**miketweezer:** ok can we cool it???

**lucas.skywalker:** I guess not being able to help people too

**dinasaur:** I think I’m the same as el?

**willthewise:** yeah I think mine’s being forgotten

**stanb:** syd you’re last

**sydno:** I was just going to say the ocean but you guys went dark

**sydno:** hurting people

**stanb:** damn ok

**stanb:** so what’s your spirit animal?

**sydno:** oh my god no more stan please

**stanb:** ah

**dmaster134:** What are everyone’s plans for break?

**trashmouthtw:**!

**trashmouthtw:** the losers and I are doing friendsgiving and going black friday shopping!!

**miketweezer:** at our house?

**trashmouthtw:** ugh yes at our house

**miketweezer:** any party members want to host a friendsgiving??

**realjacobthrombey:** oh and I’m going to derry!!

**billydenz:** yeah!!

**trashmouthtw:** wait so you’re coming to friendsgiving!!

**trashmouthtw:** and shopping!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** oohh yay!

**trashmouthtw:** and we’re going to draw for secret santa

**stannotaman:** I hate you

**trashmouthtw:** suck it

**stannotaman:** No

**stanb:** I’m probably just going to party at home

**stanb:** ~alone~

**stanb:** oh! friendsgiving at my house syd and dina!!

**dinasaur:** yes!

**sydno:** I’m down

**miketweezer:** party members

**miketweezer:** can we do something so I don’t have to be home with richie??

**trashmouthtw:** ouch

**sk8ermax:** idk

**sk8ermax:** not at my house

**lucas.skywalker:** not at mine

**dmaster134:** I’m not sure

**miketweezer:** el? your house?

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** he did it again!!

**lucas.skywalker:** asshole

**FRIEND GANG**

**willthewise:** I don’t think so

**willthewise:** Jonathan’s going to be home

**miketweezer:** oh yeah

**trashmouthtw:** haha you’re stuck at home

**trashmouthtw:** and you don’t get any of our snacks

**miketweezer >> eleven11**

**miketweezer:** do you know why everyone’s avoiding me?

**miketweezer:** like how no one wants to hang out?

**eleven11:** um

**miketweezer:** el

**miketweezer:** don’t lie

**eleven11:** maybe

**miketweezer:** why??

**SCREW MIKE**

**eleven11:** so mike is asking me why you guys are not hanging out with him

**sk8ermax:** el don’t

**eleven11:** I can’t lie!!

**lucas.skywalker:** just don’t tell him why

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s a secret

**eleven11 >> miketweezer**

**eleven11:** it’s a secret

**miketweezer:** bullshit

**eleven11:** I really can’t tell you

**miketweezer:** wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with Brother Mike's storyline! I am not planning on him being a terrible person and it'll take a little bit of time for him to come around :))


	11. jelly bean surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY  
> realjacobthrombey: what’s the neibolt house
> 
> localhypochondriac: ha
> 
> ben.jammin: Just a haunted house in our town
> 
> farmer.mike: it’s not haunted
> 
> localhypochondriac: HA
> 
> localhypochondriac: a murderous clown lives there
> 
> farmer.mike: edDIE
> 
> trashmouthtw: D I E
> 
> ben.jammin: No don’t die!!!
> 
> ben.jammin: Richie don’t tell him to die!!!!
> 
> trashmouthtw: mike did it!!
> 
> billydenz: Mike would never

FRIDAY NOV. 22

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** I think that you guys should have to ask out your crush by Christmas

**trashmouthtw:** lol

**trashmouthtw:** no

**stannotaman:** Yeah that’s not happening

**dmaster134:** Okay New Year’s

**willthewise:** no dustin

**stanb:** you don’t even have someone

**trashmouthtw:** neither do you

**stanb:** touche

**dmaster134:** Yeah so you guys have to find someone

**trashmouthtw:** and what about you??

**dmaster134:** I have a girlfriend!

**trashmouthtw:** keep telling yourself that

**stanb:** there’s no way I could get someone by new years

**stanb:** literally all the girls at my school hate me

**trashmouthtw:** try boys

**stanb:** honestly?

**stanb:** they probably all hate me too

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** Wait

**dmaster134:** Will and Stanb

**trashmouthtw:** like,,,, together??

**dmaster134:** Yeah

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**trashmouthtw:** your mind

**dmaster134:** We can’t tell them though

**dmaster134:** Will would never

**trashmouthtw:** oh of course

**trashmouthtw:** don’t worry I’m a great matchmaker

**dmaster134:** Somehow that is worrisome

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**stannotaman:** There’s no way that we could get people by New Year’s

**dmaster134:** What do you mean? It’s over a month away!

**trashmouthtw:** ohh but stan has two men

**stannotaman:** Ew don’t call them men

**ben.jammin:** Well that should be easier. You have a backup

**stannotaman:** Well I don’t want to chose one of them

**stanb:** do you want to date both of them?

**dmaster134:** Like at the same time??

**stannotaman:** Yes

**stannotaman:** I don’t really know how to explain it

**ben.jammin:** It’s not like you want to be cheating on them, right?

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** Like I’d want it to be all three of us

**trashmouthtw:** like a threesome

**stannotaman:** In a way?

**stannotaman:** But not an entirely sexual thing

**stannotaman:** Just all of us together at once

**stannotaman:** But that’s not a thing that could happen

**willthewise:** it probably is

**stannotaman:** Not something that they’d want to do

**stannotaman:** I don’t even know if they like guys

**trashmouthtw:** uhhh have you seen them??

**trashmouthtw:** I will have you know that my gaydar is amazing

**trashmouthtw:** have you seen the amount of flannels those two wear???

**trashmouthtw:** flannel bis for sure

**stannotaman:** We live in Maine

**trashmouthtw:** sure

**trashmouthtw:** whatever

**ben.jammin:** But it’s not impossible

**stanb:** I did a quick search

**stanb:** being in a relationship with three people is a thing

**stanb:** it’s called polyamory

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh yeah I’ve heard of that

**stannotaman:** So great I know what the word is that explains what I want, but I won’t ever get that

**ben.jammin:** Never say never!

**dmaster134:** You have until New Year’s 

**stannotaman:** Haha

**dmaster134:** Whoever asks out their crush by New Year’s gets a surprise!

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**trashmouthtw:** DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY I WANT THAT SURPRISE!!!!!

**willthewise:** what’s the surprise?

**dmaster134:** I don’t know yet

**willthewise:** what

**trashmouthtw:** make it jelly beans 

**trashmouthtw:** I will win those jelly beans

**stannotaman:** So you’re going to ask out Eddie?

**trashmouthtw:** shit

**trashmouthtw:** I forgot 

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll buy jelly beans

**ben.jammin:** No! You’re winning those jelly beans!!

**stannotaman:** So you’re not getting them?

**ben.jammin:** Nope

**stannotaman:** I mean that’s pretty confident

**trashmouthtw:** rip benverly

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**farmer.mike:** Bill!! what are the plans for when Jacob comes??

**bev.vy:** ooo omg yeah

**bev.vy:** so you’re coming to our friendsgiving

**bev.vy:** and black friday shopping!!!

**localhypochondriac:** you get to meet the Bangor mall

**ben.jammin:** Ahh I’m so excited!!!

**localhypochondriac:** for the Bangor mall?

**localhypochondriac:** you have some low standards

**localhypochondriac:** I wish we could go to the outlets :((

**trashmouthtw:** sorry eds but my parents don’t really want to drive to portland

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sure I could talk your mom into driving us…

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**billydenz:** yeah idk what we’re doing

**trashmouthtw:** let’s go to the neibolt house

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** That’s not even funny

**trashmouthtw:** well shoot 

**trashmouthtw:** I guess there’s the arcade

**trashmouthtw:** that’s where you find all the boys

**billydenz:** I don’t think Jacob wants to find the boys ****

**farmer.mike:** I don’t think anyone here wants to find the boys

**trashmouthtw:** um ok speak for yourself homeschool

**stannotaman:** Oh so you’re looking for boys in the arcade, Rich?

**trashmouthtw:** no way

**trashmouthtw:** you know mrs k is my one true love

**localhypochondriac:** we aren’t doing anything that Richie suggests

**localhypochondriac:** including the house on neibolt

**trashmouthtw:** ok you aren’t jacob right??

**trashmouthtw:** what does jacob want to do?

**bev.vy:** hellloooo

**bev.vy:** where are yooouuuu

**trashmouthtw:** where for art thou

**realjacobthrombey:** ah sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m working on a project with miles

**trashmouthtw:** oooooohhhh who’s miles?????????

**realjacobthrombey:** oh lol he’s just my friend

**realjacobthrombey:** what’s the neibolt house

**localhypochondriac:** ha

**ben.jammin:** Just a haunted house in our town

**farmer.mike:** it’s not haunted

**localhypochondriac:** HA

**localhypochondriac:** a murderous clown lives there

**farmer.mike:** edDIE

**trashmouthtw:** D I E

**ben.jammin:** No don’t die!!!

**ben.jammin:** Richie don’t tell him to die!!!!

**trashmouthtw:** mike did it!!

**billydenz:** Mike would never

**realjacobthrombey:** wait can we explore the haunted house??

**realjacobthrombey:** haunted houses are cool

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** We cannot

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah stan won’t let us

**stannotaman:** Rightfully so

**bev.vy:** is your grandfather’s house haunted??

**realjacobthrombey:** ohh I don’t know

**realjacobthrombey:** I would not want to live in a house that he haunted

**realjacobthrombey:** miles’ house is haunted

**ben.jammin:** Ah

**trashmouthtw:** wait ok who is this miles????

**realjacobthrombey:** oh haha he’s my friend from school

**realjacobthrombey:** like me only friend at school

**billydenz:** do you go to a fancy school?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I go to a private school so everyone is really snobby

**realjacobthrombey:** but he’s really cool

**realjacobthrombey:** he plays drums and stuff

**trashmouthtw:** …do we get to meet this miles???

**billydenz:** Richie

**trashmouthtw:** what!!

**stannotaman:** You’re insufferable

**trashmouthtw:** wow cracking out the big words

**realjacobthrombey:** um yeah I can ask him

**realjacobthrombey:** ok I’ll add him

**trashmouthtw:** YES

**_realjacobthrombey added fairlymiles to the group_ **

**trashmouthtw:** hello jacob’s friend

**fairlymiles:** hello jacob’s other friends

**trashmouthtw:** omg this is so cool

**trashmouthtw:** hi I’m Richie

**localhypochondriac:** he’s annoying so ignore him

**fairlymiles:** lol ok

**localhypochondriac:** I’m Eddie

**trashmouthtw:** wait don’t ignore me

**bev.vy:** did you guys hear something?

**trashmouthtw:** fuck you bev this isn’t a verbal conversation

**bev.vy:** I’m beverly

**ben.jammin:** I’m Ben! How are you doing?

**fairlymiles:** I’m good

**farmer.mike:** I’m mike!!

**stannotaman:** I’m Stan

**trashmouthtw:** and stan uses they/them pronouns

**stannotaman:** Correct

**farmer.mike:** facts

**fairlymiles:** cool

**trashmouthtw:** omg I love you

**billydenz:** and I’m bill 

**billydenz:** I’m Jacob’s cousin

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**billydenz:** yo

**fairlymiles:** woah that’s a lot

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a party everyday

**realjacobthrombey:** and there’s like ten more people in a different chat

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**trashmouthtw:** I’m adding you to that one

**ben.jammin:** **If you want to be in it!

**trashmouthtw:** we’re doing a big secret santa thing and you can do it too!!

**stannotaman:** It’s a Secret Gift-Giver

**trashmouthtw:** god you’re insufferable

**stannotaman:** Bleh

**bev.vy:** jeez calm down

**fairlymiles:** I mean sure you can add me

**fairlymiles:** we have to finish our project though so maybe tomorrow

**ben.jammin:** Ah sorry!!

**ben.jammin:** We didn’t mean to distract you!

**fairlymiles:** no you’re good!

**fairlymiles:** it was a nice distraction

**billydenz:** I thought school was out for thanksgiving?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah it’s due at midnight

**fairlymiles:** and we’ve been procrastinating

**realjacobthrombey:** and I was dealing with my murdered grandfather??

**trashmouthtw:** ok well go back to your work nerds

**realjacobthrombey:** um ok

**localhypochondriac:** they’re the nerds richie???

**bev.vy:** jesus take your bickering elsewhere please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Miles!! He's already been introduced but now he's getting more in with the group so that's fun.


	12. it gets sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG  
> stanb: scariest thing that’s ever happened to you?
> 
> stannotaman: No!!!!
> 
> willthewise: why not happy ones!
> 
> dmaster134: Oohhh I have one
> 
> stanb: but I do the questions :((( 
> 
> dmaster134: describe your crush
> 
> stanb: oh snap
> 
> stannotaman: Wait I don’t want to do that either

SATURDAY NOV. 23

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**trashmouthtw:** hello it’s the next day

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah

**FRIEND GANG**

**_trashmouthtw added fairlymiles to the group_ **

**trashmouthtw:** everyone we have a new friend, meet fairly miles

**trashmouthtw:** he’s Jacob’s friend

**fairlymiles:** hello I’m miles

**fairlymiles:** omg there are so many people

**dmaster134:** Ahhh do we have to introduce ourselves again??

**trashmouthtw:** do it quick

**trashmouthtw:** say your name and gang

**dmaster134:** Ugh okay I’m Dustin and I’m brother Mike’s friend

**miketweezer:** I’m the brother mike. I’m richie’s brother

**miketweezer:** unfortunately

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah since there are two mikes I’m farmer mike and he’s brother mike

**stanb:** there are also two stans and so I’m stanb

**stanb:** and I’m Syd’s friend

**sydno:** and I’m syd

**bev.vy:** she’s my cousin

**dinasaur:** and I’m syd’s friend dina!

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m lucas, I’m brother mike’s friend

**sk8ermax:** I’m max and I’m brother mike’s “friend”

**miketweezer:** yeah I don’t think I’d call you guys my friends

**bev.vy:** oh shit

**willthewise:** well I’m will and I’m not mike’s friend I guess

**eleven11:** am I your girlfriend still?

**miketweezer:** yeah el you’re good

**eleven11:** ok I’m El and I’m Mike’s girlfriend

**fairlymiles:** oh relationships

**sk8ermax:** yeah Lucas and I don’t scream relationship

**fairlymiles:** ah I’m sorry

**lucas.skywalker:** ha you’re fine

**dmaster134:** Step up your game Lucas

**trashmouthtw:** wait is everyone else single??

**dmaster134:** …

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t count

**fairlymiles:** I mean I am

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah me too

**dinasaur:** mm kinda not really

**sydno >> dinasaur**

**sydno:** woah what’s going on

**dinasaur:** do you want to actually date?

**sydno:** wait seriously?

**dinasaur:** yeah

**dinasaur:** or at least do something

**sydno:** like be girlfriends???

**dinasaur:** if you want to

**dinasaur:** or we could at least go on more actual dates

**dinasaur:** instead of just still acting like we’re only friends when it feels like we’re not

**sydno:** I would love to!

**dinasaur:** can I tell them?

**sydno:** uh sure

**FRIEND GANG**

**bev.vy:** ooohhh spill????

**dinasaur:** welllllll

**dinasaur:** syd??

**stanb:** SYD

**stanb:** NO WAY

**stanb:** WOAH

**stanb:** DUDE!

**bev.vy:** omg!!!!

**sydno:** heyo what’s up

**ben.jammin:** Aw that’s so sweet!

**ben.jammin:** I’m so happy for you guys!

**sk8ermax >> lucas.skywalker**

**sk8ermax:** so how do you think mike will feel about that??

**lucas.skywalker:** ha

**lucas.skywalker:** he won’t care

**sk8ermax:** you want to ask him how he feels about that??

**lucas.skywalker:** ugh not really right now

**sk8ermax:** then I will

**lucas.skywalker:** no!! don’t!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** I will

**lucas.skywalker:** I promise

**sk8ermax:** mmm ok

**FRIEND GANG**

**sk8ermax:** heyyy welcome to the couples club

**trashmouthtw:** dang we’re blessed by two wlw queens

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t stand a chance

**localhypochondriac:** you never did

**trashmouthtw:** I’m just waiting for the rest of you closeted homosexuals to join the gay party

**trashmouthtw:** it’s fun over here

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m having fun on the straight side too

**stanb:** wait miles didn’t say his biggest fear

**sydno:** noooo no not that again

**dmaster134:** New question

**sk8ermax:** nooo dustin

**stanb:** oh I have so many questions

**stanb:** what’s your spirit animal?

**sydno:** different question

**dmaster134:** Cat

**dmaster134:** Oh

**trashmouthtw:** I’m a clown

**localhypochondriac:** beep beep

**stanb:** favorite class in school?

**trashmouthtw:** dude we JUST got out of school

**ben.jammin:** History!

**trashmouthtw:** beeennnn

**sydno:** I also don’t like this question

**stanb:** ok well mine is chemistry because I like doing labs

**dmaster134:** I like film production

**dinasaur:** aww lucky

**dinasaur:** our school’s dumb

**dinasaur:** I think I like math the most?

**stanb:** ha nerd

**stannotaman:** Hey I also like math

**stanb:** omg wow stan you’re so smart

**willthewise:** I like art

**billydenz:** I also like art!

**trashmouthtw:** I like theatre arts because I’m not lame

**localhypochondriac:** you are so lame

**localhypochondriac:** I like gym class

**trashmouthtw:** wow I really thought you’d say health

**localhypochondriac:** well we do have health on the days we don’t have gym

**localhypochondriac:** but I have gym with you so

**lucas.skywalker:** I like gym too

**sk8ermax:** I like lunch because I’m not good at anything else

**lucas.skywalker:** you’re good at bio!

**farmer.mike:** I like English

**eleven11:** I like english

**billydenz:** oh wait I also like english

**billydenz:** and I like spanish

**fairlymiles:** oh I like Spanish too

**bev.vy:** I like Spanish because then bill and I can talk and you French kids don’t know what we’re saying

**farmer.mike:** rip us

**trashmouthtw:** asl for the win

**miketweezer:** I don’t know what mine is

**realjacobthrombey:** I think mine is civics

**miketweezer:** oh science

**stanb:** SYD

**stanb:** you’re last AGAIN

**sydno:** I don’t know!

**sydno:** school sucks

**stanb:** preach

**stanb:** just say chemistry because we have it together

**sydno:** every class but chemistry

**stanb:** wow

**bev.vy:** that’s an answer

**stanb:** an answer that hurts my feelings

**stanb:** more questions?

**dmaster134:** We need questions that actually reveals who we are

**stanb:** ok what do you hate the most about yourself?

**stannotaman:** HA

**stannotaman:** No

**trashmouthtw:** damn that got dark

**stanb:** scariest thing that’s ever happened to you?

**stannotaman:** No!!!!

**willthewise:** why not happy ones!

**dmaster134:** Oohhh I have one

**stanb:** but I do the questions :(((

**dmaster134:** describe your crush

**stanb:** oh snap

**stannotaman:** Wait I don’t want to do that either

**bev.vy:** stan!! do you have a crush!!!!!

**stannotaman:** Ugh yes

**bev.vy:** spill!!!

**stannotaman:** Ugh

**stannotaman:** Why do I have to go first?

**trashmouthtw:** because

**trashmouthtw:** tell us about your crush!!

**trashmouthtw:** ….or should I say crushes??????

**bev.vy:** woah

**bev.vy:** stan you crazy animal

**stannotaman:** Ugh okay well they’re both really nice and smart and sweet and stuff

**trashmouthtw:** and cute????

**stannotaman:** Sure

**bev.vy:** awww I love when stan shows their emotions!

**bev.vy:** names??

**stannotaman:** I’m not giving names

**stanb:** and what do you like about them?

**stanb:** I’m changing the question to describe why you like your crush

**stannotaman:** That’s not fair

**trashmouthtw:** don’t be a rule breaker dude

**trashmouthtw:** dude is gender neutral

**stannotaman:** I like them because they’re both really nice to me and have a lot of love in their heats

**stannotaman:** Richie, it’s your turn

**trashmouthtw:** ha who’s next

**bev.vy:** richie!!!

**dmaster134:** It’s your turn so deal with it

**trashmouthtw:** haha he’s cute and annoying

**localhypochondriac:** just like you

**localhypochondriac:** makes sense

**trashmouthtw:** did you just call me cute??

**trashmouthtw:** wow eds I’m flattered

**localhypochondriac:** I was calling you annoying asshole

**billydenz:** you should go next then eddie

**localhypochondriac:** no you denbrough

**trashmouthtw >> billydenz**

**trashmouthtw:** was it obvious that I was talking about eddie?

**billydenz:** YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT EDDIE????

**billydenz:** WOAH

**trashmouthtw:** oh fuck nooo

**trashmouthtw:** noo ahhh

**trashmouthtw:** I meant to text staaannnn

**trashmouthtw:** billll!!!!

**billydenz:** you like eddie?!!!

**trashmouthtw:** bill you can’t tell anyone!!

**billydenz:** omg

**billydenz:** I won’t I won’t I promise

**trashmouthtw:** ahhh

**trashmouthtw:** so I guess it wasn’t obvious

**FRIEND GANG**

**dmaster134:** Eddie, it’s your turn

**localhypochondriac:** ugh

**billydenz:** wait Richie didn’t say why he likes his crush!!

**trashmouthtw:** fuck you bill

**trashmouthtw:** because he’s passionate and stuff

**trashmouthtw:** ok eddie your turn

**localhypochondriac:** the only person I would think to be my crush is funny I guess and is caring

**localhypochondriac:** that’s why I like them

**bev.vy:** avoiding pronouns I see???

**trashmouthtw:** or maybe it’s just stan??????

**localhypochondriac:** it’s not

**localhypochondriac:** sorry stan

**stannotaman:** It’s alright

**localhypochondriac:** bill

**billydenz:** ah ok I think I also have two

**trashmouthtw:** ladiez man

**billydenz:** and they’re both really nice and caring and lowkey hot but yeah

**billydenz:** I like them because they make me feel comfortable I guess

** farmer.mike: ** I have two too? idk???

 ** farmer.mike: ** just two people that i think are really cool

 ** farmer.mike: ** and they're both really smart and are just great people

 ** farmer.mike: ** and I like them because they're just really interesting people who are also really caring

**bev.vy:** aw this is a good question dustin!

**trashmouthtw:** then you go next miss scarlet

**bev.vy:** I don’t know if I have a crush?

**stannotaman:** That’s not fair

**bev.vy:** well I just want to date someone that’s nice and loves me and cares about me

**bev.vy:** so I guess that’s the person that I’m looking for?

**willthewise:** I don’t have a crush either

**lucas.skywalker:** well what are you looking for?

**willthewise:** I guess someone that cares about me too

**willthewise:** and doesn’t treat me like I’m weird

**lucas.skywalker >> miketweezer**

**lucas.skywalker:** see? will doesn’t like you

**lucas.skywalker:** and won’t because he wants someone who doesn’t treat him like he’s weird

**FRIEND GANG**

**lucas.skywalker:** do I have to go?

**sk8ermax:** oh you don’t want to say why you like me?

**lucas.skywalker:** no I would love to

**lucas.skywalker:** I like you because you’re really cool and like the same stuff I do and we just get each other

**lucas.skywalker:** and you speak your mind

**sk8ermax:** well thanks stalker

**lucas.skywalker:** what do you like about me?

**sk8ermax:** hm I’m not sure

**sk8ermax:** kidding

**sk8ermax:** I like that you care about people and are a real person

**lucas.skywalker:** uh yeah thanks

**eleven11:** Mike! what do you like about me?

**miketweezer:** I like that you’re a badass and kiss really good

**eleven11:** you kiss good too!

**trashmouthtw:** I’m going to throw up

**dmaster134:** Seriously

**sk8ermax:** is that what you like about him el?

**eleven11:** I like that you were nice to me and helped me

**miketweezer:** and I still am nice and help you??

**eleven11:** yes 

**willthewise:** Dustin, what do you like about Suzie?

**trashmouthtw:** oh yes enlighten us with all of the characteristics that Suzie has

**dmaster134:** She is insanely smart and sweet and is really hot

**bev.vy:** syd and dina!

**sydno:** ah

**dinasaur:** I like syd because she knows what’s up and can always make me laugh and keeps life interesting

**sydno:** aw well I like Dina because she’s really nice and supportive and has always been there for me

**dmaster134:** Who hasn’t gone?

**bev.vy:** ben hasn’t gone

**ben.jammin:** Ahh

**bev.vy:** ben!! do you have a crush??!!

**ben.jammin:** Maybe….

**ben.jammin:** She’s really cool and pretty and nice and I like that she is confident and know’s who she is

**ben.jammin:** She’s just amazing

**bev.vy:** aww

**trashmouthtw:** stanb you haven’t gone!!

**trashmouthtw:** and miles and jacob!!

**stanb:** well I don’t have a crush

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah me neither

**fairlymiles:** me neither

**trashmouthtw:** what are you looking for boys??

**stanb:** oh I guess someone that is interesting and cares about all of my dumb stuff

**fairlymiles:** yeah someone that treats me good

**fairlymiles:** that sounds lame

**bev.vy:** that’s not lame!!

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah man it’s good to want someone that treats you right

**realjacobthrombey:** I want someone that likes the real me

**realjacobthrombey:** ah it got sappy

**dmaster134:** The point was to get sappy!!

**trashmouthtw:** if we want to be a true friend gang we need to trust each other and tell each other our secrets

**stanb:** oohh next question: what’s your biggest secret??

**stannotaman:** Haha nope

**stannotaman:** That’s not happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaa don't be mad at me about brother mike and the party please!! Season three ruined all of their characters and I'm just trying to undo it and put them all off on the right foot and it will be a process. Please just hold in there as we go through this rocky road (angst is in the tags and I deliver angst!!) and I hope you enjoy where everything is headed :))


	13. not empirically possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG  
> stanb: so does anyone here know about telekinesis?
> 
> miketweezer: why
> 
> stanb: I’m doing research
> 
> dinasaur: research that involves telekinesis??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting every other day except then I had my birthday and I could not write this chapter for the life of me, but I hope that I can post again tomorrow and then be back on track

SATURDAY NOV. 23

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Uhhh you’re welcome!

**willthewise:** for what?

**dmaster134:** Now you guys know who your crushes like

**stannotaman:** No we don’t?

**dmaster134:** Well you have an idea

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah Bill said his crushes were nice and Mike said his were smart so

**stanb:** bill also said hot….

**stannotaman:** Ew

**ben.jammin:** They also both have two!! The odds that one of them is you are high

**ben.jammin:** And I think you’re nice and smart

**trashmouthtw >> billydenz**

**trashmouthtw:** hey so since I told you I like eddie, who do you like?

**billydenz:** haha I’m not telling

**trashmouthtw:** bill! come on

**trashmouthtw:** please!!!

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not going to tell anyone!!!!

**billydenz:** Richie

**billydenz:** you actually can’t tell anyone if I tell you

**trashmouthtw:** I won’t

**trashmouthtw:** as long as you don’t tell anyone who I like

**billydenz:** but mine’s more serious

**billydenz:** everyone already knows that you’re gay but no one knows that I am

**trashmouthtw:** woah

**trashmouthtw:** bill

**billydenz:** but I also don’t even know because I really liked beverly

**billydenz:** but now I have a crush on a guy

**trashmouthtw:** well it isn’t just gay or straight

**trashmouthtw:** you can like guys and girls

**billydenz:** I don’t even know what it is

**billydenz:** but I also know that they don’t like me so it doesn’t matter

**trashmouthtw:** well who are they??

**billydenz:** don’t tell anyone

**trashmouthtw:** I won’t!

**billydenz:** mike and stan

**billydenz:** not your brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** woah

**trashmouthtw:** omg dude

**billydenz:** and like stan isn’t a boy so I like boys and girls and nb people so what the heck

**billydenz:** it’s weird

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t need to know what the label is

**trashmouthtw:** labels like that literally don’t matter

**trashmouthtw:** you know who you like and that’s what matters

**billydenz:** I suppose

**billydenz:** it’s just weird

**trashmouthtw:** and you don’t know that they don’t like you back

**billydenz:** yes I do

**billydenz:** they aren’t gay

**trashmouthtw:** maybe they just haven’t told you

**trashmouthtw:** just like you haven’t told them

**billydenz:** well by that logic, maybe eddie likes you

**trashmouthtw:** haha ok big bill calm down

**trashmouthtw >> ben.jammin**

**trashmouthtw:** new development

**trashmouthtw:** this is a secret, but I know for a fact that one of the people that stan likes likes them back

**ben.jammin:** Really?? Who?

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t say

**trashmouthtw:** I was told in confidence

**ben.jammin:** Should we tell them?

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t know

**trashmouthtw:** maybe just keep their spirits up

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** I think that you should have faith that one (or both) of them likes you

**stannotaman:** It’s just not empirically possible

**stannotaman:** Not just the odds of all three of us liking each other, but also including the fact that they would all want to be in a relationship together, and that they aren’t straight, which we don’t know!

**trashmouthtw:** they didn’t use gender specific pronouns in their descriptions

**trashmouthtw:** so maybe they aren’t straight..?

**willthewise:** Richie has the best chance out of any of us

**willthewise:** Eddie said that his crush is funny and didn’t use gender specific pronouns

**dmaster134:** He also accidentally called Richie cute

**dmaster134:** And didn’t deny that he thought it

**stanb:** oohh true!!

**stanb:** let’s gooooo

**trashmouthtw:** nope

**trashmouthtw:** have you guys chosen a new crush yet?

**stanb:** lol no

**willthewise:** yeah there aren’t a lot of options here

**trashmouthtw:** well keep your eyes peeled

**sydno >> stanb**

**sydno:** sorry I didn’t tell you about Dina

**sydno:** she literally texted me asking if we were together right at that moment

**stanb:** it’s ok

**sydno:** ok

**sydno:** so you don’t have anyone else that you like right now?

**stanb:** no

**stanb:** it was pretty much only you for a while

**sydno:** rip

**sydno:** well that’s alright, you don’t need to have a girlfriend

**stanb:** I’d like to not be you and Dina’s third wheel all the time though

**sydno:** mmm ok

**stanb:** have you told her about your thing??

**sydno:** my what???

**stanb:** your superpower

**sydno:** oh

**sydno:** no

**stanb:** are you going to tell her?

**sydno:** I don’t know

**sydno:** I don’t want to

**sydno:** it’s weird

**stanb:** yeah but it’s also cool

**sydno:** I feel like she wouldn’t think it’s cool

**sydno:** she’d think it’s weird

**sydno:** so I guess I’m not going to tell her ever

**stanb:** you might want to get it under control then

**stanb:** like maybe do some training???

**sydno:** no thanks

**stanb:** but you want it to be under your control, right?

**stanb:** so we should practice!

**sydno:** it’s not going to work

**sydno:** it’s not something that I can get under control

**stanb:** I disagree

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** so does anyone here know about telekinesis?

**miketweezer:** why

**stanb:** I’m doing research

**dinasaur:** research that involves telekinesis??

**stanb:** it’s for superheroes

**stanb:** it’s a superhero thing

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** there’s no way that he could know about el, right??

**miketweezer:** you guys didn’t tell him, right??

**sk8ermax:** god mike, no we didn’t

**lucas.skywalker:** why would we??

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** I just know that I didn’t tell him

**sk8ermax:** yeah and we didn’t either

**willthewise:** he might not even be talking about el

**willthewise:** he said that it was superhero research

**miketweezer:** that could’ve been a cover story

**FRIEND GANG**

**miketweezer:** what do you want to know about telekinesis?

**stanb:** like how you control it

**stanb:** how superheroes control it I guess

**eleven11:** you need practice and focus

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** el stay out of it

**miketweezer:** he might know about you

**eleven11:** he said it was superheroes

**sk8ermax:** she’s fine mike

**sk8ermax:** leave her alone

**sk8ermax >> eleven11**

**sk8ermax:** you really need to dump him

**eleven11:** it’s ok

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** oh look at that

**stanb:** PRACTICE

**sydno:** why would you just trust what she says

**sydno:** it’s comic book stuff

**sydno:** it’s not real

**stanb:** it’s based off of real life!!

**sydno:** people don’t have superpowers in real life!!! **sydno:** oh wait

**stanb:** yeah!

**stanb:** we need to find people with the same powers as you

**stanb:** I’ll do more research

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** are we still on for tomorrow?

**fairlymiles:** of course!

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’ll see you then ;)


	14. mk ultra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanb >> sydno
> 
> stanb: ayo guess who didn’t sleep last night
> 
> sydno: ok me
> 
> stanb: what
> 
> sydno: lol why didn’t you sleep?
> 
> stanb: I was doing superpower research

SUNDAY NOV. 24

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** ayo guess who didn’t sleep last night

**sydno:** ok me

**stanb:** what

**sydno:** lol why didn’t you sleep?

**stanb:** I was doing superpower research

**stanb:** you’re welcome

**sydno:** stan you need to leave it alone

**stanb:** well that’s not going to happen

**stanb:** I found cool stuff!!

**sydno:** ugh what

**stanb:** don’t get too excited jeez

**stanb:** so you know about all of that stuff with mk ultra?

**stanb:** where the cia used drugs to see if they had any effect on giving people powers (like telekinesis)??

**sydno:** uh vaguely

**stanb:** well it happened

**stanb:** and apparently there was a lab in derry maine that tried to do the experiment again with some lady named Terry Ives and they kidnapped her baby Jane to do experiments on her, but the lab denies all of it and says that Terry is making it up

**sydno:** wait what

**stanb:** there’s this lady named Terry Ives and she did some new mk ultra like experiments and then when she had her daughter Jane, the lab kidnapped her to do experiments on her, but no one believes Terry

**stanb:** the lab says that Terry miscarried and that she’s been effected by all of the drugs so she’s imagining giving birth

**sydno:** so?

**stanb:** sooo why would the lab have kidnapped Jane if she didn’t have powers???

**stanb:** why would a lab want a baby?

**sydno:** but they didn’t kidnap her

**sydno:** terry was drugged and imagining it

**stanb:** ok excuse me no

**stanb:** I did the research not you

**sydno:** you just said that the lab said that she miscarried and her mind made up giving birth

**sydno:** depression from miscarriages can make your mind do crazy things, especially if she was on a bunch of drugs when she was pregnant

**sydno:** and if she was on a bunch of drugs, she probably had a higher case of miscarrying

**stanb:** um ok

**stanb:** well here’s the next thing I was going to say:

**stanb:** the lab was in derry maine

**stanb:** and your cousin and her friends live there

**stanb:** AND they said it was haunted

**stanb:** so??? what if they know something about it???

**stanb:** it happened in 2005

**sydno:** don’t ask them

**stanb:** ok I’ll ask them

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** sooo you guys know about the mk ultra stuff, right?

**dmaster134:** Yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**fairlymiles:** haha no what

**localhypochondriac:** the government did tests on people to see if heavy drugs like lsd would give them mind control powers

**fairlymiles:** oh dang

**billydenz:** wow

**fairlymiles:** ok continue

**stanb:** have you guys in derry heard about Terry Ives??

**miketweezer:** what about her???

**bev.vy:** wait who is this person?

**stanb:** there was a lab in derry that started doing experiments on people like how mk ultra did and Terry Ives did the experiments, then later claimed that the lab kidnapped her baby Jane, but the lab denied it and said that she had actually miscarried the baby and gone crazy because of all of the drugs she was on

**bev.vy:** oh damn

**THE PARTY**

**lucas.skywalker:** oh my god

**miketweezer:** why the fuck does he know that

**sk8ermax:** I mean it’s town knowledge mike

**sk8ermax:** there’s a lot of articles about the case and you can find them online

**miketweezer:** he knows something

**miketweezer:** el, did you tell him anything?

**eleven11:** no

**miketweezer:** we need to figure out his intentions

**miketweezer:** no one say anything

**FRIEND GANG**

**miketweezer:** why are you asking about all of this?

**THE PARTY**

**sk8ermax:** oh so you’re allowed to talk but we aren’t??

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** I told you guys I’m doing superhero research

**stanb:** I wanted to find real life people with telekinesis and in the depths of my work in the middle of the night, I found it

**stanb:** I didn’t know if you guys knew anything about the case

**stanb:** but I think that Terry is telling the truth

**stanb:** and if she is, then Jane probably had superpowers because why else would the lab take her??

**stanb:** omg what if Terry also has powers. she’s still alive

**stanb:** the lab has some pretty shady things

**stanb:** like it randomly closed a couple years ago?? do you guys know what’s up with that??

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** shit

**miketweezer:** he must be a spy or something

**sk8ermax:** who the hell would hire him as a spy??

**dmaster134:** Maybe he’s just actually curious about the situation??

**miketweezer:** I’m not buying it

**lucas.skywalker:** omg mike I doubt that he is some spy who knows about el

**willthewise:** he just has an interests in superhero stuff

**miketweezer:** I wonder if Richie told him

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** Omg wait, wasn’t Terry Ives El’s mom??

**bev.vy:** oh yeaahhh

**bev.vy:** that’s why the name sounds familiar

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit

**farmer.mike:** I wonder if they’re going to say that El is Jane

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** did you tell him about el???

**trashmouthtw:** no!! why would I do that??

**miketweezer:** you have a pretty big mouth

**miketweezer:** it wouldn’t be a surprise

**miketweezer:** do not tell him it’s el

**miketweezer:** he’s probably some spy

**trashmouthtw:** he’s probably not a spy??

**trashmouthtw:** probably just a nerd like you too into comics

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** lol I doubt it

**trashmouthtw:** brother mike thinks that he’s some spy

**bev.vy:** he’s? literally?? not???

**trashmouthtw:** believe me, I know

**stannotaman:** Your brother baffles me sometimes

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah me too

**trashmouthtw:** don’t tell anyone we’re related

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** yeah dang your town is fucked up

**stanb:** no wonder you said it was haunted

**stanb:** all of this weird stuff with the lab AND the kids going missing? is there some sort of child murderer or something running around??

**realjacobthrombey:** I can’t wait to go tomorrow

**stanb:** rip Jacob

**farmer.mike >> stanb**

**farmer.mike:** hey, I don’t want to make you feel awkward, but could you maybe not bring up the stuff with missing kids? Will actually went missing a couple of years ago and Bill’s little brother Georgie did too and was murdered

**stanb:** oh shit

**stanb:** omg I’m so sorry

**farmer.mike:** it’s alright, you didn’t know

**farmer.mike:** it’s just a sore subject for everyone, you know?

**stanb:** yeah

**stanb:** damn I’m still sorry

**stannotaman >> billydenz**

**stannotaman:** Are you okay?

**billydenz:** yeah it’s fine

**stannotaman:** Okay

**THE PARTY**

**lucas.skywalker:** so we aren’t going to tell them about el or the upside down?

**miketweezer:** no!

**miketweezer:** do you want el to be taken or something?!

**miketweezer:** we don’t know some of those people

**miketweezer:** we’re going to tell him that Terry Ives was crazy and miscarried and that he should leave it alone

**FRIEND GANG**

**miketweezer:** well Terry miscarried and there’s proof of that

**miketweezer:** a lot of the stuff that the lab did was dumb so there’s no point in looking into it

**miketweezer:** there’s a reason that it’s closed

**stanb:** yeah because they got caught for the stuff that they were doing!

**stanb:** omg where is Jane now if the lab closed

**stanb:** and what if there were other kids that got kidnapped!!

**miketweezer:** I’m sorry, but I actually live here and I know that the lab closed because they weren’t doing important things and it didn’t need to be opened anymore

**miketweezer:** so you should just drop it. there’s no point in doing research on it

**stanb:** um ok

**sydno >> stanb**

**sydno:** I told you

**stanb:** he was acting really weird about that though, right??

**stanb:** like he was hiding something

**sydno:** just drop it stan

**sydno:** they obviously don’t want to talk about it so just leave it alone

**eleven11 >> miketweezer**

**eleven11:** it’s my choice if they know about Mama

**miketweezer:** yeah but they shouldn’t know about her

**miketweezer:** you could be found

**miketweezer:** don’t tell them

**eleven11:** it’s my choice

**miketweezer:** el seriously. don’t tell them

**miketweezer:** you know you shouldn’t

**miketweezer:** the bad men could find you

**eleven11:** no

**miketweezer:** yes they could

**eleven11:** hopper said they’re gone

**miketweezer:** well hopper lied

**miketweezer:** they could still find you. that’s why you aren’t supposed to go to big places

**miketweezer:** don’t tell them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know brother Mike sucks!!! I truly believe that this is how his character was written and portrayed in season 3 and since *most* things are staying canon compliant, he is going to suck until he gets some character development. Feel free to come at me in the comments and criticize his character, but he will come around eventually. It's only been a week since the story started and we still have a while to go :)


	15. operation surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY  
> trashmouthtw: get excited for bill’s air mattress
> 
> trashmouthtw: I’ve slept on it and it’s a luxury
> 
> localhypochondriac: lol
> 
> billydenz: leave me and my air mattress alone

MONDAY NOV. 25

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**trashmouthtw:** it’s party day!!!

**bev.vy:** hell yeah let’s goooo

**realjacobthrombey:** ahh I’m so excited!!

**realjacobthrombey:** we should be there around 2

**localhypochondriac:** have a safe drive!

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll try to make that happens from the backseat

**realjacobthrombey:** my aunt joni and cousin meg almost hijacked the trip so you guys are lucky that that didn’t happen

**billydenz:** aw but meg is sweet

**realjacobthrombey:** do you really want her living in your house for a week?

**realjacobthrombey:** with aunt joni???

**billydenz:** mmm yeah no

**trashmouthtw:** get excited for bill’s air mattress

**trashmouthtw:** I’ve slept on it and it’s a luxury

**localhypochondriac:** lol

**billydenz:** leave me and my air mattress alone

**farmer.mike:** I think your air mattress is just fine

**stannotaman:** Yeah me too

**stannotaman:** Except I’ve never slept in it

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF

**trashmouthtw:** BILL MAKES EVERYONE BUT YOU SLEEP ON THE AIR MATTRESS

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**farmer.mike:** ahh yeah same, I’m just assuming that it’s a decent air mattress

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** AND MIKE

**trashmouthtw:** YOU AND MIKE GET TO SLEEP ON THE BED

**trashmouthtw:** WITH HIM

**trashmouthtw:** STANTHONY ARE YOU HEARING ME??!!

**stannotaman:** Stop

**stannotaman:** I have a tense back and Bill knows that

**trashmouthtw:** OMG

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** are we ready for operation surprise??

**ben.jammin:** So ready!!

**trashmouthtw:** I have never been more ready for anything

**farmer.mike:** richie’s house at 1:30?

**farmer.mike:** then we have time to set up

**trashmouthtw:** someone else needs to bring balloons

**trashmouthtw:** I may have forgotten to get them and spent all of my money on streamers

**farmer.mike:** I have the whoopie pies

**farmer.mike:** but I can also get the balloons

**stannotaman:** It’s alright I can get the balloons; I’m already going to Party City

**trashmouthtw:** semi-colon

**trashmouthtw:** and procrastination? from my stanifer??

**stannotaman:** Is everyone else good?

**trashmouthtw:** fruit punch?

**localhypochondriac:** check

**trashmouthtw:** popcorn?

**bev.vy:** check

**trashmouthtw:** whoopie pies?

**farmer.mike:** check

**trashmouthtw:** maracas?

**stannotaman:** Check

**stannotaman:** Even though I still think it’s dumb

**bev.vy:** lighten up

**trashmouthtw:** streamers?

**trashmouthtw:** check duh

**trashmouthtw:** board games?

**ben.jammin:** Check!

**trashmouthtw:** Jacob?

**billydenz:** check

**trashmouthtw:** broken glass?

**localhypochondriac:** woah

**localhypochondriac:** back up

**trashmouthtw:** so that he can officially join the squad and get a matching scar

**billydenz:** beep beep

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** That’s not even funny

**trashmouthtw:** I thought it was funny

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll put it in the box with our tears and trauma just in case

**localhypochondriac:** we aren’t telling him, right?

**bev.vy:** of course we aren’t

**localhypochondriac:** just had to make sure no one is going to let it slip out

**localhypochondriac:** Richie

**trashmouthtw:** uhh excuse me

**trashmouthtw:** I’m the best at secrets

**trashmouthtw:** I kept my sexuality a secret from you guys for so long

**localhypochondriac:** you didn’t keep it well

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** richie’s friends are coming over at 1:30 so I guess that can be when we’re meeting?

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** I cannot express how much I don’t want to do this 

**willthewise:** honestly? same

**willthewise:** I’m not in the mood

**eleven11:** I don’t want to too

**lucas.skywalker:** what if we just ditched him and played d&d at will’s house

**lucas.skywalker:** will can be dm

**sk8ermax:** I’m intrigued

**willthewise:** wait yes

**willthewise:** I have so many campaigns saved up

**dmaster134:** We can’t just ditch him though

**sk8ermax:** but we want to

**GAY NERDS!!**

**sk8ermax:** richie, how mad at us would you be if we left mike at your house?

**trashmouthtw:** noooo

**trashmouthtw:** don’t do that to us

**sk8ermax:** but he’s being mean!

**trashmouthtw:** he’s always mean!!

**trashmouthtw:** just do something that he can’t talk during like a movie

**trashmouthtw:** then you can all be together but he doesn’t get to be mean

**dmaster134:** That’s actually a good idea

**trashmouthtw:** I can sense that you’re surprised through that message, but that makes no sense

**willthewise:** can we still play d&d?

**trashmouthtw:** HA

**lucas.skywalker:** don’t knock it till you try it

**lucas.skywalker:** and good luck getting mike to play

**THE PARTY**

**dmaster134:** That works

**dmaster134:** Is that alright with your mom, Will?

**willthewise:** yeah it’s fine

**willthewise:** do you think maybe we could play d&d?

**miketweezer:** ugh whyyy

**dmaster134:** We all want to play!

**sk8ermax:** I’ve been working so hard on my character

**eleven11:** me too!

**willthewise:** I’ve been teaching el!

**willthewise:** please mike!

**miketweezer:** el wants to?

**eleven11:** yes I do

**miketweezer:** ugh fine

**willthewise:** yes!

**willthewise:** I already know what campaign we’re doing

**dmaster134:** Do I ever get to be dm??

**willthewise:** maybe next time

**miketweezer:** next time??????

**miketweezer:** jesus

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** ok I can’t stop thinking about all of the weird shit in derry

**sydno:** omg give it a rest

**stanb:** have you ever been there??

**sydno:** yeah when I was a kid

**stanb:** well it’s a wonder you didn’t get murdered

**stanb:** do you know how many kids have gotten murdered????

**stanb:** it’s so weird

**stanb:** bill’s brother did and will went missing a couple of years ago

**stanb:** and!

**stanb:** do you want to know the weird thing?

**sydno:** not really

**stanb:** well they actually had a funeral for him and everything while he was missing

**stanb:** do you want to know why?

**sydno:** no

**stanb:** because they found his body in a lake!

**stanb:** but it was a fake body!!!!

**sydno:** wait what

**sydno:** that gave me a headache

**stanb:** yeah!

**stanb:** someone made a fake body and put it in a lake where the police found it and then they had a funeral for him but then he was found a few days later

**sydno:** wait why

**stanb:** yeah!!!

**stanb:** and people are trying to cover it up and saying that he got lost in the woods and that they just assumed he was dead so that’s why they had a funeral (no one mentions the fact that they FOUND HIS BODY) so there is something going on

**stanb:** and I blame the derry lab

**sydno:** have you slept at all?

**stanb:** no

**stanb:** I have been attached to the internet

**stanb:** thank you to american education for making me do so much research in school

**stanb:** it has paid off

**stanb:** except the entire situation has been covered up and the lab is closed

**stanb:** also their mall exploded over the summer which is just a different problem entirely

**sydno:** I have a headache now I am so confused

**stanb:** me!! too!!!

**stanb:** I want to ask will so bad

**sydno:** nooo don’t

**stanb:** but I want to!!

**stanb:** he’s the only one that actually knows what happened!

**stanb:** and then we can compare it to what happened to bill’s brother georgie

**stanb:** georgie got his arm torn off but will went missing and came back just fine soo it couldn’t have been the same person

**stanb:** I need to ask him

**sydno:** I really don’t think you should 

**sydno:** like he must be really traumatized by that

**stanb:** should I ask someone else? they would know too

**stanb:** like I could ask dustin

**stanb:** he’s nice

**sydno:** I still don’t think that’s a very good idea

**sydno:** he had to go through his best friend going missing and then had to accept his death and attend his funeral but then he ended up actually being fine

**sydno:** you’ve never had someone close to you die so you don’t really know what that is like

**sydno:** trust me. it’s not a good idea to ask

**stanb:** sorry

**stanb:** I’m just really curious

**sydno:** I know

**sydno:** some things are just better left unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, we're going downhill really quick


	16. tozier-wheeler-fairchild triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanb created a group with sydno and dinasaur  
> GROUP  
> stanb: ok I have a plan
> 
> dinasaur: ?
> 
> stanb: I’m going to drive to derry
> 
> sydno: what
> 
> sydno: stan you can’t
> 
> stanb: yes I can

MONDAY NOV. 25

**FRIEND GANG**

**_realjacobthrombey sent a picture_ **

**realjacobthrombey:** miles

**fairlymiles:** wait is that me?

**trashmouthtw:** no it’s me

**fairlymiles:** what

**fairlymiles:** no it’s not

**trashmouthtw:** yes it is!!

**_trashmouthtw sent a picture_ **

**trashmouthtw:** that! is!! me!!!

**fairlymiles:** no way

**_ trashmouthtw sent a picture _ **

** trashmouthtw:  ** and that's me and brother mike!!!

 ** fairlymiles: ** holy shit

**_fairlymiles sent a picture_ **

**fairlymiles:** that’s me

**stanb:** woaaahhh

**stanb:** WOAH

**sydno:** why does this keep happening

**localhypochondriac:** I am so upset

**localhypochondriac:** this is unfair

**miketweezer:** guys shut up we’re in the middle of a campaign

**trashmouthtw:** mike we’re triplets now!!

**miketweezer:** what

**trashmouthtw:** look at the picture that miles sent!

**trashmouthtw:** that’s him!!

**trashmouthtw:** he’s a hotter version of us!!!!!

**miketweezer:** woah

**dmaster134:** Holy shit

**fairlymiles:** this is insane

**trashmouthtw:** what’s your last name miles?

**fairlymiles:** Fairchild

**ben.jammin:** Aw that’s so cute

**bev.vy:** yeah that actually is adorable

**fairlymiles:** oh I’m aware

**fairlymiles:** it’s cramping my style

**trashmouthtw:** well now it’s Tozier-Wheeler

**trashmouthtw:** or we can combine all of them and be Tozier-Wheeler-Fairchild

**miketweezer:** that gives me a headache

**trashmouthtw:** trashmouthtwf

**miketweezer:** miketweezerchild

**fairlymiles:** toeywheelyfairlymiles

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**bev.vy:** ahjfisdahlfjiwj

**realjacobthrombey:** lol

**realjacobthrombey:** that’s actually hilarious

**bev.vy:** if those aren’t your real usernames from now on I will be upset

**localhypochondriac:** this is so unfair

**localhypochondriac:** you guys get two doppelgangers and I get none???

**billydenz:** at this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had more

**trashmouthtw:** I always thought I was unique :((

**localhypochondriac:** UGH

**miketweezer:** twins don’t count

**bev.vy:** yeah if you’re related it shouldn’t count

**bev.vy:** sorry syd :(

**stanb:** hell yeah!

**stanb:** stan and I are the real twins here

**sydno:** you guys are literally nothing alike

**stannotaman:** Yeah, she’s right

**stanb:** nonono

**stanb:** we will find something that we have in common

**miketweezer:** can you guys not do it in this chat??

**miketweezer:** we’re doing a campaign

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah sorry for interrupting your nerd shit

**stanb >> stannotaman**

**stanb:** what kind of music do you like?

**stannotaman:** Classical

**stanb:** mmm awesome

**stanb:** what is your style like?

**stannotaman:** Old fashioned

**stanb:**??

**stanb:** what?

**_stannotaman sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** damn ok

**stanb:** that’s disappointing

**stannotaman:** Well what’s your style?

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stannotaman:** Hm

**stanb:** why hm??

**stanb:** I have the best style

**stannotaman:** Okay

**stannotaman:** What's your favorite hobby?

**stanb:** oh I don’t have any of those

**stannotaman:** You don’t have an activity that you just do for fun?

**stanb:** I like to drive around and listen to music and smoke weed

** stannotaman: ** I hope not in that order

**stannotaman:** Well I don't smoke and can’t drive so we won’t have that in common

**stanb:** what’s your favorite hobby?

**stannotaman:** Bird watching

**stanb:** omg

**stanb:** wow

**stanb:** are you a boy scout or something???

**stannotaman:** I’ve dabbled

**stannotaman:** I find the title of “Boy Scout” kind of suggestive and limiting

**stanb:** oh yeah true

**stannotaman:** I also like to do puzzles

**stanb:** ok I can fuck with puzzles

**stanb:** you’ll have to take me bird watching sometime so that I can see what that’s like

**stannotaman:** I’m sure you have birds in Pennsylvania

**stanb:** maybe

**stannotaman:** Instead of driving around and listening to music and smoking, you can just go to the park and watch birds while listening to music and smoking

** stannotaman: ** Or maybe don't smoke and ruin the environment

**stanb:** can I send you music to listen to while you watch??

**stanb:** then it’s like we’re doing it together!

**stannotaman:** Oh I like watching in silence

**stannotaman:** But I could try out listening to some music

**stannotaman:** It’s not like hard rock, is it?

**stanb:** nono

**stanb:** it’s just the best indie-ish band in existence: Bloodwitch

**stannotaman:** Oh okay

**stannotaman:** I can work with that I guess

**stannotaman:** I’ll look it up

**stanb:** and I will see if there is a park in our city

**stanb:** this first bonding session was a success

**fairlymiles >> realjacobthrombey**

**fairlymiles:** how are you liking derry?

**realjacobthrombey:** I like it

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s a lot more calm

**realjacobthrombey:** and everyone’s really cool

**fairlymiles:** that’s cool

**realjacobthrombey:** we should definitely come up together next time

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah that’d be fun

**fairlymiles:** does it seem creepy at all?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t think so

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean bill’s house is a little weird without georgie there

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah I bet

**fairlymiles:** my house felt weird too

**realjacobthrombey:** we haven’t really explored the city but they did mention this house called the neibolt house one time and they said it was haunted and that a murderous clown lives there and stan said we aren’t allowed to go to it

**fairlymiles:** oh that’s weird

**realjacobthrombey:** and I don’t know if they were kidding??

**realjacobthrombey:** like with it being haunted and a clown living there

**fairlymiles:** well maybe it is haunted

**fairlymiles:** and stanb did say that there are a lot of murders so it would make sense if there was a murderous clown??

**realjacobthrombey:** omg I should ask stanb if he knows about it!!

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah you could

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean he probably knows about it

**realjacobthrombey:** he probably knows a bunch of stuff that bill wouldn’t tell me about

**realjacobthrombey >> stanb**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey, I have a weird question

**stanb:** shoot

**realjacobthrombey:** well I know that you have been researching derry a lot and I was wondering if you knew anything about the neibolt house

**stanb:** the what?

**realjacobthrombey:** richie mentioned once that there was this house on neibolt and it was haunted and a murderous clown lived there and then stan was really clear that we weren’t allowed to go to it

**stanb:** omg

**stanb:** they said that a murderous clown lived there??

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** but maybe they were kidding

**stanb:** oh I don’t think so

**stanb:** if there’s a bunch of kids that are going missing, and some dying, maybe there’s this guy dressed up as a clown taking kids to this house 

**stanb:** georgie was killed and will went missing so maybe it was the same guy? but will was able to escape??

**stanb:** idk it’s crazy

**realjacobthrombey:** damn

**stanb:** ok so I guess the house on neibolt is this old gross well house on neibolt street

**realjacobthrombey:** so this clown is kidnapping kids and taking them to this house?

**realjacobthrombey:** wouldn’t that get obvious?

**stanb:** the well is connected to the sewers though

**realjacobthrombey:** ew

**stanb:** ugh I want to ask will so bad about when he went missing

**stanb:** he would know the answer to what's going on!!

**stanb:** syd says that I’m not allowed to ask him or anyone else because it’s a sore subject which makes sense it just sucks

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** maybe I should try to poke around town a little bit and like see if I can find anything

**stanb:** omg you can find the derry lab!!

**stanb:** and the mall that exploded!!!!

**stanb:** and you can go to the neibolt house and see what it’s all about!!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** omg yes!

**stanb:** just don’t get murdered or kidnapped

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll try lol

**realjacobthrombey:** I wish I had someone to come with me but I know no one’s going to come

**stanb:** you don’t understand how badly I want to go up there

**stanb:** I’m going to

**realjacobthrombey:** wait you can’t!

**stanb:** yes I can

**stanb:** it’s only like ten hours

**realjacobthrombey:** omg

**stanb:** I’m going to see if syd and dina can come

**_stanb created a group with sydno and dinasaur_ **

**GROUP**

**stanb:** ok I have a plan

**dinasaur:**?

**stanb:** I’m going to drive to derry

**sydno:** what

**sydno:** stan you can’t

**stanb:** yes I can

**stanb:** my dad is out of town or something, he won’t notice

**stanb:** do you guys want to come with me??

**sydno:** stan this is crazy

**dinasaur:** yeah you can’t just drive to derry

**stanb:** yes I can

**stanb:** and I’m going to, so do you guys want to come?

**sydno:** omg stan

**stanb:** I’ll take that as a no

**sydno:** where are you going to stay??

**stanb:** idk, a hotel?

**stanb:** or I could just sleep in my car

**dinasaur:** you can’t sleep in your car it’s November

**stanb:** ok well I have money

**stanb:** I work two jobs

**sydno:** you work one job and you sell weed

**stanb:** yeah and it makes so much money

**stanb:** I’ll be fine

**sydno:** omg you’re insane

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** are all of your friends still at our house?

**trashmouthtw:** yeah

**miketweezer:** when are they going to leave?

**trashmouthtw:** not for a while

**trashmouthtw:** why?

**miketweezer:** well I’d like to be in my bedroom when I come home

**trashmouthtw:** you can go to my room

**trashmouthtw:** I thought you were at will’s house?

**miketweezer:** no we’re done

**trashmouthtw:** done with the campaign?

**trashmouthtw:** how did it go?

**miketweezer:** we didn’t finish

**trashmouthtw:** why not?

**miketweezer:** we got into a fight and they all kicked me out

**trashmouthtw:** omg what did you do???

**miketweezer:** I literally didn’t do anything

**miketweezer:** we were just playing and everyone got mad at me for wanting to take the lead on things 

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** I don’t really want to talk about it

**miketweezer:** so your friends aren’t leaving for a while?

**trashmouthtw:** no they aren’t

**trashmouthtw:** but you can come hang out with us if you want

**miketweezer:** no thanks

**trashmouthtw:** come on

**trashmouthtw:** you can meet Jacob and play monopoly with us

**trashmouthtw:** and we still have snacks

**trashmouthtw:** mom’s going to order pizza

**miketweezer:** fine I guess I’ll join

**trashmouthtw:** cool

**GAY NERDS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** what happened with mike?

**sk8ermax:** omg

**dmaster134:** Don’t even get her started

**sk8ermax:** I’m so done with him

**trashmouthtw:** what? happened??

**lucas.skywalker:** he just kept on trying to be the leader of everything and wasn’t listening to any of our ideas and was criticizing the entire campaign

**sk8ermax:** he was just being so rude

**willthewise:** but it was like how he normally acts but because of everything going on it felt worse

**willthewise:** like when he made fun of the campaign it felt like he was making fun of me in a way

**eleven11:** and he wasn’t listening to me

**sk8ermax:** yeah he keeps trying to control el’s every decision in real life and in the game

**sk8ermax:** remind me to never play d&d again

**willthewise:** yeah it sucks that I was looking forward to this

**willthewise:** but it ended just like the last one ended

**dmaster134:** He’s just too much sometimes

**sk8ermax:** I’m done with him

**lucas.skywalker:** honestly me too

**dmaster134:** Yeah me too

**eleven11:** I want to dump him

**willthewise:** I just am sick of not knowing what he thinks of me

**willthewise:** like it feels like we’re friends sometimes but other times it feels like he forgets that I exist

**willthewise:** and I hate that

**trashmouthtw:** damn

**trashmouthtw:** I can try to talk to him

**sk8ermax:** don’t even bother

**sk8ermax:** he doesn’t realize that what he’s doing is wrong and that’s a problem

**lucas.skywalker:** and we don’t need him in the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I'm writing, random things just spill out of me and the next thing I know, Stanb is going to go to Derry and the party is broken up


	17. impulsivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sydno >> stanb  
> sydno: text me whenever you stop
> 
> sydno: but don’t text and drive
> 
> stanb: I won’t
> 
> sydno: drive safe
> 
> stanb: I will
> 
> stanb: I’ll text you
> 
> stanb: now let me leave

TUESDAY NOV. 26

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** I’ve got a big cup of coffee and a great mixtape and I am ready to do this

**realjacobthrombey:** damn you move quick

**realjacobthrombey:** they’re bringing me around town today so I’m going to try and snoop around

**realjacobthrombey:** drive safe

**stanb:** I will drive so safe

**sydno >> stanb**

**sydno:** text me whenever you stop

**sydno:** but don’t text and drive

**stanb:** I won’t

**sydno:** seriously

**sydno:** and omg do not smoke while you’re driving

**stanb:** I won’t smoke while I’m driving

**sydno:** you can’t have it in your system at all when you’re driving though

**stanb:** omg ok MOM

**sydno:** stan I’m serious

**sydno:** drive safe

**stanb:** I will

**stanb:** I’ll text you

**stanb:** now let me leave

**sydno:** fine lol

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** are we going swimming??

**localhypochondriac:** no we aren’t going swimming, are you insane?? 

**localhypochondriac:** it’s November!!!! 

**localhypochondriac:** we would get hypothermia and die

**trashmouthtw:** jeez ok I was just checking

**trashmouthtw:** we’re going to the quarry so I didn’t know if we’re swimming too

**localhypochondriac:** it’s self explanatory that we aren’t swimming

**farmer.mike:** is brother mike coming with us?

**trashmouthtw:** ugh idk

**trashmouthtw:** everyone’s kind of done with him so he doesn’t have anything else to do

**trashmouthtw:** I just feel bad

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah it’s cool

**ben.jammin:** He can hang out with us!

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll ask if he wants to

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** are you doing anything today?

**miketweezer:** obviously not

**trashmouthtw:** ok well we’re going to walk Jacob around town if you want to come

**miketweezer:** sure

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to talk about what happened?

**miketweezer:** not really

**trashmouthtw:** well I asked them their side of it

**miketweezer:** great

**miketweezer:** did they just tell you how terrible of a person I am??

**trashmouthtw:** no

**trashmouthtw:** they told me what happened and why they were upset

**trashmouthtw:** and it makes sense

**miketweezer:** oh so you’re on their side now??

**trashmouthtw:** no

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not on a side

**trashmouthtw:** I just thought that you would like to know why they got mad

**miketweezer:** why did they get mad?

******trashmouthtw:** well they got mad because the stuff that you were doing in the game is similar to the stuff that you’re doing in real life

**miketweezer:** how so???

**trashmouthtw:** like you were telling el what to do

**miketweezer:** omg I was telling her what to do because she’s never played

**trashmouthtw:** ok well maybe you could’ve just let her play and then she could ask questions if she had them

**trashmouthtw:** and same in real life, don’t tell her what to do

**miketweezer:** well she wants to tell everyone about her powers and she shouldn’t

**trashmouthtw:** oh wow

**trashmouthtw:** yeah she probably shouldn’t do that but it’s also a decision that she should make on her own

**trashmouthtw:** and I don’t think she would tell people she doesn’t trust

**trashmouthtw:** and stanb is not a spy

**miketweezer:** you don’t know that

**trashmouthtw:** ok this is the problem

**trashmouthtw:** you think that you’re always right

**miketweezer:** I am

**trashmouthtw:** no you’re not

**trashmouthtw:** you’re right sometimes but that doesn’t mean that you get to act like you’re right all the time

**miketweezer:** maybe I won’t go with you guys if you’re going to attack me like that

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not attacking you

**trashmouthtw:** your friends don’t want to be friends with you anymore and I’m trying to tell you why so that you can get them back

**trashmouthtw:** and the reason why is because you act like you know everything and are always right

**miketweezer:** yeah sure

**trashmouthtw:** and will said that he feels like sometimes you act like his friend and sometimes he doesn’t even exist

**miketweezer:** what?

**miketweezer:** no he didn’t

**trashmouthtw:** yes he did

**trashmouthtw:** he said that he’s sick of not knowing what you think of him

**miketweezer:** well obviously we’re friends

**miketweezer:** and I know that he exists

**trashmouthtw:** yeah but you aren’t always the nicest to him

**trashmouthtw:** like you were criticizing his campaign and you acted weird about him being gay

**miketweezer:** how was I acting weird?

**trashmouthtw:** you were all of a sudden so worried that he likes you and you can’t be friends if he likes you

**miketweezer:** well if he likes me then we can’t be friends because it’d be weird

**miketweezer:** I’m not gay so I wouldn’t date him

**trashmouthtw:** but he doesn’t like you!

******trashmouthtw:** why are you so worried about him liking you???

**miketweezer:** because!

**trashmouthtw:** because why??????

**miketweezer:** because what if he likes me and then I like him back

**trashmouthtw:** what?

**trashmouthtw:** but you don’t like him??

**miketweezer:** what if I did though

**miketweezer:** what if he liked me and then I liked him back

**trashmouthtw:** do you like him?

**miketweezer:** I don’t know

**miketweezer:** but if he liked me I would feel bad because I would not be able to date him

**trashmouthtw:** why wouldn’t you be able to date him??

**miketweezer:** because I’m not gay

**trashmouthtw:** I think that if you like a boy then you might be a little bit

**trashmouthtw:** maybe you’re bi

**miketweezer:** but I don’t want to be

**miketweezer:** I don’t want to think about it

**trashmouthtw:** um ok

**trashmouthtw:** well I wouldn’t care if you’re gay or bi or anything

**trashmouthtw:** and I feel like maybe you should talk to your friends

**trashmouthtw:** but we’re leaving at around 11

**sydno >> bev.vy**

**sydno:** hey so I don’t know if you know, but stan is on his way to derry right now and I was wondering if you could help him out

**bev.vy:** I’m sorry, he’s what???

**sydno:** he’s on his way to derry

**sydno:** he left a little while ago

**bev.vy:** he’s DRIVING to Derry????

******sydno:** yes

**sydno:** I couldn’t talk him out of it

**sydno:** him and Jacob want to do some sort of ghost hunting

**bev.vy:** omg

**sydno:** I know

**sydno:** he’s ridiculous

**sydno:** feel free to stop him from exploring

**bev.vy:** you know I kind of want to see how it plays out

**bev.vy:** I’ll keep an eye out for him

**bev.vy:** and make sure bill and mike don’t find out

**sydno:** and I know it’s weird to ask, but he doesn’t really have anywhere to stay sooo I don’t know if he could stay with you or someone else??

**bev.vy:** hmm idk

**bev.vy:** I could ask my aunt

**bev.vy:** I don’t know if he’d be able to stay with anyone else but I’ll make sure he’s good

**bev.vy:** don’t worry

**sydno:** ahh thanks

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** haha guess what

**bev.vy:** syd just told me that stanb is driving up to Derry right now

**billydenz:** what

**trashmouthtw:** woaahhhh

**localhypochondriac:** WHAT

**stannotaman:** Oh wow

**ben.jammin:** Why?????

**bev.vy >> sydno**

**bev.vy:** wait why should I tell them that he’s coming up if I’m not going to tell him he’s ghost hunting?

**bev.vy:** because they obviously can’t know the truth

**sydno:** idk

**sydno:** I guess just say that he wanted to go up to meet them??

**sydno:** he’s impulsive like that

**sydno:** and his sort of true. he lives alone the majority of the time so

**bev.vy:** oh damn

**bev.vy:** ok

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** I guess he just really wanted to meet us and was lonely at home

**trashmouthtw:** how could anyone be lonely living in the same town as queen syd??

**bev.vy:** syd said that he lives alone most of the time at his house

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit

**billydenz:** that sucks

**farmer.mike:** yeah but wow that’s insane

**localhypochondriac:** wait I’m sorry, he’s DRIVING to Derry by himself???!!

**bev.vy:** uh yeah I guess

**localhypochondriac:** holy shit

**localhypochondriac:** he better be safe

**stannotaman:** Wow we were just talking about bird watching together yesterday

**trashmouthtw:** nerd

**stannotaman:** And now we’ll actually get to do it together

**farmer.mike:** aww that’s so sweet

**trashmouthtw:** so stanb gets to go bird watching but I don’t??

**stannotaman:** You’re only allowed once a year 

**trashmouthtw:** ugh

**bev.vy >> stanb**

**bev.vy:** hey I know that you are on your way to Derry and you can stay with my aunt and I if you’d like

**bev.vy:** syd also told me why you’re coming, but I won’t tell anyone. she said to tell them that you were lonely and wanted to see us

**bev.vy:** please let me be your guide though so you don’t get into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting started oh snap


	18. ghost hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG  
> stanb sent a picture  
> stanb: the two Stans
> 
> localhypochondriac: EW I HATE IT
> 
> sydno: omg 
> 
> sydno: thank god I’m not there
> 
> stanb: nah you’re missing out syd

TUESDAY NOV. 26

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** I really wish we knew that Stanb was coming so that we could’ve done a little party for him too

**stannotaman:** It’s late though

**billydenz:** it’s 8:30?????

**stannotaman:** Yes

**stannotaman:** It’s too late to party

**trashmouthtw:** omg you are so old

**bev.vy:** why don’t you guys all come over for a little bit to say hi when he gets to my house

**localhypochondriac:** ok I will sneak out

**stannotaman:** Same

**trashmouthtw:** I will Not bring brother mike this time lol

**bev.vy:** haha

**billydenz:** is he going to be a part of the losers club now?

**trashmouthtw:** god I hope not

**trashmouthtw:** this club’s only big enough for one Tozier-Wheeler and it’s me

**localhypochondriac:** mm ok

**farmer.mike:** dang secret gift-giver is going to be awkward

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit you’re RIGHT

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** you know you guys are going to have to make up soon so that secret santa isn’t weird

**miketweezer:** I didn’t want to do it in the first place

**trashmouthtw:** noo what

**trashmouthtw:** we all have to do it

**trashmouthtw:** ugh come on

**trashmouthtw:** mike

**trashmouthtw:** michael

**sk8ermax >> eleven11**

**sk8ermax:** have you dumped mike yet?

**eleven11:** no

**sk8ermax:** why??

**eleven11:** I don’t know

**eleven11:** I don’t know if I want to

**sk8ermax:** well he hasn’t said he’s sorry

**sk8ermax:** and if he hasn’t then that means that he doesn’t care about how rude he was

**sk8ermax:** and you should dump him because you don’t deserve that

**eleven11:** yeah I should

**sk8ermax:** you should!!

**eleven11:** I will

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** he’s here

**bev.vy:** and he is not like stan AT ALL but they look the same and it’s confusing

**localhypochondriac:** oh no we have two Bills and two Stans and two Richies ahhh

**GROUP**

**stanb:** ok yeah bev looks just like syd and it’s messing with me

**sydno:** yeah I told you

**dinasaur:** ahhh it’s crazy to think that

**stanb:** yeah her hair is a little longer but it’s also red 

**sydno:** omg

**_dinasaur changed the name of the group “THE COOL SYD”_ **

**sydno:** thanks dude

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** you can’t call your girlfriend “dude”

**sydno:** watch me

**FRIEND GANG**

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** the two Stans

**localhypochondriac:** EW I HATE IT

**sydno:** omg 

**sydno:** thank god I’m not there

**stanb:** nah you’re missing out syd

**_realjacobthrombey sent a picture_ **

**realjacobthrombey:** the two of us

**realjacobthrombey:** we don’t have the same name

**billydenz:** rip

**trashmouthtw:** I mean it’s always been the two Tozier-Wheelers but now we just need miles

**bev.vy:** ahh and I need syd!!

**localhypochondriac:** and I need for this madness to be over

**farmer.mike:** seriously

**localhypochondriac:** I will find my doppelgänger if it’s the last thing that I do

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** woah I forgot this group existed

**_trashmouthtw changed the name of the group to “ONLY ONE TW”_ **

**localhypochondriac:** why do our group chat names have to revolve around you

**trashmouthtw:** wow shut up

**trashmouthtw:** ok so you we should all meet up tomorrow!!

**trashmouthtw:** with jacob and stanb of course

**dmaster134:** Yes!

**lucas.skywalker:** …with mike??

**farmer.mike:** ah

**sk8ermax:** **brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** well no he’s not in the group

**trashmouthtw:** he already gets to meet them

**billydenz:** so what should we do??

**trashmouthtw:** ARCADE!!

**trashmouthtw:** PLEASE!!!

**billydenz:** omg fine

**bev.vy:** we should see what they want to do too

**trashmouthtw:** and we can also go to the arcade??

**bev.vy:** sure

**willthewise:** we haven’t gone to the arcade in so long!!

**willthewise:** I’m excited

**sk8ermax:** I can’t wait to destroy you guys in everything

**SCREW MIKE**

**lucas.skywalker:** el, are you allowed to go to the arcade?

**eleven11:** I can do anything

**sk8ermax:** hell yeah you can

**eleven11:** I’m also going to dump Mike

**sk8ermax:** hell yeah!!

**lucas.skywalker:** dang it’s about time

**willthewise:** and we don’t have to hear him cry about it this time!

**lucas.skywalker:** thank god

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** Hey

**dmaster134:** Since stanb is now in town…

**dmaster134:** Operation get him and Will together is a go

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh yes!!

**trashmouthtw:** what’s the plan??

**dmaster134:** I don’t know?

**dmaster134:** Maybe just have them be alone?

**trashmouthtw:** there’s no way for him to still like mike, right?

**dmaster134:** Lol right

**dmaster134:** Mike does not like him and he doesn’t deserve him at all so they would never be together

**dmaster134:** It will be good to find Will someone

**trashmouthtw:** yeah

**eleven11 >> miketweezer**

**eleven11:** hey

**miketweezer:** hey

**eleven11:** I think that we shouldn’t be together

**miketweezer:** what??

**miketweezer:** why???

**eleven11:** you try to control me

**eleven11:** but I am my own person

**miketweezer:** I won’t do it anymore

**miketweezer:** I just don’t think you should tell all of the new people about your powers

**eleven11:** but it is my choice

**eleven11:** so I am dumping you

**miketweezer:** el

**miketweezer:** seriously

**eleven11:** bye Mike

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** you ready to explore?

**realjacobthrombey:** now???

**realjacobthrombey:** are you not tired????

**stanb:** no not really

**stanb:** let’s do it

**realjacobthrombey:** umm ok

**realjacobthrombey:** I have to wait until bill falls asleep though

**stanb:** also syd told bev what we’re doing so she’s coming too

**stanb:** but she’s cool with it

**stanb:** we’re just smoking in her backyard

**realjacobthrombey:** damn I missed that??

**stanb:** yeah rip

**stanb:** I just couldn’t wait but I will next time I swear

**_stanb created a group with realjacobthrombey and bev.vy_ **

**GROUP**

**_stanb changed the name of the group to “GHOST HUNTERS”_ **

**stanb:** so what are we doing tonight

**bev.vy:** stanb I am sitting next to you

**stanb:** yeah but I wanted to include Jacob

**realjacobthrombey:** aw thanks

**bev.vy:** idk we can check out the derry lab

**stanb:** and break in?!!

**bev.vy:** I mean we could try lol

**stanb:** I just want to find Jane Ives

**realjacobthrombey:** and the neibolt house

**bev.vy:** ok well I’m going to tell you guys right now to not go to that house

**bev.vy:** and I’m serious when I say that

**stanb:** come on!!

**bev.vy:** no

**bev.vy:** it’s not a good idea

**stanb:** well what happened?

**stanb:** why aren’t we allowed??

**bev.vy:** why do you want to go so badly?

**stanb:** well we think that that’s where all of the missing kids get brought to

**bev.vy:** so you want to go there?

**bev.vy:** where all of the missing kids go?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**bev.vy:** I’m only saying because I’ve actually been there that you shouldn’t go

**realjacobthrombey:** you’ve been there??

**bev.vy:** yeah

**bev.vy:** and you shouldn’t go

**stanb:** no one’s gone missing in a while though

**stanb:** so maybe the murderer was caught or killed or something

**bev.vy:** still

**bev.vy:** don’t go

**bev.vy:** and do not go down the well

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** down the WELL?!?!

**stanb:** what??

**realjacobthrombey:** damn this is like serious

**stanb:** I still want to go

**realjacobthrombey:** I think she’s serious though

**realjacobthrombey:** that she’s been there and she knows to not go down the well

**realjacobthrombey:** and that’s where the murderer lives

**stanb:** but there hasn’t been any people that have gone missing in a while!

**realjacobthrombey:** so?

**stanb:** so the murderer is probably gone

**stanb:** and then the house is just haunted

**realjacobthrombey:** should we really go to it though?

**realjacobthrombey:** haunted houses can be pretty bad

**stanb:** yes we should still go

**stanb:** I drove from Pennsylvania so that we could go

**realjacobthrombey:** ok fine

**realjacobthrombey:** we just can’t go down the well

**GHOST HUNTERS**

**stanb:** have you been down the well??

**bev.vy:** yes I have

**bev.vy:** and that’s why I know that you shouldn’t go down it

**bev.vy:** for obvious murdering reasons but also because it leads to the sewer which is nasty as fuck

**stanb:** ew yeah ok

**stanb:** I didn’t bring my yucky shoes for the sewer

**stanb:** so derry lab it is

**stanb:** and maybe we’ll find the ghost of Jane Ives!??

**stanb:** …or the real Jane Ives???

**realjacobthrombey:** that’d be weird

**realjacobthrombey:** if she was just living in an abandoned lab

**bev.vy:** haha yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost this anywhere! It's not that I don't trust people, I just want to be able to keep up with where it is and making sure nothing is being changed and I can only really do that if I'm in charge of it. The story is not over yet (not even close), so maybe I will change my mind once everything is finished :)


	19. gender expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> farmer.mike: so for Friendsgiving it’s us, jacob, stanb, and mike?
> 
> billydenz: I guess so
> 
> trashmouthtw: I’m hoping that mike apologizes today so he won’t be there
> 
> trashmouthtw: I said he wasn’t coming to the arcade but he’s coming
> 
> localhypochondriac: omg richie
> 
> localhypochondriac: you don’t know when to stop
> 
> trashmouthtw: no I think this is a good choice

WEDNESDAY NOV. 27

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** omg so last night we went to the abandoned derry lab and it was crazy

**realjacobthrombey:** there weren’t a lot of places for us to go but we were able to look around the first floor and it was disgusting and definitely haunted

**fairlymiles:** oh wow

**realjacobthrombey:** and stanley is so cool

**fairlymiles:** great

**realjacobthrombey:** I thought it was going to be really weird because I don’t know him at all but it was really fun and I’m so glad he came

**realjacobthrombey:** beverly also went with us but she isn’t letting us go to the neibolt house so we’re going to sneak out without her and go

**fairlymiles:** well, be careful.

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**farmer.mike:** so for Friendsgiving it’s us, jacob, stanb, and mike?

**billydenz:** I guess so

**trashmouthtw:** I’m hoping that mike apologizes today so he won’t be there

**trashmouthtw:** I said he wasn’t coming to the arcade but he’s coming

**localhypochondriac:** omg richie

**localhypochondriac:** you don’t know when to stop

**trashmouthtw:** no I think this is a good choice

**trashmouthtw:** he won’t hang out with us anymore and they won’t hate him anymore and we can all do secret santa

**stannotaman:** *Secret Gift-Giver 

**trashmouthtw:** damnit staniel

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** are you coming to the arcade with us?

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** I’m not in the mood for the arcade

**trashmouthtw:** why? what’s wrong?

**miketweezer:** el broke up with me last night

**trashmouthtw:** oh damn

**trashmouthtw:** after you apologized??

**miketweezer:** I didn’t get the chance to apologize

**trashmouthtw:** would you?

**trashmouthtw:** if you got the chance, would you apologize?

**trashmouthtw:** what would you say?

**miketweezer:** I would say sorry

**trashmouthtw:** sorry for what??

**miketweezer:** for being an asshole

**trashmouthtw:** and what???

**miketweezer:** and leading everything

**trashmouthtw:** omg ok work on your apology

**trashmouthtw:** that was terrible

**miketweezer:** god thanks

**trashmouthtw:** you need to acknowledge what you did and realize that it was bad and say how you’re going to change

**miketweezer:** ok

**trashmouthtw:** seriously

**bev.vy >> stannotaman**

**bev.vy:** what time are you coming over tomorrow?

**stannotaman:** I don’t think I want to do it anymore

**bev.vy:** what?!

**bev.vy:** stan no!!

**bev.vy:** why not??!!

**stannotaman:** Well if Jacob’s going to be there then I don’t know what he’s going to think

**bev.vy:** noo omg

**bev.vy:** I used stanb as a model to find your clothes!!

**bev.vy:** come on! please!!

**stannotaman:** I don’t know

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**bev.vy:** hey jacob what are your thoughts on gender expression?

**trashmouthtw:** damn

**stannotaman:** Jeez Bev

**realjacobthrombey:** um idk

**realjacobthrombey:** what do you mean

**bev.vy:** what are your thoughts on how people express their genders?

**bev.vy:** can everyone wear makeup or “girl’s clothes”?

**realjacobthrombey:** well I don’t really know

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know a lot about gay people

**bev.vy:** it’s not about gay people

**bev.vy:** like would you be cool being around someone doing that?

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**bev.vy:** it’s a yes or no question

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** bev what the hell are you doing

**bev.vy:** stan over here doesn’t want to dress up for Friendsgiving because they’re worried about what jacob will think

**stannotaman:** Haha

**trashmouthtw:** mmm I see

**bev.vy:** will you guys help me out??

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**trashmouthtw:** if I wore a skirt around you, would it weird you out?

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean it’d be a little weird

**bev.vy:** it’d be weird?

**realjacobthrombey:** like it’d be weird to see a boy in a skirt

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** jacob is cancelled

**billydenz:** wait whoa back up

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**billydenz:** so you wouldn’t be comfortable?

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’ve never met a boy in a skirt

**realjacobthrombey:** idk what it’d be like

**bev.vy:** if stan wore a skirt would it weird you out?

**stannotaman >> bev.vy**

**stannotaman:** Thanks.

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**realjacobthrombey:** I thought they weren’t a boy

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I’m not

**billydenz:** so would you be uncomfortable?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know

**realjacobthrombey:** they’re not a boy so it wouldn’t be as weird

**bev.vy >> stannotaman**

**bev.vy:** you’re welcome

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**bev.vy:** well stan is going to show up to Friendsgiving in my clothes with makeup

**realjacobthrombey:** ok

**trashmouthtw:** let’s have a nail polish party too!!!!!

**bev.vy:** mm ok

**bev.vy:** who is participating?

**trashmouthtw:** me!!!!!!!!!!!

**billydenz:** me!

**farmer.mike:** me?

**localhypochondriac:** sure but you have to take it off

**stannotaman:** Yeah mine too

**bev.vy:** …ben?

**ben.jammin:** If you want me to :)

**bev.vy:** jacob???

**realjacobthrombey:** what’s a nail polish party?

**billydenz:** bev will do your nails very well

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ve never painted my nails

**trashmouthtw:** it’s so much fun!!

**trashmouthtw:** you should at least try it

**bev.vy:** I’ll just bring all of my colors

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** so he’s not cancelled I guess

**trashmouthtw:** #justiceforjacob

**stannotaman:** I mean his feelings are understandable

**stannotaman:** It’s different for you guys because we went through everything together

**billydenz:** yeah and he’s had an interesting upbringing

**farmer.mike:** I like that you’re so nice Stan

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** YOOOO 

**trashmouthtw:** mike just told stan that he likes that they’re so nice!!!!

******stannotaman:** Yes, it was a compliment

**trashmouthtw:** oh come on

**trashmouthtw:** he totally likes you

**stannotaman:** Sure

**dmaster134:** Ask him out!!!

**stannotaman:** Haha no

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** so

**stanb:** I didn’t sleep last night

**stanb:** do you wanna know why?

**realjacobthrombey:** uh I guess

**stanb:** there are more missing kids reports involving the derry lab

**stanb:** not just Terry and Jane Ives

**stanb:** a lot of people are claiming that the lab kidnapped their babies

**realjacobthrombey:** so…

**stanb:** so Terry Ives wasn’t crazy

**stanb:** she was right

**realjacobthrombey:** well was it all people that did the same experiment?

**realjacobthrombey:** so they had the same side effects

**stanb:** Dr. Brenner (the head of the experiments) only did experiments on pregnant women

**stanb:** where he gave them intense drugs to see if they had super powers afterwards

**stanb:** and then he stole their babies

**realjacobthrombey:** wow

**realjacobthrombey:** ok yeah maybe

**stanb:** it’s weird, right???

**stanb:** they just weren’t all from derry so I didn’t see them before

**stanb:** but it’s crazy

**stanb:** so maybe we can’t find Jane Ives, but we might be able to find the others

**realjacobthrombey:** how would we??

**stanb:** idk internet searches to find them

**stanb:** maybe a road trip across the country

**realjacobthrombey:** that may not be me

**stanb:** ugh ok

**stanb:** it’d be fun!!

**realjacobthrombey:** my school is really strict and expensive though

**realjacobthrombey:** we’d have to wait until another vacation

**stanb:** ohh you’re a private school kid

**stanb:** how is life like that?

**realjacobthrombey:** it sucks sometimes

**realjacobthrombey:** the kids are terrible

**realjacobthrombey:** and they only care about your money

**stanb:** dang yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** my friend miles got into a fight and like almost killed the kid but he didn’t get expelled because he’s rich

**stanb:** the miles from the group?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah I guess you do know him

**stanb:** damn

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s cool though

**realjacobthrombey:** like he’s not dangerous

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s actually really nice

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s just been through a lot, you know?

**stanb:** yeah I know

**stanb:** sometimes people act out but that doesn’t mean they’re bad people

**stanb:** it just gets to be too much

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** it just sucks that he has a reputation now and doesn’t deserve it

**realjacobthrombey:** but like I have a reputation too so

**stanb:** what kind of reputation?

**realjacobthrombey:** well they think that he’s crazy and that I’m some terrible nazi

**realjacobthrombey:** but we’re not

**stanb:** oh yeah

**stanb:** I get that

**stanb:** it’s good that you have each other

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah it is

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m really happy that I have him

**realjacobthrombey:** his house is also haunted so

**stanb:** oh dang that’s cool

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s not really cool

**realjacobthrombey:** some weird shit has gone down

**stanb:** oh

**stanb:** like what?

**realjacobthrombey:** like his house is really old and people have died in it

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s weird to talk about but like his parents died and some people that worked there and like all of his nannies have quit because of ghosts and stuff

**stanb:** oh that sucks

**stanb:** do you think he’d be able to guide us on our ghost hunting?

**stanb:** or would he not want to because it’s like a hard subject and stuff

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean he hasn’t ever really talked about it being hard

**realjacobthrombey:** we could ask

**stanb:** I’m thinking that we should hit the neibolt house tomorrow night while everyone else is black friday shopping


	20. friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> ben.jammin: Happy Thanksgiving!!!
> 
> bev.vy: ahh you too ben!!
> 
> bev.vy: ^^and everyone!
> 
> farmer.mike: Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> stanb: happy thanksgiving!
> 
> trashmouthtw: thankful for all of you guys!!!!
> 
> miketweezer: wow that’s so great.

THURSDAY NOV. 28

**FRIEND GANG**

**ben.jammin:** Happy Thanksgiving!!!

**bev.vy:** ahh you too ben!!

**bev.vy:** ^^and everyone!

**farmer.mike:** Happy Thanksgiving!

**stanb:** happy thanksgiving!

**trashmouthtw:** thankful for all of you guys!!!!

**miketweezer:** wow that’s so great.

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ahhhh

**ben.jammin:** Oh no I shouldn’t have texted that group

**billydenz:** rip ben

**farmer.mike:** it’s ok!

**ben.jammin:** I just wanted to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone :((

**trashmouthtw:** yeah it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** brother mike just sucks

**billydenz:** you shouldn’t have brought him to the arcade!!

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I know I’m an idiot

**trashmouthtw:** I thought it would make it everything better 

**localhypochondriac:** oh but you were wrong

**localhypochondriac:** huh

**trashmouthtw:** ok yeah I get it

**trashmouthtw:** I shouldn’t have done it

**ben.jammin:** Rip Secret Gift-Giver

**trashmouthtw:** nonono

**trashmouthtw:** we will still do it

**trashmouthtw:** I promise

**stannotaman:** Big promise

**trashmouthtw:** yeah and I’m going to follow through

**GAY NERDS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** I’m really sorry guys

**trashmouthtw:** I just knew mike wouldn’t apologize by himself and you guys have been friends for so long and so I thought that a little push would’ve made it easier for everything

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah well mike’s an asshole and we’ve known that for a while

**lucas.skywalker:** this was just the last straw for us

**sk8ermax:** maybe the next time people are having a falling out, you should just stay out of it

**trashmouthtw:** I just thought he would apologize

**trashmouthtw:** he told me that he would if he had the chance so I gave him the chance

**lucas.skywalker:** but he didn’t apologize!

**willthewise:** it clearly just shows that he doesn’t care about us or what happened

**trashmouthtw:** he cares about you

**willthewise:** then he would’ve apologized

**willthewise:** but he didn’t

**lucas.skywalker:** he’s not the person that we were friends with

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise:** he’s changed a lot

**sk8ermax:** I mean I didn’t know him before last year but yeah he’s gotten more intense since then

**dmaster134:** We can find new friends

**sk8ermax:** well we already have new friends

**sk8ermax:** they just don’t know about the upside down and el’s powers but that could be a good thing

**eleven11:** I want to tell them about it

**lucas.skywalker:** well we can talk about that later

**dmaster134:** I mean Stanb already knows something’s up

**dmaster134:** He’s bound to find out eventually

**lucas.skywalker:** we can cross that bridge when we get there

**trashmouthtw:** will you guys still do secret gift-giver with us?

**dmaster134:** Sure

**sk8ermax:** as long as mike isn’t in it

**trashmouthtw:** umm ok

**trashmouthtw:** what if he’s in it but none of you guys get him??

**lucas.skywalker:** sure

**sk8ermax:** uh ok

**sk8ermax:** as long as he’s not at the gift exchange

**trashmouthtw:** when can you guys draw names?

**lucas.skywalker:** we’re going black friday shopping too so maybe at the mall?

**trashmouthtw:** yeah sure

**trashmouthtw:** see you guys there

**trashmouthtw:** and happy thanksgiving!

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** I know you’re not talking to me

**trashmouthtw:** but you look at your phone sooo

**trashmouthtw:** I’m putting your name in the secret gift-giver

**trashmouthtw:** if you pick someone from the party you can just put it back and they’ll put back your name too

**trashmouthtw:** but you need more friends so you’re doing it

**trashmouthtw:** you can come to my friendsgiving if you want but you should bring food

**trashmouthtw:** it’s not mandatory but

**trashmouthtw:** sooo

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll see you at the dinner table I guess

**trashmouthtw:** also you took my nice pants and I need them back

**miketweezer:** fuck off richard

**trashmouthtw:** then give me my pants michael

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** so that’s the neibolt house and it’s close enough to walk

**stanb:** we shouldn’t drive because we might wake people up

**realjacobthrombey:** mmm ok yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** will we be able to get in? like are there any locks on the door or something??

**stanb:** ahh idk

**stanb:** we can bring something to open it

**realjacobthrombey:** did you bring a crowbar from pennsylvania??

**stanb:** no

**stanb:** do you think bill’s dad has one?

**stanb:** or a hammer??

**realjacobthrombey:** I can look around

**realjacobthrombey:** and I’ll ask when they’re leaving so we can find a time

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey are you guys still going black friday shopping tonight?

**stannotaman:** Yes

**billydenz:** are you coming?

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** I didn’t really bring any money with me

**realjacobthrombey:** when are you guys going?

**trashmouthtw:** midnight

**localhypochondriac:** because the Bangor mall sucks and opens at midnight

**billydenz:** hey it’s not the Bangor mall’s fault that our mall blew up

**localhypochondriac:** don’t defend the Bangor mall

**ben.jammin:** I kind of like the Bangor mall :(

**localhypochondriac:** wow ben is cancelled

**bev.vy:** no!!!

**bev.vy:** don’t cancel ben!!!!

**ben.jammin:** Lol thanks Bev :))

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah how did the mall blow up???

**billydenz:** oh yeah lol

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** wait how did the mall blow up?

**bev.vy:** …

**billydenz:** well I know how it actually blew up

**billydenz:** but like what’s the cover story?

**trashmouthtw:** idk it got bombed??

**billydenz:** awesome

**bev.vy:** nono say that fireworks blew up in it

**billydenz:** um ok

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**billydenz:** it was the 4th of July and there were some fireworks inside that blew up the place

**realjacobthrombey:** oh damn

**realjacobthrombey >> stanb**

**realjacobthrombey:** ok so they’re leaving at midnight and I told them I probably am not going and they also told me what happened to the starcourt mall

**stanb:** wait what happened??

**realjacobthrombey:** bill said that there were fireworks inside because it was the fourth of July and they went off and blew it up

**stanb:** no

**stanb:** I do not believe that

**realjacobthrombey:** I know right

**stanb:** so that can be added to the list of things we need to investigate

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m leaving Saturday so we need to investigate soon

**stanb:** we will

**stanb:** I mean that’s a better story than what news articles said

**stanb:** they just said that there was a fire

**stanb:** just like they blamed mysterious deaths and crop failure on chemical leaks and failed experiments

**stanb:** this town is so fucked up

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but the next ones will be intense sooo


	21. a dark friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONLY ONE TW
> 
> localhypochondriac: we should do the buddy system for shopping
> 
> trashmouthtw: the BUDDY SYSTEM?!?!
> 
> localhypochondriac: yes the buddy system
> 
> localhypochondriac: it’s very effective
> 
> stannotaman: I too think that it is a very effective method, especially for being in crowded places late at night
> 
> trashmouthtw: it is 12:28 am can you PLEASE stop using proper grammar

FRIDAY NOV. 29

**FRIEND GANG**

**bev.vy:** thanksgiving’s over and now it’s black friday which means it’s finally acceptable to be CHRISTMAS!!!

**stannotaman:** And Hanukkah

**ben.jammin:** It’s officially the holidays :))

**bev.vy:** ahh sorry

**bev.vy:** holidays are so much funner without my dad and with friends!

**stannotaman:** More fun, you mean

**bev.vy:** jeez leave me alone, I was just expressing my gratitude for you guys

**stanb:** I feel you!

**stanb:** I might just have to go back to derry for christmas

**stanb:** with! Syd and Dina!!

**dinasaur:** if it’s well planned then maybe

**ben.jammin:** Yay!

**realjacobthrombey:** ahh I want to come back too

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t wait to plan the holiday party!!!

**bev.vy:** omg I’ll start mood boarding

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** losers club vote

**bev.vy:** we are in the same car

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a secret vote

**localhypochondriac:** it’s only the losers in the car???

**trashmouthtw:** can everyone in the friend gang be invited to the holiday party?

**bev.vy:** oohh I vote yes

**farmer.mike:** yes!

**localhypochondriac:** uh sure

**localhypochondriac:** as long as everything has cooled off

**billydenz:** ahh yes

**ben.jammin:** Omg yes!!

**stannotaman:** Yes

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** and everyone’s invited!!!!

**trashmouthtw:** that way we can all give the presents!

**stanb:** oh yeah Syd and Dina I drew for you

**stanb:** and I promised Stan and Bev I wouldn’t look at it

**stanb:** and I’m scared to break that promise

**stannotaman:** Good

**realjacobthrombey:** I got yours too miles!

**realjacobthrombey:** and I also promised and won’t tell because I may or may not be too scared

**bev.vy:** good

**farmer.mike:** we’re serious about promises over here in the losers club

**sydno:** alright I believe that he won’t look at it

**bev.vy:** we need to pick a theme for the party!!

**realjacobthrombey:** a theme?

**localhypochondriac:** can we pick later?

**localhypochondriac:** I’m going to get car sick

**trashmouthtw:** jesus yeah sure

**localhypochondriac:** shut up richie. motion sickness is nothing to joke about

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** did anyone get mike for the secret santa?

**willthewise:** nope

**dmaster134:** No

**eleven11:** no

**lucas.skywalker:** thankfully not

**sk8ermax:** good

**sk8ermax:** so who did you guys get?

**lucas.skywalker:** eddie

**dmaster134:** Lucas!

**eleven11:** I thought it was a secret

**dmaster134:** It is

**willthewise:** yeah don’t say who you get!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** sorry!

**lucas.skywalker:** I know from experience to answer max when she asks a question

**sk8ermax:** taught you well

**lucas.skywalker:** who did you get?

**sk8ermax:** I’m not telling

**sk8ermax:** it’s supposed to be a secret

**lucas.skywalker:** what

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** so I guess we can assume they’ve left derry

**realjacobthrombey:** idk, Eddie can be a bit dramatic

**stanb:** true

**stanb:** meet you at the neibolt house in twenty?

**realjacobthrombey:** sure

**realjacobthrombey:** and I have a crowbar

**stanb:** and I have flashlights

**stanb:** this is gonna be great

**ONLY ONE TW**

**localhypochondriac:** we should do the buddy system for shopping

**trashmouthtw:** the BUDDY SYSTEM?!?!

**localhypochondriac:** yes the buddy system

**localhypochondriac:** it’s very effective

**stannotaman:** I too think that it is a very effective method, especially for being in crowded places late at night

**trashmouthtw:** it is 12:28 am can you PLEASE stop using proper grammar

**sk8ermax:** oh yes because the Bangor mall is going to be so crowded with people 

**dmaster134:** Leave the Bangor Mall alone

**dmaster134:** It’s all that we have

**localhypochondriac:** ok I’m not going to be Dustin’s partner if he’s in love with the Bangor mall

**stannotaman:** We should do it based on where everyone wants to go shopping

**willthewise:** I have no idea where to go shopping though

**sk8ermax:** literally same

**ben.jammin:** It’s hard to get someone a meaningful present when you don’t know much about them

**bev.vy:** I guess stanb is going to have to come up with more conversation starters then

**trashmouthtw:** oh definitely

**localhypochondriac:** well we can just look around then or get other presents but we should still buddy up

**trashmouthtw:** gross ok

**dmaster134:** How about Richie and Eddie, Ben and Beverly, Lucas and Max, Stan, Mike, and Bill, and El, Will, and I

**localhypochondriac:** that’s oddly specific

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah what the hell

**dmaster134:** Any better pairings?

**dmaster134:** No? Perfect

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** You’re welcome

**stannotaman:** No one said thank you

**dmaster134:** But you will

**farmer.mike >> ben.jammin**

**farmer.mike:** okay so I can’t go shopping because now I’m in a group with who I have

**farmer.mike:** and it sucks because I knew exactly what present to get

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh oh no!

**farmer.mike:** I was going to get it without even drawing them so now I really need to get it!!

**ben.jammin:** Wait…them?

**ben.jammin:** Is it Stan?!

**farmer.mike:** I can’t tell you!!!

**ben.jammin:** Aw come on

**ben.jammin:** What did you want to get ~them~?

**farmer.mike:** There’s this really nice calendar in the layout and color palette that they like and matches their room and I wanted to pair it with a weighted blanket and maybe some candles or tea

**farmer.mike:** okay yeah maybe it is Stan

**ben.jammin:** Aw that’s so sweet!

**farmer.mike:** thanks :)

**farmer.mike:** I’ve been trying to think of the perfect thing to get for a while

**ben.jammin:** I mean it sounds pretty perfect

**farmer.mike:** and it’s a bird calendar with a nice green accent that will look really nice with the shade of blue that their room is painted in and the finish on it is good so that the pens that they use won’t smudge

**ben.jammin:** Aw

**farmer.mike:** and I thought that the weighted blanket would help their anxiety because it gets really mad at nighttime with nightmares and the dark and stuff

**ben.jammin:** That is so sweet, Mike

**farmer.mike:** I just want to get the calendar as soon as possible

**ben.jammin:** Yeah I understand

**ben.jammin:** Maybe I can figure out some sort of distraction for them

**ben.jammin >> trashmouthtw**

**ben.jammin:** Okay sooo I think that Mike also likes Stan!!

**trashmouthtw:** no way!!!

**trashmouthtw:** omg wait that’s amazing

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know for sure but he has this really cute present picked out with so much meaning behind it for them and that’s such a hopeless romantic thing to do

**ben.jammin:** Speaking from experience of course

**ben.jammin:** Except he actually has a shot!!

**trashmouthtw:** this is great

**trashmouthtw:** we need to really convince Stan that they both like them and they just need to ask them out!!

**trashmouthtw:** woah these pronouns make things a bit confusing

**ben.jammin:** I got it though

**localhypochondriac >> trashmouthtw**

**localhypochondriac:** stop looking at your phone while you’re walking

**localhypochondriac:** it’s dangerous

**localhypochondriac:** and you won’t listen to me but I know that you’re looking at your phone and will get this 

**trashmouthtw:** jesus eddie keep walking 

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll put my phone away

**ben.jammin >> stannotaman**

**ben.jammin:** Hey, there’s a sale on hand sanitizers at Bath and Body Works

**ben.jammin:** And that coconut oil lotion!

**stannotaman:** Oh, really?

**stannotaman:** I’ll have to swing by there

**stannotaman:** Thanks Ben

**ben.jammin:** Of course!

**ben.jammin:** Bev and I are here now and we could keep you company in line :)

**ben.jammin >> farmer.mike**

**ben.jammin:** I told them about a sale at Bath and Body Works so hopefully they’ll come over here soon

**farmer.mike:** ahh thank you so much Ben!!! they just left

**farmer.mike:** I’m bringing Bill with me to the calendar store too

**ben.jammin:** Good luck!

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** ok so I don’t have a chance with anyone

**trashmouthtw:** why do you say that big bill??

**billydenz:** I just went with mike to go get his present for stan and it’s so good

**billydenz:** I couldn’t be surprised if he likes them and obviously he has a better chance than me

**trashmouthtw:** hey don’t say that bill!

**trashmouthtw:** you have a great shot with stan!

**billydenz:** I don’t have a shot with mike though

**billydenz:** he clearly likes stan

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok!

**trashmouthtw:** they both definitely like you too

**trashmouthtw:** trust me

**trashmouthtw:** maybe you should just find the perfect present for the both of them too

**trashmouthtw:** it would be really special

**billydenz:** well I was going to get stan some hand sanitizers but they just went to go get some

**billydenz:** but I was going to get mike a movie

**trashmouthtw:** omg bill

**trashmouthtw:** seriously?

**billydenz:** what?!

**trashmouthtw:** those are terrible presents!!

**billydenz:** what?

**trashmouthtw:** hand sanitizers and a movie?!

**trashmouthtw:** come on

**billydenz:** hey you give terrible presents too!

**trashmouthtw:** I’m aware

**trashmouthtw:** and it’s part of my brand now

**billydenz:** well you obviously can’t help me with different presents

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I know

**billydenz:** you know I know who I can ask

**localhypochondriac >> trashmouthtw**

**localhypochondriac:** GET. OFF. OF. YOUR. PHONE.

**trashmouthtw:** LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD

**localhypochondriac:** THEN LOOK UP AND MOVE FORWARD IN THE LINE

**trashmouthtw:** oh lol thanks

**bev.vy >> stanb**

**bev.vy:** where are you?

**bev.vy:** seriously Stanley where are you??

**bev.vy:** you better not be at neibolt right now

**bev.vy:** answer your phone

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** guys we have a problem

**trashmouthtw:** what?

**bev.vy:** I think that stanb and jacob might be at neibolt

**billydenz:** what

**bev.vy:** the reason that stanb came up here is because he wanted to snoop around town and I told them not to go to neibolt but my aunt just called and said that he isn’t home and he’s not answering his phone and I have a feeling they went to neibolt

**billydenz:** we have to go get them

**billydenz:** they can’t go down the well

**localhypochondriac:** oh shit

**billydenz:** richie, is your dad able to bring us back to town?

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t know

**trashmouthtw:** he’s shopping right now too

**bev.vy:** didn’t will’s brother bring them?

**bev.vy:** he’d be cool with driving us back

**ONLY ONE TW**

**billydenz:** hey guys so we have an emergency

**dmaster134:** What’s going on?

**bev.vy:** I think stanb and jacob are at the neibolt house

**trashmouthtw:** the one that pennywise lives in

**dmaster134:** Oh shit

**lucas.skywalker:** no way

**bev.vy:** will, could your brother drive us back to derry?

**willthewise:** yeah of course

**willthewise:** let me ask him

**billydenz >> realjacobthrombey**

**billydenz:** jacob where are you??

**billydenz:** jacob

**billydenz:** answer your phone

**ONLY ONE TW**

**willthewise:** yeah he’ll be here soon

**willthewise:** it’s going to be a tight squeeze in the car

**trashmouthtw:** that’s fine

**trashmouthtw:** mike is still home so he could get a head start on going there with nancy

**billydenz:** no they should wait until we get there

**billydenz:** they don’t know the place and I don’t want something to happen to them

**sk8ermax:** where should we meet??

**willthewise:** Macy’s exit?

**billydenz:** that works

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** are you alright?

**trashmouthtw:** where are you?

**stannotaman:** I can’t do it

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** where are you?

**stannotaman:** I can’t go back there

**trashmouthtw:** I know it’s ok where are you?

**trashmouthtw:** stan?

**ONLY ONE TW**

**trashmouthtw:** are you guys going over there?

**dmaster134:** Will, El, Lucas, Max, Ben, Bev, and I are here

**farmer.mike:** bill and I are on the way

**trashmouthtw:** stan where are you?

**bev.vy:** stan??

**stannotaman:** I’m not going

**farmer.mike:** you don’t have to go inside but just come with us 

**farmer.mike:** you can’t stay at the mall

**billydenz:** come on where are you?

**willthewise:** Jonathan’s almost here

**stannotaman:** I can’t

**farmer.mike:** you don’t have to

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok stan

**billydenz:** you don’t have to come inside

**stannotaman:** Really?

**billydenz:** really

**billydenz:** it’s alright

**willthewise:** he’s here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know that people may be feeling bad for brother Mike or not liking the party anymore because of everything going on, but I can assure you that it is all on purpose and everything will be better in the end. Season three of Stranger Things really messed up a lot of the characters (and it makes sense with how they are angsty teens going into high school) and so I need them all to have falling outs and redemptions in order to put them back in good places and in order for a redemption to happen for Mike, you guys need to want it. Please don't get too mad at me for putting so much angst in this story, but it will have a happy ending!
> 
> And thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos, it really makes my day. I rarely respond to comments because I suck at talking to people, but I do read them and really appreciate the kind words :))


	22. neibolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP
> 
> billydenz: you can’t tell anyone
> 
> bev.vy: like you actually can’t
> 
> bev.vy: seriously
> 
> stanb: uh ok
> 
> realjacobthrombey: yeah I won’t

FRIDAY NOV. 29

**_stanb created a group with bev.vy, trashmouthtw, billydenz, stannotaman, farmer.mike, ben.jammin, localhypochondriac, realjacobthrombey, miketweezer, lucas.skywalker, eleven11, dmaster134, willthewise, and sk8ermax_ **

**GROUP**

**stanb:** ok so WHAT WAS THAT?!

**stanb:** we aren’t allowed to go inside of that one singular house???

**stanb:** nothing happened!!

**GAY LOSERS**

**bev.vy:** omg

**localhypochondriac:** are we really about to tell them about it????

**farmer.mike:** it’s better than them getting in trouble again

**stannotaman:** Ugh, I did not want to deal with this first thing in the morning

**trashmouthtw:** does it count as first thing in the morning if we didn’t sleep?

**stannotaman:** It counts

**billydenz:** we’re telling them

**bev.vy:** are you sure?

**billydenz:** yes

**billydenz:** everyone ready?

**bev.vy:** sure

**trashmouthtw:** yeah

**farmer.mike:** yep

**localhypochondriac:** ugh I guess

**ben.jammin:** Yes

**stannotaman:** No, but whatever

**bev.vy:** we’re right here stan

**GROUP**

**billydenz:** you can’t tell anyone

**bev.vy:** like you actually can’t

**bev.vy:** seriously

**stanb:** uh ok

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I won’t

**stannotaman:** And when we’re done talking about it today, we’re done talking about it. And we don’t talk about it anymore.

**bev.vy:** seriously

**stanb:** ok yeah I understand

**localhypochondriac:** you guys aren’t going to believe it

**localhypochondriac:** but you have to

**stanb:** there was a murderous clown that used to live in that house and brought all of the missing kids there to kill them and now he’s gone

**stanb:** it’s not that hard to believe

**billydenz:** ok yeah

**billydenz:** but the clown is from a different dimension or something

**stanb:**?

**stanb:** what??

**ben.jammin:** It can shape shift and turns into your biggest fear

**ben.jammin:** Just to scare you

**realjacobthrombey:** what?

**localhypochondriac:** told you you wouldn’t believe it

**bev.vy:** we all saw it

**billydenz:** the summer before eighth grade it was terrorizing all of us

**realjacobthrombey:** then what did it turn into?

**billydenz:** my brother

**bev.vy:** a bunch of blood came out of my sink that my dad couldn’t see

**farmer.mike:** people trapped inside of a burning building

**stannotaman:** A painting in my dad’s office came to life

**ben.jammin:** A headless boy that was killed in the Iron Works explosion on 

Easter

**localhypochondriac:** a gross disgusting leper

**trashmouthtw:** I just saw a clown sooo

**dmaster134:** None of us saw it

**lucas.skywalker:** we don’t have much business being here

**miketweezer:** we were only involved a little bit. for emotional support

**stanb:** so you’re saying a murderous demonic clown from a different dimension that is able to shape shift and create illusions came to your dumb town to scare kids and maybe take them and kill them

**bev.vy:** yeah it would eat kids

**localhypochondriac:** and they tasted better when they were scared

**localhypochondriac:** it’s weird

**stanb:** so he just left?

**ben.jammin:** It comes back every 27 years

**realjacobthrombey:** why??

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know

**ben.jammin:** But there’s a terrible series of deaths every 27 years

**billydenz:** but we also killed it

**trashmouthtw:** hopefully

**stanb:** I’m sorry…you hopefully killed the murderous demonic clown????

**billydenz:** yeah

**farmer.mike:** it lives in the sewers beneath neibolt and we went down there and tried to kill it

**bev.vy:** because it took me 

**bev.vy:** but I’m not afraid of it so it couldn’t kill me

**stanb >>realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** are you buying this??

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**stanb:** I don’t know either!!

**GROUP**

**billydenz:** so

**billydenz:** that’s it

**bev.vy:** questions?

**stanb:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**localhypochondriac:** it’s a lot

**localhypochondriac:** but it’s true

**stanb:** I think it’s just a lot to comprehend

**stanb:** but I do believe you guys

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s crazy

**billydenz:** we wouldn’t lie to you

**billydenz:** it’s what killed Georgie

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** hm

**stanb:** so even if you didn’t kill it, it’s coming back in 27 years?

**farmer.mike:** yeah

**farmer.mike:** but we made a promise to come back and try again to kill it when if it does come back

**stanb:** damn

**stanb:** can I come back too?? I want to kill this clown

**billydenz:** it has to be the 7 of us

**bev.vy:** lucky 7

**stanb:** well good luck

**stanb:** I’ll be around if you need me

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** I’m gonna throw up

**trashmouthtw:** god then go throw up

**trashmouthtw:** don’t just talk about it

**trashmouthtw:** and don’t get any of it on the floor

**bev.vy:** wait we’re in the same room

**localhypochondriac:** but I don’t want to throw up

**localhypochondriac:** it creeps me out

**bev.vy:** We Are In The Same Room

**trashmouthtw:** then don’t throw up

**trashmouthtw:** it’s not that hard

**ben.jammin:** I might throw up if you don’t

**trashmouthtw:** ok jeez let’s just move this party to my bathroom?

**bev.vy:** how about we use our mouths to start talking??

**trashmouthtw:** shhhh

**localhypochondriac:** I don’t want to spend a single moment in your bathroom

**trashmouthtw:** then we’ll use Nancy’s

**stannotaman:** Can we stop talking about bathrooms and throwing up??

**ben.jammin:** Sorry

**farmer.mike:** are you okay stan?

**stannotaman:** I didn’t even go inside or see it but it still messed me up all over again

**bev.vy:** we’ll be alright

**bev.vy:** it’s gone

**stannotaman:** Not forever

**trashmouthtw:** well you guys can stay over as long as you want

**billydenz:** yeah I think it’d be best if we’re all together

**ben.jammin:** We do have school sooooo

**trashmouthtw:** ugh ok so you guys can stay until monday morning

**trashmouthtw:** I have cool movies

**localhypochondriac:** don’t lie to us

**bev.vy:** ok I miss all of our sweet voices so can we stop texting???

**localhypochondriac:** so I have to listen to Richie’s voice now??!

**trashmouthtw:** haHA!

**stannotaman:** Stop yelling.

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** it’s so weird

**realjacobthrombey:** I know

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what to think

**realjacobthrombey:** like that’s something out of a book

**stanb:** I feel you

**stanb:** I mean I believe it

**stanb:** it’s just crazy

**stanb:** and they actually fought it

**stanb:** I can’t imagine

**realjacobthrombey:** and now they’re all just carrying on

**realjacobthrombey:** and richie is yelling a lot

**stanb:** yeah stan is like the only one that seems effected

**realjacobthrombey:** and they didn’t even go inside the house

**stanb:** and the other guys? they weren’t involved??

**stanb:** wait

**stanb:** did the clown take will?

**realjacobthrombey:** omg

**stanb:** they said that they weren’t involved but they were if their best friend was kidnapped by a clown

**realjacobthrombey:** and will didn’t get eaten

**stanb:** yeah but Bev said that you don’t get eaten if you aren’t scared

**realjacobthrombey:** do you not think will would be scared of a clown from a different dimension??

**stanb:** no I don’t

**realjacobthrombey:** um ok

**realjacobthrombey:** so maybe the clown took him

**stanb:** and made a fake body for him?

**stanb:** georgie didn’t get a fake body

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** so there’s still more to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The important chapters are the ones that I suck at? Haha sorry


	23. d&d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> dmaster134: soooo did anything fun happen while all you love birds were shopping the other night?
> 
> dmaster134: I mean before the other stuff happened
> 
> stannotaman: Haha no

SATURDAY NOV. 30

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**trashmouthtw:** you’ve been gone for only twenty minutes and I already miss you so much :((

**ben.jammin:** I miss you too!!!

**billydenz:** ugh the house is so much quieter now that you’re gone

**realjacobthrombey:** ahh I miss you guys too!!

**realjacobthrombey:** I really hope I can come back for Christmas

**bev.vy:** please do!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** and bring miles so you guys can meet him!

**trashmouthtw:** yes!!

**trashmouthtw:** I want my Fairchild twin!!

**localhypochondriac:** oh god no

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** soo

**stanb:** I went birdwatching with stan today

**dinasaur:** oohh!

**sydno:** birdwatching??

**sydno:** wow

**stanb:** yeah it’s not that exciting

**stanb:** but I made them listen to Bloodwitch and it was awesome

**stanb:** they’re still pretty uptight but it was nice to see them relax a bit

**sydno:** did anything cool happen?

**sydno:** while you were BIRDwatching!??!

**dinasaur:** lol

**stanb:** ok ok I see

**stanb:** yes it’s a dorky thing

**stanb:** but!

**stanb:** it was actually pretty cool

**sydno:** I bet

**stanb:** I don’t appreciate the sarcasm

**stanb:** but waking up at the crack of dawn to go sit in a park was actually pretty therapeutic

**stanb:** and I’m going to force you guys to come with me when I come back

**sydno:** no thanks

**stanb:** we can smoke too

**sydno:** hmmm

**sydno:** maybe

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** soooo did anything fun happen while all you love birds were shopping the other night?

**dmaster134:** I mean before the other stuff happened

**stanb:** ahhh I’m sorry

**stannotaman:** Haha no

**stannotaman:** I pretty much mostly hung out with Ben and Bev

**dmaster134:** dang

**dmaster134:** why?

**stannotaman:** They were having a really good sale on stuff and Mike and Bill didn’t feel like coming I guess

**ben.jammin:** Okay actually…

**ben.jammin:** I know for a fact that one of them likes you…

**trashmouthtw:** and I know that the other one likes you…

**stannotaman:** Okay, no, leave me alone

**trashmouthtw:** jesus when will you listen to us

**stannotaman:** What about you and Eddie?

**trashmouthtw:** what about me and Eddie

**stannotaman:** You say that Mike and Bill like me, but deny that Eddie likes you. Which is unfair

**trashmouthtw:** well that’s because Eddie doesn’t like me

**trashmouthtw:** I just annoy him

**stannotaman:** You annoy me and I like you

**stannotaman:** Not in that way of course

**trashmouthtw:** aw stan! I’m flattered!!

**stannotaman:** You know what I meant

**willthewise:** yeah I thought that being annoying was your thing

**trashmouthtw:** well it is but boys may not always find that attractive

**dmaster134:** I don’t know…

**dmaster134:** Mike is very annoying but Will still liked him

**trashmouthtw:** ew

**willthewise:** ok we aren’t talking about mike

**dmaster134:** So Mike and Bill like Stan but they don’t care and who knows if Eddie likes Richie

**dmaster134:** Ben? How did things go with Beverly??

**ben.jammin:** There is really nothing happening with Bev and I

**ben.jammin:** Sooo

**stannotaman:** I don’t know, Ben

**stannotaman:** I wouldn’t say there’s nothing there

**ben.jammin:** Lol

**ben.jammin:** Who’s next?

**willthewise:** I mean I was with Dustin the entire time

**stanb:** and I was ghost hunting with Jacob

**trashmouthtw:** any sparks there?

**stanb:** lol no

**trashmouthtw:** noted

**trashmouthtw:** dustin?? do you have a lucky lady yet?

**dmaster134:** I have a girlfriend

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh yeah imaginary suzie

**dmaster134:** I’m going to lose it

**willthewise:** this is the best

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** So I’m very mad at you right now, but…

**dmaster134:** How are we going to set up Stanb and Will?

**trashmouthtw:** ugh idk

**trashmouthtw:** he leaves tomorrow and it’d be great if they could have spent time together

**trashmouthtw:** umm we could ask them how they feel about each other?

**trashmouthtw:** I could ask stanb, you ask will

**dmaster134:** Ummm okay that might work

**dmaster134:** See how they feel and then go from there

**trashmouthtw >> stanb**

**trashmouthtw:** hey, are you thinking about coming back for christmas?

**stanb:** of course!

**stanb:** I’m so excited!!

**trashmouthtw:** ahh me too!

**trashmouthtw:** sorry about all the craziness with mike and his friends

**stanb:** lol it’s fine

**stanb:** they all seem nice

**trashmouthtw:** who?

**dmaster134 >> willthewise**

**dmaster134:** Hey, how do you like Stanb?

**willthewise:**?

**willthewise:** I don’t know

**dmaster134:** Well how do you think he’d fit into the party?

**willthewise:** oh I didn’t know he was joining the party

**dmaster134:** Would you want him to?

**willthewise:** I don’t know if he plays

**stanb >> trashmouthtw**

**stanb:** mike’s friends

**stanb:** they all seem nice

**dmaster134 >> willthewise**

**dmaster134:** Hmm yeah I don’t know

**dmaster134:** Why don’t you ask him?

**willthewise:** I don’t want to do that

**dmaster134:** Nah it’s fine

**dmaster134:** Just ask him

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** And life just hands us something!

**dmaster134:** Will’s going to ask him if he plays D&D

**trashmouthtw:** ugh no!!!

**trashmouthtw:** his first move can’t be about his nerd game!!

**dmaster134:** I think that the best way to find love is to be yourself

**trashmouthtw:** ok I’ve been trying that my entire life and it hasn’t worked

**dmaster134:** It worked for me

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah suzie

**dmaster134:** She’s real

**trashmouthtw:** oh sorry I lost my glasses and I can’t see what you just said

**dmaster134:** Fuck you

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** hey I have a bit of an odd question

**stanb:** sure, what’s up?

**willthewise:** do you play d&d?

**stanb:** what?

**willthewise:** dungeons and dragons

**willthewise:** do you play?

**stanb:** oh lol no

**willthewise:** oh

**stanb:** I’ve just never really understood it

**willthewise:** well it’s really fun

**willthewise:** it’s just roleplaying

**stanb:** kinky

**willthewise:** not in that way

**stanb:** damn I figured

**willthewise:** it’s still fun

**stanb:** I mean maybe it’d be fun

**stanb:** I just haven’t really checked it out

**willthewise:** you should!

**willthewise:** hey, why don’t you stop by my house and I’ll give you some of my books

**stanb:** you need books??!

**willthewise:** haha yeah

**willthewise:** there’s a lot to it

**willthewise:** but it’s worth it

**willthewise:** maybe you should check out some gameplays!

**stanb:** ohh wait this isn’t the card game one is it?

**willthewise:** no

**willthewise:** this is the one where you can make up stories and be anyone you want and do anything

**stanb:** ok yeah probably cooler than the card game

**willthewise:** haha yeah it is

**stanb:** I might take you up on that then ;)

**stanb:** maybe you can do something that I like to do?

**willthewise:** sure, what?

**stanb:** have you ever heard of Bloodwitch?

**fairlymiles >> realjacobthrombey**

**fairlymiles:** how has the drive been?

**realjacobthrombey:** pretty good

**fairlymiles:** that’s good

**fairlymiles:** I can’t wait to have you back!

**realjacobthrombey:** I can’t wait to be back

**realjacobthrombey:** but I am going to miss all of the craziness of derry

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m so tired of our town

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah

**fairlymiles:** I bet you’re going to miss everyone too

**realjacobthrombey:** definitely

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m really going to miss stan though

**realjacobthrombey:** we had so much fun together

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** and we actually figured out what happened!

**fairlymiles:** ooh what happened??!

**realjacobthrombey:** I can’t tell you

**realjacobthrombey:** sorry

**fairlymiles:** oh.


	24. sunoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG!!
> 
> trashmouthtw: important question
> 
> trashmouthtw: in polyamorous relationships, how do three people make out?

SUNDAY DEC. 1

**billydenz >> ben.jammin**

**billydenz:** heyyy so I have a weird question kind of

**ben.jammin:** Sure, what’s up?

**billydenz:** well you’re like the most romantic person that I know

**ben.jammin:** Sksudfhskahi okay haha thanks

**billydenz:** and I’m having trouble thinking of a good present for someone that I like

**ben.jammin:** Are you asking me for help?

**billydenz:** umm kinda

**ben.jammin:** So what do you need help with?

**billydenz:** well it’s actually two people

**ben.jammin:** Can I ask who?

**ben.jammin:** It’s kind of hard to help you think of presents for someone if I don’t know who it is

**billydenz:** ughh yeah

**billydenz:** you can’t tell anyone

**ben.jammin:** I won’t

**billydenz:** it’s weird though because I haven’t really come out to you guys but it’s stan and mike

**ben.jammin:** It’s not weird. It’s totally fine to wait to come out until you’re ready

**ben.jammin:** And I appreciate that you told me

**billydenz:** well I was going to get stan hand sanitizer and mike a movie but that’s a terrible idea

**ben.jammin:** It’s not that terrible

**billydenz:** but it still sucks

**ben.jammin:** Uhh yeah a little bit

**billydenz:** ugh it’s so frustrating because I like both of them a lot but I can’t come up with a good present so it just seems like I don’t like them!

**ben.jammin:** Presents don’t really matter, it’s the thought that counts

**ben.jammin:** You’re a writer, why don’t you write them something?

**billydenz:** come on, I couldn’t do anything as good as your poem for beverly

**ben.jammin:** Or you could draw them something!

**billydenz:** hmm that could work

**billydenz:** thanks ben!!

**ben.jammin:** Of course!!! 

**ben.jammin:** They’re going to love it :))

**billydenz:** I hope so

**ben.jammin:** Don’t worry. I’m sure they like you back

**billydenz:** lol they definitely don’t but it’s fine

**ben.jammin >> trashmouthtw**

**ben.jammin:** The whole Bill, Stan, and Mike thing is going to be so frustrating

**trashmouthtw:** ugh I know

**ben.jammin:** They all like each other so much but don’t think that they have a chance

**trashmouthtw:** we need to lock them in a closet so they can all just make out

**trashmouthtw:** wait

**trashmouthtw:** how do three people make out??

**ben.jammin:** Hmm I don’t know

**ben.jammin:** I never really thought about the specifics of what their relationship would be

**FRIEND GANG!!**

**trashmouthtw:** important question

**trashmouthtw:** in polyamorous relationships, how do three people make out?

**ben.jammin >> trashmouthtw**

**ben.jammin:** Oh snap

**trashmouthtw:** hey if they aren’t going to start anything, then I will

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** What are you doing

**FRIEND GANG!!**

**realjacobthrombey:** wait what’s polyamorous

**trashmouthtw:** anyone want to offer a definition?

**dmaster134:** It’s when multiple people are in a romantic relationship

**realjacobthrombey:** woah

**realjacobthrombey:** I didn’t know that was a thing

**trashmouthtw:** so the question is how would three people in a romantic relationship, not assuming genders but if none of these people were girls, make out?

**realjacobthrombey:** wait I’m so confused

**miketweezer:** yeah wtf richard

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** richie

**billydenz:** RICHIE

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** what are we confused about?

**localhypochondriac:** so it’s three people kissing at the same time??

**localhypochondriac:** that is disgusting

**trashmouthtw:** you have a problem with that?

**localhypochondriac:** it’sthree mouths touching each other

**localhypochondriac:** three tongues at once

**localhypochondriac:** that’s so unsanitary

**lucas.skywalker:** wait but could it also be just two people kissing and one watching?

**realjacobthrombey:** like porn

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah

**trashmouthtw:** other thoughts?

**trashmouthtw:** mike, bill, stan??

**miketweezer:** what

**trashmouthtw:** farmer mike

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Oh snap Richie

**FRIENDLY GANG**

**farmer.mike:** how do I think three people would make out?

**trashmouthtw:** yes

**farmer.mike:** um well it’s based on what all of the people are comfortable with

**farmer.mike:** there’s not a right or wrong answer to how to love somebody

**bev.vy:** aw that’s so sweet

**bev.vy:** but why did you attack them rich??

**sk8ermax:** yeah that was weird

**trashmouthtw:** well in our discussion of who our crushes were, farmer mike, bill, and stan all had two crushes

**trashmouthtw:** so I was curious if they were thinking about being in a relationship with those two people all at the same time and what that would be like

**stannotaman:** That’s not your place to ask about, Richie.

**trashmouthtw:** you’re right

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sorry

**trashmouthtw:** I just also thought that we should be more open as friends

**trashmouthtw:** and be comfortable with sharing about ourselves with each other

**trashmouthtw:** like I’m not trying to push you guys and stuff I just thought I could get a conversation rolling

**trashmouthtw:** about anything

**trashmouthtw >> ben.jammin**

**trashmouthtw:** tell mike he should say something?

**ben.jammin:** Um, yeah I can

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** just say something

**ben.jammin >> farmer.mike**

**ben.jammin:**?

**ben.jammin:** Now’s the time ;)

**trashmouthtw >> billydenz**

**trashmouthtw:** just say something

**FRIEND GANG**

**farmer.mike:** well you guys are the best people I have ever met

**farmer.mike:** even you guys that I don’t really know that well

**farmer.mike:** and I don’t really know much about who I am but I know that I will be able to talk to you guys once I figure it out

**bev.vy:** aww we love you Mikey :))

**trashmouthtw:** yeah!

**trashmouthtw:** I’m proud of you

**farmer.mike >> ben.jammin**

**farmer.mike:** thanks Ben :)

**ben.jammin:** Good job Mike <3

**FRIEND GANG**

**farmer.mike:** well thank you

**farmer.mike:** I love you guys so much

**farmer.mike:** feelings are just weird

**trashmouthtw:** oh yes they are

**sydno:** retweet

**stanb:** I feel you

**stanb:** I thought I was straight for so long but now it’s just kind of like whatever

**dinasaur:** dude literally same!

**sydno:** wait stan don’t text and drive

**stanb:** well my phone is blowing up and now I’m getting a slushee 

**willthewise:** good that you’re not texting and driving!

**stanb:** feelings are weird

**farmer.mike:** and labels kind of suck

**miketweezer:** well labels can be important

**miketweezer:** like how do you know who you really are if you can’t even name it?

**stannotaman:** I think labels are dumb

**stannotaman:** People should be able to just live and not have to be put into a box

**willthewise:** and have to use labels just so that other people can understand you better

**willthewise:** but there’s so much more to a person than just what their label would be

**sk8ermax:** beat brother mike again!

**miketweezer:** ok yeah

**miketweezer:** I guess I understand that

**stanb:** wait you guys are never going to guess who just walked into this gas station

**dmaster134:** Miranda Cosgrove

**stanb:** …no

**stanb:** it was a doppelganger!!

**localhypochondriac:** oh let me guess, another richie??

**stanb:** no, actually

**stanb:** and Eddie!!

**localhypochondriac:** what

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**localhypochondriac:** omg

**localhypochondriac:** OMG

**bev.vy:** he’s so cute!!

**trashmouthtw:** that HAT

**localhypochondriac:** I KNOW

**localhypochondriac:** WHAT IS WITH THAT HAT??!!

**trashmouthtw:** omg is he a nerd

**localhypochondriac:** shut up richie

**ben.jammin:** What’s his name?!!

**trashmouthtw:** omg get his phone number

**stanb:** oh sorry he left

**localhypochondriac:** he LEFT?!

**stanb:** yeah he came in a while ago but we were having an important conversation

**sydno:** omg stan

**localhypochondriac:** wow

**localhypochondriac:** what the hell?!!

**localhypochondriac:** I want to talk to him!!

**localhypochondriac:** and find out why he’s wearing that dumb hat and a SUPERMAN shirt and what’s wrong with his legs

**trashmouthtw:** jesus eds

**localhypochondriac:** don’t call me that

**bev.vy:** where are you right now?

**stanb:** at a Sunoco

**bev.vy:** no what city are you in??

**stanb:** oh philadelphia

**localhypochondriac:** oh perfect I’ll just ride my bike to PHILADELPHIA and find him!

**dinasaur:** no!

**dinasaur:** don’t ride your bike to philadelphia!!

**stanb:** yeah I’ll find him

**localhypochondriac:** oh god

**localhypochondriac:** enjoy your fucking slushee Stanley

**stannotaman:** I feel attacked

**stanb:** hey!!

**stanb:** I’m good at research!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** I’ll help!

**lucas.skywalker >> stanb**

**lucas.skywalker:** eddie’s my secret santa and I was only going to get sanitizing stuff so could I maybe help find this kid?

**stanb:** oh sure!

**stanb:** the more the merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen you guys asking for Freddy and I've been very hesitant because then it would introduce that DC superheroes are actually real but they've already mentioned Marvel superheroes so then are they both real or are Marvel ones just for movies and comic books (but why would they make movies and comics about superheroes when they already exist??) and Syd and Stanb have been having the dobacle about whether or not superheroes are real. So it's been a headache for me, but here's what's going on:  
> DC and Marvel superheroes (and all others) exist only in media and Freddy is just a very avid believer that they are real (like Stanb). He goes into this gas station just before Billy comes into his life and ultimately Billy becomes a real superhero.  
> If you have any questions, you can just leave them in the comments :))


	25. screw algebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> bev.vy: ew I forgot how much I hated school
> 
> billydenz: ok that’s a mood
> 
> localhypochondriac: it’s literally 10 am
> 
> bev.vy: yeah
> 
> bev.vy: I want to go home

MONDAY DEC. 2

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ew I forgot how much I hated school

**billydenz:** ok that’s a mood

**trashmouthtw:** I just want winter break

**localhypochondriac:** it’s literally 10 am

**bev.vy:** yeah

**bev.vy:** I want to go home

**farmer.mike:** I have three tests next week and I want to cry

**farmer.mike:** I miss homeschooling

**trashmouthtw:** same

**farmer.mike:** um

**farmer.mike:** alright

**billydenz:** I have another stupid stupid creative project due before break

**billydenz:** I hate english class and I hate creative projects

**farmer.mike:** no you don’t

**billydenz:** yeah ok I don’t but I am very mad

**billydenz:** I’m just going to paint another stupid scary thing and ms h can deal with it

**localhypochondriac:** ok I actually have to concentrate, can you guys be quiet

**farmer.mike:** turn your phone off

**trashmouthtw:** I want to spam the chat until stan shows up

**localhypochondriac:** no

**localhypochondriac:** leave them alone

**bev.vy:** yeah and don’t annoy ben

**trashmouthtw:** oh right I can’t annoy ben

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll come back at lunch

**billydenz:** we don’t have the same lunch

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll come back at lunch

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** why did I sit next to Mike in every class

**dmaster134:** Because you had a crush on him

**willthewise >> dmaster134**

**willthewise:** Dustin!

**SCREW MIKE**

**dmaster134:** Lol joke joke

**sk8ermax:** thank goodness

**willthewise >> dmaster134**

**willthewise:** you suck

**dmaster134:** Do I?

**dmaster134:** Or do you??

**willthewise:** ew

**SCREW MIKE**

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m so glad I don’t sit next to him

**dmaster134:** yeah I’m close but not right there

**sk8ermax:** I’m far away :))

**dmaster134:** Rip lunchtime

**willthewise:** I’m just going to eat in the library

**dmaster134:** Can I come?!!!

**willthewise:** yeah sure

**THE COOL SYD**

**sydno:** who did you guys get for secret santa?

**dinasaur:** syd! it’s a secret!!

**sydno:** I don’t care

**sydno:** who did you get?

**dinasaur:** I’m not telling!!

**sydno:** nooo that’s not fair!!!!

**sydno:** I need help with mine!!!!!

**dinasaur:** well you can still share ;)

**sydno:** fuck that I’m not sharing if you aren’t

**stanb:** yeah I’m not sharing

**stanb:** and I’ve got this in the bag

**sydno:** ugh I’m so bad at presents

**dinasaur:** you think yours is hard? I’ve got the hardest person!

**sydno:** haha no you don’t

**dinasaur:** well it’s hard to judge if I don’t know yours

**sydno:** it’s hard to judge if I don’t know yours too!!

**stanb:** jeez it’s SECRET gift-giver

**stanb:** and bev and stan will probably get their demon clown to eat us if we say who we have

**dinasaur:** I’m sorry

**dinasaur:** demon clown???

**stanb:** lol

**stanb:** yeah ahaha

**sydno:** my god stan

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** have you almost spilled the beans on the clown stuff?

**realjacobthrombey:** ugh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** I feel bad because I can’t tell miles and I want him to know

**stanb:** ugh I feel you!

**stanb:** I still have so many questions too and I want to ask them all about it but they said we aren’t allowed to talk about it

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah why can’t we talk about it??

**stanb:** like I guess they’re traumatized by it

**realjacobthrombey:** ugh that’s ridiculous

**realjacobthrombey:** they should just answer our questions

**stanb:** if will and all of them weren’t that involved, maybe we could ask them?

**stanb:** I mean they know what happened but they probably aren’t as traumatized by it

**realjacobthrombey:** hmm yeah we should ask them

**realjacobthrombey:** and hopefully we can tell other people soon

**THE COOL SYD**

**sydno:** ugh I just don’t know anything about my person 

**dinasaur:** same!!

**dinasaur:** we need to have more conversations in the friend gang chat

**stanb:** ooo coming right up

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** question time!!

**lucas.skywalker:** we’re in school?

**bev.vy:** shhh shhh

**trashmouthtw:** as president of the friend gang, I’ll allow it

**miketweezer:** you’re not the president of anything

**localhypochondriac:** hey some people are trying to get an education here

**billydenz:** oh yeah if we do this right now, stan will not respond

**bev.vy:** ben too

**miketweezer:** el too

**stanb:** that’s ok

**stanb:** they can respond later

**stanb:** how is everyone enjoying their first day back??

**farmer.mike:** I think the fact that we’re all on our phones kind of shows how we’re enjoying it

**billydenz:** ugh true

**stanb:** oooh what’s everyone’s least favorite class and why?

**localhypochondriac:** every class I have with richie

**trashmouthtw:** damn ok

**stanb:** and why is that?

**localhypochondriac:** because richie’s in them

**trashmouthtw:** if I wanted this kind of harassment I would have read what’s written about me in the bathroom stalls

**trashmouthtw:** my least favorite class is study hall because I have such a mean teacher and we aren’t allowed to talk

**stanb:** I feel that

**stanb:** I think my least favorite is algebra

**stanb:** I hate algebra

**stanb:** it’s too hard

**sk8ermax:** I also hate algebra because it’s too hard

**sydno:** screw algebra

**sydno:** I hate every class

**sydno:** but I really hate gym

**sydno:** I don’t like running

**dmaster134:** Oh I hate gym too

**dmaster134:** Running is not fun

**willthewise:** ew yeah same

**willthewise:** running in front of people in gym clothes is not fun

**billydenz:** I hate English

**farmer.mike:** you literally said that English was your favorite

**billydenz:** no I hate it

**bev.vy:** I think that I’m good at English but I don’t like doing it

**bev.vy:** it takes too long

**billydenz:** my English teacher is out to get me

**billydenz:** she assigns too much work and I never do it so I feel like a failure in her class

**billydenz:** but I also love her

**realjacobthrombey:** I think my least favorite is science

**realjacobthrombey:** I do not care about atoms and plants and ugh

**dinasaur:** oh yeah I hate having to wear goggles in chemistry class

**stanb:** so chemistry is your least favorite because you hate wearing the goggles?

**dinasaur:** uhh yeah

**miketweezer:** I don’t like art class

**miketweezer:** I’m not good at art and so I’m just here for the credit

**billydenz:** ugh I hate art

**farmer.mike:** no you don’t??

**billydenz:** yes I do

**farmer.mike:** I don’t like our pointless classes

**farmer.mike:** like insights? what??

**realjacobthrombey:** oh you think you guys have dumb classes?

**realjacobthrombey:** I go to a rich kid private school and we don’t get taught anything

**realjacobthrombey:** my art class this year is studying renaissance paintings

**sydno:** EW

******realjacobthrombey:** I know!!

**lucas.skywalker:** civics isn’t that pointless but I don’t like it because it’s dumb

**lucas.skywalker:** and it’s my first class of the day and my teach yells the entire time

**sk8ermax:** I wish I had her energy at 8 am

**stannotaman:** Why the hell do I have eighty eight messages

**stannotaman:** Can you guys just pay attention in class?

**trashmouthtw:** answer a question first

**stannotaman:** No

**stanb:** please!

**stanb:** what’s your least favorite subject?

**stannotaman:** P.E.

**stanb:** why?

**stannotaman:** We come to school and then in the middle of the day are required to change clothes (in front of a bunch of boys who don’t like you) and then are judged by your peers on how good you are at average American sports and once you are all sweaty have to then change back into your original clothes and continue on with your day

**stannotaman:** And they didn’t put me in lifetime activities like I requested

**stannotaman:** And now I am going back to class

**trashmouthtw:** hm ok

**trashmouthtw:** way to show up stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i miss school :(


	26. denbrough-thrombey-barber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> realjacobthrombey: hahaha guess what
> 
> stanb: what
> 
> realjacobthrombey: there’s this kid that is a suspect for the murder of a classmate and he looks just like me and is also named Jacob and now kids at school are making fun of me and acting like it’s me

TUESDAY DEC. 3

**FRIEND GANG**

**realjacobthrombey:** hahaha guess what

**stanb:** what

**realjacobthrombey:** there’s this kid that is a suspect for the murder of a classmate and he looks just like me and is also named Jacob and now kids at school are making fun of me and acting like it’s me

**trashmouthtw:** whAT

**billydenz:** no way

**billydenz:** no waaayyyy!!!!

**_realjacobthrombey sent a picture_ **

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** this is what he looks like

**bev.vy:** nooooo

**billydenz:** I’m going to cry

**billydenz:** he’s in mass too??!

**stanb:** ohhhh wait

**stanb:** that’s why you guys looked so familiar!

**billydenz:** waht

**ben.jammin:** Wait, do you know him?

**stanb:** yeah he’s my cousin

**billydenz:** no

**sydno:** noOOOOOO

**stanb:** yeah Jacob Barber

**stanb:** honestly not surprised that he’s a suspect

**localhypochondriac:** I don’t believe you

**stanb:** wait let me find pictures

**dmaster134:** This makes me a lot more upset than I thought it would

**willthewise:** I didn’t think this would happen again

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** this is me and my dad with him and his dad (my dad’s cousin)

**dmaster134:** Woah his dad is Captain America

**billydenz:** wait

**realjacobthrombey:** that looks my cousin!!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** the one that killed my grandfather!!!!!!!!

**billydenz:** ahhhh

**dmaster134:** You have a cousin that looks like Captain America?!

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** and he killed my grandfather

**lucas.skywalker:** damn

**localhypochondriac:** I hate this game

**localhypochondriac:** I’m so sick of you guys and your fucking unexplainable doppelgangers

**trashmouthtw:** you have one too!

**localhypochondriac:** yeah and he’s disappearing back into the world!

**stanb:** I’m going to find him!

**lucas.skywalker:** and I’m going to help!

**bev.vy:** wow I’ve never seen bill look more like a murderer

**billydenz:** what

**bev.vy:** that kid

**bev.vy:** he’s a murder suspect?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** one of his classmates was killed and they found his thumbprint on the sweatshirt and the other kids at his school think he did it sooo he’s pretty much the leading suspect

**bev.vy:** he totally did it

**bev.vy:** look at those lifeless eyes!

**billydenz:** ouch

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah we have the same eyes

**farmer.mike:** well your eyes aren’t lifeless!

**stannotaman:** It’s strange that three people that look identical can look so unalike as well

**dinasaur:** so they don’t know yet if he actually did it?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**dinasaur:** I want to know if he diiiid!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** oh well I’m going to follow it

**realjacobthrombey:** stanb, can you do some digging?

**stanb:** hell yeah

**stanb:** I love doing strange research projects instead of my schoolwork

**realjacobthrombey:** well we appreciate it

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** Hey, are you alright?

**ben.jammin:** You’ve been a little quiet in the group

**fairlymiles:** yeah I’m good

**ben.jammin:** Are you sure? I’m here if you need to talk or anything

**ben.jammin:** I’m a pretty good listener ;)

**fairlymiles:** I’m just a little bit mad at Jacob

**fairlymiles:** but it’s fine

**ben.jammin:** Oh no!

**fairlymiles:** it’s stupid

**ben.jammin:** It’s not stupid

**ben.jammin:** Why are you mad at him?

**fairlymiles:** he’s just been getting really close with stan

**fairlymiles:** it’s stupid

**ben.jammin:** It’s not stupid!

**ben.jammin:** Being jealous that your friend has a new friend is perfectly fine

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**fairlymiles:** I just don’t get why I’m so mad

**ben.jammin:** Well it makes sense

**ben.jammin:** He’s your best friend and it sucks that it feels like you’re losing him

**ben.jammin:** But you’re probably still his best friend too!

**fairlymiles:** not really

**fairlymiles:** they have so many things in common

**fairlymiles:** and he’s keeping this big secret from me, but stan is allowed to know

**fairlymiles:** ugh I’m just so pissed and the both of them

**ben.jammin:** And you have every reason to be

**ben.jammin:** But you should just know that me and all of the other losers are here for you

**ben.jammin:** So if you ever want to chat or just vent, you can always talk to us :)

**fairlymiles:** aw thanks

**fairlymiles:** tell bill his cousin should stop being a bit of an asshole

**ben.jammin:** Hahaha, will do

**dinasaur >> eleven11**

**dinasaur:** hey, you don’t talk much in the group, do you?

**eleven11:** I guess not

**dinasaur:** are you alright?

**dinasaur:** you can talk to me if you want

**eleven11:** yes I am alright

**eleven11:** I just do not know a lot of words

**dinasaur:** oh

**dinasaur:** well that’s fine

**dinasaur:** if people ever say things you don’t understand, you can always ask me for help

**dinasaur:** and I can teach you some new ones too!

**dinasaur:** I’m not the smartest, but I can talk

**dinasaur:** I mean, if that’s alright

**eleven11:** that’s alright

**eleven11:** mike used to help me but I dumped him

**dinasaur:** oh well you go girl!

**dinasaur:** he gives me a bad vibe

**dinasaur:** like a bad feeling

**eleven11:** he is nice but he isn’t a lot right now

**dinasaur:** I feel you

**dinasaur:** my ex sucked and cheated on me but I didn’t notice how bad he was until I broke up with him

**dinasaur:** and I’m so happy with Syd

**eleven11:** that’s good

**eleven11:** Syd is nice

**dinasaur:** she is :)

**THE COOL SYD**

**dinasaur:** is el an exchange student?

**stanb:** I mean I don’t think so

**stanb:** she’s white if that’s what you’re asking?

**dinasaur:** well I was just a bit confused because I was talking to her and she was saying she doesn’t know English very well

**stanb:** hm

**sydno:** maybe she just has a sort of learning disability?

**dinasaur:** yeah maybe

**dinasaur:** it’s just not my place to ask at all but I’m so curious

**sydno:** yeah you definitely cannot ask

**stanb:** maybe I can weasel it out of will?

**stanb:** they’re step-siblings so he would know

**dinasaur:** ohhhhh will??!

**sydno:** what’s going on with will?

**stanb:** um literally nothing

**stanb:** he’s teaching me how to play dungeons and dragons

**dinasaur:** oh

**sydno:** ha NERD

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** hey I have a bit of an uncomfortable question

**stanb:** I just felt like you are the most appropriate person to ask?

**willthewise:** oh uh sure

**stanb:** I just wanted to ask so that I can be as sensitive as possible

**stanb:** and it’s totally fine if you don’t want to answer me or are mad that I asked

**willthewise:** um you’re kind of freaking me out a bit

**stanb:** it’s fine it’s fine

**stanb:** I was just wondering if el had a learning disability or something we should know about

**stanb:** dina was talking to her and el said that she didn’t know a lot of English so I just figured that we should know if she has something going on so that we can be more sensitive to it

**willthewise:** oh

**stanb:** I’m sorry

**stanb:** I shouldn’t have asked

**willthewise:** no it’s fine

**willthewise:** um she was adopted by hopper and she just didn’t grow up well

**willthewise:** so she didn’t go to school or anything

**stanb:** oh

**stanb:** that sucks

**willthewise:** yeah it does

**stanb:** I’m sorry

**willthewise:** it’s alright

**willthewise:** she’s fine now and is able to be in the special ed program at school

**willthewise:** and you can tell the others too. the losers already know but it’s fine if you want to tell everyone else

**willthewise:** it’d be better if they knew

**stanb:** I’ll make sure that they don’t bring it up too

**stanb:** I wouldn’t want to remind her of anything

**willthewise:** thanks

**stanb:** thank you

**willthewise:** and bloodwitch is pretty cool

**stanb:** YES!

**stanb:** yes it is!!!

**stanb:** we can talk about it later but it’s soooo cool and I’m glad you agree

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** ok so will said that she was adopted and grew up in a bad home and didn’t go to school or anything

**sydno:** oh shit

**dinasaur:** omg

**dinasaur:** that is awful

**stanb:** yeah

**stanb:** I feel so bad

**dinasaur:** me too omg

**sydno:** wow

**sydno:** I can’t imagine

**stanb:** wait

**stanb:** what if she’s Jane Ives


	27. lame hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG!!
> 
> farmer.mike: I think my favorite hobby is working on my farm
> 
> farmer.mike: or reading
> 
> trashmouthtw: lame
> 
> billydenz: not lame
> 
> ben.jammin: My hobby’s lame
> 
> bev.vy: guys!
> 
> bev.vy: stop calling hobbies lame!!

TUESDAY DEC. 3

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** new theory

**stanb:** so I was talking to will about el and he said that she was adopted and grew up in a really bad home and didn’t go to school and stuff so that’s why she doesn’t know a lot of English

**realjacobthrombey:** aw that’s sad

**stanb:** yes it’s very sad

**stanb:** and I have permission from will to tell you this

**stanb:** but here’s the theory

**stanb:** what if she is Jane Ives

**realjacobthrombey:** what?

**stanb:** syd and dina think I’m crazy

**stanb:** but it makes sense!!

**stanb:** Jane is her age and the bad home that she grew up in could have been a lab

**realjacobthrombey:** omg

**stanb:** it makes sense!

**realjacobthrombey:** not entirely

**stanb:** come on!!

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** this is Terry Ives

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** and this is el

**stanb:** they look exactly alike!

**realjacobthrombey:** they both have brown hair and brown eyes

**stanb:** uhh no

**stanb:** come on!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** ok MAYBE she is jane ives

**realjacobthrombey:** but you can’t just ask her if she is

**stanb:** why not

**realjacobthrombey:** “hey el I know that you had a terrible childhood and I was wondering if that’s because you were kidnapped and raised in a lab and now don’t live with your biological mother and instead were adopted and got your name changed from jane to el?”

**stanb:** hm

**stanb:** ok

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** do you guys know what you’re getting your secret santa people?

**sk8ermax:** haha nope

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m going to find Eddie’s doppelganger

**dmaster134:** Wow what a present

**lucas.skywalker:** maybe I’ll throw in some sanitizer or something

**lucas.skywalker:** and I bet you don’t have anything better

**dmaster134:** Okay, I don’t have anything right now

**willthewise:** I feel awkward just asking my person a question about what to get them because then they’ll know that I’m their secret santa

**willthewise:** but I also don’t want to text the group

**dmaster134:** I’ll text the group

**FRIEND GANG**

**dmaster134:** Hey, so what do you guys actually want for Christmas?

**bev.vy:** is this for secret gift giver?

**dmaster134:** Maybe

**willthewise:** I don’t want to get someone something they aren’t going to like

**bev.vy:** noo!!

**bev.vy:** that’s against the rules!

**farmer.mike:** yeah, you’re supposed to get your person something special

**dmaster134:** But I don’t know what to geeetttttt

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I’m unsure of what to get as well

**stannotaman:** It’s hard to get something for a person you don’t know that well

**trashmouthtw:** question time!

**trashmouthtw:** stanb you’re up

**THE COOL SYD**

**sydno:** do NOT ask about el

**stanb:** ugh jeez I won’t

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** what’s everyone’s favorite store?

**bev.vy:** nonono that’s cheating

**stanb:** ugh

**stanb:** favorite hobby

**bev.vy:** better

**bev.vy:** I like to sew

**willthewise:** art and d&d

**stannotaman:** Birdwatching

**lucas.skywalker:** birdwatching?????

**stannotaman:** Yes

**stannotaman:** Birdwatching

**lucas.skywalker:** idk I like to play basketball

**dinasaur >> eleven11**

**dinasaur:** do you know what that means?

**dinasaur:** like idk and btw?

**eleven11:** yes idk is I don’t know and btw is by the way

**dinasaur:** yeah!

**dinasaur:** cool :)

**eleven11:** what is a hobby?

**dinasaur:** a hobby is something that you like to do for fun

**eleven11:** oh right

**eleven11:** thank you

**dinasaur:** of course!

**FRIEND GANG**

**eleven11:** I like to roller skate

**eleven11:** I am still learning but it is fun

**dinasaur:** roller skating is so much fun!

**sk8ermax:** yeah I’m teaching her

**sk8ermax:** I like skateboarding and I guess roller skating too

**dinasaur:** I don’t know what my favorite hobby is

**sydno:** yeah I don’t have hobbies

**dinasaur:** I do debate at school

**sydno:** I don’t do anything at school

**sydno:** I like do puzzles with my brother

**sydno:** which is a lame hobby

**stannotaman:** I like puzzles

**trashmouthtw:** that’s because you’re lame

**sydno:** ouch

**trashmouthtw:** oh not you syd

**trashmouthtw:** just stanothy

**stannotaman:** That one wasn’t clever

**trashmouthtw:** I thought it was

**farmer.mike:** I don’t think you’re lame, Stan

**farmer.mike:** puzzles are fun!

**farmer.mike:** remember the space one that we did??!

**stannotaman:** Yeah! It was so much fun!!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** oooOOhhH!

**trashmouthtw:** HE LIKES YOU

**stannotaman:** No he doesn’t

**stannotaman:** He’s just being nice

**ben.jammin:** Sure

**stanb:** I mean….I think he does

**willthewise:** yeah me too

**trashmouthtw:**!!

**stannotaman:** Not helping

**FRIEND GANG**

**farmer.mike:** I think my favorite hobby is working on my farm

**farmer.mike:** or reading

**trashmouthtw:** lame

**billydenz:** not lame

**ben.jammin:** My hobby’s lame

**bev.vy:** guys!

**bev.vy:** stop calling hobbies lame!!

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh sorry Bev

**localhypochondriac:** yeah shut up richie

**localhypochondriac:** your hobby’s probably lame

**trashmouthtw:** idk, your mom is pretty riveting in bed

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**bev.vy:** ok beep beep you too

**bev.vy:** let ben talk

**ben.jammin:** :)

**bev.vy:** ;)

**ben.jammin:** I like building legos

**trashmouthtw:** ah

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t call that lame?!!  
**bev.vy:** no!

**bev.vy:** it’s not lame!!!

**ben.jammin:** I just like building things

**fairlymiles:** yeah that’s not lame

**stanb:** oh welcome back miles!

**stanb:** where have you been?

**fairlymiles:** I just haven’t been feeling well

**fairlymiles:** but yeah legos aren’t lame

**trashmouthtw:** even though they’re for children

**localhypochondriac:** ok trashmouth what’s your hobby?

**trashmouthtw:** I told you

**trashmouthtw:** fucking your mom

**stannotaman:** You’re gay, asshole

**trashmouthtw:** and?

**localhypochondriac:** ok beep fucking beep

**localhypochondriac:** real hobby

**trashmouthtw:** jokes

**trashmouthtw:** I’m going to be a comedian so I like coming up with jokes

**trashmouthtw:** and you dr k? patching up poor scraped knees??

**localhypochondriac:** uh no

**localhypochondriac:** I’ve actually been collecting rocks

**trashmouthtw:** ROCKS?!

**trashmouthtw:** since when???!

**localhypochondriac:** it’s a new hobby

**localhypochondriac:** but I like to go on walks to get away from my mom and then I can find rocks on my way

**trashmouthtw:** wow

**trashmouthtw:** bev am I allowed to call one more hobby lame??

**bev.vy:** no

**billydenz:** jesus, I’m going to go next

**stannotaman:** Please do

**stannotaman:** I’m sick of this aggravated flirting

**trashmouthtw:** woah woah woah FLIRTING?!

**localhypochondriac:** step the FUCK down

**localhypochondriac:** I am NOT FLIRTING

**billydenz:** I LIKE DOING ART AND WRITING

**miketweezer:** I ALSO LIKE TO WRITE AND COME UP WITH STORIES

**trashmouthtw:** STAN WE AREN’T FLIRTING

**stanb:** ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS NOW?

**ben.jammin:** I GUESS

**stanb:** OK I LIKE TO GO DRIVING AND LISTEN TO BLOODWITCH

**localhypochondriac:** YEAH I FUCKING HATE RICHIE SO MUCH

**realjacobthrombey:** I JOINED THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER AND THAT’S FUN

**fairlymiles:** I LIKE TO PLAY THE GUITAR AND DRUMS

**dmaster134:** I LIKE MAKING SHORT FILMS

**stanb:** THAT’S EVERYONE

**lucas.skywalker:** CAN WE STOP TALKING IN CAPS

**realjacobthrombey:** MY HEAD HURTS

**stannotaman:** Okay, they seemed to have calmed down

**ben.jammin:** Do people have ideas now?

**lucas.skywalker:** yes

**SCREW MIKE**

**lucas.skywalker:** I can get him a rock!

**sk8ermax:** wow you’re brilliant

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** you haven’t been feeling well?

**realjacobthrombey:** are you ok??

**fairlymiles:** yea I’m fine

**fairlymiles:** I’ve just been avoiding the chat a bit

**realjacobthrombey:** oh

**realjacobthrombey:** why?

**fairlymiles:** well you and stan have been getting really close

**realjacobthrombey:** and?

**fairlymiles:** and it kind of makes me upset

**realjacobthrombey:** why?

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m not allowed to have other friends??

**fairlymiles:** no you are

**fairlymiles:** never mind

**realjacobthrombey:** no not never mind

**realjacobthrombey:** you think I’m only allowed to have you as a friend

**fairlymiles:** no!

**fairlymiles:** that’s not true!

**realjacobthrombey:** oh really?

**fairlymiles:** yeah. I’m just upset because it feels like you forgot about me 

**realjacobthrombey:** that’s ridiculous

**realjacobthrombey:** just because I have another friend doesn’t mean I forgot about you

**fairlymiles:** well that’s how it feels

**realjacobthrombey:** well jesus stop being so fucking obsessed with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make that last scene not like that one scene from Mean Girls was tough


	28. willanb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREW MIKE
> 
> lucas.skywalker: hey will, is there something going on with you and stanley barber??
> 
> sk8ermax: whAt?
> 
> willthewise: lol no
> 
> dmaster134: Oh really?

WEDNESDAY DEC. 4

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** how many days until break??

**billydenz:** 12 school days

**bev.vy:** god

**farmer.mike:** that’s not that bad

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, we’ve got this!!

**billydenz:** give me some of your enthusiasm

**farmer.mike:** I mean I can give you SOME lol

**billydenz:** please

**billydenz:** also I need sleep

**farmer.mike:** then take a nap!

**billydenz:** but the wonders of geography are calling me

**bev.vy:** fuck geography

**localhypochondriac:** ugh I hate geography

**stannotaman:** Aw, I like geography

**stannotaman:** Cartograms are fun

**bev.vy:** wow

**billydenz:** I’m surprised richie isn’t here to make fun of that sentence

**stannotaman:** I’m enjoying that he’s not here to make fun of me

**localhypochondriac:** yeah the quiet is nice

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** hey, what’s up?

**billydenz:** where are you?

**trashmouthtw:** at my house

**billydenz:** no like why aren’t you talking in the group?

**trashmouthtw:** I’m just not up to it

**billydenz:**??

**billydenz:** you’re not up to talking???

**billydenz:** what’s wrong????

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie said that he hates me

**trashmouthtw:** that he fucking hates me so much

**billydenz:** he didn’t mean it

**billydenz:** he was just joking around

**trashmouthtw:** no, he meant it

**billydenz:** no he didn’t!!

**billydenz:** you guys do that back and forth all of the time

**trashmouthtw:** yeah but I’m annoying and get on his nerves and so of course he hates me

**trashmouthtw:** you all probably do

**billydenz:** no we don’t

**billydenz:** I promise you

**billydenz:** sure, sometimes you’re a pain in the ass and you don’t know when to stop talking, but that’s just who you are

**billydenz:** and we all love you for that

**trashmouthtw:** well thanks

**trashmouthtw:** I’m glad you guys like me

**trashmouthtw:** doesn’t make Eddie not liking me suck any less though

**billydenz >> localhypochondriac**

**billydenz:** are you going to apologize to richie?

**localhypochondriac:** apologize for what?

**billydenz:** for saying that you hate him

**localhypochondriac:** omg

**localhypochondriac:** seriously?

**billydenz:** uh yeah

**billydenz:** did you mean it??

**localhypochondriac:** of course I don’t hate him

**localhypochondriac:** and he knows that

**billydenz:** no he doesn’t

**billydenz:** he thinks that you hate him

**billydenz:** you always act like you do

**localhypochondriac:** no I don’t!

**billydenz:** uh yeah you tell him to shut up and that he’s annoying and stuff

**localhypochondriac:** you guys do the same thing

**billydenz:** it’s different with you though

**localhypochondriac:** how is it different??

**billydenz:** idk

**billydenz:** it just is

**billydenz:** and you should apologize

**localhypochondriac:** my fucking god fine

**billydenz:** thanks

**billydenz:** and maybe lay off him

**localhypochondriac:** don’t tell me what to do

**lucas.skywalker >> stanb**

**lucas.skywalker:** how do you do all of this research??

**stanb:** I don’t sleep and have a lot of time on my hands

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah but how do you find a person without any information about them??

**stanb:** if I had known that, I would’ve found Jane Ives by now

**lucas.skywalker:** lol

**lucas.skywalker:** I don’t know how to go about this

**stanb:** I mean we know that he’s in philadelphia, that he’s roughly a teenager, and that he’s had medical issues

**lucas.skywalker:** and that he wears dumb hats

**stanb:** haha yes

**stanb:** so we can look on records of young residents with medical issues

**lucas.skywalker:** ugh this is so much work

**stanb:** I can start looking in too if you want

**lucas.skywalker:** nooo i need to do it myself

**stanb:** ok well if you need help, you can just ask

**lucas.skywalker:** I may not sleep until Christmas but I will find this kid

**lucas.skywalker:** and a cool rock

**stanb:** aw you’re such a good friend

**stanb:** will is lucky to have you

**lucas.skywalker:** thanks

**lucas.skywalker:** you’re pretty good too

**SCREW MIKE**

**lucas.skywalker:** hey will, is there something going on with you and stanley barber??

**sk8ermax:** whAt?

**willthewise:** lol no

**dmaster134:** Oh really?

**willthewise:** yes really

**willthewise:** I just let him borrow my old d&d books and am helping him learn to play

**willthewise:** and we share music

**lucas.skywalker:** you’re sharing music with him?!

**lucas.skywalker:** damn

**dmaster134:** Our little boy is growing up so fast

**willthewise:** it’s literally not a big deal

**sk8ermax:** sure

**sk8ermax:** it definitely doesn’t sound like a big deal

**dmaster134:** So you don’t like him in any way??

**willthewise:** I mean I like him as a friend

**willthewise:** he’s pretty cool

**dmaster134:** And he’s hot

**lucas.skywalker:** wow

**dmaster134:** What?

**dmaster134:** We all knew Stan was the most attractive loser and now they have an identical person who is available for you

**sk8ermax:** I would argue that Beverly is the most attractive but whatever

**lucas.skywalker:** woah woah woah

**sk8ermax:** lol

**localhypochondriac >> trashmouthtw  
**

**localhypochondriac:** hey are you alright?

**localhypochondriac:** you’ve been pretty quiet

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I’m fine

**localhypochondriac:** well I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings

**localhypochondriac:** for saying that I hate you

**trashmouthtw:** thanks

**localhypochondriac:** I don’t hate you

**localhypochondriac:** you’re like my best friend

**trashmouthtw:** well I shouldn’t annoy you like that

**trashmouthtw:** I just don’t know any other way to talk to you

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll stop though

**localhypochondriac:** you don’t have to stop

**localhypochondriac:** it’s who you are

**localhypochondriac:** and yeah you’re annoying but it’s fine

**localhypochondriac:** I like your jokes

**trashmouthtw:** edward spaghedward likes my jokes??!!

**trashmouthtw:** wow call the news because I have a front page story for them!!

**localhypochondriac:** ok yeah I do not like your jokes

**localhypochondriac:** I take it back

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** I’m winning those jelly beans fuckers

**dmaster134:** The prize is not jelly beans

**ben.jammin:** You’re asking out Eddie??!

**trashmouthtw:** woah woah woah

**trashmouthtw:** I wouldn’t say that

**stannotaman:** Then you’re not going to win the jelly beans

**dmaster134:** Nobody is winning jelly beans??

**stanb:** listen to the people dustin

**stanb:** we want jelly beans

**willthewise:** I mean I don’t really want jelly beans

**stanb:** I’m sorry???

**stanb:** do you not like jelly beans??!!

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** Oh no the willanb ship is going down

**trashmouthtw:** willanb?

**dmaster134:** Their ship name

**trashmouthtw:** ok that can be on the list of POTENTIAL names

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**willthewise:** I mean they’re not my favorite candy

**stanb:** then what is??

**willthewise:** reeses pieces

**stanb:** hmm ok that’s a good choice

**stanb:** but jelly beans are better

**willthewise:** haha well I can give them a second chance I guess

**stanb:** have you ever had starburst jelly beans??!!

**willthewise:** ooh no I haven’t

**stanb:** try them!!

**willthewise:** I definitely will have to

**dmaster134 >> trashmouthtw**

**dmaster134:** Omg

**dmaster134:** Will hates jelly beans

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**dmaster134:** It’s happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just fangirling over jelly beans.  
> Also, what's Will and Stanb's ship name??


	29. long first names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY
> 
> realjacobthrombey: hey guys what’s up
> 
> billydenz: not much
> 
> bev.vy: just procrastinating my homework
> 
> bev.vy: what’s up with you?
> 
> realjacobthrombey: oh nothing
> 
> realjacobthrombey: just bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and finally added names to each of the chapters, mostly so that I could remember what happens in each of them, but also so that they're more fun!  
> I also suck at naming things so rip

THURSDAY DEC. 5

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** Hey, how are things going with Jacob?

**ben.jammin:** Like, have you guys been talking?

**fairlymiles:** nope

**fairlymiles:** I think we’re done

**ben.jammin:** Oh no!

**ben.jammin:** What happened??!

**fairlymiles:** I told him how I felt and he just like attacked me

**_fairlymiles sent a screenshot_ **

**ben.jammin:** Ohh no

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know what his deal is

**fairlymiles:** like does he think I’m some creepy stalker??

**ben.jammin:** I think that maybe he thinks that you like him

**ben.jammin:** Like have a crush on him

**fairlymiles:** oh

**fairlymiles:** well I don’t

**ben.jammin:** Yeah

**ben.jammin:** Richie’s brother Mike had the same problem with Will

**ben.jammin:** Which I probably shouldn’t have told you

**fairlymiles:** are they still friends?

**ben.jammin:** Um not really

**fairlymiles:** great

**ben.jammin:** I mean maybe if you clear it up with him and tell him that you don’t like him, it’ll make it better?

**fairlymiles:** yeah it could

**realjacobthrombey >> stanb**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey do you want to video chat?

**stanb:** right now?

**realjacobthrombey:** well if you’re not busy

**stanb:** well I’m with syd right now

**realjacobthrombey:** oh sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** later?

**stanb:** uh yeah sure

**stanb:** are you alright?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I’m fine

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey guys what’s up

**billydenz:** not much

**bev.vy:** just procrastinating my homework

**bev.vy:** what’s up with you?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh nothing

**realjacobthrombey:** just bored ****

**farmer.mike:** how has school been going

**realjacobthrombey:** it sucks

**trashmouthtw:** yeah rich kids suck

**trashmouthtw:** no offense

**realjacobthrombey:** oh no I agree

**ben.jammin:** Are things alright with you and Miles?

**realjacobthrombey:** what do you mean?

**ben.jammin:** Well you said that school sucks

**ben.jammin:** so I didn’t know if maybe you guys aren’t talking or something

**realjacobthrombey:** no it’s fine

**realjacobthrombey:** everything’s fine

**ben.jammin:** That’s good

**farmer.mike:** are brother mike and the others still fighting, richie?

**trashmouthtw:** I think the fighting’s over

**trashmouthtw:** they’re just done now

**farmer.mike:** aw :(

**trashmouthtw:** well brother mike kind of had it coming

**trashmouthtw:** but yeah now he doesn’t have anything to do and just sits in the basement all day

**bev.vy:** that sucks

**bev.vy:** like he’s an asshole but like that still sucks

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I feel bad

**trashmouthtw:** but it’s not like we’re friends sooo

**localhypochondriac:** you’re brothers??

**trashmouthtw:** still not friends though

**billydenz:** I wish you guys were friends

**billydenz:** I just miss Georgie

**bev.vy:** :(

**bev.vy:** I’m still sad that I never got to meet him

**ben.jammin:** Ah me too

**farmer.mike:** same

**farmer.mike:** he must have been so sweet

**farmer.mike:** considering how sweet his brother is

**billydenz:** haha well let’s change the topic before I start crying

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll talk to brother mike

**billydenz:** :)

**trashmouthtw:** :)

**ben.jammin:** :)

**farmer.mike:** :)

**bev.vy:** :)

**localhypochondriac:** :)

**stannotaman:** :)

**realjacobthrombey:** wow you guys are so sweet

**GAY LOSERS!!  
ben.jammin: **Okay, something weird is going on

**ben.jammin:** I’ve been talking to Miles and he and Jacob actually had a fight and aren’t friends anymore

**billydenz:** what??

**bev.vy:** wait that’s crazy

**trashmouthtw:** what happened???

**ben.jammin:** Miles was feeling jealous that Jacob was spending so much time with Stanb and when he tried to talk to him about it, Jacob like freaked out and said that Miles was obsessed with him

**farmer.mike:** ahhh

**ben.jammin:** And I was just talking to Miles and he just said that he would talk to him but it would’ve taken a bit longer I thought??

**trashmouthtw:** wait this sounds familiar…

**ben.jammin:** Right??!

**billydenz:** wait like the stuff with mike and will???

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know!

**trashmouthtw:** I mean I wouldn’t be surprised…

**trashmouthtw:** my gaydar rocks and it was losing its mind with miles

**billydenz:** ugh but Jacob can’t handle that

**billydenz:** he would be just like mike and we all saw how that ended

**bev.vy:** noooo

**localhypochondriac:** this sucks

**ben.jammin:** And I don’t know what to do!!

**ben.jammin:** I presented the idea that maybe Jacob thinks that Miles has a crush on him and Miles denied it

**ben.jammin:** And said that he would clear it up with him

**ben.jammin:** But I doubt that he has

**bev.vy:** well fuck

**FRIEND GANG**

**sydno:** wait what are everyone’s full names

**sydno:** like first and last

**billydenz:**?

**bev.vy:** why not expose middle names

**sydno:** I’m not ready for you guys to know my middle name

**sydno:** the only people who know it are my mom and brother

**stanb:** and we don’t know everyone’s last names :(

**billydenz:** bill denbrough

**stannotaman:** But what is Bill short for?

**trashmouthtw:** billiam

**billydenz:** oh shit yeah

**billydenz:** I always forget that my first name is william

**willthewise:** ayy my first name is William too!

**willthewise:** William Byers

**trashmouthtw:** Richard Trashmouth Tozier-Wheeler

**trashmouthtw:** yes trashmouth is my middle name, it is on my birth certificate

**miketweezer:** no it’s not wentworth

**trashmouthtw:** theodore

**sydno:** hey we aren’t saying middle names

**bev.vy:** THEODORE!!!!

**bev.vy:** lmaoooo

**miketweezer:** leave me alone

**miketweezer:** Michael Tozier-Wheeler

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah my name is Michael too

**farmer.mike:** Michael Hanlon

**bev.vy:** Beverly Marsh :)

**ben.jammin:** Benjamin Hanscom :))

**sydno:** why did I assume your last name was jammin

**ben.jammin:** Haha, no, I’m just jamming

**lucas.skywalker:** why do you guys have long first names

**lucas.skywalker:** I’m just Lucas Sinclair

**dmaster134:** Literally same

**dmaster134:** Dustin Henderson

**SCREW MIKE**

**eleven11:** wait what do I say?

**sk8ermax:** not that your name is eleven

**dmaster134:** Or Jane

**sk8ermax:** just say el hopper

**eleven11:** okay

**FRIEND GANG**

**eleven11:** El Hopper

**stanb:** oh I thought it was short for Eleanore or something

**eleven11:** no, it’s just El

**sk8ermax:** you guys aren’t allowed to laugh

**bev.vy:** at what?

**sk8ermax:** my full name

**bev.vy:** lol ok

**sk8ermax:** maxine mayfield

**bev.vy:** omg

**stanb:** I won’t laugh I swear

**sydno:** he’s laughing

**stanb:** no I’m not

**sydno:** bet

**sk8ermax:** if any of you ever use it, I will kill you

**lucas.skywalker:** facts

**sk8ermax:** who’s next?

**localhypochondriac:** ugh my name is Edward Kaspbrak

**trashmouthtw:** no it’s not 

**trashmouthtw:** it’s Edward Spaghedward Kasprak

**billydenz:** she said no middle names

**localhypochondriac:** yeah fuck off

**stannotaman:** Well my first name is technically Stanley, but I just go by Stan

**stannotaman:** And my last name is Uris

**trashmouthtw:** they’re lying

**stannotaman:** Can you not for just one second?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s actually Stanielle Urine

**bev.vy:** adiskjhiuas

**farmer.mike:** ok stanielle is creative

**localhypochondriac:** it’s just staniel with extra letters

**localhypochondriac:** it’s less than brilliant

**stanb:** wait your last name is uris?

**stannotaman:** Yes

**stanb:** damn

**stanb:** that sucks

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I know

**stanb:** well my name is Stanley Barber

**stanb:** syd?

**sydno:** oh yeah it’s Sydney Novak

**sydno:** and my middle name is classified

**stanb:** I’m going to guess it someday

**sydno:** no you’re not

**stanb:** Leslie

**sydno:** no

**eleven11:** what about Dina?

**sydno:** oh she’s working right now

**stanb:** her last name will forever be a mystery…

**ben.jammin:** :(

**realjacobthrombey >> miketweezer**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey what’s up

**miketweezer:** umm nothing

**miketweezer:** why?

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m just bored

**miketweezer:** oh I feel that

**realjacobthrombey:** so how are things?

**realjacobthrombey:** like how are things with your friends and stuff

**miketweezer:** still sucks

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s funny the same thing is happening with me

**miketweezer:** what do you mean?

**realjacobthrombey:** miles is so jealous of stan and me being friends and it’s obviously because he likes me 

**miketweezer:** oh I didn’t know miles was gay

**realjacobthrombey:** he hasn’t said that he is but it’s obvious

**miketweezer:** oh ok

**realjacobthrombey:** and we haven’t talked in a while because he’s being so ridiculous

**miketweezer:** omg yeah I didn’t want to be friends with will if he liked me because that would be so weird

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah!

**miketweezer:** but now I miss him

**realjacobthrombey:** but at least you don’t have to worry about him liking you anymore

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer:** I was just worried that if he liked me, it would make me feel something too

**realjacobthrombey:** what?

**miketweezer:** yeah I haven’t told anyone

**miketweezer:** except for richie

**miketweezer:** but I was really worried that he would want something and then I would want it too

**miketweezer:** but even that would’ve been better than not having him as a friend at all

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’m not gay

**realjacobthrombey:** and I’m not worried about liking miles

**miketweezer:** then why are you so against him liking you?

**realjacobthrombey:** because that would be weird

**miketweezer:** I don’t want to be pushing you into anything

**miketweezer:** I just know from experience that I didn’t think that I was gay or bi or whatever either 

**miketweezer:** but the reason that I didn’t want will to like me was because I think I might have liked him and I was afraid

**miketweezer:** if you just don’t want him to like you, then you’re probably homophobic

**miketweezer:** except I know that you’re not

**miketweezer:** so what is the real reason that you are worried that he likes you?

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**miketweezer:** don’t lose your best friend over this

**miketweezer:** I lost mine and it sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up


	30. upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanb >> willthewise
> 
> stanb: what happened when you were missing
> 
> willthewise: what?
> 
> stanb: when you were missing what happened

THURSDAY DEC. 5

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** what happened when you were missing

**willthewise:** what?

**stanb:** when you were missing what happened

**stanb:** you werent taken by the clown because you got out and you got a fake body and stuff

**willthewise:** how do you know about that?

**stanb:** about what

**willthewise:** the fake body

**stanb:** im so good at research

**THE PARTY**

**willthewise:** I have an emergency

**sk8ermax:** why are you using this chat

**_willthewise sent a screenshot_ **

**lucas.skywalker:** oh my god

**sk8ermax:** no way

**miketweezer:** oh shit

**miketweezer:** I told you guys

**sk8ermax:** mike

**miketweezer:** sorry

**willthewise:** what do I do??

**miketweezer:** don’t tell him!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah don’t

**willthewise:** but I don’t want to lie to him

**willthewise:** what would I even say??

**miketweezer:** jesus idk

**eleven11:** can we tell him?

**miketweezer:** what?? no el

**eleven11:** why not

**miketweezer:** he can’t know about you

**miketweezer:** it’s not safe

**eleven11:** he can still know about the upside down

**sk8ermax:** he hasn’t blabbed about the pennywise stuff

**miketweezer:** are you guys crazy?!!

**sk8ermax:** can you stop overreacting for one minute mike

**sk8ermax:** if he keeps on doing a bunch of insane research and poking around derry then he’s going to find out eventually

**dmaster134:** Or just make up a bunch of theories

**sk8ermax:** and what happens when that dumbass breaks into the lab and opens the gate??

**miketweezer:** he can’t open the gate

**eleven11:** if he had someone with powers he could

**miketweezer:** this is crazy

**willthewise:** it’s my choice to tell him what happened to me

**miketweezer:** but we can’t trust him!

**willthewise:** I trust him

**willthewise:** you don’t understand mike, but he’s a really good guy

**willthewise:** and I don’t think telling him would do anything bad

**sk8ermax:** party vote

**sk8ermax:** all for telling stan about the upside down say aye

**eleven11:** aye

**lucas.skywalker:** aye

**willthewise:** aye

**dmaster134:** Aye

**sk8ermax:** you’re outnumbered mike

**miketweezer:** ok just be careful

**miketweezer:** keep us updated

**miketweezer:** and we can get hopper or someone if he’s a problem

**willthewise:** ok

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** you can’t tell anyone

**stanb:** uhhh what about Jacob

**willthewise:** not Jacob

**willthewise:** you can’t tell anyone

**willthewise:** just like the whole thing with the clown

**stanb:** ok I wont

**willthewise:** and if I tell you, do you promise that you’ll leave derry alone?

**willthewise:** you won’t go snooping around in the lab or in the sewers anymore?

**stanb:** well I need to find Jane ives

**stanb:** but then yea

**willthewise:** ugh ok

**willthewise:** it’s going to sound crazy and you aren’t going to believe me

**stanb:** try me

**willthewise:** I wasn’t taken by the clown

**stanb:** yea

**willthewise:** derry lab created a portal to a different dimension, it looks like our world but it’s like it’s dead, and we call in the upside down. there are these creatures that come from there that are like the demogorgon in d&d and that’s what took me and it brought me to their dimension

**stanb:** what

**willthewise:** yeah

**stanb:** bro

**stanb:** thats crazy

**willthewise:** yeah I know

**willthewise:** and you can’t tell anyone because the gate needs to stay closed

**stanb:** theres a gate???!!!!!

**willthewise:** yes there is a gate

**willthewise:** and it’s closed and it needs to stay closed

**willthewise:** so don’t tell anyone

**stanb:** wait not syd

**willthewise:** you can’t tell syd

**stanb:** uh oh

**willthewise:** did you tell her??!!

**stanb:** lol yea

**willthewise:** that’s not funny

**willthewise:** you said you wouldn’t tell anyone

**willthewise:** it’s important and if the gate opens, the world could actually end

**stanb:** yeah sorry were having a lit ass party right now

**willthewise:** what??

**stanb:** syds in my basement and were partying hard

**willthewise:** are you doing drugs?

**willthewise:** or like drinking??

**stanb:** lol yea

**willthewise:** omg

**THE PARTY**

**willthewise:** my god he’s high or drunk or something

**dmaster134:** No

**willthewise:** yes

**willthewise:** and he already told syd because they’re together

**miketweezer:** oh my god

**miketweezer:** seriously??

**miketweezer:** I told you we can’t trust him

**willthewise:** he wouldn’t have done it if he was sober I swear

**willthewise:** it’s not his fault

**miketweezer:** it’s a wednesday night

**miketweezer:** it’s his fault

**willthewise:** no it’s not

**willthewise:** why don’t you just leave him alone

**lucas.skywalker >> dmaster134**

**lucas.skywalker:** ??

**dmaster134:** He totally likes him

**dmaster134:** And I’m not going to intervene because I’m waiting for him to admit it

**lucas.skywalker:** haha this is the best

**lucas.skywalker:** terrible circumstances but like still the best

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** why are you drunk texting me on a wednesday night?

**stanb:** cuz my dads not home

**stanb:** and I want to know what happened to you

**willthewise:** well I told you

**willthewise:** I told you my biggest secret from my most traumatizing moment and you went and told syd even though you said you wouldn’t

**stanb:** im sorry

**stanb:** I didnt mean to hurt your feelings

**stanb:** I was just excited that I knew the answer to what happened

**willthewise:** well you did hurt my feelings

**willthewise:** I didn’t want to tell you in the first place

**stanb:** why not

**willthewise:** I didn’t want you to think of me differently

**willthewise:** everyone thinks that I’m like fragile or something because of it

**stanb:** I wont think of you differently

**stanb:** and syd wont

**stanb:** I get made fun of too

**willthewise:** like by people at school?

**stanb:** like by my dad

**willthewise:** oh

**stanb:** he calls me a fag and stuff

**willthewise:** mine does too

**stanb:** hopper?

**willthewise:** no my dad doesn’t live with me

**stanb:** I wish my dad didnt live with me

**stanb:** hes never home though so its like he doesnt

**stanb:** its just really bad when he gets home

**willthewise:** does he just call you names?

**stanb:** sometimes he hits me

**stanb:** its ok tho

**willthewise:** it’s not okay

**willthewise:** your dad shouldn’t hit you

**stanb:** yea I know

**stanb:** but Im ok

**willthewise:** well that’s good

**willthewise:** maybe you should try to get some sleep

**willthewise:** I’ll talk to you tomorrow :)

**stanb:** ok willy

**willthewise:** haha

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** how are things with your nerds?

**trashmouthtw:** are you guys still not friends?

**miketweezer:** we’re still not friends

**trashmouthtw:** maybe you should make some new friends

**miketweezer:** uh thanks for the advice

**trashmouthtw:** no I’m serious

**trashmouthtw:** you need to get out of the basement and do something else with your life

**trashmouthtw:** what about your secret santa??

**miketweezer:** what about my secret santa

**trashmouthtw:** you could be friends with who you have for secret santa

**miketweezer:** yeah he doesn’t like me either

**trashmouthtw:** jeez get a better personality

**miketweezer:** like yours?

**trashmouthtw:** and michael tweezer gets off a good one!

**miketweezer:** Weezer

**miketweezer:** it’s not tweezer

**miketweezer:** the band Weezer sounds like wheeler so it’s T for tozier Weezer for wheeler

**trashmouthtw:** did I mention you’re a nerd?

**miketweezer:** wow you’re so funny

**trashmouthtw:** ok but seriously 

**trashmouthtw:** let’s go to the arcade this weekend

**miketweezer:** you and me?

**trashmouthtw:** yeah

**trashmouthtw:** we’re brothers

**miketweezer:** no

**trashmouthtw:** you’re not doing anything else

**miketweezer:** ugh

**trashmouthtw:** awesome 


	31. family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> sydno: are you still drunk asshole??
> 
> sydno: is that why you’re pulling us through our childhood trauma?
> 
> sydno: where are you????
> 
> stanb: oh I’m still in the parking lot
> 
> sydno: ok I’m coming
> 
> sydno: before I start crying in the club
> 
> bev.vy: I’m already crying in the club

FRIDAY DEC. 6

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** whoa

**stanb:** you were brought to a different dimension??!!

**willthewise:** lol yeah

**stanb:** whoa

**stanb:** I’m so sorry

**willthewise:** yeah

**stanb:** and damn I told you about my dad

**willthewise:** yes you did

**stanb:** damn

**willthewise:** are you okay?

**stanb:** currently

**stanb:** I’m just a bit caught off guard

**willthewise:** well my dad sucks too

**willthewise:** so I get it

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** question time

**localhypochondriac:** we’re in school

**stanb:** respond when you can

**stanb:** what are everyone’s families like??

**billydenz:** damn

**localhypochondriac:** ok wasn’t expecting to be crying in math class but um that’s the road we’re on now

**stanb:** ah sorry

**stanb:** it’s just on my mind now

**stanb:** like my family sucks and if anyone else’s family sucks, we should be here for each other

**willthewise:** yeah we should

**localhypochondriac:** well you go first then

**stanb:** um well I live with my dad, but he’s never really home

**stanb:** and when he is home he fucking sucks

**bev.vy:** really?

**bev.vy:** how so?

**bev.vy:** if you don’t mind 

**stanb:** he calls me a fag and sometimes hits me

**bev.vy:** damn

**willthewise:** yeah my dad used to do the same thing

**willthewise:** he didn’t hit me though

**willthewise:** and he’s moved out. I live with my mom and el and hopper and my brother jonathan is in college

**bev.vy:** my dad would abuse me too

**bev.vy:** and now I live with my aunt

**sydno:** I live with my mom who kind of sucks sometimes and my brother

**sydno:** my dad’s dead

**ben.jammin:** Mine too

**ben.jammin:** It’s just me and my mom

**localhypochondriac:** mine too

**localhypochondriac:** I live with my mom and she is fucking crazy

**localhypochondriac:** she would convince me that I was sick all the time so she could micro manage my life

**trashmouthtw:** munchausen by proxy

**localhypochondriac:** yeah

**stanb:** jesus

**sydno:** are you still drunk asshole??

**sydno:** is that why you’re pulling us through our childhood trauma?

**sydno:** where are you????

**stanb:** oh I’m still in the parking lot

**sydno:** ok I’m coming

**sydno:** before I start crying in the club

**bev.vy:** I’m already crying in the club

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** Are you okay Bev?

**bev.vy:** I’m alright

**billydenz:** are you still in class?

**bev.vy:** nah I’m in the bathroom

**trashmouthtw:** I vote we leave school too

**trashmouthtw:** let’s go get ice cream

**bev.vy:** I’m down

**localhypochondriac:** honestly same

**localhypochondriac:** now I’m mad at my mom

**localhypochondriac:** but ice cream??

**localhypochondriac:** it’s December

**trashmouthtw:** hey leave me alone

**billydenz:** we can just get some at the store

**billydenz:** let’s do it

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll get Stan’s attention

**trashmouthtw:** we’re in study hall together

**bev.vy:** and they’re not on their phone???

**stannotaman:** We’re not supposed to be on our phones in study hall

**stannotaman:** But yeah let’s go get ice cream

**stannotaman:** I’m tired

**farmer.mike:** we’re getting ice cream?!

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll start making some fake calls ayoooo

**trashmouthtw:** love ferris bueller

**localhypochondriac:** yeah yeah whatever

**FRIEND GANG**

**stannotaman:** My dad is my rabbi so I think that sums up my living situation

**stanb:** ouch

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah my dad’s like bankrupt and being hunted down and my cousin murdered my grandfather

**stanb:** double ouch

**miketweezer:** I live with richie sooo

**trashmouthtw:** yeah we have our parents and our two sisters

**trashmouthtw:** and it’s ok

**lucas.skywalker:** I live with my parents and my little sister and she’s annoying

**billydenz:** my brother’s dead

**billydenz:** so it’s just my parents and I and they suck

**sk8ermax:** my step-brother’s dead

**sk8ermax:** now it’s just me and my mom and step-dad

**sk8ermax:** and they’re ok I guess

**sk8ermax:** better than nothing

**stannotaman:** Literally

**fairlymiles:** my parents are both dead

**fairlymiles:** it’s just my sister and I and we’ve had some nannies and workers and stuff

**fairlymiles:** some of them have died too

**bev.vy:** oh my god

**farmer.mike:** my parents are dead too

**farmer.mike:** I live with my grandfather

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** this was a bad idea

**stanb:** I’m making everyone sad

**willthewise:** no it’s okay

**willthewise:** it’s good for people to talk about what makes them sad

**willthewise:** and to know that they aren’t alone

**stanb:** yeah

**stanb:** I guess

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** who’s left?

**sydno:** dina has a presentation so she’s not on her phone

**dmaster134:** Oh I just live with my mom but she’s pretty cool

**dmaster134:** And I have a cat

**eleven11:** I’m Jane Ives

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** ELEVEN

**sk8ermax:** omg

**lucas.skywalker:** what the fuck!!

**dmaster134:** holy shit

**willthewise:** el oh my gosh

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** what???

**eleven11:** I’m Jane Ives

**eleven11:** I was taken from Mama and I lived in a lab

**eleven11:** they called me Eleven

**stanb:** holy shit

**realjacobthrombey:** oh my god

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** el what the fuck are you doing

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** oh my god

**billydenz:** what is she doing!!

**trashmouthtw:** I was going to invite mike to get ice cream with us but it’s a good thing that I didn’t jesus

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** are you for real??

**miketweezer:** no, it was a joke

**eleven11:** no it wasn’t

**eleven11:** stop controlling me Mike

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** el what are you doing

**miketweezer:** stop it

**eleven11:** it’s my life

**eleven11:** if I want them to know then I tell them

**miketweezer:** oh my god

**miketweezer >> willthewise**

**miketweezer:** call hop

**willthewise:** I will

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** so now you live with will?

**eleven11:** yes

**stanb:** wait

**stanb:** do you have superpowers??!

**stanb:** or does your mom??!!

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** el

**miketweezer:** do not

**FRIEND GANG**

**eleven11:** I do

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** ELEVEN

**lucas.skywalker:** oh shit!!!

**willthewise:** oh my gosh el

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** haha ok I’m getting brother mike out of school

**trashmouthtw:** billy, your dad called because of a family emergency

**trashmouthtw:** eds, you have a doctor’s appointment

**trashmouthtw:** bev, you also have a doctor’s appointment

**trashmouthtw:** stan, you have a jewish thing

**trashmouthtw:** mike, you have a cousins baptism thing

**trashmouthtw:** and ben, you have a dentist appointment

**trashmouthtw:** brother mike and I are going to a baby shower :)

**localhypochondriac:** that’s dumb

**billydenz:** wait what’s my family emergency?

**trashmouthtw:** your brother died

**billydenz:** oh

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** wait no way

**stanb:** what is it?!

**eleven11:** telekinesis 

**stanb:** no WAY

**stanb:** this is so cool!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** wait actually no way

**stanb:** omg!!!!

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** syd get back here!!

**stanb:** I’m going to follow you if you don’t get back here

**stanb:** I can’t run that fast

**stanb:** ok fine I guess I’m following you

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** wait ok we will continue this conversation later

**stanb:** I have to drive right now

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** we have to go to a baby shower??

**miketweezer:** whose baby shower????

**trashmouthtw:** Nancy’s

**trashmouthtw:** you didn’t know Jonathan knocked her up?

**miketweezer:** what??

**trashmouthtw:** lol there’s no baby shower

**trashmouthtw:** we’re leaving school to go get ice cream so that you don’t kill el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is all over the place; I'm so tired


	32. he's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB  
> trashmouthtw added fairlymiles to the group
> 
> trashmouthtw: hello triplet
> 
> fairlymiles: ?
> 
> fairlymiles: what is this?
> 
> stanb: it’s a lonely hearts club

FRIDAY DEC. 6

**stanb >> dinasaur**

**stanb:** hey so syd is over at my house right now

**dinasaur:** oh

**dinasaur:** she’s not answering my calls

**stanb:** yeah I know

**stanb:** can you come over?

**dinasaur:** is it about the family talk and stuff?

**dinasaur:** is she alright???

**stanb:** yeah she’s alright

**stanb:** she just wants you here

**stanb:** and she has something to tell you

**dinasaur:** what?

**stanb:** don’t worry

**stanb:** it’s ok

**dinasaur:** ok…

**dinasaur:** I’ll be there soon

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** thanks for letting me get ice cream with you guys

**miketweezer:** even though you forced me

**trashmouthtw:** you’re welx

**trashmouthtw:** you need more friends

**miketweezer:** yeah I know

**miketweezer:** I talked to jacob the other day

**trashmouthtw:** oh?

**trashmouthtw:** wait why

**miketweezer:** he texted me about how him and miles were fighting

**miketweezer:** and I’m also his secret santa

**trashmouthtw:** ugh michael!!!

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a secret!!!!!!

**miketweezer:** whatever

**trashmouthtw:** but yeah ben told us about how they had been fighting or something

**trashmouthtw:** that miles said he felt like jacob was ignoring him and then he freaked out?

**miketweezer:** yeah jacob said that he thought miles is gay and that he likes him and doesn’t want to be his friend if he does

**trashmouthtw:** jesus 

**miketweezer:** yeah I know

**trashmouthtw:** yeah it sounds pretty dumb right????

**miketweezer:** yeah ok it sounds dumb

**miketweezer:** I feel bad ok?

**miketweezer:** nothing that I can do now though

**trashmouthtw:** I wouldn’t say nothing….

**trashmouthtw:** you could apologize?

**miketweezer:** thanks for the advice

**trashmouthtw:** of course dear brother

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** so it’s confirmed that the jacob and miles situation is a repeat of the brother mike and will situation

**stannotaman:** Bleh

**trashmouthtw:** no need to get too worked up jeez calm down

**billydenz:** yeah that’s annoying though

**stannotaman:** Internalized homophobia’s a bitch

**trashmouthtw:** preach

**ben.jammin:** Ugh this sucks

**bev.vy:** is miles gay?

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know

**trashmouthtw:** I think everyone that looks exactly like me is a little gay

**farmer.mike:** even brother mike??!

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah

**trashmouthtw:** but I wouldn’t be surprised if miles is

**trashmouthtw:** he has poor choice if he’s into jacob though

**billydenz:** ouch

**trashmouthtw:** personality wise

**trashmouthtw:** come on big bill, you know you’re a stud

**trashmouthtw:** my first crush

**bev.vy:** same

**ben.jammin:** Not same, but you go Bill

**localhypochondriac:** lowkey same

**stannotaman:** Uh no comment

**farmer.mike:** for real

**billydenz:** ahhhhh

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** Eddie is gay confirmed??

**dmaster134:** What??!!!

**trashmouthtw:** uhhh no

**trashmouthtw:** not confirmed

**stanb:** wait what’s happening???!

**ben.jammin:** Richie mentioned that Bill was his first crush and Eddie said he was his too!!

**dmaster134:** Dude no way!!!

**trashmouthtw:** it doesn’t mean anything!!!

**stannotaman:** Are you dumb?!

**stannotaman:** Obviously it means something

**ben.jammin:** Like that he likes boys

**trashmouthtw:** he liked bill

**trashmouthtw:** two different things

**stannotaman:** My goodness

**trashmouthtw:** switch topics

**trashmouthtw:** wait

**stanb:** what??

**trashmouthtw:** can we add miles???

**dmaster134:** Why?

**trashmouthtw:** oh you guys don’t know!

**ben.jammin:** Him and Jacob aren’t talking right now because Miles felt like he was being ignored or something and when he talked to Jacob about it, Jacob freaked out and now thinks that he likes him and is obsessed with him

**dmaster134:** Ah

**willthewise:** oh no

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a mess

**trashmouthtw:** and we lowkey wouldn’t be surprised if he does like him but like we need to help with this situation

**trashmouthtw:** so that it’s not a repeat of mike’s disaster

**willthewise:** ugh yeah

**stannotaman:** We can add him

**_trashmouthtw added fairlymiles to the group_ **

**trashmouthtw:** hello triplet

**fairlymiles:**?

**fairlymiles:** what is this?

**stanb:** it’s a lonely hearts club

**dmaster134:** For those hopelessly pinning and desperate for love

**willthewise:** that’s dark

**dmaster134:** It’s the truth

**fairlymiles:** oh

**fairlymiles:** why did you add me?

**trashmouthtw:** well does your heart belong to anyone?

**fairlymiles:** who does your heart belong to?

**trashmouthtw:** oh we have to play THIS game?

**trashmouthtw:** damn

**stannotaman:** You had it coming trashmouth

**trashmouthtw:** yeah yeah I know

**trashmouthtw:** we’re all sworn to secrecy ok?

**fairlymiles:** ok

**trashmouthtw:** …eddie

**fairlymiles:** ohhhh

**fairlymiles:** that makes a lot of sense

**trashmouthtw:** it makes sense??

**trashmouthtw:** how does it make sense??!!!

**fairlymiles:** you guys just tease each other a lot

**fairlymiles:** so it makes sense that you like each other I guess

**trashmouthtw:** oh well he doesn’t like me

**stannotaman:** Unconfirmed

**trashmouthtw:** ok well stangie, who does YOUR heart belong to??

**stannotaman:** He didn’t ask me

**fairlymiles:** I’ll ask you now

**fairlymiles:** I want to know everyone’s crush before I share

**stannotaman:** Ugh

**stannotaman:** Well I like both Mike and Bill

**stannotaman:** Not Richie’s brother Mike

**fairlymiles:** oh is that what the talk we had the other day was about?

**fairlymiles:** with that word??

**stanb:** polyamory

**fairlymiles:** yeah!

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I’d want to date both of them at the same time

**stannotaman:** And that’s not empirically possible, but I can dream

**ben.jammin:** I mean, I think it’s possible

**fairlymiles:** your heart?

**ben.jammin:** Oh lol

**ben.jammin:** Bev

**fairlymiles:** aw

**stanb:** it so sweet

**fairlymiles:** your heart?

**stanb:** oh my heart doesn’t belong to anyone

**stanb:** I’m just here for fun

**dmaster134:** Your heart doesn’t belong to anyone??

**stanb:** uhh not really

**stanb:** I mean maybe but idk yet

**dmaster134:** Hmm

**dmaster134:** And Will?

**willthewise:** uh yeah same

**willthewise:** my heart no longer belongs to anyone

**willthewise:** but maybe it will

**dmaster134 >> willthewise**

**dmaster134:** Maybe it belongs to Stan??

**willthewise:** shut up

**dmaster134:** YES!!!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**willthewise:** and what about your heart Dustin??

**dmaster134:** You guys already know that I have a girlfriend

**fairlymiles:** you have a girlfriend??!

**trashmouthtw:** no he doesn’t 

**dmaster134:** Yes I do!!

**dmaster134:** You guys are so annoying

**trashmouthtw:** your turn miles

**trashmouthtw:** who does your heart belong to miles??

**fairlymiles:** idk

**trashmouthtw:** that’s not an answer

**fairlymiles:** ok well I don’t know!

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know if I like anyone

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know what it’s like to like anyone

**stanb:** huh

**trashmouthtw:** it’s hard to explain

**stanb:** it’s like one person making you feel so happy and you want the best for them and stuff

**ben.jammin:** But it’s not just that

**ben.jammin:** It’s caring more about them than about yourself. Like you would go out of your way to make them happy and to have them be safe and you can be patient with them and all of their flaws because you want their life to be better

**ben.jammin:** And when you look at them, they’re just the most amazing person. It’s hard to imagine that not everyone thinks that they’re beautiful and talented and smart because there is nothing wrong with them in your eyes, only right

**ben.jammin:** And you not only feel so happy when you’re talking to them, but you smile when you talk about them and when you hear their name you perk up because your life is just surrounded by this one person and your body is overflowing with how much you love them

**trashmouthtw:** damn

**stanb:** retweet

**fairlymiles:** oh

**trashmouthtw:** has anyone ever made you feel like that

**fairlymiles:** idk

**trashmouthtw:** come on

**trashmouthtw:** there has to be someone that you’ve liked like that

**fairlymiles:** no there hasn’t

**_fairlymiles left the group_ **

**trashmouthtw:** whoa

**stanb:** what was that???

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know

**ben.jammin:** I’ll ask him about it

**dmaster134:** I hope he’s okay :((

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** ok I have not been able to get el out of my head

**stanb:** you knew about it, right?

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise:** she helped get me out of my upside down

**stanb:** whoooaaa

**stanb:** with her powers??!

**willthewise:** yeah

**stanb:** I have so many questions to ask her

**willthewise:** well she got her phone taken away so

**stanb:** oh no!

**willthewise:** yeah she’s going to be on lockdown for a while 

**stanb:** ahh I feel like that’s my fault

**willthewise:** no it wasn’t

**willthewise:** you’re fine

**stanb:** but I pushed the whole Jane Ives thing!

**willthewise:** well you didn’t know any better

**willthewise:** if anything, wanting freedom was what pushed her

**willthewise:** mike’s always kind of tried to hold her back and she wanted to make her own decisions

**stanb:** oh well that’s cool

**stanb:** the circumstances kind of suck but like that’s cool

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise:** and she trusts you so

**willthewise:** I mean I trust you too

**willthewise:** like you won’t tell anyone, right?

**stanb:** oh of course not

**stanb:** and I trust you guys too

**stanb:** I wouldn’t have told you the stuff about my dad if I didn’t

**willthewise:** yeah that stuff is hard

**stanb:** :)

**willthewise:** :)

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** Are you alright

**ben.jammin:** I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable

**fairlymiles:** it’s fine

**fairlymiles:** I just don’t want to talk about feelings and stuff

**ben.jammin:** Oh yeah I get it

**ben.jammin:** But talking about feelings sometimes makes it easier to sort them out and stuff

**fairlymiles:** well I don’t want to talk about them

**ben.jammin:** That’s okay

**ben.jammin:** I’m here if you ever want to talk or anything

**fairlymiles:** ok


	33. bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> localhypochondriac: any chance we could hang out with brother mike’s ex friends this weekend?
> 
> bev.vy: oooh why
> 
> localhypochondriac: idk
> 
> localhypochondriac: I guess I just feel like hanging out with them
> 
> localhypochondriac: they’re fun

SATURDAY DEC. 7

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** how are things going with el?

**willthewise:** it’s fine

**willthewise:** hopper is still pissed but el doesn’t really care

**sk8ermax:** she’s a fricken badass

**lucas.skywalker:** oh yeah

**miketweezer:** it was still dumb that she told them though

**sk8ermax:**?

**sk8ermax:** no it wasn’t

**miketweezer:** I just mean that she should’ve thought more about it

**miketweezer:** and gotten to know them a bit more

**willthewise:** hey stan is a really good guy

**willthewise:** he isn’t going to tell anyone

**miketweezer:** well what about other people?

**miketweezer:** like syd and dina and miles and jacob

**miketweezer:** we don’t know them as well

**dmaster134:** Maybe you should calm down Mike

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah el is not your problem

**sk8ermax:** let her live her own life

**miketweezer:** I’m sorry

**miketweezer:** about everything

**sk8ermax:** save it

**lucas.skywalker:** you need to stop trying to control everything

**lucas.skywalker:** not everything is about you, mike

**miketweezer:** I know!

**miketweezer:** I’m trying to get better at that

**sk8ermax:** well you’re not doing a good job

**miketweezer:** guys

**miketweezer:** can we hang out or something this weekend?

**miketweezer:** we can play d&d

**willthewise:** no thanks

**willthewise:** I’m teaching Stanley how to play d&d

**SCREW MIKE**

**dmaster134:** Oooh! You get it Will!

**lucas.skywalker:** you don’t just play d&d with anyone…

**willthewise:** it’s not a big deal

**willthewise:** I just let him borrow my books and now I’m helping him make a character

**willthewise:** we haven’t done any campaigns or anything

**dmaster134:** Oh so you’re still at first base?

**willthewise:** we aren’t at any base

**willthewise:** leave me alone

**sk8ermax:** ohhh snap

**lucas.skywalker:**!!!

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** when’s el going to get her phone back?

**willthewise:** oh not for a long time

**stanb:** ahhh

**stanb:** I have sooo many questions though!!!!

**willthewise:** well you can always ask me and I could ask her

**willthewise:** she’s not supposed to be sharing any more information but she’s in a rebellious mood

**stanb:** oh please please please

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** so we can ask will our questions for el

**sydno:** I don’t want to ask el any questions

**stanb:** but she knows how to control your powers!!

**stanb:** come on!

**sydno:** no

**dinasaur:** wait but exploring your powers will be so much fun!

**sydno:** I don’t want to explore them!

**sydno:** I don’t want to use them period

**sydno:** if there’s any questions that I’d ask her, it’d be how to get rid of them

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** is there a way to get rid of the powers?

**willthewise:** if she uses a lot of energy then she gets too over tired

**willthewise:** she actually lose them a little bit over the summer because she used them so much 

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** well you’re in luck because if you use a lot of energy and get over tired, you can lose them temporarily

**sydno:** great

**sydno:** I’ll just find out a way to use so much energy to get rid of them forever

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** any chance we could hang out with brother mike’s ex friends this weekend?

**bev.vy:** oooh why

**localhypochondriac:** idk

**localhypochondriac:** I guess I just feel like hanging out with them

**localhypochondriac:** they’re fun

**bev.vy:** yeah they are fun

**farmer.mike:** I’m down to hang out with them!

**trashmouthtw:** I told mike I would go to the arcade with him sooo I can’t

**farmer.mike:** not me mike

**trashmouthtw:** no, brother mike

**billydenz:** rip

**stannotaman:** Have fun

**trashmouthtw:** hey I’m trying to be his brother

**stannotaman:** Nice efforts

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** why do you think Eddie wants to hang out with those guys?

**stannotaman:** Because he said they’re fun to hang out with?

**stannotaman:** Why else would he?

**trashmouthtw:** idk

**trashmouthtw:** just maybe he likes one of them

**trashmouthtw:** he’s never cared about hanging out with them before

**stannotaman:** I highly doubt that he likes one of them

**stannotaman:** Will and El would be the only ones available for him

**trashmouthtw:** so it’s possible

**stannotaman:** I mean it’s possible

**stannotaman:** But that doesn’t mean that it’s true

**stannotaman:** If you’re so worried, then come with us

**trashmouthtw:** nah I don’t want to be around to him if he’s going to be flirting with people

**stannotaman:** Jeez okay

**stannotaman:** Don’t worry, I’ll let you know what happens

**realjacobthrombey >> stanb**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey, what’s up?

**stanb:** I’m just at work

**realjacobthrombey:** oh sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** I didn’t mean to distract you

**stanb:** you didn’t!

**stanb:** it’s a slow day

**realjacobthrombey:** where do you work?

**stanb:** at a bowling alley

**stanb:** it’s pretty cool

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah that sounds cool

**realjacobthrombey:** so you’re good at bowling then?

**stanb:** I mean I’m ok

**stanb:** you don’t have to be good at bowling to hand out shoes

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**stanb:** do you have a job?

**realjacobthrombey:** nope

**stanb:** ooh! I have a question for the chat!

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** question time

**stanb:** what does everyone want to do for a career?

**ben.jammin:** Oooh!

**ben.jammin:** I’ve always wanted to be an architect

**bev.vy:** aw that’s so cute ben!

**bev.vy:** I would love to be a fashion designer

**dmaster134:** I mean my dream job is to be a late night host

**trashmouthtw:** can I be a special guest!!

**trashmouthtw:** I’m going to be a comedian

**miketweezer:** good luck with that

**trashmouthtw:** so what are you going to be mikey??

**miketweezer:** oh I don’t know yet

**sydno:** yeah I have no ideas

**sydno:** which is terrifying

**sydno:** I just figured I would be a waitress or something like my mom

**dinasaur:** I’ve always wanted to be a teacher

**sk8ermax:** are we doing dream jobs are actual legit jobs?

**stanb:** dream!

**stanb:** you have no idea if it can turn into reality!

**sk8ermax:** a skater

**sk8ermax:** or a gamer youtuber honestly

**bev.vy:** man I wish I had the personality for youtube

**ben.jammin:** I think you have the personality for youtube!

**bev.vy:** aw thanks ben

**bev.vy:** you’re always my biggest supporter :)

**ben.jammin:** :))

**willthewise:** I don’t know what I’m doing with my life

**willthewise:** I don’t like thinking about the future

**miketweezer:** you could be an artist!

**miketweezer:** you’re good at art

**willthewise:** well thanks

**willthewise:** el said she wants to be a scientist

**dinasaur:** ooh!

**dinasaur:** that’d be fun!

**stanb:** wish I was that smart

**stanb:** I’m just chilling in my bowling alley for a while

**willthewise:** and not going into a career in research?!

**willthewise:** come on stan!

**stanb:** lol I can’t do that

**willthewise:** yes you can!

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah you would do so well with that!

**stanb:** haha ok thank you thank you I’ll think of it

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what I’m doing with my life

**realjacobthrombey:** I figured I would work for my dad but now he needs a job

**fairlymiles:** yeah I don’t really need to work

**fairlymiles:** but I’d like to be a musician

**farmer.mike:** I just want to work on a farm

**farmer.mike:** so we’ll see how that goes

**stannotaman:** I’m going to be an accountant

**stanb:** but what do you want to be??

**stannotaman:** An accountant

**stanb:** damn ok sure

**billydenz:** I want to be a writer

**localhypochondriac:** I just want to get out of derry

**bev.vy:** and be a doctor?!

**localhypochondriac:** ew no

**localhypochondriac:** I can’t work with sick people all the time

**trashmouthtw:** you’re really good with directions

**trashmouthtw:** you could be a map

**localhypochondriac:** I can’t be a fucking map dipshit

**trashmouthtw:** be an uber driver

**localhypochondriac:** and have strangers in my car?!

**trashmouthtw:** ok jeez never mind

**trashmouthtw:** I won’t suggest things anymore

**lucas.skywalker:** I lowkey want to go into the military

**farmer.mike:** aw!

**lucas.skywalker:** idk it’s just a thought

**sydno:** well be careful if you do

**lucas.skywalker:** oh I won’t die or anything

**sydno:** no but it can fuck someone up mentally

**sydno:** just know what you’re getting yourself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when you realize that this is nowhere near being close to done*


	34. trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> localhypochondriac: lol we don’t get a christmas tree
> 
> trashmouthtw: rip
> 
> farmer.mike: wait that’s so sad
> 
> localhypochondriac: yeah well we can’t get a real one because the pine smell might activate my “allergies” and if we got a fake one it would just collect dust in the basement for the rest of the year and that would activate my mom’s allergies

SUNDAY DEC. 8

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ayyy the Christmas tree is going up today!!

**ben.jammin:** Aw, yay!!

**trashmouthtw:** Karen put ours up before thanksgiving

**billydenz:** jeez karen

**billydenz:** I just hope mine goes up before the 22nd this year

**stannotaman:** I’m not getting one at all 

**trashmouthtw:** haha funny funny

**localhypochondriac:** lol we don’t get a christmas tree

**trashmouthtw:** rip

**farmer.mike:** wait that’s so sad

**localhypochondriac:** yeah well we can’t get a real one because the pine smell might activate my “allergies” and if we got a fake one it would just collect dust in the basement for the rest of the year and that would activate my mom’s allergies

**bev.vy:** aw :((

**trashmouthtw:** don’t worry, we’ll have a Christmas tree up year round when we live together eddie spaghetti

**localhypochondriac:**?

**localhypochondriac:** when are we going to live together?

**trashmouthtw:** when I marry your mom and become your stepdad

**localhypochondriac:** jesus christ

**farmer.mike:** hey maybe I could deck out the old barn and we can hang out there!!

**bev.vy:** awww wait!

**farmer.mike:** we can put Christmas lights up and a tree!!

**farmer.mike:** and a menorah for you too Stan :)

**stannotaman:** Aw thanks :)

**localhypochondriac:** all I want is to smell a real christmas tree

**farmer.mike:** and we can cut it down together!

**farmer.mike:** in the woods behind my house!!

**localhypochondriac:** I GET TO USE AN AXE?!

**billydenz:** oh god

**trashmouthtw:** Mikey noooo

**trashmouthtw:** do you know how much pent up aggression that little man has?!

**farmer.mike:** I will be there to supervise

**bev.vy:** wait can we all make ornaments?!

**farmer.mike:** yes!

**ben.jammin:** Omg I’m so excited!

**stannotaman:** I feel so left out

**trashmouthtw:** you can make a diamond of chris ornament

**stannotaman:** *Star of David thank you

**trashmouthtw:** you’re welcome

**farmer.mike:** ooo we can all make dreidels!!

**farmer.mike:** we can get some blank ones and then paint them!!

**ben.jammin:** Omg!!!

**stannotaman:** Aw I love that!

**farmer.mike:** I’ll try to think of some other things to do too

**farmer.mike:** I’m still doing research on Hanukkah ;)

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** he’s doing RESEARCH

**trashmouthtw:** come ON

**stannotaman:** Yes, he’s being a good friend

**trashmouthtw:** hey I know that it’s a star of david

**trashmouthtw:** it’s called comedy

**stannotaman:** Ignorance

**trashmouthtw:** are you seriously trying to deny that he cares enough about you to do research about a holiday that only you observe?!

**stannotaman:** My goodness

**stannotaman:** Maybe he’s just curious

**trashmouthtw:** no one is that curious

**trashmouthtw:** and you know….

**trashmouthtw:** if he really is that curious….

**stannotaman:** What?

**trashmouthtw:** maybe you should ask him to join you for one of the nights

**stannotaman:** No way

**trashmouthtw:** come on!

**trashmouthtw:** you invited me and I almost set your house on fire!

**stannotaman:** That was different

**stannotaman:** I can’t invite him

**trashmouthtw:** yes you can!

**trashmouthtw:** you get to spend time with him, he learns about the holiday, your parents get to meet him, it’s a triple win!

**trashmouthtw:** just think about it!!!

**trashmouthtw:** staaaan

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** wait can we use your barn for the holiday party?

**farmer.mike:** yes!

**farmer.mike:** I mean I’ll have to ask but that’s a great idea!!!

**trashmouthtw:** this is going to be the best fucking holiday party

**bev.vy:** also, I’m going to have to split soon to pick out the tree

**bev.vy:** I refuse to let my aunt pick it out herself

**billydenz:** you’re not going to miss much

**billydenz:** stupid bangor mall

**trashmouthtw:** wait you guys are at the Bangor mall?

**trashmouthtw:** and Eddie is cool with it??!

**stannotaman:** Eddie suggested it

**localhypochondriac:** the only thing to do in derry is the arcade and YOU’RE at the arcade with mike

**trashmouthtw:** jeez sorry

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** he chose to go to the Bangor mall

**trashmouthtw:** I’m doomed

**stannotaman:** Literally nothing’s happening

**stannotaman:** He’s just talking to Max

**trashmouthtw:** he’s talking to max?!

**stannotaman:** Yeah, he hasn’t left her side

**trashmouthtw:** omg he has a crush on max??!!!

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** I did not say that

**trashmouthtw:** he said that his crush is funny and caring

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**stannotaman:** You, dumbass

**trashmouthtw:** idk I guess max is funny

**stannotaman:** You are so annoying

**stannotaman:** Just go hang out with your brother

**trashmouthtw:** I hate everything

**dinasaur >> sydno**

**dinasaur:** are you sure you want to get rid of your powers?

**sydno:** yes

**dinasaur:** but what if you can’t actually get rid of them?

**dinasaur:** like I’m sure you have to use a lot of energy to get rid of them

**dinasaur:** and you could hurt yourself

**sydno:** well I hate them

**sydno:** you don’t know what it’s like 

**sydno:** it sucks

**dinasaur:** I’m sure it does

**dinasaur:** but if you set your mind to it, you could probably learn how to control them

**dinasaur:** and with el’s help it could be easier!

**sydno:** I could’ve killed Stanley

**sydno:** and brad!

**dinasaur:** you didn’t though

**sydno:** what happens when I have a bad day and I get mad at someone and just lose it?

**sydno:** and fucking kill them?

**dinasaur:** that’s why you need to learn how to control them

**dinasaur:** el’s controlled hers and you can control yours too

**sydno:** or just get rid of them

**dinasaur >> stanb**

**dinasaur:** we can’t let syd get rid of her powers

**stanb:** preach

**stanb:** I want to have a superhero for a best friend

**dinasaur:** not for just that reason

**dinasaur:** I’m just worried that she’s going to hurt herself trying to get rid of them

**stanb:** oh yeah true

**stanb:** good girlfriend points

**dinasaur:** haha

**dinasaur:** but like what if she actually hurts herself 

**dinasaur:** or someone else?

**stanb:** I know

**stanb:** but I don’t know how to stop her

**lucas.skywalker >> sk8ermax**

**lucas.skywalker:** what are you and Eddie talking about???

**sk8ermax:** are you jealous?

**lucas.skywalker:** well I don’t know if I should be jealous

**lucas.skywalker:** hence why I asked

**sk8ermax:** lol we’re just talking

**sk8ermax:** he’s gay 

**lucas.skywalker:** oh thank goodness

**lucas.skywalker:** huh I always figured he was

**sk8ermax:** yeah

**sk8ermax:** don’t tell anyone

**lucas.skywalker:** of course

**sk8ermax:** he also has a crush on richie

**lucas.skywalker:** no way

**lucas.skywalker:** that makes so much sense?!

**sk8ermax:** right?!

**sk8ermax:** we’ve literally been alone for an hour and he can’t stop talking about him

**lucas.skywalker:** richie totally has a crush on him too

**sk8ermax:** oh yeah

**sk8ermax:** I’m trying to get Eddie to ask him out and he’s refusing

**lucas.skywalker:** annoying

**sk8ermax:** yeah I know

**sk8ermax:** we’ll make it happen

**lucas.skywalker:** and that can be another one of Eddie’s presents!!

**lucas.skywalker:** a boyfriend!

**sk8ermax:** omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally gave myself a really crazy idea and wow my brain surprises me sometimes


	35. clean up clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> bev.vy: just tell your mom that you guys should spend time with your cousin!
> 
> billydenz: you too jacob!
> 
> bev.vy: and your girlfriend wants to come too!!
> 
> billydenz: not the girlfriend part though

MONDAY DEC. 9

**FRIEND GANG**

**farmer.mike:** holiday party at my house this year!!

**bev.vy:** woo!

**farmer.mike:** we’re decking out the old barn and I promise it won’t smell like sheep

**trashmouthtw:** fuck yeah

**farmer.mike:** who’s coming??!

**trashmouthtw:** losers are in!

**localhypochondriac:** what if we aren’t

**trashmouthtw:** oh you’re skipping mike’s fire holiday to hang out with your mother?

**localhypochondriac:** haha you’re funny

**trashmouthtw:** I know

**trashmouthtw:** losers are in!!

**sydno:** wait what’s the date?

**bev.vy:** oh yeah we need a date

**dmaster134:** We can do it a little after Christmas since we’ll be on break and it can also be a New Years party

**farmer.mike:** that sounds good

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** You guys know what that means

**dmaster134:** You have until New Years to ask out your crushes

**ben.jammin:** Or not ask them out

**trashmouthtw:** ben!!

**FRIEND GANG**

**billydenz:** we go back to school on the 2nd because derry sucks

**sk8ermax:** how about the 28th? 

**sk8ermax:** Saturday after Christmas

**stanb:** I will come no matter what day it is

**willthewise:** I’m in!

**lucas.skywalker:** oh yeah obviously we’re in

**miketweezer:** I’m in

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** UGH

**willthewise:** well obviously he has to come

**dmaster134:** We have twenty days

**dmaster134:** A lot can happen

**sk8ermax:** if you’re implying we’re going to be friends, you’re wrong

**dmaster134:** Alright

**FRIEND GANG**

**dinasaur:** is el going to be there?

**willthewise:** I don’t know

**willthewise:** she probably won’t be supposed to but that’s never stopped her

**dinasaur:** it’ll take some convincing from my parents but I’ll try my best

**sydno:** yeah same

**bev.vy:** just tell your mom that you guys should spend time with your cousin!

**billydenz:** you too jacob!

**bev.vy:** and your girlfriend wants to come too!!

**billydenz:** not the girlfriend part though

**sydno:** I mean I don’t know if we can afford it

**bev.vy:** I’m sure we can work something out

**stanb:** I mean if we all carpool

**stanb:** I’ll start saving

**billydenz >> realjacobthrombey**

**billydenz:** you are going to come up for Christmas right?

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll try

**billydenz:** well I can’t imagine that it’d be too much fun with the thrombeys

**realjacobthrombey:** definitely not

**billydenz:** and it’d make it a lot better if you were here

**billydenz:** just like thanksgiving

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’ll try my best

**billydenz:** are you alright?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I’m fine

**FRIEND GANG**

**sydno:** yeah maybe that could work

**sydno:** I’ll start buttering up my mom I guess

**dinasaur:** be nice!!

**bev.vy:** I can have my aunt give her a call too

**billydenz:** ooh same @ Jacob

**dinasaur:** if Syd’s family goes, I probably can too

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** Can you make it?

**fairlymiles:** I probably won’t go

**fairlymiles:** I can just leave my sister alone for Christmas

**fairlymiles:** and Jacob still hates me so I have no way of getting there really

**ben.jammin:** Ahh yeah

**ben.jammin:** Well we’ll miss you

**fairlymiles:** I’ll miss you guys too

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** So Miles most likely isn’t coming

**trashmouthtw:** no!

**bev.vy:** ahh but I want him to come

**ben.jammin:** Me too!

**ben.jammin:** He said that he doesn’t want to leave his sister behind and he doesn’t have a way to get here if him and Jacob aren’t made up

**trashmouthtw:** noooo!

**trashmouthtw:** ugh

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** have you been talking to Jacob lately?

**miketweezer:** not really

**trashmouthtw:** you should!!

**miketweezer:** why can’t you?

**trashmouthtw:** because he’s probably homophobic or something and, if you haven’t noticed, I’m gay

**miketweezer:** and if you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty sure I like my best friend

**trashmouthtw:** oh snap

**trashmouthtw:** you’re admitting it?

**miketweezer:** I guess so

**trashmouthtw:** huh it runs in the family

**miketweezer:** and he’s not going to listen to me

**miketweezer:** I’d assume that he likes miles but just doesn’t know it yet

**trashmouthtw:** this sucks

**miketweezer:** yep

**trashmouthtw:** so what are you going to get Jacob for secret gift-giver if you aren’t going to talk to him?

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** maybe a fricken gay flag

**trashmouthtw:** haha you’re so funny

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** when are you decorating the barn mike?

**farmer.mike:** oh I don’t know

**farmer.mike:** I need to clean it first

**billydenz:** I can help you clean it!

**billydenz:** the entire fricken month of december sucks and I want to be out of the house as much as possible

**farmer.mike:** well I’d appreciate any help!

**stannotaman:** I can help too!

**_trashmouthtw created a group with localhypochondriac, ben.jammin, and bev.vy_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** no one else offer to help

**localhypochondriac:** but I want to do the tree!!

**bev.vy:** wait why

**trashmouthtw:** you can help with the tree, we just won’t help clean

**bev.vy:** W H Y

**trashmouthtw:** ok this is a super secret that I am willing to share because I am sick of it

**trashmouthtw:** stan, mike, and bill all like each other

**trashmouthtw:** and those dumbasses haven’t gotten together yet

**localhypochondriac:** ohhhh

**localhypochondriac:** that makes so much sense

**bev.vy:** ah so we’re giving them some ~alone time~

**trashmouthtw:** exactly

**trashmouthtw:** I’ve been trying to work stan and bill

**ben.jammin:** And I’ve been trying to do Bill and Mike

**bev.vy:** we’ve got this

**bev.vy:** we’ll have them together by Christmas

**_bev.vy renamed the group “BANIKE”_ **

**localhypochondriac:** what?

**bev.vy:** it’s a working ship name

**localhypochondriac:** work harder

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** I don’t think I’ll be able to help clean soon, I’m really busy with getting presents together and stuff with my aunt

**bev.vy:** sorry mike!

**farmer.mike:** that’s okay!

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, same goes for me :(

**localhypochondriac:** I don’t really want to clean your gross barn, thanks though

**localhypochondriac:** I’ll help with the tree

**trashmouthtw:** I just don’t want to help

**stannotaman:** We don’t want your help

**farmer.mike:** it’s fine guys

**farmer.mike:** we’ll clean everything up so that we have an epic party!

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** Is there anything else going on?

**ben.jammin:** Or is it just the Jacob thing?

**fairlymiles:** idk

**fairlymiles:** I mean everything with Jacob sucks

**ben.jammin:** Yeah of course

**ben.jammin:** It’s hard losing a friend

**ben.jammin:** Especially when you’ve already had so much loss in your life

**ben.jammin:** And if it’s over a dumb reason

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**fairlymiles:** I’m just mad that I messed it up

**fairlymiles:** I mess everything up

**ben.jammin:** Hey, that’s not true. You didn’t mess this up

**ben.jammin:** If anything, Jacob messed it up by being weird about everything 

**fairlymiles:** he should’ve been though

**fairlymiles:** I think he was right

**ben.jammin:** Right about what?

**ben.jammin:** Right about liking him??

**fairlymiles:** yea

**fairlymiles:** I’m sorry

**ben.jammin:** Why are you sorry?

**ben.jammin:** It’s fine

**fairlymiles:** it’s not

**fairlymiles:** you don’t get it

**ben.jammin:** I mean, yeah, I don’t get what it’s like to be gay (if that’s what you are), but I have friends who are. And I don’t think of them any differently. You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are, you can’t help it. Love is beautiful and you shouldn’t hide it

**fairlymiles:** not all love is

**ben.jammin:** Well pedophiles aren’t

**fairlymiles:** it doesn’t matter

**fairlymiles:** he doesn’t like me back so I don’t have to think about it anymore

**ben.jammin:** If you want to look at it that way I guess

**ben.jammin:** But you shouldn’t have to ignore who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I am so mad at the world right now, I am going to continue to post new chapters every other day because writing is the main thing keeping me sane. Think of these chapters as a brief escape from reality, not as a way to ignore the mistreatment of black people in the United States because that is not what I am trying to do.  
> Happy pride everyone and remember to stay safe and stand strong <3


	36. be gay do crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE COOL SYD
> 
> stanb: who wants to come to philadelphia with me??
> 
> sydno: why
> 
> stanb: you know how Eddie has that doppelganger?
> 
> stanb: well I found him doing youtube videos with a new superhero!
> 
> sydno: omg

TUESDAY DEC. 10

**stanb >> lucas.skywalker**

**stanb:** sooo

**stanb:** I may have accidentally found the doppelganger

**lucas.skywalker:** what??!

**lucas.skywalker:** nooo!!!

**stanb:** I’m sorry!!

**stanb:** I was just watching superhero videos on youtube and I was watching some of this new hero (that doesn’t have a name yet but they’re working through Red Cyclone, Power Boy, Zap-Tain America, Thundercrack, Sir Zaps-a-lot, Mr Philadelphia, Captain Sparklefingers, and Captain Thunder which are all terrible) and I saw him in the video!

**lucas.skywalker:** what??

**_stanb sent a video link_ **

**stanb:** look!

**lucas.skywalker:** huh

**stanb:** and he’s friends with a superhero!!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** I don’t think he’s an actual superhero

**stanb:** no he is!!

**stanb:** did you not see the video??!

**stanb:** HE’S IMMUNE TO FIRE

**stanb:** and there are so many other videos!!

**lucas.skywalker:** ok I don’t care

**lucas.skywalker:** but do you know his name?

**stanb:** not yet

**lucas.skywalker:** so he’s friends with a fake superhero and that’s all that we know

**lucas.skywalker:** what if we commented on the video asking for him to message us??

**stanb:** there are thousands of people commenting and saying the same thing

**stanb:** I think ours would just get lost in them

**lucas.skywalker:** ugh

**lucas.skywalker:** so you didn’t find anything out

**stanb:** no I did!!

**stanb:** you know what I’ll do

**stanb:** I’ll go to philadelphia and look for him

**lucas.skywalker:** omg

**lucas.skywalker:** good luck

**stanb:** thank you

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** who wants to come to philadelphia with me??

**sydno:** why

**stanb:** you know how Eddie has that doppelganger?

**stanb:** well I found him doing youtube videos with a new superhero!

**sydno:** omg

**stanb:** so we need to go to philadelphia to find him

**dinasaur:** we’re just going to walk around looking for this kid?

**stanb:** and his superhero friend!

**sydno:** that’s not going to work

**stanb:** what?

**sydno:** wandering around a crowded city to find some random kid and a “superhero”?

**sydno:** that’ll take forever and we probably wouldn’t even find them

**stanb:** oh!

**stanb:** we could create a crime scene to get his attention!

**sydno:** nooo

**dinasaur:** that could work

**stanb:** we could rob someplace!!

**dinasaur:** ok no

**dinasaur:** we can’t get into actual trouble

**stanb:** ok ok

**stanb:** what if I pretend to mug you guys

**stanb:** and you can just scream for help?

**sydno:** what if they’re nowhere near us though?

**sydno:** like we could actually get the police’s attention

**stanb:** jeez stop shooting down my ideas

**stanb:** they’ve been filming these videos in an abandoned warehouse so let’s find that and then do the scene outside of it

**stanb:** assuming they’d be near it

**sydno:** ugh

**dinasaur:** I’m down

**sydno:** fine

**sydno:** I’ll do it

**stanb:** yes!

**stanb:** I’ll come pick you guys up

**localhypochondriac >> sk8ermax**

**localhypochondriac:** hey thanks for being so cool about everything

**localhypochondriac:** it was really nice of you

**sk8ermax:** of course!

**localhypochondriac:** do you think we can hang out again soon?

**localhypochondriac:** I’d like to get out of the house a bit more

**sk8ermax:** I feel you

**sk8ermax:** and yeah that sounds like fun

**sk8ermax:** arcade after school tomorrow?

**sk8ermax:** I can dominate you in every game there

**localhypochondriac:** oh you’re so on

**sk8ermax:** we’ll just have to hope richie and mike aren’t there again

**localhypochondriac >> trashmouthtw**

**localhypochondriac:** you better not be going to the arcade with mike tomorrow

**trashmouthtw:** oh but what if I am??

**localhypochondriac:** you’re not

**localhypochondriac:** I’m telling you that right now

**trashmouthtw:** so I’m banned from the arcade now???

**localhypochondriac:** only for tomorrow

**localhypochondriac:** and any other day that I say

**trashmouthtw:** not saying that I don’t blindly trust everything that you say, but can I ask why I’m not allowed?

**localhypochondriac:** max and I are going after school tomorrow

**localhypochondriac:** so I would like some peace and quiet

**trashmouthtw:** oh

**trashmouthtw:** ok

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I won’t be there

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** yeah Eddie does like max

**stannotaman:** I’m sorry, what??

**trashmouthtw:** he just told me to not go to the arcade tomorrow because he’s going with max

**stannotaman:** Mmm 

**stannotaman:** But, that doesn’t mean that he likes her

**trashmouthtw:** oh really?

**trashmouthtw:** he wants to spend time alone with her though!

**trashmouthtw:** totally out of the blue!

**trashmouthtw:** and of course he likes her

**trashmouthtw:** she’s really cool and can skateboard and stuff

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t do anything

**stannotaman:** Are you kidding me, Richie?

**stannotaman:** There is no way Eddie likes her

**stannotaman:** And certainly not more than you

**trashmouthtw:** ok sure smarty pants

**stannotaman:** Wow

**stannotaman:** He’s probably gay!

**stannotaman:** And she has a boyfriend!

**trashmouthtw:** that’s never stopped anyone

**stannotaman >> lucas.skywalker**

**stannotaman:** Hey, this might seem a bit weird

**stannotaman:** But I was wondering if you knew anything about Max and Eddie hanging out

**lucas.skywalker:** oh yeah

**lucas.skywalker:** she mentioned it a little bit

**stannotaman:** Is there anything going on between the two of them?

**lucas.skywalker:** like what?

**lucas.skywalker:** they’re just friends

**stannotaman:** Okay, that’s what I thought

**stannotaman:** Sorry, Richie’s just freaking out about Eddie liking her or something

**lucas.skywalker:** oh lol

**lucas.skywalker:** well I can say that he definitely doesn’t like her

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I figured

**stannotaman:** I’m pretty sure he’s gay, and I’m never wrong

**lucas.skywalker:** oh yeah

**lucas.skywalker:** does richie like eddie or something?

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah

**stannotaman:** It’s the worst

**stannotaman:** Don’t tell anyone, of course

**lucas.skywalker:** I won’t

**lucas.skywalker:** I actually happen to know that he likes richie too

**stannotaman:** I knew it

**lucas.skywalker:** that’s what they were talking about the other day

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s weird he was so quick to tell her 

**stannotaman:** Yeah, but I get it

**stannotaman:** It’s easier to talk to people that haven’t known you your entire life because it won’t hurt as much if they react poorly

**lucas.skywalker:** mm true

**lucas.skywalker:** I guess they’ll be spending a lot of time together now

**stannotaman:** Probably

**lucas.skywalker:** which really sucks

**lucas.skywalker:** I mean good for Eddie but like now I don’t get to spend time with my girlfriend

**stannotaman:** Oh yeah

**stannotaman:** We need to just get those two dumbasses together already

**lucas.skywalker:** seriously


	37. doppelgänger squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> lucas.skywalker: Eddie I am your secret santa
> 
> localhypochondriac: what
> 
> trashmouthtw: what the hell??!!!
> 
> bev.vy: dude!!!!
> 
> lucas.skywalker: I have an early Christmas present!
> 
> localhypochondriac: ooh!

TUESDAY DEC. 10

**FRIEND GANG**

**lucas.skywalker:** Eddie I am your secret santa

**localhypochondriac:** what

**trashmouthtw:** what the hell??!!!

**bev.vy:** dude!!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** I have an early Christmas present!

**localhypochondriac:** ooh!

**localhypochondriac:** it better be a good one

**lucas.skywalker:** it is!

**lucas.skywalker:** remember your doppelganger?

**trashmouthtw:** the one with the dumb hat???

**localhypochondriac:** yes…

**lucas.skywalker:** well stanb and I found him

**_stanb created a new group with superfreddy, localhypochondriac, willthewise, trashmouthtw, billydenz, stannotaman, bev.vy, ben.jammin, farmer.mike, miketweezer, lucas.skywalker, sk8ermax, eleven11, dmaster134, sydno, dinasaur, realjacobthrombey, and fairlymiles_ **

**GROUP**

**superfreddy:** heyyy

**localhypochondriac:** hi!

**superfreddy:** whoa there are a lot of people here

**lucas.skywalker:** why don’t you introduce yourself?

**superfreddy:** oh yeah I’m Freddy and I like superheroes 

**trashmouthtw:** can I ask why you wear silly hats?

**localhypochondriac:** beep beep richie

**superfreddy:** I like my hat :(

**ben.jammin:** It’s a good hat!!

**ben.jammin:** I’m Ben, I’m Eddie’s friend 

**trashmouthtw:** Richie’s my name and voices are my game what’s up

**localhypochondriac:** Richie’s not my friend

**trashmouthtw:** yeah his mom and I are just casually fucking and sometimes I catch him eating cheerios when I leave in the morning

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**stannotaman:** That’s so graphic

**superfreddy:** wait what

**superfreddy:** how old are you??

**localhypochondriac:** he’s just kidding

**trashmouthtw:** 37

**stannotaman:** He’s 15; he’s just annoying

**stannotaman:** I’m Stan and I’m also Eddie’s friend

**trashmouthtw:** and stanny uses they/them pronouns

**stannotaman:** Correct

**superfreddy:** cool

**sk8ermax:** this chat is already giving me a headache

**localhypochondriac:** oh and I’m Eddie

**sk8ermax:** I’m Max and I’m Lucas’ friend

**lucas.skywalker:** you’re my girlfriend?

**sk8ermax:** oh yeah, I’m his girlfriend

**lucas.skywalker:** you FORGOT?!

**sk8ermax:** no I didn’t forget!

**stanb:** lol this is awesome

**superfreddy:** whoa there are two stans?!

**stanb:** oh yeah, but I’m Stanb

**stanb:** we also look identical

**superfreddy:** no way

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**stanb:** this is a picture of us

**trashmouthtw:** yeah this is kind of the doppelganger group chat

**trashmouthtw:** I have my twin brother Mike and then random kid Miles

**fairlymiles:** I’m random kid Miles

**fairlymiles:** I’m just kind of here

**miketweezer:** and I’m mike

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah we have two Mikes too

**farmer.mike:** I’m Farmer Mike and I’m Eddie’s friend

**miketweezer:** oh and I’m brother mike I guess

**bev.vy:** I’m Beverly and I have my cousin syd

**sydno:** I am the cousin syd

**sydno:** and I’m stanb’s friend

**dinasaur:** and I’m Dina and I’m Syd’s girlfriend and Stanb’s friend! 

**superfreddy:** I need to write this all down

**dmaster134:** Oh yeah, you’ll need to keep notes

**dmaster134:** I’m Dustin, I’m Lucas’ friend

**billydenz:** I’m bill and I have my cousin Jacob

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m the cousin Jacob

**realjacobthrombey:** and we have another one named Jacob but we haven’t talked to him because he’s a suspect for murder 

**superfreddy:** oh dang

**stanb:** will you haven’t gone!

**willthewise:** oh yeah lol

**willthewise:** I’m Will and I’m Lucas’ friend

**willthewise:** and El is eleven11 but she got her phone taken away

**dinasaur:** is she with you?

**willthewise:** yeah, she’s right here

**willthewise:** she says hi

**dinasaur:** hi el!

**dinasaur:** feel free to call me on will’s phone whenever ;)

**willthewise:** haha

**miketweezer:** hi el

**stanb:** well

**stanb:** I got to also meet Freddy’s superhero friend!

**willthewise:** his what?

**superfreddy:** I have a friend that’s a superhero!

**superfreddy:** like a real one!

**localhypochondriac:** no way

**superfreddy:** yes way!

**_superfreddy sent a link_ **

**superfreddy:** here’s our youtube channel

**localhypochondriac:** um ok I guess I’ll watch that later

**lucas.skywalker:** soo i hope you guys have fun

**lucas.skywalker:** you don’t have to talk here with all of us

**billydenz:** wait but I want to learn about freddy!

**stanb:** we should make a group chat just for doppelgangers

**ben.jammin:** That’s not fair!

**bev.vy:** sorry, that’s just how it goes <3

**ben.jammin:** Aw :(

**bev.vy:** I’ll give you updates though!

**ben.jammin:** Oh good :)

**superfreddy:** aw you guys are so cute

**bev.vy:** oh we aren’t dating

**superfreddy:** oh I’m sorry

**ben.jammin:** It’s okay!

**trashmouthtw:** sooo are we going to make this cool club groupchat or what??

**farmer.mike:** :(

**stannotaman:** I’m sorry Mike!

**farmer.mike:** it’s okay Stan, you didn’t come up with it

**billydenz:** oops 

**billydenz:** I’m sorry mikey !

**farmer.mike:** it’s okay, I could never get mad at you

**trashmouthtw:** gay

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** richie!!

**bev.vy:** don’t blow our cover!!!

**trashmouthtw:** my finger slipped!

**GROUP**

**superfreddy:** haha

**superfreddy:** sorry I got nervous

**bev.vy:** aw you’re so cute

**trashmouthtw:** just like little eds

**stannotaman:** Gay

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I am gay

**trashmouthtw:** thanks for that astute observation

**stannotaman:** Okay, let’s make that group chat

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll be there too

**trashmouthtw:** you can never escape me

**stannotaman:** Fuck

**_trashmouthtw created a group with miketweezer, fairlymiles, stannotaman, stanb, bev.vy, sydno, billydenz, realjacobthrombey, localhypochondriac, and superfreddy_ **

**GROUP**

**trashmouthtw:** ayooo

**_trashmouthtw renamed the group “DOPPELGANGER SQUAD”_ **

**stannotaman:** Tacky

**trashmouthtw:** you love it

**stannotaman:** Questionable

**FRIEND GANG**

**ben.jammin:** Wait come baaackk

**willthewise:** el is sad

**dinasaur:** no!!!

**dinasaur:** don’t be sad el!!

**dinasaur:** I’m still here!

**willthewise:** do you want to talk to her?

**dinasaur:** yeah sure!

**dinasaur:** using you as a translator?

**willthewise:** I mean it’s my phone

**ben.jammin:** Dang, I guess I need to find something else to do

**dmaster134:** Literally

**DOPPELGANGER SQUAD**

**trashmouthtw:** so what’s up freddy?

**superfreddy:** haha not much

**superfreddy:** I was just hanging out with my friend but I’m home now

**trashmouthtw:** do you have a lot of friends?

**superfreddy:** oh not at all

**superfreddy:** people find me annoying

**trashmouthtw:** me too!!

**localhypochondriac:** and he is very annoying

**dinasaur >> willthewise**

**dinasaur:** can I talk to el?

**willthewise:** of course!

**dinasaur:** so uh how are things?

**willthewise:** she says good

**willthewise:** she’s grounded so she can’t do a lot

**dinasaur:** are you missing mike at all?

**willthewise:** a little bit

**willthewise:** he was nice

**dinasaur:** I feel you

**dinasaur:** I was with some guy named Brad before Syd and he was always so nice to me

**dinasaur:** but then he cheated on me and made fun of Syd so

**willthewise:** mike didn’t cheat on me

**willthewise:** ok now I feel weird being here

**dinasaur:** it’s ok will!

**dinasaur:** have you had any exes?

**willthewise:** haha no

**dinasaur:** you’re dodging a bullet

**dinasaur:** exes are the worst

**willthewise:** el says that mike isn’t the worst

**willthewise:** and I kind of agree

**dinasaur:** why did you break up with him??

**willthewise:** because he was controlling her 

**dinasaur:** ah

**dinasaur:** yeah controlling boyfriends kind of suck

**willthewise:** he’s trying to get better but it’s hard to trust him

**dinasaur:** I get that 

**dinasaur:** people can definitely change

**dinasaur:** idk how quickly they can change but I feel like a lot of people should be allowed second chances

**willthewise:** I want to give him a second chance

**dinasaur:** will?

**willthewise:** oh sorry I meant that as el

**willthewise:** I mean I also want to give him a second chance as a friend

**willthewise:** we’ve been friends for forever and I miss that

**dinasaur:** maybe you guys could try to be friends first?

**dinasaur:** and then you can help him change and it will be easier to drop him if he hasn’t changed at all

**willthewise:** oh yeah

**willthewise:** that’s a good idea

**willthewise:** el wants to know if you would give brad another chance

**dinasaur:** hell no

**dinasaur:** fuck him

**willthewise:** not even as a friend?

**dinasaur:** no way

**willthewise:** haha el said you’re a badass

**dinasaur:** aw thanks!

**dinasaur:** that’s a great compliment

**willthewise:** I’m glad you liked it :)

**willthewise:** and el is glad too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like it if I wrote bonus chapters of what goes down outside of the chats written in a proper way? It's something that I've been thinking of, but I wasn't sure if people would be interested :)


	38. deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE COOL SYD
> 
> stanb: I think I just accidentally asked will out
> 
> sydno: accidentally?
> 
> dinasaur: how do you accidentally ask someone out?

WEDNESDAY DEC. 11

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** hey that was really cool what you did for Eddie

**stanb:** it was mostly Lucas

**willthewise:** I am well aware that Lucas didn’t do anything

**willthewise:** you don’t have to give him credit

**stanb:** hahaha well thanks

**willthewise:** I can’t wait until you come up for Christmas

**stanb:** same!!

**stanb:** we should do something

**stanb:** like just the two of us

**willthewise:** like what?

**stanb:** idk

**stanb:** we could go to the movies or to dinner or something

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** okay I don’t know if Stanley is asking me out???

**dmaster134:** WHAT?!

**lucas.skywalker:** dude no way!!!

**sk8ermax:** wait what’s going on??!

**willthewise:** he said that when he comes up for Christmas him and I should do something alone

**willthewise:** like go to the movies or to dinner

**dmaster134:** Ohhhh snap

**lucas.skywalker:** he’s totally asking you out!

**willthewise:** I don’t know though!

**sk8ermax:** movies and dinner are like to two main first date locations

**willthewise:** but what if I think that it’s a date but he doesn’t think it’s a date?!

**dmaster134:** Ask him if it’s a date!

**willthewise:** I can’t ask him!!

**sk8ermax:** yes you can!!!

**dmaster134:** Just say “like as a date?”

**lucas.skywalker:** or “haha are you asking me out?”

**lucas.skywalker:** if he’s not then he could think it’s a joke

**sk8ermax:** haha funny

**sk8ermax:** just ask him!!

**willthewise:** ugghh

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** haha like as a date?

**stanb:** I mean if you want it to be

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** he said it’s a date if I want it to be!

**lucas.skywalker:** do you want it to be?

**willthewise:** ugh yes I do

**dmaster134:** Then you’ve got it!

**sk8ermax:** tell him you want it to be a date!

**THE COOL SYD**

**stanb:** I think I just accidentally asked will out

**sydno:** accidentally?

**dinasaur:** how do you accidentally ask someone out?

**stanb:** I said that when we go there for Christmas that we should do something just the two of us

**stanb:** and he asked if it was a date

**dinasaur:** and what did you say?

**stanb:** I said yes

**sydno:** do you want it to be a date??

**stanb:** yeah!

**stanb:** it’s weird, I didn’t really know that I like him

**stanb:** but I do

**dinasaur:** awwww

**sydno:** that’s not weird

**sydno:** I think it makes a lot of sense

**dinasaur:** oh yeah

**stanb:** he’s just really cool and makes me happy

**stanb:** I didn’t think about asking him out but I guess I did and I’m glad that I did

**dinasaur:** I’m glad that you did too

**stanb:** I just have to wait so long to actually go on the date

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** I would love it to be

**stanb:** cool!

**stanb:** uhh that’s awesome

**stanb:** cool

**willthewise:** cool

**stanb:** well we can talk about it more late

**willthewise:** yeah

**stanb:** ok!

**willthewise:** okay!

**stanb:** :)

**willthewise:** :)

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** I have a date!

**dmaster134:** WOOO!!

**sk8ermax:** ahhh this is so cute

**lucas.skywalker:** you go dude!!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**stanb:** I won the jelly beans

**ben.jammin:** You did?!

**willthewise:** ahhhh

**stanb:** I asked Will out

**trashmouthtw:** YES!

**trashmouthtw:** YESSS!!!!

**dmaster134:** I know!!!

**ben.jammin:** Whoa really?!

**stanb:** yep!

**stannotaman:** That’s awesome!

**dmaster134:** There can be a second prize

**dmaster134:** Because you all need to ask your people out 

**trashmouthtw:** more jelly beans?!

**dmaster134:** No 

**dmaster134:** Not jelly beans

**stannotaman:** You can take me off right now because I am not asking anyone out

**ben.jammin:** Haha same

**trashmouthtw:** no!!

**trashmouthtw:** you guys have to!!

**stanb:** yeah I did it

**stanb:** so you have to too

**trashmouthtw:** invite them to Hanukkah stan!!!!

**stannotaman:** Haha no

**stannotaman:** How are you asking Eddie out?

**trashmouthtw:** lol

**trashmouthtw:** ok I’ll stop criticizing you

**ben.jammin:** No!

**ben.jammin:** Ask him out!!

**trashmouthtw:** ask beverly out!!!

**dmaster134:** This is a mess

**stanb:** here’s a thought: you guys all make a deal to ask out your people

**stannotaman:** Mmm I’ll pass

**dmaster134:** Stan can invite Mike and Bill to Hanukkah and Richie and Ben can ask Eddie and Bev to do stuff

**willthewise:** what do they like to do?

**ben.jammin:** Bev’s been going downtown a lot for Christmas shopping

**ben.jammin:** She’s been wanting to go to downtown Bangor to get some stuff too

**dmaster134:** Ask her to go to downtown Bangor with you!!

**stanb:** and buy her candy!!!

**stanb:** ladies love chocolate

**willthewise:** richie?

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie hates everything and he hates me

**stannotaman:** Ugh

**trashmouthtw:** but he doesn’t like doing things with people and touching people and touching things

**ben.jammin:** Ice skating!

**trashmouthtw:** I love you ben

**trashmouthtw:** but rental skates is a Nono

**ben.jammin:** Aw :(

**trashmouthtw:** soooo

**dmaster134:** Just take him to dinner?

**stannotaman:** But to a nice place

**trashmouthtw:** or

**trashmouthtw:** mcdonalds

**stannotaman:** He would throw up

**trashmouthtw:** yeah whatever

**stanb:** it’s a deal?

**stannotaman:** Deal.

**trashmouthtw:** deal

**ben.jammin:** Deal!

**stanb:** hell yeah

**dmaster134:** When are you following through?

**stannotaman:** I have to ask my parents first

**stannotaman:** We’re cleaning Mike’s barn this weekend so I can ask them then

**stanb:** I’m so excited!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!! I'm hoping to stop being a perfectionist and finish one of the bonus chapters for today to make up for it :))


	39. in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> trashmouthtw: @ the gays
> 
> trashmouthtw: how many of y’all are actually out to you parents?

THURSDAY DEC. 12

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**stannotaman:** Ahhahaha my parents really want me to cut my hair for Hanukkah 

**bev.vy:** noooo!!!!

**bev.vy:** I love your long hair!!!

**trashmouthtw:** do not dare cut your fucking hair

**billydenz:** aw I really like your long hair

**farmer.mike:** I like whatever hair you like, Stan, but I do really like it long

**stannotaman:** Aw thanks

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** I’d really like it if mike would stop one-upping me

**billydenz:** like I love him but does he always have to be so much better than me??

**billydenz:** they would make such a good couple

**trashmouthtw:** whoa whoa calm down big bill

**billydenz:** I didn’t mean that I love him in that way

**billydenz:** like I love him as a friend and I like him but I’m not some dumb cliche

**billydenz:** ok we’re done here

**trashmouthtw:** um ok?

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** How short do they want it?

**stannotaman:** “Not past [my] eyebrows”

**bev.vy:** ew

**stannotaman:** Yeah, I know

**bev.vy:** don’t do it!!!

**bev.vy:** just be the family disappointment!!!

**trashmouthtw:** yeah being the family disappointment isn’t that bad

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** I’m going to have to cut it

**stannotaman:** They said that Mike and Bill can’t come over unless I cut it

**trashmouthtw:** oh FUCK Donald

**stannotaman:** So I either cut it so that they can come or I keep it and they don’t get to come and my parents hate me even more than they already do

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** here’s a thought…

**trashmouthtw:** just come out

**stannotaman:** You come out

**trashmouthtw:** mmm touche

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** @ the gays

**trashmouthtw:** how many of y’all are actually out to you parents?

**stanb:** oh no way

**sydno:** yeah I don’t talk to my mom

**dinasaur:** I’m not

**willthewise:** …i am

**stanb:** jeez will you’re just perfect aren’t you

**dmaster134:** Omg

**trashmouthtw:** whoa 

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t know how to come back from that

**willthewise:** it’s hard to come out to your parents though

**willthewise:** I mean I’m not out to my dad but I don’t care about that

**farmer.mike:** I don’t even know what I am so I don’t have anything to come out as

**farmer.mike:** like I think I’m pan? but I don’t really know

**farmer.mike:** and I don’t think my grandfather knows what that is

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know what that is

**farmer.mike:** it’s pansexual

**farmer.mike:** it’s just liking all people, not just being attracted to someone’s gender

**fairlymiles:** hm

**bev.vy:** that is the most mike thing I have ever heard

**farmer.mike:** aw

**stannotaman:** I think I’ll just never tell them and live a double life

**stannotaman:** That’s my plan

**trashmouthtw:** stan with a plan

**sydno:** I mean I’m planning on not telling my mom but just continuing to live my life and if she finds out, she finds out

**dinasaur:** same!

**stanb:** I guess same?

**stanb:** my dad already hates me so how much more can he hate me?

**trashmouthtw:** yeah stan your dad hates you so just let him hate you more

**stanb:** lol

**stannotaman:** Yeah but why would I want him to hate me more?

**stanb:** oh other stan

**stanb:** wait why does your dad hate you?

**stannotaman:** Lots of different reasons but mainly because I swore at my Bar Mitzvah and then left

**trashmouthtw:** it was fucking awesome

**trashmouthtw:** I was the only one there to experience it and I’m proud of it

**bev.vy:** ugh I wish I was there

**trashmouthtw:** so you already aren’t a man by those standards, just drill the point home

**farmer.mike:** or don’t come out if you aren’t ready

**trashmouthtw:** yeah you could do that

**sk8ermax >> localhypochondriac**

**sk8ermax:** you know, it would be a great time to tell them right now

**localhypochondriac:** yeah I don’t know

**sk8ermax:** they’re clearly all cool with it

**sk8ermax:** and we’re already on the topic so it’s not like a big deal

**sk8ermax:** and then you and richie can get your shit together

**localhypochondriac:** ugh

**sk8ermax:** I’ll buy you some snacks from the gas station

**localhypochondriac:** ooh bribed with cancer snacks

**FRIEND GANG**

**localhypochondriac:** I’m not ever going to come out to my mom

**trashmouthtw:** wait what??

**localhypochondriac:** yeah I’m pretty sure I’m gay

**trashmouthtw:** whoa

**bev.vy:** aw eddie!!

**ben.jammin:** Thank you for telling us!!

**stannotaman:** Yeah, that’s awesome 

**farmer.mike:** <3

**localhypochondriac:** thanks guys

**trashmouthtw:** yeah sorry I just had an aneurysm but welcome to the club

**miketweezer:** I think I actually did hear his brain explode

**stanb:** welcome to the club!

**sydno:** ayy

**dinasaur:** ayyy

**willthewise:** ayyyy

**farmer.mike:** ayyyyy

**localhypochondriac:** cool club

**trashmouthtw:** we’re waiting for the rest of you…

**realjacobthrombey:** well not everyone’s gay

**trashmouthtw:** oh yeah I know

**trashmouthtw:** the cishets are cool too

**lucas.skywalker:** heck yeah!

**realjacobthrombey:** the what?

**trashmouthtw:** cisgender and heterosexual

**trashmouthtw:** cishet

**realjacobthrombey:** wow that’s rude

**bev.vy:** it’s not?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s just a label. just like how being gay or nb is a label

**trashmouthtw:** it’s not that rude

**realjacobthrombey:** whatever

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** wtf??

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I don’t fricken know

**farmer.mike:** he gives me a headache sometimes

**farmer.mike:** like no offense Bill but

**billydenz:** no yeah I get it

**billydenz:** I’m going to talk to him

**billydenz >> realjacobthrombey**

**billydenz:** hey what was that all about??

**realjacobthrombey:** nothing

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m just sick of everything always being about gay stuff all the time

**billydenz:** well I’m sorry

**billydenz:** we just like to give our friends a place to be themselves 

**billydenz:** if you don’t want to be in the group, then just leave

**realjacobthrombey:** well maybe I will

**billydenz:** what’s up?

**billydenz:** like what’s going on with you??

**realjacobthrombey:** nothing

**billydenz:** no, something

**billydenz:** does it have to do with miles?

**realjacobthrombey:** not everything is about miles

**realjacobthrombey:** I have other friends

**billydenz:** so it is about miles

**realjacobthrombey:** no

**realjacobthrombey:** maybe

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s just so annoying

**billydenz:** what’s annoying about him?

**realjacobthrombey:** well he likes me or something

**billydenz:** and that’s annoying?

**billydenz:** you don’t like that he might have a crush on you?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah it’s weird

**billydenz:** what part of it is weird?

**billydenz:** him liking you or just him being gay?

**realjacobthrombey:** him liking me

**realjacobthrombey:** we’re not going to date or anything

**billydenz:** well yeah if you don’t like him back you’re not going to date

**billydenz:** but does that mean you can’t be friends

**realjacobthrombey:** if he’s gay and we hang out though, won’t people think that I’m gay too?

**billydenz:** oh so you just don’t want people to think that you’re gay

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**billydenz:** why not?

**realjacobthrombey:** because I can’t be

**billydenz:** you can’t be?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I can’t

**billydenz:** I’m just going to tell you right now that I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual or maybe pansexual like mike was saying today

**realjacobthrombey:** ok

**billydenz:** so I’m just going to ask you if you’re gay?

**realjacobthrombey:** no

**billydenz:** jacob

**billydenz:** really?

**billydenz:** it’s ok if you are

**billydenz:** I just want you to be sure

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t want to talk about it

**billydenz:** it’s ok

**billydenz:** we can talk about it

**billydenz:** maybe about why you can’t be gay?

**billydenz:** and why you’re mad at miles?

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m just not like that

**billydenz:** not like what?

**realjacobthrombey:** not like richie and stuff

**realjacobthrombey:** so loud about it

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t want people to think that I am

**billydenz:** I get that

**billydenz:** but you can be gay and not be like rainbow-obsessed or anything

**realjacobthrombey:** but people don’t know that

**billydenz:** yeah

**billydenz:** and I guess that’s why a lot of people might stay in the closet

**billydenz:** they’re afraid that they will be grouped in with people that think being gay is a personality trait

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah!

******realjacobthrombey:** I don’t want people to think that I’m gay just by looking at me or something

**realjacobthrombey:** I just want to live my life

**billydenz:** I get it dude

**billydenz:** there are a lot of stereotypes out there

**billydenz:** but that shouldn’t stop you from being happy

**billydenz:** and if you like miles…

**billydenz:** you should go for it

**realjacobthrombey:** no thanks

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m fine

**billydenz:** come on

**billydenz:** jacob

**billydenz:** jaaaacooobbb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan has long hair because I said so. Wyatt Oleff circa MTV awards 2018 for reference :)


	40. black lives matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> sk8ermax: derry is cancelled
> 
> ben.jammin: Aw :(
> 
> trashmouthtw: rip derry
> 
> stanb: wait what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This talks about racist and homophobic acts, including the f-word slur

FRIDAY DEC. 13

**FRIEND GANG**

**sk8ermax:** derry is cancelled

**ben.jammin:** Aw :(

**trashmouthtw:** rip derry

**stanb:** wait what happened?

**lucas.skywalker >> sk8ermax**

**lucas.skywalker:** I asked you specifically NOT to tell them!!

**sk8ermax:** no!

**sk8ermax:** we have to!!

**lucas.skywalker:** no we do not

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s embarrassing

**sk8ermax:** I don’t think it’s embarrassing

**lucas.skywalker:** well I do

**lucas.skywalker:** so you can’t tell them

**FRIEND GANG**

**farmer.mike:** yeah what happened?

**sk8ermax:** derry just sucks

**sk8ermax:** I’m sick of it

**trashmouthtw:** yeah fuck derry

**stanb:** ooh worst derry moment storytime!!

**sk8ermax >> lucas.skywalker**

**sk8ermax:** oh look we’re back on the topic!

**lucas.skywalker:** well shit

**sk8ermax:** so now you have to share

**lucas.skywalker:** no, I’ve had a worse moment

**sk8ermax:** jesus

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**stannotaman:** Well my worst memory is it

**localhypochondriac:** literally same

**trashmouthtw:** well we can’t share that

**bev.vy:** share a bowers memory

**ben.jammin:** Ugh those suck too

**FRIEND GANG**

**willthewise:** uhhh when I went missing

**stanb:** oh yeah that sucks

**willthewise:** and I’d imagine el’s is her entire childhood

**stanb:** ohhh yeah that also sucks

**stannotaman:** Bowers once rubbed my face in the snow until it bled

**stanb:** whoa

**sydno:** holy shit

**ben.jammin:** Bowers tried to write his name on my stomach with a knife

**stanb:** whoa

**stanb:** who the hell is this bowers guy??

**trashmouthtw:** Henry Bowers

**trashmouthtw:** asshole

**billydenz:** he’s in jail now

**stanb:** ooh what did he do?

**billydenz:** killed his dad

**billydenz:** and two of his friends

**stanb:** oh shit

**dinasaur:** damn

**localhypochondriac:** yeah he kind of lost his mind

**trashmouthtw:** he called me a faggot in the arcade one time in front of a bunch of people

**stanb:** wow

**bev.vy:** mine is my dad being a dick

**localhypochondriac:** yeah mine is my mom being a bitch

**billydenz:** my brother died

**sk8ermax:** yeah mine too

**stanb:** this isn’t a very fun storytime

**miketweezer:** I would say mine is everything that happened after will went missing

**farmer.mike:** I think mine is when my parents died

**farmer.mike:** but the black spot was also pretty tragic

**farmer.mike:** I wasn’t alive but it still makes me sad

**sydno:** what’s the black spot?

**farmer.mike:** it was a nightclub that a lot of black soldiers went to that was burned down by a cult in the 60s

**sydno:** oh damn

**trashmouthtw:** ok I take mine back the racist shit in derry is the worst

**farmer.mike:** the homophobic stuff has been bad too though

**farmer.mike:** like the murder of Charlie Howard

**trashmouthtw:** yeah true

**trashmouthtw:** but I’m sick of the racist stuff

**billydenz:** getting killed because you’re black needs to stop

**bev.vy:** re tweet

**sk8ermax >> lucas.skywalker**

**sk8ermax:** cough cough

**FRIEND GANG**

**sk8ermax:** yeah it’s so ridiculous that that stuff is still going on

**lucas.skywalker:** I think my least favorite memory is when I almost kind of got arrested

**lucas.skywalker:** like the stuff with will was terrible too but that really messed me up

**miketweezer:** wait what?

**sk8ermax:** you got arrested??!

**dmaster134:** When did this happen?!

**lucas.skywalker:** in like sixth grade

**miketweezer:** and you didn’t tell us???

**sk8ermax:** wait you didn’t tell me this

**sk8ermax:** what happened??

**lucas.skywalker:** I was in the park using my wrist rocket and the police stopped me and said that I was using a dangerous weapon so they took me to the station

**lucas.skywalker:** but my parents came and got me and made a big deal about it so I got to go

**farmer.mike:** oh my god

**miketweezer:** over the fucking wrist rocket??

**sk8ermax:** were you like using rocks and hitting people?

**lucas.skywalker:** no!

**lucas.skywalker:** I had just gotten it and was stretching it out

**miketweezer:** at the park?

**lucas.skywalker:** uh yeah

**willthewise:** wow

**miketweezer:** why didn’t you tell us?

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s embarrassing

**lucas.skywalker:** I got arrested for no reason

**dmaster134:** That’s not embarrassing

**stanb:** yeah that’s just annoying

**sk8ermax:** Lucas was just on his way to my house and there were cops patrolling the neighborhood and they stopped to question him

**willthewise:** wait what??

**dmaster134:** About what??

**lucas.skywalker:** ok thanks max, I wasn’t going to share

**lucas.skywalker:** but they just asked what I was doing in the neighborhood

**farmer.mike:** dude that’s happened to me too!!

**farmer.mike:** all of the time

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s never happened to me

**farmer.mike:** bowers’ dad used to stop me so much when I’m working

**stanb:** ah he’s a cop?

**farmer.mike:** oh yeah

**farmer.mike:** well not anymore

**stanb:** mmm yeah

**stanb:** damn

**sydno:** fuck derry

**trashmouthtw:** fuck derry

**bev.vy:** re tweet

**farmer.mike:** I cannot wait to leave

**bev.vy:** RE TWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I totally got the idea for this chapter from @exit_pursuedbyOrpheus 's fic "*confused screaming*" (which I would definitely recommend).  
> This chapter is very important to me and I will try to touch more on the topics of racism and police brutality in future ones. While we watch the black lives matter hashtag get less popular, we cannot forget about it. This has been an issue for so long and it's time for a change. PLEASE do all that you can to help with this movement and get justice for all black people that have ever been targeted by our police system or just racist acts, including signing petitions, going to protests (safely!), and donating. If you're unable to donate, there are so many videos that people have made that are donating all ad revenue to various associations.  
> I hope you all understand how serious and important this battle that we are fighting is. And if you didn't understand before, hopefully these stories from characters that you love help you. Stay safe and stand strong everybody <3


	41. it's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashmouthtw >> stannotaman
> 
> trashmouthtw: so you haven’t asked them yet??
> 
> stannotaman: No, I haven’t
> 
> trashmouthtw: dude!!
> 
> trashmouthtw: other gender neutral words!!!
> 
> stannotaman: Have you asked Eddie?
> 
> trashmouthtw: haha no

SATURDAY DEC. 14

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** how’s the cleaning going guys?

**farmer.mike:** pretty good!

**trashmouthtw:** fun fun great

**trashmouthtw:** anything exciting happen?

**stannotaman:** No

**billydenz:** yeah we’ve just been sweeping out a lot of hay

**trashmouthtw:** wow that’s soo cool

**trashmouthtw:** anything else?

**stannotaman:** No.

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** so you haven’t asked them yet??

**stannotaman:** No, I haven’t

**trashmouthtw:** dude!!

**trashmouthtw:** other gender neutral words!!!

**stannotaman:** Have you asked Eddie?

**trashmouthtw:** haha no

**stannotaman:** Then don’t berate me

**trashmouthtw:** ok fine I’ll ask Eddie

**stannotaman:** And I’ll ask Mike and Bill

**trashmouthtw:** ready?

**trashmouthtw:** break!

**stannotaman:** Ugh

**trashmouthtw >> localhypochondriac**

**trashmouthtw:** hey bitch

**localhypochondriac:**?

**localhypochondriac:** what??

**trashmouthtw:** you wanna get dinner tonight?

**trashmouthtw:** or any night?

**localhypochondriac:** why?

**trashmouthtw:** idk

**trashmouthtw:** just dinner

**trashmouthtw:** don’t have to be with your mom

**trashmouthtw:** I know she can be a handful

**trashmouthtw:** and she was busy tonight, so I thought I’d ask the next best person

**localhypochondriac:** okay shut up

**localhypochondriac:** dinner where?

**trashmouthtw:** mcdonalds

**localhypochondriac:** ew no

**localhypochondriac:** an actual place

**trashmouthtw:** downtown?

**trashmouthtw:** the pizza place?

**trashmouthtw:** you can get pasta

**localhypochondriac:** uh sure

**localhypochondriac:** I think tonight is too short of notice for my mom, but what about next weekend?

**trashmouthtw:** sure!

**trashmouthtw:** just let me know babe

**localhypochondriac:** lol okay

**localhypochondriac >> sk8ermax**

**localhypochondriac:** !!!

**localhypochondriac:** I think richie just kind of asked me out on a kind of date!!!

**sk8ermax:** ahh!

**sk8ermax:** a kind of date?

**localhypochondriac:** he asked me to get dinner with him

**sk8ermax:** ooh!

**sk8ermax:** that is pretty much a date

**localhypochondriac:** well he didn’t say it’s a date

**localhypochondriac:** so it’s probably not

**localhypochondriac:** which is fine

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** I did it

**trashmouthtw:** we’re going to get pizza downtown next weekend 

**trashmouthtw:** well he’s getting pasta because he doesn’t like finger food

**trashmouthtw:** but we have a date

**sk8ermax >> localhypochondriac**

**sk8ermax:** I’m sure it’s a date

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** An actual date?

**trashmouthtw:** we didn’t use those exact words

**trashmouthtw:** but pretty close

**localhypochondriac >> sk8ermax**

**localhypochondriac:** well it’s not an official date

**sk8ermax:** just ask him when you’re on the “date” if it is one!

**localhypochondriac:** mm I could do that

**localhypochondriac:** if I wanted to have a heart attack

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** Just tell him it’s a date

**trashmouthtw:** did you tell mike and bill that it’s a date and Andrea and Donald are just tagging along?

**stannotaman:** I hate this game

**stannotaman:** No, we never said it’s a date

**stannotaman:** But they are coming to my house on the 27th

**trashmouthtw:** wooo!!!

**stannotaman:** And now I have to cut my hair

**trashmouthtw:** aw :(

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** haystack, it’s your turn to ask out bev!!

**ben.jammin:** You guys already did it?!

**trashmouthtw:** yep 

**dmaster134:** Oooh! How’d it go?

**stannotaman:** Well

**trashmouthtw:** it went splendid

**trashmouthtw:** spaghetti and I are going to the pizza place downtown next weekend

**trashmouthtw:** but he’s probably going to get pasta because he doesn’t like finger food

**stannotaman:** And Mike and Bill are coming over to my house on the 27th

**trashmouthtw:** and now hot shot Donald Uris is making them cut their hair

**ben.jammin:** Aw!!

**stanb:** rip

**trashmouthtw:** you going to ask bev?

**ben.jammin:** Well now I have to

**trashmouthtw:** better act quick benny boy

**ben.jammin:** Haha I will

**ben.jammin >> bev.vy**

**ben.jammin:** Hey Bev!

**bev.vy:** hey ben!!

**bev.vy:** what’s up?

**ben.jammin:** I was just wondering if you were ever able to go to downtown Bangor. I know you had a few places you wanted to go to

**bev.vy:** no, I actually haven’t

**ben.jammin:** Do you want to maybe go together next weekend?

**ben.jammin:** My mom would be totally fine with bringing us

**bev.vy:** that would be great ben! thank you!!

**bev.vy:** you’re so sweet

**ben.jammin:** Well of course!!

**ben.jammin:** I haven’t been to a lot of places downtown so maybe you can show me the ropes :)

**bev.vy:** we HAVE to check out the rock and art shop

**bev.vy:** ooh! and mexicali blues!!

**ben.jammin:** Well I’ve never been to either of those places so that sounds great!

**bev.vy:** perfect!

**bev.vy:** it’s a date :)

**ben.jammin:** Cool! :)

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** SHE SAID IT’S A DATE

**ben.jammin:** Oh my gosh

**trashmouthtw:** ahhh benjamin!!

**ben.jammin:** Of course it’s not an actual date

**willthewise:** it could be!!

**stanb:** yeah!! go on the “date” and then at the end be like “i had a great time with you maybe we can go on a proper date sometimes”

**dmaster134:** Ew don’t say that

**stanb:** um excuse me?

**stanb:** I am a master of love

**willthewise:** haha

**stanb:** william!

**trashmouthtw:** oh snap he first named you

**trashmouthtw:** but how did you get your beloved suzie, dustin??

**dmaster134:** We just kind of fell in love, you know?

**trashmouthtw:** uh sure

**trashmouthtw:** just tell her you like her!

**trashmouthtw:** sit down on one of those park benches and just be like “i really like you beverly” and then bam you have a girlfriend

**trashmouthtw:** she obviously likes you too!

**ben.jammin:** Haha, she obviously does not, but I appreciate the thought

**ben.jammin:** I’ll figure something out

**trashmouthtw:** yeah I’ve got to figure something out too

**stannotaman:** I really need to figure something out

**stannotaman:** Celebrating Hanukkah with my parents doesn’t really scream “date”

**trashmouthtw:** yeah you’re screwed

**stanb:** just put up a mistletoe to kiss underneath

**stanb:** oh wait

**sk8ermax >> stannotaman**

**sk8ermax:** so did you finally talk richie into asking Eddie out?

**stannotaman:** Oh yes

**sk8ermax:** I don’t know how you did it, but thank god you did

**sk8ermax >> lucas.skywalker**

**sk8ermax:** Eddie and richie have a date!

**sk8ermax:** well a “date”

**sk8ermax:** it doesn’t have that official label yet

**lucas.skywalker:** oh thank god

**lucas.skywalker:** so he won’t be hanging out with you a lot anymore?

**sk8ermax:** well we’re still friends

**sk8ermax:** and they aren’t dating or anything yet

**lucas.skywalker:** well yeah true

**sk8ermax:** are you jealous??

**lucas.skywalker:** well I just miss hanging out with you

**sk8ermax:** you were at my house yesterday

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah I know

**sk8ermax:** but we can do something soon

**lucas.skywalker:** yay!

**miketweezer >> willthewise**

**miketweezer:** do you want to maybe do something this weekend?

**willthewise:** like what?

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** we could do some Christmas shopping or just hang out or something

**willthewise:** why?

**miketweezer:** I said I was sorry

**miketweezer:** I really miss hanging out with you

**willthewise:** and not everyone else?

**miketweezer:** well I miss everyone

**miketweezer:** but you’ve always been my best friend

**miketweezer:** and I doubt anyone else would forgive me

**willthewise:** they’ll come around

**miketweezer:** yeah right

**willthewise:** no really

**willthewise:** I’ll try talking to them

**miketweezer:** well thanks

**miketweezer:** so do you want to do something this weekend?

**willthewise:** uh yeah maybe

**willthewise:** I just need to think about it

**miketweezer:** ok

**miketweezer:** you know I’m sorry, right?

**willthewise:** yeah I know


	42. hopelessly pinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOPPELGANGER SQUAD
> 
> trashmouthtw: do you have multiple foster brothers for us to chose from?
> 
> superfreddy: yeah I have three
> 
> trashmouthtw: oooh
> 
> trashmouthtw: are any of them hot??

SUNDAY DEC. 15

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**_stannotaman sent a picture_ **

**bev.vy:** NOOOO

**billydenz:** rip

**trashmouthtw:** staniel

**trashmouthtw:** how dare you

**ben.jammin:** Aw your hair!!

**bev.vy:** im gonna cry

**bev.vy:** this is a federal crime

**bev.vy:** staaaannnn

**stannotaman:** I’m sorry!

**stannotaman:** I figured I should do it sooner rather than later

**farmer.mike:** which is a great idea!

**farmer.mike:** and I think short hair also looks great on you!

**billydenz:** yeah it looks great!

**stannotaman:** Aw, thank you!

**BANIKE**

**localhypochondriac:** this is painful to watch

**trashmouthtw:** bill being a dumbass?

**trashmouthtw:** it’s always painful

**bev.vy:** hey give bill a break

**bev.vy:** he tries

**trashmouthtw:** he should try harder

**trashmouthtw:** they also are all going to Stan’s for Hanukkah and that’s why they had to cut their hair

**trashmouthtw:** fricken Donald

**bev.vy:** ugghhh I’m gonna cry again

**localhypochondriac:** it’s just hair

**miketweezer >> willthewise**

**miketweezer:** so are we doing something today?

**miketweezer:** I don’t mean to bother you

**willthewise:** no, you’re fine

**willthewise:** but I’m not sure about today

**miketweezer:** oh ok

**miketweezer:** that’s fine!

**miketweezer:** maybe some other time?

**willthewise:** sure

**miketweezer:** cool!

**miketweezer:** we’ll figure it out

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** mike is being really weird?

**sk8ermax:** you’re talking to him?!

**willthewise:** uhh maybe

**sk8ermax:** ew

**lucas.skywalker:** what is he saying?

**willthewise:** he just really wants to hang out with me

**willthewise:** I think he’s lonely

**dmaster134:** He didn’t ask me to hang out :((

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah he didn’t ask me and we live next door to each other

**sk8ermax:** you guys want to hang out with him??

**lucas.skywalker:** idk

**dmaster134:** I just feel left out

**dmaster134:** Like why did he only ask Will?

**willthewise:** rude

**dmaster134:** You know what I mean

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah he went from not talking to you to only talking to you

**sk8ermax:** it’s because he’s the nicest

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah true

**dmaster134:** Wait I thought I was the nicest!

**willthewise:** nope I’ve got it locked down

**dmaster134:** Unfair

**dmaster134:** I’m so nice

**DOPPELGANGER SQUAD**

**localhypochondriac:** wait freddy, how did you meet your superhero friend?

**superfreddy:** oh he’s my foster brother

**superfreddy:** and I’m not telling you his name haha

**trashmouthtw:** do you have multiple foster brothers for us to chose from?

**superfreddy:** yeah I have three

**trashmouthtw:** oooh

**trashmouthtw:** are any of them hot??

**superfreddy:** haha I can’t just answer that question

**trashmouthtw:** come on

**stannotaman:** Beep beep Richie

**stanb:** beep beep

**stanb:** vroom vroom

**bev.vy:** lol

**trashmouthtw:** sooo no available boys in your house of superheroes?

**superfreddy:** well there’s only one superhero

**superfreddy:** and I don’t know if there are any gays

**billydenz:** how many people do you live with?

**superfreddy:** two girls and three boys

**trashmouthtw:** oh there are definitely some gays

**trashmouthtw:** there are at least 9 gays in this group chat

**realjacobthrombey:**?

**stannotaman:** There are eleven people in this group chat

**bev.vy:** I can confirm there are probably 11 gays in this group chat

**bev.vy:** I have a great gaydar

**billydenz:** damn

**localhypochondriac:** I feel so exposed

**superfreddy:** learning new things about myself

**localhypochondriac:** wait your superhero foster brother is an adult though??

**superfreddy:** oh he’s only an adult when he’s a superhero

**sydno:** what?

**superfreddy:** it’s hard to explain

**superfreddy:** but when he says “shazam” he turns into an adult and a superhero

**stannotaman:** Wait why is that not his superhero name?

**superfreddy:** omg you’re a genius

**trashmouthtw:** don’t give them that much credit

**trashmouthtw:** I bet he’s super hot when when he’s a kid

**miketweezer:** whoa

**trashmouthtw:** not like a little kid

**trashmouthtw:** like our age

**trashmouthtw:** is he our age?

**superfreddy:** that’s confidential

**trashmouthtw:** well shit

**billydenz:** Richie’s a pedophile?

**superfreddy:** ok no he’s not a little kid

**trashmouthtw:** thank god

**trashmouthtw:** is he single?

**realjacobthrombey:** jesus, can we move on?

**trashmouthtw:** uh yeah

**miketweezer >> realjacobthrombey**

**miketweezer:** are you good?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I’m fine

**miketweezer:** you don’t seem fine

**miketweezer:** have you talked to miles?

**realjacobthrombey:** obviously not

**realjacobthrombey:** why would I?

**miketweezer:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** have you talked to will?

**miketweezer:** I actually have

**miketweezer:** I’m trying to find a time for us to hang out so that I can talk to him about everything

**realjacobthrombey:** good for you

**miketweezer:** what about you?

**realjacobthrombey:** I already told you I haven’t talked to him

**miketweezer:** are you going to?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know ok?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what to do

**realjacobthrombey:** and you better not tell anyone

**miketweezer:** I won’t

**realjacobthrombey:** no one knows and no one is going to know

**realjacobthrombey:** well bill knows

**miketweezer:** ok

**miketweezer:** well take your time

**miketweezer:** but don’t screw up like I did

**DOPPELGANGER SQUAD**

**localhypochondriac:** yeah stop trying to get into everyone’s pants, richie

**trashmouthtw:** oh are you jealous??

**localhypochondriac:** not at all

**localhypochondriac:** good luck with Freddy’s foster brothers

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not going to date all of the foster brothers

**trashmouthtw:** I’m not like stanny and bill trying to get so many guys at once

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** Hey.

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** whoa whoa whoa dude

**DOPPELGANGER SQUAD**

**superfreddy:** oh are you guys dating?

**stannotaman:** Haha no

**billydenz:** yeah we’re not

**superfreddy:** oh sorry

**billydenz:** it’s cool

**trashmouthtw:** are you dating anyone freddy?

**superfreddy:** lol noooo

**superfreddy:** I am so single

**trashmouthtw:** aw but you’re so cute

**superfreddy:** I know!

**superfreddy:** but not a lot of people want to date a nerdy disabled kid

**trashmouthtw:** I would smash in a second

**miketweezer:** RICHARD

**miketweezer:** can you shut the fuck up??!

**trashmouthtw:** wow sorry Michael

**trashmouthtw:** I’m just trying to compliment the poor kid

**trashmouthtw:** we will find you someone to date, don’t you worry

**superfreddy:** ooh I’m excited

**superfreddy:** are you guys single?

**bev.vy:** oh yes

**sydno:** hey

**bev.vy:** oh sorry

**localhypochondriac:** syd and mike have girlfriends

**sydno:** ayy

**miketweezer:** no I don’t

**miketweezer:** el broke up with me

**localhypochondriac:** oh where have I been

**superfreddy:** sorry to hear about that

**miketweezer:** it’s fine

**miketweezer:** I have someone else that I like

**trashmouthtw:** oooh spill the tea

**miketweezer:** ha no thanks

**sydno:** well I still have my girlfriend

**trashmouthtw:** and the rest of us are single and ready to mingle

**stanb:** not necessarily ready to mingle

**stanb:** I actually have a date with Will whenever I go to derry

**miketweezer:** what?

**stanb:** I have a date with Will whenever I go to Derry

**miketweezer:** you do???

**stanb:** uhh yeah

**miketweezer:** he never told me

**stanb:** oh

**miketweezer:** did he ask you out?

**stanb:** I asked him out

**miketweezer:** and he said yes?

**stanb:** uhh yeah

**realjacobthrombey >> miketweezer**

**realjacobthrombey:** good luck


	43. rip brother mike pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanb >> willthewise
> 
> stanb: so I told mike that I asked you out
> 
> willthewise: yeah I know
> 
> willthewise: he just texted me about it
> 
> stanb: what did he say?

SUNDAY DEC. 15

**miketweezer >> willthewise**

**miketweezer:** stanley asked you out??

**willthewise:** oh yeah he did

**miketweezer:** why didn’t you tell me??

**willthewise:** well we weren’t really talking

**miketweezer:** when was it?

**willthewise:** Wednesday

**willthewise:** after school

**miketweezer:** and you didn’t tell me

**miketweezer:** I’m your best friend

**miketweezer:** you should have told me

**willthewise:** are you seriously mad at me about this?

**miketweezer:** no, I’m not mad

**miketweezer:** I’m just upset

**willthewise:** why would this make you upset?

**willthewise:** if anything you should be relieved that I’m not in love with you or anything

**miketweezer:** maybe I’m in love with you

**willthewise:** what?

**miketweezer:** I like you

**miketweezer:** I think I have for a while

**willthewise:** mike, this isn’t funny

**miketweezer:** I’m not joking

**miketweezer:** when you came out, I was worried that if you liked me, then I would have to recognize that I liked you too

**willthewise:** why would you tell me this?

**miketweezer:** because I want you to know

**miketweezer:** I really like you, will

**willthewise:** mike

**miketweezer:** what?

**willthewise:** I liked you too

**willthewise:** but I’m with Stan now

**miketweezer:** you liked me?

**miketweezer:** when?

**willthewise:** forever

**willthewise:** but that doesn’t matter anymore

**miketweezer:** well you and him aren’t dating

**miketweezer:** so it does matter

**willthewise:** no it doesn’t

**willthewise:** I like him and he likes me

**willthewise:** you can’t just treat me like shit and then expect me to date you or something

**miketweezer:** I already apologized

**willthewise:** it doesn’t matter

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** so I told mike that I asked you out

**willthewise:** yeah I know

**willthewise:** he just texted me about it

**stanb:** what did he say?

**willthewise:** I don’t want to talk about it

**stanb:** are you okay?

**willthewise:** I’m fine

**willthewise:** I’m going to go to bed

**stanb:** ok

**stanb:** goodnight!

**stanb:** and I’m right here if you need anyone to talk to

**willthewise:** thanks

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**farmer.mike:** barn is officially clean!

**trashmouthtw:** wooooo

**bev.vy:** yay!

**ben.jammin:** Good job everyone!

**farmer.mike:** who’s going to do the tree?

**localhypochondriac:** MEEEE

**billydenz:** can I?

**farmer.mike:** of course!

**farmer.mike:** is your tree still not up?

**billydenz:** our tree’s not going up

**bev.vy:** aw :(

**ben.jammin:** I’m sorry about that

**billydenz:** it’s fine

**billydenz:** I get to do a tree with you guys!

**localhypochondriac:** and we’re your real family!

**billydenz:** hell yeah

**stannotaman:** Can I do the tree too?

**stannotaman:** I’ve never done Christmas stuff

**farmer.mike:** of course you can!!

**BANIKE**

**localhypochondriac:** uggghhh now I’ll be third wheeling

**trashmouthtw:** fourth wheeling

**bev.vy:** whoa

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**farmer.mike:** after school tomorrow?

**localhypochondriac:** that works for me!

**billydenz:** literally anytime works for me

**stannotaman:** Yes, I’m good to do it then

**farmer.mike:** great!

**farmer.mike:** we can go over to my house after school

**farmer.mike:** it’ll probably take a while to get ornaments though

**billydenz:** I could probably bring some of ours

**trashmouthtw:** and lights!!!

**trashmouthtw:** we need Christmas lights!!!!!!!

**bev.vy:** aw like spread all over the barn!

**trashmouthtw:** and we’ll get candles too, stan

**stannotaman:** Oh thank God

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** are you busy?

**sydno:** it’s nine pm

**stanb:** yeah

**stanb:** are you busy?

**sydno:** what do you want??

**stanb:** I didn’t know if you wanted to go to the diner or something

**sydno:** why?

**stanb:** I just have a lot on my mind

**sydno:** um sure

**stanb:** cool I’ll come pick you up

**sydno:** wait

**sydno:** I will on one condition

**stanb:** what?

**sydno:** can you take me back to the abandoned building in philadelphia?

**stanb:** why?

**sydno:** I just need to go back there

**sydno:** it’s not important

**stanb:** when?

**sydno:** what are you doing tomorrow?

**stanb:** I have work but I’m out at 6

**sydno:** then at 6 tomorrow

**stanb:** ok

**stanb:** then let’s go get pancakes!

**realjacobthrombey >> miketweezer**

**realjacobthrombey:** did you talk to will?

**miketweezer:** I did

**realjacobthrombey:** how did it go?

**miketweezer:** terribly

**miketweezer:** he told me that he liked me too but now it doesn’t matter anymore because he’s with Stanley even though they aren’t even dating

**realjacobthrombey:** oh wow

**miketweezer:** I don’t know what to do

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I don’t know either

**miketweezer:** well you should still talk to miles

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I don’t think so

**miketweezer:** come on

**miketweezer:** even if you guys don’t date or anything, you should still be friends with him

**miketweezer:** i’m not really in the mood to talk right now though

**miketweezer:** just text him

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll think about it

**realjacobthrombey >> stanb**

**realjacobthrombey:** how did you tell will that you liked him?

**stanb:** this is syd, stan is driving

**realjacobthrombey:** oh

**realjacobthrombey:** never mind then

**stanb:** no, it’s cool

**stanb:** he’s telling me what to say

**stanb:** he said that he didn’t really tell will that he liked him, he just asked him to do something just the two of them, and when Will asked if it was a date, he said yes

**realjacobthrombey:** huh

**stanb:** why?

**stanb:** and that’s stan talking, not me

**realjacobthrombey:** I was just wondering

**realjacobthrombey:** like how you tell a person that you like them

**stanb:** oh

**stanb:** well you just tell them

**stanb:** it’s scary, but it’s the easiest way to do it

**realjacobthrombey:** um ok

**realjacobthrombey:** well thanks ig

**stanb:** let us know how it goes!

**realjacobthrombey:** sure

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** hey, can we talk?

**fairlymiles:** sure

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** for freaking out and everything

**fairlymiles:** oh

**fairlymiles:** thanks

**realjacobthrombey:** I didn’t mean what I said or anything

**realjacobthrombey:** I would still want to be your friend if you’re gay or if you like me

**realjacobthrombey:** not saying that you are

**realjacobthrombey:** because I am too

**fairlymiles:** wait what?

**realjacobthrombey:** I think I like you

**realjacobthrombey:** like in a dating way

**fairlymiles:** oh

**realjacobthrombey:** you don’t have to say anything

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m sorry

**fairlymiles:** you don’t have to be sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** well I am

**realjacobthrombey:** because I was a jerk and you didn’t deserve that

**fairlymiles:** it’s fine though

**fairlymiles:** I’ve just missed you

**fairlymiles:** and you don’t have to be sorry for who you are

**realjacobthrombey:** well

**realjacobthrombey:** do you like me too?

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know

**fairlymiles:** I don’t really know what it’s like to like someone

**realjacobthrombey:** oh ok

**realjacobthrombey:** but we’re still friends?

**fairlymiles:** of course

**realjacobthrombey:** we can take things slow

**fairlymiles:** ok

**fairlymiles:** I’d like that

**realjacobthrombey:** cool

**realjacobthrombey:** thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lowkey a mess but I've been waiting to write it for so long and it's finally here! I'm still trying to work on bonus chapters, I just want them to be written well, so stay tuned for those eventually
> 
> And...any guesses on why Syd wants to go back to Philadelphia?? ;)


	44. ¿mileven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREW MIKE
> 
> willthewise: guys, I have to tell you something about mike
> 
> sk8ermax: what about him?

MONDAY DEC. 16

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** have you guys seen el?

**dmaster134:** Not recently

**lucas.skywalker:** I haven’t

**sk8ermax:** I haven’t either

**sk8ermax:** why?

**willthewise:** she just usually meets me after school but she isn’t here

**lucas.skywalker:** maybe she’s still in class?

**sk8ermax:** yeah like talking to a teacher

**willthewise:** yeah I could go there

**willthewise:** I’m just worried that she’ll eventually go to our spot and then leave to go and find me if I’m not there

**willthewise:** or if someone took her or something

**willthewise:** it’s fine

**sk8ermax:** you’ll find her

**sk8ermax:** but I’ll keep an eye out on my way home

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to go downtown with me?

**miketweezer:** not really

**trashmouthtw:** well then what are you doing?

**miketweezer:** I’m just going to go home

**trashmouthtw:** you better not kill will

**miketweezer:** I’m not going to kill him

**trashmouthtw:** and don’t go to pennsylvania to kill stanb

**miketweezer:** I won’t do that either

**trashmouthtw:** promise?

**miketweezer:** jesus yes I promise

**trashmouthtw:** well you know where I’ll be if you want to join

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** you guys are so lucky you didn’t witness richie almost get a detention

**localhypochondriac:** it was painful

**bev.vy:** ooh what class?

**trashmouthtw:** what class do you think?

**billydenz:** …civics?

**trashmouthtw:** bingo

**stannotaman:** What did you do now?

**trashmouthtw:** his name is mr dicker!!!

**trashmouthtw:** what am I supposed to do!!!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** NOT call him dick!

**ben.jammin:** Oh no Richie!

**trashmouthtw:** so I am still allowed to call him mr richie?

**localhypochondriac:** just call him by his name!!

**trashmouthtw:** wouldn’t matter

**trashmouthtw:** he’s out to get me

**trashmouthtw:** I just want the semester to be overrrr

**farmer.mike:** it’s almost over!

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** have any of you guys ever gotten detention?

**stannotaman:** No

**dmaster134:** I probably should have but I haven’t

**sk8ermax:** oh I have

**billydenz:** yeah me too

**stanb:** wait what did you guys do??

**dmaster134:** I’m just late a lot

**sk8ermax:** I have a “bad attitude”

**billydenz:** one time I went to the bathroom and didn’t come back

**bev.vy:** I’ve gotten caught smoking in the bathroom so much

**stanb:** oh I’ve never gotten caught

**stanb:** I did have detention for calling a teacher “motherfucker” but I wanted detention

**sydno:** it was pretty baller

**sydno:** I got detention for calling out that exact teacher’s bullshit

**dinasaur:** and that teacher gave me detention for letting someone cheat off of me

**trashmouthtw:** damn

**willthewise:** I’ve never gotten detention

**lucas.skywalker:** me neither

**localhypochondriac:** my mother would actually kill me

**localhypochondriac:** so yeah I haven’t either

**farmer.mike:** a teacher tried to give me detention because I was late to class 

**localhypochondriac:** that was so stupid!!

**trashmouthtw:** second week of school, freshman year, and Mikey was three minutes late to math

**farmer.mike:** and I had been homeschooled until then

**dmaster134:** I was ten minutes late to math once and literally nothing happened

**sk8ermax:** ~racism~

**dmaster134:** Oh shit

** farmer.mike: ** huh

**bev.vy:** #cancelderry2k19

**ben.jammin:** Umm I’ve never gotten detention

**realjacobthrombey:** I haven’t either

**realjacobthrombey:** even though I probably should have

**fairlymiles:** I’ve gotten so many detentions

**realjacobthrombey:** and have any of you guys gotten suspended??

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah

**bev.vy:** damn

**bev.vy:** that’s hardcore

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah it was such a proud moment

**trashmouthtw:** what did you do?

**fairlymiles:** I got into a fight

**trashmouthtw:** wooowww

**trashmouthtw:** remind me to never get on your bad side

**ben.jammin >> fairlymiles**

**ben.jammin:** You’re talking in the group chat again!

**ben.jammin:** Have you and Jacob talked?

**fairlymiles:** we did talk

**ben.jammin:** Ooh!

**ben.jammin:** How did it go?

**fairlymiles:** it was good

**fairlymiles:** he apologized for everything

**fairlymiles:** and said that he likes me

**ben.jammin:** Oh wow

**ben.jammin:** What did you say to that?

**fairlymiles:** well he asked me if I liked him back

**fairlymiles:** but I don’t really know if I do

**ben.jammin:** Oh well that’s alright

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know what liking someone is like

**ben.jammin:** Have you never dated anyone?

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know

**ben.jammin:** It’s fine if you haven’t

**fairlymiles:** well I don’t know if I have

**ben.jammin:** Well have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?

**fairlymiles:** I guess not

**ben.jammin:** Well you don’t need to have one to know what it’s like to like someone

**fairlymiles:** I don’t really want to talk about liking people

**fairlymiles:** sorry

**fairlymiles:** it just makes me uncomfortable

**ben.jammin:** Oh that’s okay

**ben.jammin:** We can talk about it later?

**fairlymiles:** maybe

**willthewise >> miketweezer**

**willthewise:** I thought you liked me?

**miketweezer:** I do

**willthewise:** then why did you just ask el out?

**miketweezer:** well I like her too

**willthewise:** but you just like me more?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer:** I just missed her

**willthewise:** you can’t just use el to get over me or whatever

**miketweezer:** I’m not

**miketweezer:** please don’t tell her that I like you

**willthewise:** I won’t

**SCREW MIKE**

**sk8ermax:** did you find her?

**sk8ermax:** I’m starting to get worried

**willthewise:** sorry, I did

**dmaster134:** Oh good

**willthewise:** guys, I have to tell you something about mike

**sk8ermax:** what about him?

**willthewise:** well I guess that he found out that stan asked me out and he texted me all mad, but told me that he was just upset because he likes me

**sk8ermax:** what?

**willthewise:** and he apologized for everything

**willthewise:** he said that he was weird when I came out because he didn’t want to have to think about how he likes me if I liked him

**lucas.skywalker:** oh my god

**dmaster134:** Wow

**sk8ermax:** I cannot believe him

**lucas.skywalker:** what did you say?

**willthewise:** that I didn’t like him anymore

**sk8ermax:** anymore?

**lucas.skywalker:** what do you mean anymore?

**willthewise:** that I used to like him

**willthewise:** I did for a while but then I met Stanley and he was being an asshole and so I just kind of stopped

**sk8ermax:** wow

**dmaster134:** So nothing’s going to happen between you two?

**willthewise:** nothing’s going to happen

**sk8ermax:** good

**sk8ermax:** I’m so glad el dumped him

**willthewise:** well

**willthewise:** mike asked her out today

**willthewise:** that’s why I couldn’t find her, she was talking to him

**sk8ermax:** omg

**lucas.skywalker:** what did she say??

**willthewise:** that she had to think about it

**sk8ermax:** well you tell her right now that she better not take him back

**THE PARTY**

**sk8ermax:** what the hell mike??

**miketweezer:** what?

**sk8ermax:** you like will but you’re asking el out again??

**sk8ermax:** after she finally got away from you

**miketweezer:** you told them will??

**willthewise:** I’m sorry!

**willthewise:** I just had to tell them what was going on

**miketweezer:** thanks.

**miketweezer:** not like I would ever out you or anything

**willthewise:** I’m sorry mike

**sk8ermax:** can you stop yelling at him?

**sk8ermax:** you have no reason to

**lucas.skywalker:** max calm down

**sk8ermax:** I don’t have to calm down

**sk8ermax:** mike needs to realize that he can’t just date el if he doesn’t even like her

**_miketweezer removed eleven11 from the group_ **

**sk8ermax:** oh you don’t want el to see the truth

**miketweezer:** I asked el out because I miss her

**miketweezer:** and I like her too

**miketweezer:** she didn’t say yes so

**sk8ermax:** and she won’t

**miketweezer:** probably not

**miketweezer:** literally no one likes me anymore so I wouldn’t be surprised

**willthewise:** it’s not that nobody likes you

**willthewise:** I mean as a friend

**willthewise:** I still want to be your friend

**miketweezer:** well thanks

**miketweezer:** I don’t know what you guys want me to say to make this better

**miketweezer:** because I’m sorry about everything that’s happened

**miketweezer:** and I want to change

**sk8ermax:** sure

**miketweezer:** could we maybe do something this week?

**miketweezer:** just get dinner or go to the arcade or something?

**SCREW MIKE**

**willthewise:** I think we should

**sk8ermax:** I think we shouldn’t

**dmaster134:** I think we should

**sk8ermax:** lucas?

**lucas.skywalker:** uhh no comment

**dmaster134:** This is a group vote

**willthewise:** you have to vote

**lucas.skywalker:** I don’t know

**lucas.skywalker:** I think we should maybe give him another shot

**lucas.skywalker:** can you give me some time to think?

**sk8ermax:** yeah of course

**willthewise:** does el get a vote?

**sk8ermax:** el’s vote is whether or not she says yes to him


	45. BONUS - ¿mileven?//rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly went on in the second trip to Philadelphia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First bonus chapter!! Sorry that this kind of sucks :/

Stanley didn’t know what he was doing sitting in the sorry pot-hole filled parking lot once again, but his radio was still on as he smoked out of the open window of his car. Syd didn’t tell him what they were doing there and he was now too high to care what she was doing inside. He half hoped that Freddy and his superhero friend in tights would show up so that he could either have someone to talk to or to pull the plug on whatever Syd was doing. He trusted her, but his blunt was almost gone and he had just gotten a worrying text from Dina.

**dinasaur >> stanb**

**dinasaur:** is syd with you?

**stanb:** yeah

**dinasaur:** oh ok

**dinasaur:** she wasn’t answering my messages

**stanb:** yeah I don’t know what she’s up to

**dinasaur:** what do you mean?

**dinasaur:** where are you guys?

**stanb:** at the building in Philly

**dinasaur:** oh

**dinasaur:** why?

**stanb:** idk

**stanb:** syd asked me to bring her here

**stanb:** and idk what shes doing

**dinasaur:** oh huh

**dinasaur:** well make sure she’s safe

**dinasaur:** and doesn’t do anything stupid

**stanb:** I will

But he wasn’t. It was too dark in front of him to even make sure the building was still standing. He tried calling her phone, but to no avail. She told him to not go inside with her, but he was debating whether or not to break the half-minded promise he made when there was an explosion of light in front of him.

An actual explosion? No; he didn’t think so. There weren’t any loud sounds that followed it, which meant the building was still standing, but there was still something that had gone on inside. And that was when he made his decision—Stanley Barber turned off his car and ran up to the door. The windows didn’t have any glass in them, but was that a result of whatever just happened inside, or had they always been like that? It was cold inside, just like outside, and getting colder as Stan walked up to the chasm that was growing in the concrete ground right in front of Sydney.

“Holy shit,” Stan nearly whispered, but it was loud enough for Syd to jump. She turned to him with her eyes as bright blazed as her hair.

“I know, okay, I know!” She yelled. She started wringing her hands as she walked away from the scene.

Stan started speaking aloud and kneeled in front of the gaping hole. “What is it?” He breathed.

“I don’t know!” Syd yelled even louder.

Neither of their brains were thinking straight—Syd’s was running a mile a minute as the reality of the situation kept setting in and Stan’s was jumping from wonder to concern inconsistently. Right now, he was realizing that he had to adopt a calm persona to even out Syd’s anxious tension. He got up and walked towards her, saying softly, “What happened?”

She glared at him, not wanting to say. “Come on,” Stanley pried. 

“I wanted to get rid of my powers,” she mumbled.

Stan nodded. “Okay. So what did you do?”

Syd sighed and looked away from him. “ _You_ said that I had to use a lot of energy, so I tried to focus everything and then just…that happened.” Her arm weakly gestured to what happened. 

“Did it work?”

Syd paused before nodding. Stanley sighed deeply, wiping his hand over his eyes. Maybe he was disappointed or annoyed, but mainly, he was clueless. Syd was too. She didn’t have a great track record of thinking of the consequences before she acts, and this was a clear example. They both drifted towards what was in front of them in silence. The edges were slowly getting larger and it was hard to see what it was leading to. It could’ve been a hole to the center of the earth, but there wasn’t dirt or anything, it looked like a slimy film covering a dark unknown.

And that’s when it hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow!! :)


	46. rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PARTY
> 
> willthewise: guys we have an emergency
> 
> sk8ermax: what
> 
> willthewise: so syd has the same powers as el and was trying to get rid of them and accidentally   
> opened what could be a gate to the upside down
> 
> sk8ermax: what

MONDAY DEC. 16

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** what was the upside down like?

**willthewise:** what do you mean?

**stanb:** like what did it look like

**stanb:** the gate to it too

**willthewise:** I’m sorry, I don’t really want to talk about it

**willthewise:** I’ve had a really bad day

**stanb:** oh I’m sorry

**stanb:** and we can talk about it later but I have a bit of an emergency

**stanb:** I think syd might have opened a gate to the upside down

**willthewise:** what?

**willthewise:** how would she do that?

**stanb:** she didn’t want to tell anyone but she has the same powers as el

**willthewise:** oh my god

**stanb:** and she wanted to get rid of them, so she focused a lot of energy and power or something and just tried to get it all out of her

**stanb:** and now there’s a big hole thing in front of us and I don’t know what to do

**willthewise:** her powers are gone now?

**stanb:** yeah, they’re not working

**willthewise:** where are you guys?

**stanb:** philadelphia

**willthewise:** I was straight up possessed when I saw the gate, I only remember being inside

**willthewise:** but do not go in

**willthewise:** omg and don’t get any scratches or anything that draws blood

**willthewise:** then the demogorgon will get you

**stanb:** ok I won’t 

**willthewise:** I’m going to text the party

**THE PARTY**

**willthewise:** guys we have an emergency

**sk8ermax:** what

**willthewise:** so syd has the same powers as el and was trying to get rid of them and accidentally opened what could be a gate to the upside down

**sk8ermax:** what

**lucas.skywalker:** you’re kidding

**willthewise:** I’m not

**willthewise:** and her powers aren’t working anymore so she can’t close it

**miketweezer:** send a picture

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** can you send a picture of it?

**_stanb sent a picture_ **

**THE PARTY**

**_willthewise sent a picture_ **

**willthewise:** is this what the gate looks like?

**miketweezer:** oh my god

**miketweezer:** that’s it

**willthewise:** they’re in philadelphia

**dmaster134:** This is crazy

**miketweezer:** we have to go

**sk8ermax:** el at least has to go

**sk8ermax:** she has to close the gate

**lucas.skywalker:** have you told her?

**willthewise:** I just did

**miketweezer:** is she okay?

**willthewise:** yeah she’s fine

**miketweezer:** and you don’t feel anything, right?

**miketweezer:** like they’re not in danger?

**willthewise:** no, I think they’re good

**willthewise:** and I told them to not go inside and to not draw any blood

**miketweezer:** good

**lucas.skywalker:** you have to tell hopper don’t you?

**lucas.skywalker:** and your mom

**willthewise:** yeah we need to go

**willthewise:** can you guys all come over?

**sk8ermax:** I don’t know how I’ll convince my mom to let me go to philadelphia but I’ll try

**dmaster134:** I’m coming

**lucas.skywalker:** I’ll just tell my parents that I’m spending the night

**willthewise:** good idea

**willthewise:** mike, can you bring nancy?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** I need you to cover for me

**miketweezer:** don’t tell anyone

**miketweezer:** but syd has powers and opened a gate to the upside down and we have to go close it

**trashmouthtw:** holy shit

**trashmouthtw:** do you need any help?

**miketweezer:** no

**miketweezer:** Nancy and I are going

**miketweezer:** and the whole party

**trashmouthtw:** ok

**trashmouthtw:** be safe

**trashmouthtw:** and keep me updated

**miketweezer:** I will

**willthewise >> stanb**

**willthewise:** my parents might literally kill me

**willthewise:** but we’re on our way

**willthewise:** just stay tight

**stanb:** thank you so much

**stanb:** I’m so sorry

**willthewise:** it’s not your fault

**stanb:** yeah it’s Syd’s

**stanb:** but I’m still really sorry

**willthewise:** well I appreciate it

**stanb:** why were you saying you had a bad day?

**willthewise:** I was just being an asshole

**stanb:** oh I’m sure you weren’t

**willthewise:** yeah I was

**willthewise:** I wasn’t thinking and totally outed someone and I don’t know how to make it better

**stanb:** oh dang

**stanb:** just apologize?

**stanb:** profusely

**stanb:** show them that you know it was wrong and you shouldn’t have done it

**willthewise:** he’s not going to forgive me

**stanb:** yeah maybe not

**stanb:** but you can still try

**willthewise:** I guess

**sydno >> dinasaur**

**sydno:** sorry, I had my phone turned off

**dinasaur:** yeah I texted stan

**dinasaur:** are you ok?

**dinasaur:** what’s going on?

**sydno:** I wanted to get rid of my powers

**dinasaur:** of course

**sydno:** and I might have accidentally opened a gate to another dimension

**dinasaur:** wait what?

**sydno:** it’s a really long story

**sydno:** but you can’t tell anyone

**sydno:** there’s another dimension and I opened a gate to it 

**dinasaur:** no you did not

**sydno:** I did

**sydno:** and will and mike and el and all of them are coming down so that el can close it

**dinasaur:** so you got rid of your powers?

**sydno:** I think so

**dinasaur:** well can I come and join you guys?

**dinasaur:** you have a long time to wait

**sydno:** yeah I’d like that

**sydno:** please bring snacks!!

**dinasaur:** haha I will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot everytime someone says "don't tell anyone" in this fic (but actually don't because you may get severe alcohol poisoning)


	47. BONUS - rescue mission.33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patching up some relationships on the car ride to save the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head hurts and my girlfriend's in a different state so this didn't get proofread (sorry). 
> 
> These bonus chapters aren't mandatory to read (you can just read the texting part and you'll be caught up!)
> 
> This is part one of the bonus chapters for rescue mission. Normal chapter tomorrow and then part two the next day (hopefully!)

They were silent for nearly the entire ride. Hopper and Joyce were silently fuming and Will could somehow still feel his ears ringing with how loudly they yelled when they found out what had happened. Squished in the back seat of the car, Mike, Will, and El could think of a million other things they’d rather be doing—one being riding with Nancy and Jonathan and the other three where there was certainly less toxic energy. Mike was trying his best to separate himself from Will by clinging onto El even more than he already was, and she was already pushed up against the door. They were holding hands; an attempt to calm El or a romantic gesture to make him jealous, Will didn’t know. What he did know, is that he couldn’t spend eight hours (or less if Hopper kept speeding as fast as he was) with his shoulder touching a boy that he had wildly disappointed. He had to do something, but didn’t know what.

He kept sneaking looks over to Mike and every time he was looking out of El’s window. He didn’t know that Mike was wishing he could turn his head, that Mike was waiting for Will to say something, anything resembling an apology. But Will still thought it would be worth a shot to pull out his phone and text Mike.

**willthewise >> miketweezer  
willthewise:** I’m really sorry.

Mike broke his composure to look at his phone, but Will didn’t see his sigh when he saw that it was a text from him, Will was focusing on his dancing fingers.

**willthewise >> miketweezer**

**willthewise:** I wasn’t thinking when I told them, I was just frustrated and venting. I know how hard it is to come out and you probably weren’t ready and I shouldn’t have even said anything but I did and I’m so sorry and I don’t know how to make it better

**willthewise:** there isn’t any way to make it better and I’m not asking for you to forgive me because you shouldn’t because it was shitty and you don’t deserve that

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Mike after sending the messages, even though he could feel Mike’s eyes on him, so he just looked out the window and kept his breathing steady so that he didn’t cry.

  
Mike slowly unhooked his hand from El’s.

**miketweezer >> willthewise**

**miketweezer:** it was shitty

**miketweezer:** but I don’t know what I may or may not deserve

**willthewise:** not that

**willthewise:** no one deserves to be outed

**miketweezer:** maybe that’s true

**miketweezer:** but I wouldn’t have told them ever

**miketweezer:** I would’ve just dated El and forgotten any feelings I ever had for you or any other boy

**willthewise:** don’t do that

**miketweezer:** do what?

**willthewise:** thank me for being a terrible person

**miketweezer:** you’re not a terrible person

**miketweezer:** and I’m not thanking you

**miketweezer:** I’m still mad because, yes, you didn’t have the right to do that

**miketweezer:** but at least now I don’t have to do it, you know?

**willthewise:** yeah

**willthewise:** coming out sucks

**miketweezer:** it does

**willthewise:** well I’m sorry

**willthewise:** and I’m always going to be sorry

**miketweezer:** I appreciate it

Mike put his hand on Will’s leg and waited for him to meet his eyes. And he did, Will eventually turned his head with watery eyes and they smiled at each other.

* * *

It was quiet in Nancy and Jonathan’s car, too. Not because there was a tension growing between everyone, but everyone sat in anxious air. The radio was on, but quiet, spitting out only a low hum. Jonathan’s knuckles were turning white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel and Nancy took notice to that and the low energy swimming in the backseat. She sighed, “So,” before turning to the kids in the back. “How’s school going?”

All three of them—Lucas, Max and Dustin—rolled their heads up in unamused expressions. Dustin was the only one who actually answered, saying, “It’s okay. Excited for break.”

“Oh, I bet,” she said, smiling. And so that weak attempt to get everyone’s minds off of _why_ they were in the car had failed. Nancy didn’t have a lot of experience talking to these kids, or really any kids. Whenever Richie’s friends came over, they always entertained themselves and their group had their own built-in babysitters. Mike’s friends hadn’t been over at all recently, which was strange because they used to spend every minute together. She didn’t know the reason; it’s not like she had real conversations with her siblings. 

“Hey, uh, why don’t you guys ever come over anymore?” She asked, still turned in her seat to face them. Jonathan even glanced at his rearview mirror, trying to balance between keeping up to Hopper’s driving speed and studying each of their faces.

Dustin took to answering once again. “Well, uh, you know, we’ve just been busy.”

“And he’s an asshole,” Max didn’t hold back from saying. Nancy let out a knowing sigh. “What did he do?”

“He just thinks that he’s always right and tries to control everything and we’re all sick of it.”

“Yeah he does that.” Nancy said, nodding. She should’ve known. Mike had always tried to snake his arm in front of people and be the one stepping first. An act of asserting dominance, or just to protect people? She didn’t really know. 

Max sighed and crossed her arms. “And he’ll be doing a lot of that when we get there too.”

“Probably,” Nancy agreed once again. “I think he just wants to protect people. He thinks that he knows what’s best for people and tries to help them.”

Dustin and Lucas were silent and looked at each other over Max’s head. She continued to pout in her seat. “He doesn’t know how to do it right.” She mumbled.

But Nancy still heard. “Yeah,” she said while she turned back around in her seat. “But he does miss you guys.”

That did get their mind off of the fact that they were on their way to a hole to a different dimension. Even when Jonathan turned his head to look at the kids and said, “Hey, Nance, I have some Christmas candy stashed in the glovebox, could you give it to them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outing someone still sucks!!


	48. speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> stannotaman: Where’s Mike?
> 
> farmer.mike: what?
> 
> stannotaman: Sorry
> 
> stannotaman: Where’s Brother Mike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: talks about past rape  
> ^^and death (what's new)

TUESDAY DEC. 17

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**stannotaman:** Where’s Mike?

**farmer.mike:** what?

**stannotaman:** Sorry

**stannotaman:** Where’s Brother Mike?

**bev.vy:** oh yeah

**bev.vy:** are any of them here?

**stannotaman:** I don’t know

**stannotaman:** But Brother Mike wasn’t in English

**billydenz:** will wasn’t in art

**ben.jammin:** You guys have art together?

**billydenz:** yeah

**billydenz:** we’re after each other in the alphabet and so when we have a sub they say “william” two times in a row and will just says here twice because I never respond

**trashmouthtw:** I forget that your name is William

**billydenz:** me too

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a silly name

**stannotaman:** Where’s your brother, Richie?

**trashmouthtw:** up your ass

**bev.vy:** is he ok?

**trashmouthtw:** not really

**trashmouthtw:** I mean I wouldn’t want to be up Stan’s ass

**stannotaman:** Shut up

**billydenz:** where are they?

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** sooo I know I’m supposed to cover for you

**trashmouthtw:** where am I supposed to say you guys are?

**miketweezer:** I don’t know

**miketweezer:** just say we skipped or something

**trashmouthtw:** oh wow you’re so smart

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**trashmouthtw:** I think they just skipped

**bev.vy:** why didn’t I think of doing that today?

**ben.jammin:** Oh, so they’re all hanging out again?

**trashmouthtw:** uh yeah

**trashmouthtw:** they’re working on it

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** they think you guys are friends again so you guys have to keep that going

**miketweezer:** I’m working on it

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** That’s good

**farmer.mike:** yeah, it was always so awkward when we were all together

**bev.vy:** and now we can have a sick holiday party!

**ben.jammin:** You know who else is working it out?

**bev.vy:** who!

**ben.jammin:** Miles and Jacob!

**bev.vy:** ooh yay!

**billydenz:** thank goodness

**farmer.mike:** have you been talking to Miles recently?

**ben.jammin:** Yeah!

**ben.jammin:** Turns out, Jacob apologized and he told Miles that he likes him

**bev.vy:** oh wow

**trashmouthtw:** damn he moves quick

**stannotaman:** Does Miles like him back?

**trashmouthtw:** oh he totally does

**ben.jammin:** He says that he doesn’t know?

**trashmouthtw:** WHAT

**trashmouthtw:** false

**ben.jammin:** I mean I feel bad for telling you guys about him, but I also want to help him?

**ben.jammin:** He said that he doesn’t know what it’s like to like someone

**bev.vy:** ok well that kind of makes sense?

**trashmouthtw:** has he never dated anyone before?

**ben.jammin:** That’s when it gets weird! He said he doesn’t know!

**billydenz:** huh

**localhypochondriac:** that is weird

**bev.vy:** maybe he’s just hooked up with people?

**stannotaman:** Yeah, maybe he doesn’t know if that counts as dating someone

**bev.vy:** and maybe he doesn’t know if he likes them

**localhypochondriac:** how old is he?

**farmer.mike:** a sophomore, right?

**billydenz:** yeah jacob’s a sophomore soo

**bev.vy:** that doesn’t matter

**bev.vy:** people have sex at any age

**bev.vy:** especially if they get raped

**localhypochondriac:** true

**stannotaman:** You guys don’t think that he was raped, do you?

**billydenz:** idk

**bev.vy:** maybe

**bev.vy:** I mean I don’t know him very well

**ben.jammin:** He does get really weird whenever we talk about liking people

**ben.jammin:** He never wants to talk about it

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh you’re right

**localhypochondriac:** he probably wasn’t raped though

**bev.vy:** we don’t know that

**bev.vy:** anyone can be

**farmer.mike:** yeah

**localhypochondriac:** I’m sorry

**bev.vy:** you’re fine

**bev.vy:** we probably shouldn’t be wondering if he was

**farmer.mike:** you’re right

**ben.jammin:** Ah, I’m just nervous now

**bev.vy:** well I don’t think you should ask him about it

**stannotaman:** Especially since we don’t know if it’s true

**bev.vy:** yes

**bev.vy:** and if it is, he will tell us when he’s ready

**ben.jammin:** I won’t ask him about it

**trashmouthtw:** damn life is scary

**bev.vy:** retweet

**farmer.mike:** retweet

**billydenz:** retweet

**ben.jammin:** retweet

**localhypochondriac:** retweet

**stannotaman:** Retweet

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t have twitter

**stannotaman:** No I don’t

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** what are you doing after school?

**fairlymiles:** just going home

**fairlymiles:** why?

**realjacobthrombey:** I was just wondering if you wanted to come over or something

**fairlymiles:** idk

**fairlymiles:** I should get home for flora

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** how has she been?

**fairlymiles:** she’s ok

**fairlymiles:** it’s harder right now, you know?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** well I don’t know but like I understand

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** how are you?

**fairlymiles:** the same

**fairlymiles:** I try to forget about it but it’s pretty hard to

**fairlymiles:** and like we’re used to it, but it still sucks

**realjacobthrombey:** I bet

**realjacobthrombey:** things haven’t really changed since my grandfather died, but I remember how hard it was for bill’s family after Georgie

**realjacobthrombey:** it still is

**fairlymiles:** I think the holidays are the hardest

**fairlymiles:** at least for us

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** I think we’re going up to Maine to stay with bill’s family again

**fairlymiles:** I wish I had family to stay with

**realjacobthrombey:** it’d be cool if you could come

**fairlymiles:** oh I wouldn’t want to barge in or anything

**realjacobthrombey:** no like it’d actually be cool

**realjacobthrombey:** cool for flora too!

**realjacobthrombey:** I can talk to my parents about it

**realjacobthrombey:** if you want to

**realjacobthrombey:** if you don’t, that’s fine

**fairlymiles:** idk

**fairlymiles:** I’ll talk to flora and kate about it

**realjacobthrombey:** ok

**realjacobthrombey:** just let me know :)

**fairlymiles:** I will

**fairlymiles:** thanks

**fairlymiles:** and since I can’t go over to your house, do you want to come over to mine?

**realjacobthrombey:** the haunted Fairchild mansion??

**realjacobthrombey:** hell yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey problematic but??? Losers just looking out for people????? Everyone in this fic not keeping secrets and talking about each other???????? Maybe this fic is problematic????????? Maybe I'M problematic?????????????? dang
> 
> So, anyways, sorry that this is short and vague and dumb but that's what my brain is writing


	49. BONUS - rescue mission.66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been kind of MIA recently. I've been having a bit of a rough time and have been struggling with writing this throughout that. But! I'm here with a bonus chapter and am nearly done with normal chapter number 50! Hopefully that'll be done and up before I go to bed tonight :)
> 
> The writing in this straight up sucks (I'm still working on figuring out how to write scenes with multiple characters in it, especially in an omniscient-but-not-really-omniscient perspective) and this chapter serves no real purpose except to see these characters interacting in real life. But I hope you can still enjoy and don't discredit my writing ability too badly!

Other than them taking turns to let Stanley bring them to a nearby gas station to go to the bathroom and get a snack, Syd, Dina, and Stan stayed sitting in the empty warehouse all through the night and the sun had just begun to rise when Stan began to give Hopper directions over the phone on how to get to where they were. They could tell Hopper was mad, and he had every right to be, and they were all dreading that this would be their first time meeting him. Stanley especially—this would be his first time meeting Will’s parents and they were pissed at him. He assumed they didn’t know that the two of them were doing…whatever it was that they were doing, but it would sure be awkward when they found out.

When two speeding cars came to a halt outside of their building in a fairly empty part of town, especially so early in the morning, the sound shook the three of them to their core. Stan got up to bring them inside and half of Syd wanted to go hide, but Dina, of course, held her hand to keep track of her. Hopper ran inside first, pushing past Stanley who stood with his hand out in an attempt to introduce himself, and went right up to the hole. He muttered a lot, Dina caught some swears but she mostly tried to pay no attention to him and how mad he was. Even though Syd’s powers weren’t working, she still had the same feeling inside of pure fear and anxiety that overwhelmed her. It was slowly building, but now that everyone was actually here, her heart wasn’t moving and her brain felt numb.

Dustin and Lucas jumped out of the second car to go get a look. They almost barreled past Stan, but stopped briefly to greet him before continuing on. Max wasn’t as eager, if anything she was a bit angry that she just sat in between Dustin and Lucas for an eight hour car ride on behalf of Syd’s mistake, but she still followed them nonetheless. The three of them didn’t make it very far, Hopper was guarding the gate and didn’t let them get close. 

It wasn’t until Will got out of the car, that Stanley, for the first time probably in his life, was alright with not talking to anyone. They made eye contact, but neither of them were smiling. Will’s brother and mom suddenly appeared at either side of him, hugging him and rubbing his back. They were also watching Stan, all of the Byers shared the same emotion filled eyes, except he didn’t know what that emotion was. 

El and Mike were last to get out of a car, Mike sticking beside her. She was nervous. She kept telling herself that she wasn’t _scared_ , because she wasn’t, but she still didn’t have a great grasp of what her body felt and that was the only thing that she could reduce the pooling acid in her stomach to. Joyce took El’s other hand and brought them inside, not saying anything to Stanley. He realized that Will wasn’t intending to go inside. Jonathan had propped himself up against his car with, who Stan presumed to be Mike’s sister beside him and Will stood still, his eyes still lingering on Stanley.

His eyes drew Stan over to him. “I’m sorry,” Stan nearly whispered once he saw the tears forming in Will’s eyes. Will only shook his head and pulled the other boy into a hug.

* * *

Even though Syd was separated from reality in her own little ball on the floor, she could feel cold eyes staring into her. Hopper? El? Mike? All of them? All of her new friends? No, it was only Mike’s strong glare as he was the only one that was unafraid to project his anger onto the source of it. Dina offered the crowd around the hole apologetic looks, but was virtually useless to heal the tension while holding onto her girlfriend. 

“Are you ready?” Mike asked El. He had his “soft voice” on, which made Max roll her eyes. 

The attention, luckily, shifted to her. El nodded and started nervously rubbing her hands together. It was so cold that she could see her breath, so the sweat on her hands wasn’t from her being hot. “We should all go,” Hopper said, still refusing to look in Syd’s direction. “Give El some space.”

The only ones not nodding and walking away were Syd, Dina, and Max. Syd and Dina for obvious reasons, Syd was needing to be coaxed into just getting up off the floor. Max, as stubborn as she was, was waiting for confirmation from El herself. All it took a small smile for her to squeeze El’s arm as she went to join the others outside, at a safe distance to not be affected by anything. 

They all stood and waited. No one really knowing what they were waiting for, but knew what it was once there were sparks of light flying around inside.

Stanley knew better than to say “Cool” aloud, but was certainly thinking it.


	50. harry potter ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> localhypochondriac: can we not talk about harry potter for one goddamn minute?!
> 
> farmer.mike: when do we ever talk about harry potter?!
> 
> billydenz: …never
> 
> stannotaman: Eddie banned talking about it in fifth grade
> 
> dmaster134: Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY controversial chapter depending on what house you think everyone is in. If you have different headcanons, drop them (respectfully!) in the comments, I'd love to hear!!
> 
> (also rip you if you haven't read/seen harry potter and don't know what's going on)

TUESDAY DEC. 17

**FRIEND GANG**

**eleven11:** I got my phone back!

**trashmouthtw:** ayy let’s gooo!!!

**dinasaur:** yay!

**dmaster134:** Do you need a run down of what you’ve missed?

**willthewise:** I’ve kept her pretty up to date

**dinasaur:** so what’s been going on for you, el?

**eleven11:** not a lot

**eleven11:** I read

**trashmouthtw:** lame

**bev.vy:** not lame

**bev.vy:** reading is cool

**localhypochondriac:** don’t act like you don’t read an unhealthy amount of comic books, richie

**trashmouthtw:** shhh

**trashmouthtw:** don’t let people know I can read

**stannotaman:** I’m sure no one here thinks you’re literate

**trashmouthtw:** well that’s rude

**trashmouthtw:** I can read your messages, you know

**stannotaman:** Hm, no, I didn’t know that

**trashmouthtw:** haha I caught you

**localhypochondriac:** ugh I hate you guys

**trashmouthtw:** edward!

**trashmouthtw:** how dare you!

**farmer.mike:** wait you can’t hate stan

**localhypochondriac:** no I only hate richie

**trashmouthtw:** you wound me

**dinasaur:** stop flirting, we’re supposed to be talking about el

**localhypochondriac:** I wasn’t flirting

**trashmouthtw:** I wasn’t flirting

**bev.vy:** sure

**localhypochondriac >> sk8ermax**

**localhypochondriac:** do you think she knows?

**sk8ermax:** I think everyone knows

**sk8ermax:** except for richie, maybe

**localhypochondriac:** did you tell someone?

**sk8ermax:** nope

**sk8ermax:** you two are just so obvious

**FRIEND GANG**

**dinasaur:** so there’s nothing going on, el?

**eleven11:** not really

**eleven11 >> dinasaur**

**eleven11:** there is something going on

**dinasaur:** oooh do tell

**eleven11:** mike asked me to date him again

**dinasaur:** ohhh

**dinasaur:** what did you say?

**eleven11:** I said maybe

**dinasaur:** do you want to date him again?

**eleven11:** I don’t know

**eleven11:** I really like him

**dinasaur:** but he’s controlling and stuff?

**eleven11:** yes

**eleven11:** it was ok when we went to you guys because he just wanted me to be safe

**dinasaur:** yeah, he did seem less intense than I thought he was

**dinasaur:** but I don’t know if that means you guys should get back together

**eleven11:** I think he’s the only boyfriend I can have

**dinasaur:** oh he’s definitely not

**dinasaur:** there are a lot of other guys out there

**eleven11:** but he knows everything about me

**eleven11:** and is ok with it

**dinasaur:** and there will be other guys like that

**dinasaur:** just because he was the first person that cared about you in that way, doesn’t mean he’ll be the only one

**dinasaur:** there’s like 7 billion people in the world

**dinasaur:** you can find someone else

**eleven11:** maybe

**dinasaur:** you should think about it some more

**dinasaur:** maybe you guys could just start hanging out again before you make it official

**eleven11:** yeah

**eleven11:** thank you

**dinasaur:** of course!

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** anything else fun going on in derry maine?

**billydenz:** all of the ice cream places are officially closed

**stanb:** aw that sucks

**bev.vy:** yeah it does

**bev.vy:** we also have snow :((

**sydno:** rip

**fairlymiles:** ugh we do too

**stanb:** ooh anything fun going on in mass?

**fairlymiles:** not really

**realjacobthrombey:** we have a school dance coming up

**bev.vy:** oooohhh!!!

**bev.vy:** that’s so exciting!

**realjacobthrombey:** I guess

**ben.jammin:** Are you guys going to go?

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** not like together

**realjacobthrombey:** like not as a couple

**fairlymiles:** oh yeah not as a couple

**ben.jammin:** Oh yeah

**bev.vy:** yeah of course

**trashmouthtw:** yeah yeah yeah

**bev.vy:** well that’ll be a fun dance!

**realjacobthrombey:** private school dances are a blast

**lucas.skywalker:** bet they’re better than public school dances

**dmaster134:** Our dance isn’t until January

**dinasaur:** our school sucks and we never have dances

**stanb:** we had a homecoming dance

**dinasaur:** that one doesn’t count

**stanb:** ah yes

**stanb:** the dance that must not be named

**dmaster134:** Harry Potter

**stanb:** yeah

**dmaster134:** Awesome

**dmaster134:** What house are you in?

**localhypochondriac:** BLEGH

**stanb:** whoa

**trashmouthtw:** jesus eds

**localhypochondriac:** can we not talk about harry potter for one goddamn minute?!

**farmer.mike:** when do we ever talk about harry potter?!

**billydenz:** …never

**stannotaman:** Eddie banned talking about it in fifth grade

**dmaster134:** Holy shit

**miketweezer:** you can’t just ban talking about harry potter

**localhypochondriac:** watch me

**sk8ermax:** jeez gryffindor

**localhypochondriac:** don’t you dare

**trashmouthtw:** oh shit

**localhypochondriac:** there is nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor

**bev.vy:** there is so much wrong with being a gryffindor

**realjacobthrombey:** are we really talking about harry potter?

**billydenz:** …i’m a gryffindor

**fairlymiles:** I feel like I’m in middle school

**localhypochondriac:** THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING COURAGEOUS

**miketweezer:** at least I know that Gryffindors suck

**miketweezer:** I’m self aware

**localhypochondriac:** GRYFFINDORS DO NOT SUCK

**localhypochondriac:** HOW DARE YOU MIKE

**eleven11:** I only get my phone for an hour

**eleven11:** and this is what we’re talking about

**miketweezer:** I’m sorry!!

**miketweezer:** but I don’t want to be harry!!!

**sk8ermax:** yeah harry sucks

**localhypochondriac:** NO HE DOESNT

**localhypochondriac:** SLYTHERINS SUCK

**bev.vy:** ohh whoa

**sk8ermax:** you did not just go there

**localhypochondriac:** evil little snakes

**sk8ermax:** ok I may be a snake but I’m not evil

**ben.jammin:** Bev’s not a snake!!

**bev.vy:** yeah I’m not snake!!

**ben.jammin:** And she’s not evil!!

**bev.vy:** yeah I’m not evil!!

**ben.jammin:** She’s determined and confident and intelligent and is a leader who thinks before making actions and always makes the right one

**ben.jammin:** She’s great

**ben.jammin:** Slytherins are great

**bev.vy:** aw

**bev.vy:** thanks ben

**sk8ermax:** yes thanks ben

**sk8ermax:** and NOT Lucas

**lucas.skywalker:** what!!

**sk8ermax:** Gryffindor’s turn

**farmer.mike:** you’re toast Eddie

**trashmouthtw:** the red heads are coming for you

**sydno:** I’m not

**sydno:** #ravenclawgang

**dinasaur:** ayy

**lucas.skywalker:** ayy

**stannotaman:** Hello

**billydenz:** I’m not coming for you Eddie

**localhypochondriac:** YOU DONT HAVE RED HAIR WILLIAM

**willthewise:** I feel unsafe

**stanb:** I’ll save you fellow Hufflepuff

**willthewise:** how did you know I was a hufflepuff?

**stanb:** ah

**stanb:** I just got that vibe

**willthewise:** haha it’s cool

**sydno:** you’re not a hufflepuff stan?

**stanb:** well I’m a slytherpuff

**ben.jammin:** A what?

**localhypochondriac:** nuh uh

**localhypochondriac:** that’s not a real thing

**stanb:** uh yeah it is

**stanb:** I’m cunning but I’m also nice

**localhypochondriac:** you can’t be both!!

**stanb:** wow I didn’t realize you’re so biphobic

**localhypochondriac:** i-

**localhypochondriac:** you can’t just put words into my mouth!

**localhypochondriac:** I’m not biphobic!!

**stanb:** haha I know

**stanb:** but I’m a slytherpuff and I’m proud

**fairlymiles:** I hate it here

**localhypochondriac:** me too

**miketweezer:** I vote we put the harry potter ban back

**localhypochondriac:** YES

**dmaster134:** No!

**dmaster134:** Freedom of speech!!

**eleven11:** what is harry potter?

**dmaster134:** Oh we have much to teach you young one

**sk8ermax:** yes

**sk8ermax:** if I have to listen to Eddie talk about how ~great~ gryffindors are I might die

**stannotaman:** Ugh, me too

**localhypochondriac:** you guys are mean

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok eds, I’ll protect you

**localhypochondriac:** no thank you

**stanb:** does this ban include harry potter jokes?

**realjacobthrombey:** yes

**fairlymiles:** I don’t get them

**stanb:** unfair 

**stanb:** but fine

**farmer.mike:** oh anything fun happening in pennsylvania?

**sydno:** nope

**dinasaur:** not at all

**stanb:** it’s sooo normal and regular and boring here

**ben.jammin:** Aw that sucks :(

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** at least they’re not telling anyone

**willthewise:** yeah

**sk8ermax:** are you going to add el back into the group?

**miketweezer:** oh yeah

**miketweezer:** you guys promise to not tell her?

**sk8ermax:** I wouldn’t hurt her like that

**_miketweezer added eleven11 to the group_ **

**miketweezer:** you know, max, we just agreed back there on the harry potter ban

**sk8ermax:** shut up

**sk8ermax:** I’ll tell Eddie to lift it

**dmaster134:** Do you really have that kind of power?

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah her and Eddie are in love

**sk8ermax:** we are not

**miketweezer:** I miss this

**miketweezer:** just hanging out

**miketweezer:** talking about harry potter and saving the world

**sk8ermax:** you miss saving the world?

**sk8ermax:** that was el

**miketweezer:** yeah I know

**miketweezer:** I miss us all working together to do something

**miketweezer:** our party isn’t complete with just one person

**dmaster134:** Yeah, it’s not

**miketweezer:** so do you guys want to do something?

**miketweezer:** we can play d&d?

**miketweezer:** I’m sure will or dustin have a lot of campaigns they’ve planned out

**dmaster134:** I do!

**dmaster134:** I have so many good ones

**willthewise:** you can be dm

**willthewise:** you never have been

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah we’ll see how terrible your campaigns are

**dmaster134:** You’re hilarious

**eleven11:** I’m grounded

**willthewise:** we could do it at our house?

**miketweezer:** that’d be great!

**eleven11:** max?

**sk8ermax:** when

**miketweezer:** can we do it tomorrow after school?

**miketweezer:** if that works for everyone

**miketweezer:** I just don’t want to wait any longer to hang out with you guys

**willthewise:** I’ll ask my mom!

**dmaster134:** Works for me!! (I’ll pick a quick campaign)

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah whatever works

**sk8ermax:** fine

**miketweezer:** awesome!

**miketweezer:** I’m so excited!!


	51. dicey comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> trashmouthtw: so Jacob didn’t kill anyone, what about you billy?
> 
> trashmouthtw: do you have a clean record?
> 
> billydenz: yes
> 
> billydenz: I haven’t killed anyone

WEDNESDAY DEC. 18

**FRIEND GANG**

**stanb:** we may have another bill and jacob doppelgänger

**localhypochondriac:** no

**_stanb sent a screenshot_ **

**localhypochondriac:** NO

**billydenz:** who is that?

**stanb:** his name is Peter

**bev.vy:** that’s a mugshot

**stannotaman:** Thank you, Beverly

**trashmouthtw:** oooh what’d he do??

**stanb:** he robbed some place

**realjacobthrombey:** aw I was hoping he murdered someone

**lucas.skywalker:** oh

**fairlymiles:** I think one murdering person with your face is okay

**realjacobthrombey:** who ever said there was only one?

**fairlymiles:** damn ok

**realjacobthrombey:** that was a joke

**billydenz:** I’d sure hope

**trashmouthtw:** so Jacob didn’t kill anyone, what about you billy?

**trashmouthtw:** do you have a clean record?

**billydenz:** yes

**billydenz:** I haven’t killed anyone

**bev.vy:** was the murdering Jacob convicted?

**stanb:** not yet

**stanb:** his trial is not for a while

**stannotaman:** Do you still think he did it?

**stanb:** oh yeah

**stanb:** definitely

**trashmouthtw:** I still want to be his friend

**bev.vy:** uhh let’s not be friends with a murderer

**ben.jammin:** I think that’s good to live by

**trashmouthtw:** what if he’s innocent??

**bev.vy:** let’s cross that bridge if we get there

**billydenz:** so who is this peter?

**stanb:** he’s from new jersey and he and his brother were both arrested for robbing someone’s house

**billydenz:** wow

**localhypochondriac:** this really frustrates me

**farmer.mike:** I wonder how many more bill look alikes there are

**farmer.mike:** I mean, we have four in new england alone

**realjacobthrombey:** I used to think that I looked kind of unique

**fairlymiles:** you do look unique

**fairlymiles:** no matter how many people look like you, you’ll always look unique

**realjacobthrombey:** that doesn’t make any sense

**fairlymiles:** I tried

**billydenz:** no I get it

**billydenz:** we all look a little different

**trashmouthtw:** miles is a lot more attractive than mike and I

**miketweezer:** oh yeah

**miketweezer:** four eyes

**trashmouthtw:** ouch

**trashmouthtw:** your hair looks like a helmet

**miketweezer:** better than yours

**dmaster134:** Okay, break it up

**bev.vy:** murdering Jacob looks like he would murder someone

**trashmouthtw:** bill looks like he’s always crying

**billydenz:** ok true

**realjacobthrombey:** I look like an asshole

**bev.vy:** …

**stanb:** beverly’s hair is longer than syd’s

**sydno:** yeah

**sydno:** and she looks cooler than me

**bev.vy:** oh shut up

**sydno:** I look homely

**localhypochondriac:** Freddy also looks homely

**sydno:** you look badass

**trashmouthtw:** but Eddie does not look badass

**bev.vy:** oh you do too!!

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** you know, you may look more badass if people knew that you have superpowers

**sydno:** I don’t have them anymore

**sydno:** there’s no point in telling them

**stanb:** ok fair

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** stanb also looks cooler than stan

**stanb:** I mean…

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**stannotaman:** I’m alright with it though

**trashmouthtw:** he also looks nicer

**stannotaman:** Okay, you can stop now

**miketweezer:** yeah can we stop?

**miketweezer:** we’re about to start a campaign

**realjacobthrombey:** a what?

**dmaster134:** It’s Dungeons and Dragons

**realjacobthrombey:** oh

**trashmouthtw:** nerds

**miketweezer:** yeah shut up

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** you guys are hanging out??!!

**trashmouthtw:** and playing dnd????!!!

**miketweezer:** yes

**miketweezer:** I just hope it all goes well

**trashmouthtw:** me too

**trashmouthtw:** don’t screw it up

**miketweezer:** I mean I’ll try

**miketweezer:** dustin’s the dm and I’m just going to sit back and play

**trashmouthtw:** good plan

**trashmouthtw:** let me know how it goes!

**sydno >> stanb**

**sydno:** wait do you know anything about dungeons and dragons?

**stanb:** I mean I know a little bit

**stanb:** why?

**sydno:** I have no idea what to get my secret santa

**stanb:** sooo

**sydno:** so I could get them something nerdy

**stanb:** mm ok

**sydno:** so do you have any ideas?

**stanb:** dice!

**sydno:** dice?

**stanb:** yeah a set of dice

**stanb:** like the ones with twenty sides or something

**stanb:** you decide what goes on in the game by rolling dice and they make a lot of different kinds

**stanb:** will saw these amethyst ones at a convention and really wants them but they’re expensive

**stanb:** they aren’t all expensive though, some brands cost a lot of money because they’re really well made and fancy and stuff but there are some cheaper ones that are still cool out there

**stanb:** if you do get dice, don’t get just a solid color because you don’t know if they already have that color or something

**stanb:** they also make cool bags or boxes to carry the dice around in and you could get something like that too

**sydno:** omg

**sydno:** that was too much about dice

**stanb:** sorry

**stanb:** but yeah you could get some dice

**sydno:** um ok

**sydno:** I guess I’ll start looking

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** how’s the barn coming along, mike?

**farmer.mike:** it’s great!

**farmer.mike:** we still need some more decorations, but I think it’ll be alright

**billydenz:** I think it’ll be great

**trashmouthtw:** what do you need?

**trashmouthtw:** we have way too many decorations in our house, I doubt my mom will notice if I took any

**farmer.mike:** anything you got really

**farmer.mike:** I have some lights and garland up and the tree has some ornaments and a star

**trashmouthtw:** boring

**localhypochondriac:** I have a bunch of stuff in my basement I could bring

**billydenz:** same

**ben.jammin:** I could make some decorations?

**trashmouthtw:** oh great idea!

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll steal holly’s crafting stuff and make some!

**stannotaman:** Jeez, just make it a party

**trashmouthtw:** I will

**trashmouthtw:** everyone come over to my house and we’ll make decorations

**farmer.mike:** I could see if you guys would be able to come over?

**farmer.mike:** and we could all decorate

**trashmouthtw:** you are a saint

**ben.jammin:** I’ll bring snacks!

**bev.vy:** yes ben!

**billydenz:** I’ll bring some boxes of stuff

**billydenz:** I may have to bring a wagon or something

**localhypochondriac:** can you bring the wagon to my house too?

**billydenz:** sure

**bev.vy:** I’ll bring my body

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll bring some awesome jokes and glitter glue

**stannotaman:** I don’t have much to bring

**farmer.mike:** that’s okay!

**stannotaman:** I guess I could ask my dad if there are any left over decorations for the synagogue?

**stannotaman:** And that my friends are very interested in learning about Judaism

**trashmouthtw:** oh stanny you rascal

**trashmouthtw:** stealing from your father!

**trashmouthtw:** get some booze while you’re at it

**stannotaman:** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a MESS  
> (also...Peter is from Low Tide!)


	52. princess suzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> stannotaman: Beep beep Richie
> 
> trashmouthtw: for your information, stanji, we are in the presence of royalty
> 
> princess.suzie: I’m not actually a princess
> 
> dmaster134: Yes you are!
> 
> dmaster134: You’re my princess
> 
> trashmouthtw: ew

THURSDAY DEC. 19

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** how did it go yesterday?

**willthewise:** it was actually pretty good

**willthewise:** I’ve missed hanging out with everyone

**stanb:** aw that’s good

**stanb:** was the campaign good?

**willthewise:** oh yeah

**willthewise:** dustin’s a much better dm than me

**stanb:** oh I doubt it

**willthewise:** you haven’t even played

**stanb:** yeah but you’re a very creative person

**stanb:** I bet your campaigns are awesome

**willthewise:** they’re a bit basic

**stanb:** well than just call me basic because I would rather have you as my dm than dustin

**willthewise:** aw

**willthewise:** thanks

**stanb:** we need to play when I come up next

**willthewise:** yes!

**willthewise:** I can ask the party to play with us if you want?

**willthewise:** they can use some of their more basic characters

**stanb:** that sounds great!

**stanb:** I’m almost done with mine

**willthewise:** is it an elf?

**stanb:** you bet it’s an elf

**stanb:** it’s a little wood elf

**willthewise:** haha ok

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** You guys know what’s coming up?

**stannotaman:** …New Year’s

**dmaster134:** Yes

**dmaster134:** But also…

**dmaster134:** Date night this weekend

**willthewise:** oh yeah!!

**stanb:** lol rip

**trashmouthtw:** ugh I don’t want to do it

**ben.jammin:** I’ve been trying to pick out an outfit all week and cannot decide

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t have any nice clothes to wear, so you’re a step ahead of me

**willthewise:** borrow mike’s?

**trashmouthtw:** ew no

**trashmouthtw:** I just don’t know how to act on a date

**stannotaman:** Like yourself?

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie wouldn’t like that

**stannotaman:** Yeah, you’re right

**stanb:** if he doesn’t like you being yourself, then he’s not the one

**trashmouthtw:** but he IS the one!!!!

**stannotaman:** I’m telling you right now, he likes you

**stannotaman:** So you don’t have anything to worry about

**trashmouthtw:** I have everything to worry about

**ben.jammin:** I have everything to worry about

**stanb:** no ben!!!

**stannotaman:** I think Beverly likes you, too

**ben.jammin:** I doubt it, but appreciate the sentiment

**dmaster134:** Just tell her afterwards that you really like her

**dmaster134:** And that you want to go on a date again or something

**trashmouthtw:** no don’t do that

**dmaster134:** Excuse me, I actually have a girlfriend

**trashmouthtw:** mmhm

**trashmouthtw:** keep telling yourself that

**dmaster134:** You are so annoying

**dmaster134:** I’ll add her to this chat

**willthewise:** you wouldn’t

**dmaster134:** Oh yes I would

**_dmaster134 added princess.suzie to the group_ **

**stanb:** oh shit

**princess.suzie:** What is this?

**trashmouthtw:** welcome m’lady!!

**trashmouthtw:** you have entered our lonely hearts club

**dmaster134:** Suzie, this is a group chat with a bunch of sad single people and they didn’t believe that I have a girlfriend so I added you to it

**princess.suzie:** Oh

**trashmouthtw:** would you like anything, your majesty??

**stannotaman:** Beep beep Richie

**trashmouthtw:** for your information, stanji, we are in the presence of royalty

**princess.suzie:** I’m not actually a princess

**dmaster134:** Yes you are!

**dmaster134:** You’re my princess

**trashmouthtw:** ew

**trashmouthtw:** get that hetero shit out of here

**princess.suzie:** Who are you?

**princess.suzie:** I don’t know any of you

**trashmouthtw:** Richie’s my name and voices are my game, what’s up

**stannotaman:** I’m Stan

**trashmouthtw:** and stan uses they/them pronouns!

**princess.suzie:** Cool!

**princess.suzie:** I use she/her

**dmaster134:** I use he/him

**trashmouthtw:** oh I use he/him

**stanb:** I’m Stanb and I use he/him

**ben.jammin:** I’m Ben and I use he/him!

**willthewise:** and I’m Will and I also use he/him

**princess.suzie:** Oh Dusty’s mentioned you

**trashmouthtw:** D U S T Y

**stannotaman:** That was the first time anyone’s ever clarified their pronouns after learning mine

**princess.suzie:** I didn’t want you to feel left out. I just feel like it’s not fair for you to have to share and not the rest of us

**trashmouthtw:** she is a princess

**dmaster134:** Right?!

**trashmouthtw:** how the hell did you get her to agree to date you??

**dmaster134:** Hey!

**princess.suzie:** He didn’t have to convince me, he’s just a sweetheart :))

**dmaster134:** You’re a sweetheart :)))

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**stannotaman:** I hate it here

**dmaster134:** While you’re here, would you mind helping us give relationship advice?

**princess.suzie:** Sure!

**dmaster134:** So Richie and Ben both have dates with their respective love interests this weekend

**trashmouthtw:** but they aren’t actual dates

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, we just asked them to go on casual outing with us

**ben.jammin:** But don’t know how to tell them that we like them

**princess.suzie:** Ohh okay

**princess.suzie:** I think you should just tell them?

**princess.suzie:** Sometimes it’s the easiest to just be straight forward

**ben.jammin:** But that’s too scaryyyy

**princess.suzie:** I know, but sometimes you have to do scary things to get what you want

**trashmouthtw:** you are so smart

**princess.suzie:** Aw, thank you!

**trashmouthtw:** I used to think stan was the smartest person I know, but I’m taking it back

**trashmouthtw:** Princess Suzie is the smartest person I know

**stannotaman:** I would be mad…but I slightly agree

**princess.suzie:** You all are so sweet!

**trashmouthtw:** I vote suzie gets a permanent spot in the lonely hearts club

**trashmouthtw:** she can take Dustin’s spot

**dmaster134:** What? No!

**princess.suzie:** I can’t take his spot

**princess.suzie:** And I also don’t have a lonely heart

**dmaster134:** I’ve been here this entire time without a lonely heart

**trashmouthtw:** that’s because we didn’t believe that you had a girlfriend

**princess.suzie:** So you all are single

**dmaster134:** Well Will and Stanb have something going on

**stanb:** yeah we don’t have a label or anything

**stanb:** we just are waiting to go on a date

**princess.suzie:** And Stan?

**stannotaman:** My “date” is technically Mike and Bill coming over to my house for Hanukkah

**princess.suzie:** Oh you have two love interests?

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**stannotaman:** It’s weird, I know

**princess.suzie:** No, it’s not weird

**princess.suzie:** Lots of people are polyamorous 

**dmaster134:** Isn’t she the best?

**stannotaman:** She’s the best

**princess.suzie:** How do you all even know each other?

**princess.suzie:** I just know of Dustin talking about Will

**dmaster134:** You know of my friend Mike too

**princess.suzie:** Oh yeah, is that who Stan has a crush on?

**stannotaman:** Different Mike

**trashmouthtw:** I’m dustin’s friend mike’s twin brother

**princess.suzie:** Ah I see

**trashmouthtw:** and stan and ben are my besties

**stanb:** we’ve been making a lot of group chats and I’ve just kind of worked my way into them

**stannotaman:** He’s our friend Beverly’s cousin Syd’s friend

**trashmouthtw:** and we made a group chat with syd and then wanted to add stanb because he seemed cool and then we made a group chat with everyone we know

**princess.suzie:** Oh that sounds interesting

**ben.jammin:** You can be in it if you want!

**dmaster134:** there are like twenty people in it so you are warned 

**stannotaman:** There are eighteen

**dmaster134:** One time there was nineteen

**princess.suzie:** I’m not sure if my parents would be okay with me talking to a lot of strangers online

**princess.suzie:** I’ll think about it

**trashmouthtw:** we don’t deserve you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a filler chapter and I greatly apologize for that. I've been wanting to introduce Suzie for a while now and she's finally here!!


	53. christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP
> 
> stanb: and we’re coming up after christmas!
> 
> sydno: oh yeah my mom said that I could probably come up
> 
> sydno: …if I behave
> 
> bev.vy: so behave!!

FRIDAY DEC. 19

**realjacobthrombey >> billydenz**

**realjacobthrombey:** I am officially coming up to derry for christmas!!

**billydenz:** yes!!

**billydenz:** this is going to be so fun!

**realjacobthrombey:** and, luckily, meg and aunt joni are not coming!

**billydenz:** even better!

**realjacobthrombey:** I know right

**billydenz:** what about miles?

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s not coming

**billydenz:** aw :(

**billydenz:** that sucks

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** he’ll be alright though

**billydenz:** you know what’d be cool?

**billydenz:** if we all went down to surprise him for christmas

**realjacobthrombey:** wait that would be cool

**billydenz:** I don’t know how it’d work though because not everyone will be here until the 28th

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t think it matters what day we do it

**billydenz:** true

**_billydenz created a group with realjacobthrombey, stannotaman, farmer.mike, trashmouthtw, localhypochondriac, bev.vy, ben.jammin, dmaster134, miketweezer, sk8ermax, willthewise, lucas.skywalker, eleven11, sydno, stanb, and dinasaur_ **

**GROUP**

**_billydenz changed the name of the group to “CHRISTMAS SURPRISE”_ **

**billydenz:** brilliant idea

**farmer.mike:** ooh!!

**bev.vy:** what’s this brilliant idea?

**billydenz:** so Jacob is coming to derry for christmas

**ben.jammin:** Yay!

**trashmouthtw:** hell yeah let’s goo!!!

**stanb:** and we’re coming up after christmas!

**sydno:** oh yeah my mom said that I could probably come up

**sydno:** …if I behave

**bev.vy:** so behave!!

**dinasaur:** I can come up!

**trashmouthtw:** hellll yeah

**eleven11:** yay!

**realjacobthrombey:** but miles can’t come up

**stanb:** aw!

**ben.jammin:** That sucks :(

**trashmouthtw:** wait why not?

**trashmouthtw:** doesn’t he live alone?

**realjacobthrombey:** well he lives with his sister and they have a nanny and acaretaker

**trashmouthtw:** damn a caretaker

**trashmouthtw:** he really must be rich

**stannotaman:** Beep beep

**trashmouthtw:** sorry

**trashmouthtw:** so he doesn’t want to bring his sister up?

**trashmouthtw:** I have a little sister too, they could’ve hung out or something

**realjacobthrombey:** well he wanted to come, but his sister has a problem with leaving the house since their parents died

**trashmouthtw:** oh

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sorry

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** no, I’m an asshole

**realjacobthrombey:** no it’s ok really!

**realjacobthrombey:** better for you to find out now and from me

**trashmouthtw:** I guess

**billydenz:** wellll he’s not coming up for christmas so I thought that maybe!! when you guys get here, we could take a quick roadtrip to surprise him and give him a nice merry christmas!

**bev.vy:** that

**bev.vy:** that is brilliant

**stanb:** ooh so impulsive

**stanb:** I love it

**sydno:** is stan driving?

**stanb:** oh am I driving?

**stannotaman:** Well I sure as hell am not driving

**farmer.mike:** there are a lot of us though…we wouldn’t all fit in your car, right?

**stanb:** mmm yeah

**localhypochondriac:** ok there is no way that my mom would let me just drive down to Massachusetts

**miketweezer:** yeah mom is not going to let us do this

**eleven11:** I can’t go

**sydno:** have you guys ever heard of lying?

**ben.jammin:** Whoa

**willthewise:** I am really not good at lying

**stanb:** your mom seems cool though

**stanb:** and maybe your brother could help carpool?

**trashmouthtw:** same with nancy, mike!

**trashmouthtw:** problem solved

**stannotaman:** That’s thirteen. We have seventeen

**dmaster134:** Steve!

**trashmouthtw:** problem solved

**stanb:** who’s steve?

**dmaster134:** Probably the coolest guy that we know

**stanb:** I thought I was the coolest guy that you knew?

**dmaster134:** You can be number two 

**stanb:** sick

**realjacobthrombey:** would he be ok with driving us?

**realjacobthrombey:** would any of them be ok with driving us?

**trashmouthtw:** they’ll do it

**bev.vy:** so just say you’re spending the night at someone’s house but then we go to mass!

**bev.vy:** easy peasy

**stannotaman:** I’ll think about it

**farmer.mike:** so…no holiday party at my house?

**billydenz:** no we can still do the holiday party!

**billydenz:** maybe we can exchange gifts at miles’ house but watch a movie at yours?

**farmer.mike:** yeah, that sounds good

**stannotaman:** And we can still bring lots of snacks!

**billydenz:** yeah!

**trashmouthtw:** we could use my projector!

**billydenz:** perfect!

**billydenz:** I swear we will put your hard work to use :)

**bev.vy:** god just fuck already

**stannotaman:** What

**bev.vy:** omg

**bev.vy:** no I’m sorry

**bev.vy:** I meant to send that to a different group chat

**farmer.mike:** what different group chat?

**trashmouthtw:** there is no different group chat

**localhypochondriac:** yeah what the hell bev

**stannotaman:** I do not believe you

**stannotaman:** What other group chat

**bev.vy:** oh shoot my aunt is calling me!

**localhypochondriac:** yeah we can talk about the logistics of this some other time :/

**stannotaman:** Richard Tozier-Wheeler, I will kill you

**trashmouthtw:** I didn’t say anything!!!

**trashmouthtw:** it was bev!!!!!

**bev.vy:** sorry I really have to go!!!!!

**miketweezer >> eleven11**

**miketweezer:** so richie has a date tomorrow…

**eleven11:** okay

**miketweezer:** so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?

**miketweezer:** if you’re allowed

**eleven11:** I could ask Hopper

**miketweezer:** ok!

**miketweezer:** I have some sugar cookies we can make

**miketweezer:** and frosting!

**eleven11:** oh that is fun

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer:** so we could make those

**miketweezer:** they’re frozen so you just put them in the oven

**miketweezer:** I’m not good at baking

**miketweezer:** it could be like a fun little date

**eleven11:** a date?

**miketweezer:** yeah if you want it to be

**miketweezer:** it’s cool if you don’t want it to be

**eleven11:** I don’t know if I do

**miketweezer:** oh

**eleven11:** I just don’t know if we should date

**miketweezer:** why?

**eleven11:** because I should meet more people

**eleven11:** and you should too

**miketweezer:** oh ok

**miketweezer:** that’s fine

**miketweezer:** yeah that’s totally fine

**miketweezer:** we can still make the cookies if you want

**miketweezer:** it doesn’t have to be a date thing

**eleven11:** okay

**eleven11:** I like cookies

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** el said no

**trashmouthtw:** to dating you?

**miketweezer:** yep

**trashmouthtw:** oh that sucks

**trashmouthtw:** are you ok?

**miketweezer:** I’m fine

**miketweezer:** I don’t know

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok to not be

**miketweezer:** yeah I know

**miketweezer:** I don’t have el or will so I’m just screwed I guess

**miketweezer:** and soon I’ll be the only one not dating anyone!

**trashmouthtw:** hey, that’s not true

**trashmouthtw:** el’s not going to be dating anyone

**miketweezer:** I guess

**trashmouthtw:** but also!!

**trashmouthtw:** el and will aren’t the only two people on the planet

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sure you can find at least one other person in the world that for some reason finds you attractive

**miketweezer:** what

**miketweezer:** like physically?

**trashmouthtw:** no, your personality

**trashmouthtw:** you’re doing a great job, keep it up

**trashmouthtw:** but you’re also ugly

**miketweezer:** I can’t stand you

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to make those cookies?

**miketweezer:** I’m making them with el

**miketweezer:** at some point

**trashmouthtw:** goddamnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip mileven :(


	54. o h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> trashmouthtw: today’s the day
> 
> ben.jammin: I’m going to throw up
> 
> stannotaman: You’re going to be great
> 
> princess.suzie: Yeah!
> 
> stannotaman: Richie, on the other hand, you need to remember to behave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY that I missed the day to post this chapter. I've been having the hardest time writing this chapter specifically and it still sucks :/

SATURDAY DEC. 21

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** today’s the day

**ben.jammin:** I’m going to throw up

**stannotaman:** You’re going to be great

**princess.suzie:** Yeah!

**stannotaman:** Richie, on the other hand, you need to remember to behave

**trashmouthtw:** I am deeply offended

**trashmouthtw:** I am so well behaved 

**trashmouthtw:** especially during romantic outings 

**stanb:** good luck

**stannotaman:** You’re going to need it

**trashmouthtw:** wow thanks for the confidence

**stannotaman:** You’ll be fine

**ben.jammin:** He totally likes you!

**trashmouthtw:** and bev totally likes you!!

**ben.jammin:** Maybe as a friend

**dmaster134:** As a friend AND a boyfriend dude!!!

**willthewise:** yeah!

**stanb:** you guys are set

**stanb:** nothing to worry about

**trashmouthtw:** easy for you to say

**trashmouthtw:** you got a boy easy peasy

**stannotaman:** Just you wait

**localhypochondriac >> sk8ermax**

**_localhypochondriac sent a picture_ **

**localhypochondriac:** how does this look?

**sk8ermax:** fine

**localhypochondriac:** just fine?

**localhypochondriac:** should I do a different shirt?

**sk8ermax:** no it looks good

**sk8ermax:** stop worrying about it 

**localhypochondriac:** I just want to look nice

**sk8ermax:** you’re fine

**ben.jammin >> bev.vy**

**ben.jammin:** We just left so we’ll be at your house soon :)

**bev.vy:** great!

**bev.vy:** I’ll wait outside for you

**ben.jammin:** Okay!

**ben.jammin:** Make sure you don’t get too cold :)

**bev.vy:** I won’t :)

**bev.vy:** get too cold I mean

**bev.vy:** like I will make sure that I don’t get too cold and then I won’t be too cold

**ben.jammin:** Yeah

**bev.vy:** yeah

**bev.vy:** cool

**ben.jammin:** Cool!

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** yo when are we going to party over break?

**dinasaur >> sydno**

**dinasaur:** have you looked at the chem homework yet?

**sydno:** nope

**sydno:** why would I have

**dinasaur:** haha idk

**sydno:** are you doing it right now??

**dinasaur:** maybe

**sydno:** wow

**dinasaur:** but it’s sooo dumb and I don’t want to do it anymore

**dinasaur:** what are you up to?

**sydno:** well my mom’s not home (per usual) so I’m just with Liam

**dinasaur:** aw I love Liam

**dinasaur:** has she been working more recently?

**sydno:** ugh yep

**dinasaur:** aw that sucks

**dinasaur:** I could come keep you company ;)

**sydno:** mmm you could ;)

**dinasaur:** does he know that we’re dating?

**sydno:** probably

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** guys

**billydenz:** what are we doing for break

**farmer.mike:** I don’t know

**billydenz:** where is everyone

**farmer.mike:** I don’t know

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** what are you guys up to over break?

**willthewise:** not much

**willthewise:** we’re going to look at lights tonight

**miketweezer:** aw that’s sweet!

**miketweezer:** we should all do something

**sk8ermax:** …like what

**miketweezer:** idk

**miketweezer:** we could watch some movies?

**lucas.skywalker:** aren’t we doing that for the big holiday party

**miketweezer:** oh yeah

**miketweezer:** or we could make cookies or go sledding or something

**miketweezer:** anything

**dmaster134:** Play dnd because I was an awesome dm…

**sk8ermax:** I’d like to get out of the house

**miketweezer:** awesome!

**miketweezer:** we could figure out something to do

**sk8ermax:** great

**lucas.skywalker:** great

**dmaster134:** …dnd

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** where are you guys

**stannotaman:** Sorry, I was cooking with my mom

**farmer.mike:** aw

**stannotaman:** And everyone else are out on dates

**farmer.mike:** ooohh

**billydenz:** they’re on dates??!

**billydenz:** with who???

**stannotaman:** …Each other

**billydenz:** oh

**billydenz:** O H

**billydenz:** jeez where have I been

**farmer.mike:** I honestly don’t know

**stannotaman:** And we can do anything over break

**stannotaman:** First night of Hanukkah is tomorrow though

**billydenz:** oh yeah!

**farmer.mike:** how could I forget :)

**billydenz:** are you doing anything exciting?

**stannotaman:** Just dinner with my grandparents

**stannotaman:** We pretty much have a different dinner guest each night

**farmer.mike:** and are we one?

**stannotaman:** Of course!

**farmer.mike:** yay!

**billydenz:** I swear I’m going to mess something up

**stannotaman:** You’ll do great, don’t worry

**billydenz:** your parents scare me sometimes

**stannotaman:** They scare me too, it’s alright

**farmer.mike:** :(

**stannotaman:** You guys will be fine

**stannotaman:** They’ll be nice to you

**billydenz:** and hopefully I don’t ruin anything!

**farmer.mike:** you won’t!!

**sk8ermax >> localhypochondriac**

**sk8ermax:** how’s it going?

**localhypochondriac:** I’m so awkward

**localhypochondriac:** and he’s also so awkward

**sk8ermax:** he’s probably nervous!

**sk8ermax:** because it’s a date!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** or he just is regretting asking me to come with him

**sk8ermax:** omg you’re so dumb

**localhypochondriac:** I am not

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie’s on his phone so I’m on my phone

**stannotaman:** Get off your phone

**trashmouthtw:** but!!!

**stannotaman:** Stop texting me

**trashmouthtw:** dude you don’t understaaaand

**trashmouthtw:** staaaannnn

**trashmouthtw:** helllooooo

**trashmouthtw:** ugh

**fairlymiles >> realjacobthrombey**

**fairlymiles:** when are you going up to maine?

**realjacobthrombey:** Monday

**fairlymiles:** ooh ok

**fairlymiles:** when will you be back?

**realjacobthrombey:** I think we’re staying through new years

**fairlymiles:** cool

**fairlymiles:** do you think we could do something tomorrow?

**fairlymiles:** I want to give you your present

**realjacobthrombey:** you got me a present?

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**fairlymiles:** I thought it’d be nice to get you something

**realjacobthrombey:** no that is nice

**realjacobthrombey:** thank you

**realjacobthrombey:** your present isn’t ready yet

**fairlymiles:** that’s alright

**realjacobthrombey >> miketweezer**

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what to get miles for christmas

**miketweezer:** mmm

**miketweezer:** I don’t know if I can help with that

**realjacobthrombey:** oh great

**miketweezer:** I just don’t know much about miles and apparently suck at love

**realjacobthrombey:** well it’s not like a love thing

**miketweezer:** it’s a present for someone that you like

**miketweezer:** a love thing

**realjacobthrombey:** ok whatever

**realjacobthrombey:** what do I get!!

**miketweezer:** I don’t know!

**miketweezer:** a candle??

**realjacobthrombey:** jeez

**realjacobthrombey:** can you ask the friend gang group chat for someone to help since you’re so useless

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t want miles to know that I haven’t gotten him something

**miketweezer:** yeah whatever

**FRIEND GANG**

**miketweezer:** who’s the best at romance and getting presents for people?

**sk8ermax:** why

**miketweezer:** answer the question

**sk8ermax:** not Lucas

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah

**sydno:** not me

**billydenz:** ben

**farmer.mike:** yeah Ben

**stanb:** ben

**stannotaman:** Ben

**dinasaur:** probably Ben

**dmaster134:** Ben

**willthewise:** ben

**miketweezer:** I’m assuming it’s ben

**ben.jammin:** Oh!

**bev.vy:** yeah, it’s ben

**ben.jammin:** Haha okay

**ben.jammin:** Why?

**miketweezer:** secret

**realjacobthrombey >> ben.jammin**

**realjacobthrombey:** because I need to get a christmas present for miles and I don’t know what to get him

**ben.jammin:** Oh!

**ben.jammin:** Well I may be able to help you with that

**ben.jammin:** I’m actually doing something though, so maybe we ca talk about it later?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah 

**realjacobthrombey:** I need it by tomorrow but I can get it before I see him

**ben.jammin:** I’ll let you know when I’m home!

**realjacobthrombey;** ok

**realjacobthrombey:** thanks

**ben.jammin:** Of course :)


	55. BONUS - o h.5

Ben was trying to not die of embarrassment. Beverly was sweet and played along with all of his mom’s questions, but Ben just wished that they could get out while his mom tried to find a parking spot and he was finally granted that wish after a car ride that was far longer than expected. “Meet you back in two hours?” Arlene Hanscom called, even after Ben had tried to walk off.

“I’ll just text you!” Her son yelled back, trying to not turn back to her.

“Be safe!”

Ben gave her a thumbs up, but Beverly turned, laughing, and said, “Thank you!”

Ben lowered his voice, despite being far from his mom (he didn’t want her to think that he wasn’t grateful for the ride, he really was), and said to Bev, “I’m sorry about her.” 

“It’s alright,” she giggled. “She seems sweet.”

“She is.” 

They kept walking further into Downtown Bangor, mostly in silence, but Ben hoped it wouldn’t be quiet for long. He always thought deep down that maybe Bev, or really any of the losers, didn’t actually like spending time with him and she just was using him to get to Bangor, but he knew Beverly better than that. She would never intentionally hurt his feelings, no matter how much his mind liked to tell him that she would. So he could trust that this trip wouldn’t be filled with an awkward insecurity or disinterest, and he was right. Beverly’s eyes lit up when she saw Mexicali Blue’s and she grabbed Ben’s wrist to pull him inside, and, ignoring the fluttering of his heart and how hot his cheeks got despite the frigid Maine winter, he knew the awkwardness was fleeting.

But it was expanding for Richie and Eddie.

They got a table and ordered, but after their menus were taken away, they were no longer able to talk about their meal selections and were forced to sit in an awkward silence. The both of them, unexpectedly speechless.

Eddie pulled out his phone and Richie, not sure what else to do, followed his action. So much for behaving well; this was possibly the worst fate a date could have: them both on their phones talking to other people because they couldn’t stand to talk to each other. At least Richie wasn’t talking to Stan and Eddie wasn’t talking to Max because they liked them in that way. The energy around them had just gotten too strange and so the two of them reverted to doing anything that could relieve the awkward tension between them.

But they couldn’t do that forever, especially not when their food arrived and they could no longer hold their phones when things got weird. So they sneaked glances at each other and thought about how they could introduce the topic of where their relationship stood, but it wasn’t until Eddie exploded that they actually made progress. “What are we doing?” He asked with such urgency that his fork went slamming into his plate.

“Uh, eating,” was the first thing that spilled out of Richie’s mouth, with his unfortunate lack of a filter. 

Eddie took a deep, annoyed, breath. “Do you like me?” He asked in a smaller voice. He thought it would be the greatest risk he would ever take, but he didn’t anticipate Richie continuing to not think seriously.

“Of course I like you,” Richie started to say with a voice creaming onto his words, “you’re so chuckalicious.”

The silence returned in Eddie’s annoyed glare. “You know what I mean, dip-shit. Do you like me?”

Richie was quiet. He thought of whipping up another dumb response, but what good would that do him? “Do you like _me?_ ” He asked back. He was done with his pizza.

“I asked you first.”

“Yes,” he nearly whispered. “I have liked you my entire life, Ed’s.”

Eddie couldn’t look at Richie’s bug eyes. Leap of faith. “I like you too.”

Ben wasn’t nearly as brave. After hours of following Beverly around and seeing her sparkling eyes looking at the different merchandise in the various gift shops, the only move he had made was buying her a dress and some candy. “An early Christmas present,” he told her when she refused to buy the dress herself.

While he felt fulfilled after spending time with his favorite person, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he didn’t accomplish what he set out to do: ask her out. But perhaps going slow and spending one-on-one time together was a crucial step in reaching that, or, at least it would now have to be. 

“Thanks for today,” Beverly said while they were walking back.

The streets were still lit up with decorations and her hair was glistening in the golden lights. “Of course,” Ben smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her.

He hoped she wouldn’t notice, but her intuition beat his hopes. He quickly looked away, staring down into his bag of gummy worms that he refused to eat in front of her, but she knew what he was doing. Her entire life was surrounded by the same intentions from nearly all of the boys that she met, but Ben was different. He didn’t force himself on her, he didn’t put himself first. He cared about her. He admired her in a way. She smirked to herself.

“Maybe next time you could take me on a real date,” She said to him.

The blood in Ben’s veins went as cold as the water in the Kenduskeag stream underneath them. “What?” He nervously asked.


	56. ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> dmaster134: Are you guys done yet?
> 
> ben.jammin: I’m home!
> 
> trashmouthtw: me too
> 
> trashmouthtw: and I get some jelly beans!!!!!!!!!
> 
> dmaster134: NO WAY
> 
> stannotaman: Richie!!!!

SATURDAY DEC. 21

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Are you guys done yet?

**ben.jammin:** I’m home now!

**trashmouthtw:** me too

**trashmouthtw:** and I get some jelly beans!!!!!!!!!

**dmaster134:** NO WAY

**stannotaman:** Richie!!!!

**trashmouthtw >> localhypochondriac**

**trashmouthtw:** are we telling people?

**localhypochondriac:** what people?

**trashmouthtw:** friend gang gang

**localhypochondriac:** wait I want to tell the losers first

**trashmouthtw:** ok!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** Omg Richie!!!!

**stanb:** yESS GET IT

**trashmouthtw:** full story coming at you in the friend gang chat shortly

**stanb:** hey you can’t just leave us hanging like that!!

**stanb:** not cool!!!!

**princess.suzie:** Wait, I’m not in that group chat

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** hey guess what

**billydenz:** what

**bev.vy:** how was your daaatteee????

**trashmouthtw:** outstanding

**localhypochondriac:** stop, I’m telling them

**bev.vy:** wait no way

**billydenz:** what

**bev.vy:** ARE YOU GUYS DATING??

**billydenz:** WHO

**localhypochondriac:** MAYBE

**trashmouthtw:** JUST SAY YES

**billydenz:** O H 

**bev.vy:** AHHHH!!!!

**farmer.mike:** whoa!!!

**farmer.mike:** you guys!!!!!!!

**ben.jammin:** I’m gonna cry, this is so sweet

**bev.vy:** REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE

**localhypochondriac:** reddie?

**trashmouthtw:** edchie

**trashmouthtw:** trashdriac

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**stannotaman:** Wait but who asked who?

**trashmouthtw:** I asked him

**localhypochondriac:** no you did not

**trashmouthtw:** wait can we switch to friend gang??

**FRIEND GANG**

**bev.vy:** RICHIE AND EDDIE ARE DATING

**trashmouthtw:** bev!!!

**dinasaur:** wait omg really???

**localhypochondriac:** mmm maybe

**trashmouthtw:** jesus, just say yes

**trashmouthtw:** I’ve been waiting for this moment for years

**miketweezer:** RICHARD

**trashmouthtw:** what

**miketweezer:** you didn’t tell me??!

**trashmouthtw:** dude I just got home!!

**miketweezer:** come downstairs right now

**trashmouthtw:** damn ok

**stannotaman:** Who asked who?

**localhypochondriac:** I asked him

**trashmouthtw:** liar!!

**trashmouthtw:** you did not

**localhypochondriac:** what

**localhypochondriac:** were you not fucking there with me??

**trashmouthtw:** uhh yeah I was

**localhypochondriac:** and I SAID “what are we doing”

**localhypochondriac:** and YOU SAID “eating”

**stannotaman:** Of course he did

**trashmouthtw:** hey I still got a boyfriend

**stanb:** and hoowwww did that go down???

**dmaster134:** Did Eddie ask you out??

**trashmouthtw:** are we forgetting that I set this date up?

**stannotaman:** Because I forced you

**localhypochondriac:** basically, I asked if he liked me and he gave a bullshit answer and THEN he said that he liked me and I said that I liked him back and then we agreed that we would start dating

**billydenz:** damn

**sk8ermax:** way to do it eddie!!

**sydno:** welcome to the dating club

**lucas.skywalker:** is that what the club is called??

**dinasaur:** I guess

**trashmouthtw:** rip the lonely hearts club

**billydenz:** ooh can I be in that club??

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** I still get jelly beans right??

**stannotaman:** It seems like Eddie was the one that actually made the first move

**trashmouthtw:** uhhh no I made the first move when I asked him out

**princess.suzie:** I still am not in that other group chat

**princess.suzie:** What happened?

**trashmouthtw:** I asked Eddie to be my bf

**stannotaman:** Liar

**dmaster134:** I get to decide who gets the surprise

**dmaster134:** (That may or may not be jelly beans)

**stanb:** I think we’ve all agreed that it’s jelly beans

**princess.suzie:** What about you, Ben?

**trashmouthtw:** oooh yeah are you and bev making out yet??

**ben.jammin:** Haha, no we aren’t

**trashmouthtw:** aw :(

**willthewise:** that’s okay !!

**dmaster134:** Yeah!

**princess.suzie:** Did you tell her you liked her or anything?

**ben.jammin:** Not really

**ben.jammin:** But at the end, she said that I should take her on a real date next time

**trashmouthtw:** ahhH!!!!

**stannotaman:** Ben!!

**stanb:** oh that was a total IN DUDE!!

**ben.jammin:** Really?

**princess.suzie:** Yes!

**princess.suzie:** She likes you!!!

**stannotaman:** Yeah, she basically asked you on a date

**princess.suzie:** They’re right

**stannotaman:** Thank you

**trashmouthtw:** your two favorite words

**dmaster134:** Wouldn’t it be three words? They, are, and right?

**trashmouthtw:** ahh my brain can’t handle that

**stanb:** when’s the next date?

**ben.jammin:** Oooh, I don’t know

**dmaster134:** Make it soon!

**dmaster134:** You have to be dating by New Year’s ;)

**trashmouthtw:** or else stanb and I are the only ones with jelly beans haha

**stannotaman:** You three definitely will be the only ones with jelly beans

**princess.suzie:** Aw :(

**ben.jammin >> realjacobthrombey**

**ben.jammin:** Alright, I’m home now!

**ben.jammin:** Do you have any ideas for what to get him?

**realjacobthrombey:** nope

**realjacobthrombey:** nothing

**ben.jammin:** Well, what does he like?

**realjacobthrombey:** music

**ben.jammin:** Okay!

**ben.jammin:** Any band in particular? Maybe you could get him some merch or something?

**realjacobthrombey:** mm I don’t know that much

**realjacobthrombey:** he listens to loud music and he plays the guitar and drums

**ben.jammin:** Hmmm

**ben.jammin:** Are there any record or gift shops near you?

**realjacobthrombey:** I think so

**ben.jammin:** Maybe you should just look around for some thing he might like

**ben.jammin:** Like books or some sort of memorabilia

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I could

**realjacobthrombey:** can I send you pictures while I’m there tomorrow?

**ben.jammin:** Sure!

**realjacobthrombey:** ok thanks

**ben.jammin:** Of course!!

**sydno >> dinasaur**

**sydno:** thanks for coming over tonight

**dinasaur:** of course!!

**dinasaur:** Liam is so sweet

**sydno:** yeah maybe

**dinasaur:** he is

**dinasaur:** you got lucky

**sydno:** I know

**sydno:** maybe not with the parents, but with the brother

**dinasaur:** sorry I had to go so early

**sydno:** it’s fine

**sydno:** I’m glad you came

**dinasaur:** I had lots of fun

**dinasaur:** you should let me know your mom’s hours, I’ll come by all the time ;)

**sydno:** well her hours are basically 24/7 so you’d have to be living at my house

**dinasaur:** I can do that

**sydno:** haha ok


	57. aunt liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> sydno: anyone’s parents want to adopt me?
> 
> billydenz: you don’t want mine
> 
> stanb: mine either
> 
> fairlymiles: I don’t have parents
> 
> sydno: damn I feel bad for asking

SUNDAY DEC. 22

**FRIEND GANG**

**sydno:** anyone’s parents want to adopt me?

**billydenz:** you don’t want mine

**stanb:** mine either

**dinasaur:** you can’t have mine because we can’t be related

**fairlymiles:** I don’t have parents

**sydno:** damn I feel bad for asking

**fairlymiles:** you’re good

**fairlymiles:** you can come live with me and my sister

**fairlymiles:** but our house is haunted

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s really creepy

**realjacobthrombey:** also, don’t get my parents

**localhypochondriac:** yeah you don’t want mine

**bev.vy:** my aunt could probably adopt you!

**sydno:** ooh wait which aunt do you live with?

**bev.vy:** Aunt Liz

**bev.vy:** dad’s side

**sydno:** wait is she the one with a million kids

**bev.vy:** five kids

**sydno:** yeah

**sydno:** a million

**trashmouthtw:** she’s right, that’s a lot

**miketweezer:** mom has four kids

**trashmouthtw:** too many

**trashmouthtw:** get rid of holly

**farmer.mike:** no!

**sydno:** do you live with all of them??

**bev.vy:** no they’re all moved out

**sydno:** dang it’s been a while

**bev.vy:** it has

**stanb:** why do you want different parents?

**stanb:** I mean I’d also be down to get rid of my dad, but what brought this on?

**sydno:** my mom’s working on christmas

**dinasaur:** aw :((((

**sydno:** I mean she’s always a bit of a bitch and is never home but it just sucks that it’s christmas

**billydenz:** I get that

**billydenz:** my parents never do anything on christmas, like always, but it just feels worse

**bev.vy:** probably the atmosphere

**bev.vy:** most people are so happy during the holidays but that doesn’t mean that it’s great for everyone

**fairlymiles:** it’s the worst time to be lonely

**dinasaur:** I’ll come over on christmas, syd

**sydno:** no, you should be with your family

**dinasaur:** you are my family

**bev.vy:** aw!

**trashmouthtw:** why can’t we be like that eds

**localhypochondriac:** because you call me eds

**trashmouthtw:** it’s cute???

**localhypochondriac:** it’s not my name

**localhypochondriac:** dick

**stannotaman:** You guys are so cute

**realjacobthrombey >> ben.jammin**

**realjacobthrombey:** how about a notebook?

**ben.jammin:** Does he like to write?

**realjacobthrombey:** not really

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s supposed to write in a journal but he doesn’t

**ben.jammin:** Oh that would be nice

**realjacobthrombey:** it has music notes on it

**ben.jammin:** Well then maybe it will inspire him to write in it!

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** great

**ben.jammin:** Is that all you’re going to get him?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh idk

**ben.jammin:** Is there anything else he could like there?

**realjacobthrombey:** ugh idk

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m the worst at this

**ben.jammin:** No you’re not!

**ben.jammin:** You got that notebook idea!!

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t pay attention to people

**ben.jammin:** Well, maybe you should find something that you would want

**ben.jammin:** And maybe he’d like it too?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I guess

**realjacobthrombey:** I wouldn’t want anything from here though

**ben.jammin:** When are you meeting him? Could you just shop around for a while?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I could

**realjacobthrombey:** ok I’ll do that

**ben.jammin:** If all else fails, maybe just candy?

**ben.jammin:** I think it’s fun to get a little basket and put movies and candy and popcorn for people and then you guys could have a movie night!

**ben.jammin:** But you also don’t have to do that

**realjacobthrombey:** wait that’s a good idea

**realjacobthrombey:** I could get him christmas movies and he could watch them with his sister

**ben.jammin:** Aw that’d be sweet!

**realjacobthrombey:** thanks

**ben.jammin:** Of course!

**ben.jammin:** Let me know how it goes :)

**realjacobthrombey:** I will

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**stannotaman:** The grandparents are here

**trashmouthtw:** rip

**bev.vy:** you’ve got this!!!

**ben.jammin:** Just one night!

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** “Oh you’re such a handsome young man, why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?”

**stannotaman:** Because I’m fucking gay, leave me alone

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sorry :(

**trashmouthtw:** …you could tell them

**stannotaman:** And have them kill me?

**stannotaman:** No thanks

**trashmouthtw:** I just mean that maybe it’d make things less awkward

**stannotaman:** It’d make things ten times more awkward

**trashmouthtw:** ok yeah

**trashmouthtw:** I’m sorry

**stannotaman:** No, you’re fine

**stannotaman:** I need to stop taking it out on you 

**stannotaman:** I’m just so frustrated

**trashmouthtw:** and you have every right to be

**trashmouthtw:** if it makes you feel any better…you’re technically not even a man in their eyes because you left your bar mitzvah early

**stannotaman:** True

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**farmer.mike:** bill and I can come over tonight and give them dirty looks

**stannotaman:** Haha

**billydenz:** or just be there every night if you have any other fun guests

**stannotaman:** It’s pretty much colleagues of my parents and people from the synagogue so they will all be Not fun

**trashmouthtw:** exciting

**trashmouthtw:** I still think you should come out

**stannotaman:** Did we not just talk about this?

**bev.vy:** just throw your kippah on the ground and say no

**stannotaman:** I cannot do that

**ben.jammin:** You don’t have to come out if you’re not ready though!

**trashmouthtw:** you could though…

**localhypochondriac:** you haven’t told your parents

**trashmouthtw:** you haven’t told yours either

**stannotaman:** I am not coming out in front of my parents or anything of their guests

**stannotaman:** What I did at my Bar Mitzvah was enough

**bev.vy:** iconic

**FRIEND GANG**

**realjacobthrombey:** is everyone done shopping for secret santa?

**sydno:** ha nope

**miketweezer:** we have like a week

**stanb:** syd i literally told you what to get

**stanb:** you need to order that!

**sydno:** I will

**sydno:** I’m lazy

**sydno:** you guys are hard to shop for

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah!!

**realjacobthrombey:** I’m a bad shopper

**ben.jammin:** You aren’t a bad shopper!

**realjacobthrombey:** you don’t know me

**sk8ermax:** I will say, Jacob is a sneaky one

**stanb:** what if he’s the Jacob Barber that murdered a classmate

**fairlymiles:** probably

**realjacobthrombey:** wow

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Genius idea

**princess.suzie:** Yes?

**dmaster134:** Mistletoe at the Christmas party

**trashmouthtw:** omg

**stannotaman:** Oh no

**trashmouthtw:** DO IT

**princess.suzie:** That is so good Dusty!!

**dmaster134:** Right??!

**ben.jammin:** Oh I’m nervous

**dmaster134:** You should be

**dmaster134 >> farmer.mike**

**dmaster134:** Could I put up some mistletoe for the party?

**farmer.mike:** uhh sure

**dmaster134:** Hell yeah

**dmaster134:** Pucker up farmer boy


	58. youtubers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> ben.jammin: Aw vlogmas is almost over :(
> 
> stannotaman: What?
> 
> billydenz: you don’t know what vlogmas is???
> 
> trashmouthtw: jeez how old are you??
> 
> stannotaman: Same age as you

MONDAY DEC. 23

**FRIEND GANG**

**realjacobthrombey:** on my way to maine!

**trashmouthtw:** ayyy let’s goooo

**bev.vy:** I’m so excited!

**billydenz:** I just cleaned the entire house so you better appreciate it

**realjacobthrombey:** I appreciate it

**miketweezer:** I can’t wait to hang out tonight!

**stannotaman:** Not too late though

**trashmouthtw:** don’t worry, you’ll be home before curfew

**farmer.mike:** and we won’t party too hard without you ;)

**stannotaman:** Better not

**stanb:** ahhh I can’t wait to be there with you guys

**realjacobthrombey:** a few more days!

**sydno:** we only have to survive christmas

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** are you guys all coming to meet up with jacob?

**eleven11:** I can’t

**miketweezer:** oh right

**willthewise:** I’ll save you snacks

**dmaster134:** There better be good snacks

**lucas.skywalker:** mass kids don’t know how to turn up

**sk8ermax:** are you suggesting that maine kids know how to turn up???

**sk8ermax:** you guys need to get out more

**eleven11:** where?

**sk8ermax:** literally anywhere else

**lucas.skywalker:** well I’m going to be there

**sk8ermax:** yeah me too

**miketweezer:** cool!

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**ben.jammin:** Aw vlogmas is almost over :(

**stannotaman:** What?

**billydenz:** you don’t know what vlogmas is???

**trashmouthtw:** jeez how old are you??

**stannotaman:** Same age as you

**trashmouthtw:** I’m two months older though haha

**bev.vy:** lol

**localhypochondriac:** ew I hate that

**bev.vy:** stanny’s just a wittle babeeyyy

**stannotaman:** Stop it

**stannotaman:** I didn’t skip a grade for this kind of abuse

**bev.vy:** wow so smart

**trashmouthtw:** still doesn’t know what vlogmas is though

**ben.jammin:** It’s when youtubers vlog everyday up until Christmas

**stannotaman:** Oh

**stannotaman:** That’s dumb

**billydenz:** you know what vlogging is right??

**stannotaman:** Yeah you film yourself

**localhypochondriac:** wow

**trashmouthtw:** ok boomer

**stannotaman:** How

**stannotaman:** I’m literally younger than you

**trashmouthtw:** they admit it!!!

**stannotaman:** I hate you

**trashmouthtw:** love you too!

**bev.vy:** who do you watch for vlogmas ben??

**ben.jammin:** Don’t laugh

**bev.vy:** wouldn’t dream of it

**ben.jammin:** No one is allowed to laugh

**trashmouthtw:** I can’t promise anything

**trashmouthtw:** but I’m also not with you so you would never know

**ben.jammin:** True

**ben.jammin:** Alisha Marie

**bev.vy:** YES

**bev.vy:** QUEEN

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh

**trashmouthtw:** I loooveee Alisha

**trashmouthtw:** I want to be her best friend

**billydenz:** I forgot to keep up with vlogmas this year

**trashmouthtw:** wait

**trashmouthtw:** GUYS

**bev.vy:** what

**farmer.mike:**??

**trashmouthtw:** WE SHOULD START VLOGGING

**bev.vy:** lol

**bev.vy:** wait actually

**localhypochondriac:** no one would watch that

**trashmouthtw:** bet

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** if the losers started vlogging our daily lives, would any of you watch it

**miketweezer:** you?

**miketweezer:** no

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t count

**stanb:** wait that’d be siiick

**dinasaur:** I’d watch it

**dinasaur:** I want to keep up with you guys

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah you guys are interesting

**trashmouthtw:** you guys can all make special appearances

**localhypochondriac:** if we’re comfortable with it

**trashmouthtw:** you’ll be making a regular appearance

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**trashmouthtw:** video one: going to surprise miles

**bev.vy:** yes!

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**localhypochondriac:** let me think about it

**trashmouthtw:** party pooper 

**trashmouthtw:** I’m gonna make the channel

**bev.vy:** like a conjoined one?

**bev.vy:** are we only vlogging together?

**bev.vy:** in confused

**ben.jammin:** There are seven of us…

**ben.jammin:** We could each have a day of the week

**stannotaman:** Uhh no

**trashmouthtw:** let’s just each make videos whenever

**trashmouthtw:** individually or together

**bev.vy:** I’m down

**trashmouthtw:** we’re going to be famous

**farmer.mike:** maybe

**trashmouthtw:** mark my word, the losers are going to be famous

**sydno >> dinasaur**

**sydno:** problem

**dinasaur:**?

**sydno:** my thing is back

**dinasaur:** your thing??

**dinasaur:** your powers???

**sydno:** yeah

**dinasaur:** omg

**dinasaur:** wow

**sydno:** I know

**dinasaur:** so you did all that for nothing

**sydno:** i guess so

**dinasaur:** and you’re not doing that again

**sydno:** I know

**sydno:** I won’t

**dinasaur:** promise?

**sydno:** promise

**dinasaur:** good

**dinasaur:** does stan know?

**sydno:** no

**dinasaur:** are you going to tell him?

**sydno:** I don’t want to

**sydno:** he’s just going to want me to “practice” or whatever

**dinasaur:** well maybe you should practice

**sydno:** I don’t need to practice

**dinasaur:** just to make sure that nothing bad happens

**dinasaur:** not that anything bad would happen

**dinasaur:** but like to make sure that you know how to use them and only use them when you need to

**sydno:** you don’t understand how annoying it is

**sydno:** I do not want to have them at all

**dinasaur:** you can’t get rid of them

**dinasaur:** Sydney

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** hey what’s up

**stanb:** I figured you could use some company on your ride

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** this trip sucks

**stanb:** we also haven’t talked in forever I feel

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah we haven’t

**stanb:** so how have you been?

**realjacobthrombey:** fine

**realjacobthrombey:** what about you?

**stanb:** nonono

**stanb:** how have you really been?

**realjacobthrombey:** fine

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ve been fine

**stanb:** how about you and miles?

**stanb:** you guys made up and everything

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah we did

**stanb:** so how are you guys?

**realjacobthrombey:** fine

**stanb:** come oonnnn

**stanb:** we all know you guys like each other

**realjacobthrombey:** what

**realjacobthrombey:** who told you??

**stanb:** no one told me!

**stanb:** I just figured

**stanb:** sexual tension, you know?

**realjacobthrombey:** ew

**stanb:** ok yeah too far

**stanb:** but like have you made any advancements on that??

**realjacobthrombey:** have you and will made any advancements???

**stanb:** hey

**stanb:** I asked you first

**realjacobthrombey:** ok well there haven’t really been any advancements

**realjacobthrombey:** we hung out yesterday and gave each other our presents

**stanb:** do you have any plans for advancements?

**realjacobthrombey:** it’s your turn

**stanb:** ok fine there hasn’t been a lot of advancements

**stanb:** but we’re going to go on a date some time when I get to maine and then going to go from there

**realjacobthrombey:** hmm

**stanb:** your plans?

**realjacobthrombey:** idk

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s not big with affections and stiff

**stanb:** yeah I could tell

**stanb:** that must make it difficult

**realjacobthrombey:** it does

**realjacobthrombey:** I know that he likes me but he doesn’t ever want to talk about feelings or anything

**realjacobthrombey:** like I’m not even that open about stuff but how he does it is worse

**realjacobthrombey:** and I don’t know why

**stanb:** huh yeah

**stanb:** maybe you guys should talk about it?

**stanb:** like he might just be nervous being around another person?

**stanb:** especially with all of the loss that he’s had

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I guess

**realjacobthrombey:** in all the time I’ve known him and like gone to school with him, he’s never had a girlfriend 

**stanb:** well he’s gay, right?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**stanb:** so that explains it

**realjacobthrombey:** I guess

**stanb:** when we go surprise him, we can give you guys a minute alone to talk if you want

**stanb:** and you can tell him how you really feel

**stanb:** not just that you like him but that you want to know that he’s ok

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** ok

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll think about it

**stanb:** ok :)

**stanb:** is the drive good?

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean I’m in a car with my parents

**stanb:** mm yeah

**stanb:** at least this time I’ll have syd and dina and not just myself

**realjacobthrombey:** oh and I’m excited to drive with all of you guys

**stanb:** ahh me too!

**realjacobthrombey:** can I be in your car?

**stanb:** sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The losers are starting a youtube channel? Okay sure
> 
> Also, in the book, Stan is a grade below the other losers and it's one of my favorite random things from the book and I wanted to include that but they're clearly in the same grade as the losers now sooo now we shall act like they skipped a grade


	59. christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIEND GANG
> 
> bev.vy: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE
> 
> ben.jammin: Ahhh! Merry Christmas Eve!!!
> 
> stanb: merry christmas eve guys!!
> 
> billydenz: best day out of the year no cap
> 
> stannotaman: I beg to differ

TUESDAY DEC. 24

**FRIEND GANG**

**bev.vy:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE

**bev.vy:** AHHHH

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh! Merry Christmas Eve!!!

**stanb:** merry christmas eve guys!!

**billydenz:** best day out of the year no cap

**stannotaman:** I beg to differ

**farmer.mike:** happy third night of Hanukkah Stan!!

**stannotaman:** Haha, thanks!

**dmaster134:** Christmas Eve is better than Christmas?

**billydenz:** I think so

**billydenz:** we don’t do anything on Christmas really so there’s always just a looming feeling that something should be happening (obviously)

**billydenz:** but even if I just watch movies and eat cookies on christmas eve, it feels like i’m doing something special

**dmaster134:** Aw I love that

**dmaster134:** Not the sad part

**farmer.mike:** bittersweet :)

**realjacobthrombey:** hey I’m here now!

**billydenz:** true!

**billydenz:** maybe we’ll actually do something

**realjacobthrombey:** I sure hope so

**stanb:** oooh questions!

**stanb:** what do you want for christmas?

**sydno:** I thought we weren’t supposed to say?

**stanb:** well we now we all have our secret gift giving gifts, right?

**trashmouthtw:** right!

**trashmouthtw:** question!!

**stannotaman:** I’ll really have to think about this answer

**stanb:** ahhh

**farmer.mike:** what do you want for Hanukkah?

**stanb:** yeah!!

**trashmouthtw:** I want a kite for Hanukkah

**billydenz:** beep beep

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** BILL JUST BEEPED YOU

**bev.vy:** FOR JOKING ABOUT HANUKKAH

**trashmouthtw:** I KNOW

**ben.jammin:** Ahhh I can’t wait for them to get together

**localhypochondriac:** yeah I’m over their obliviousness

**bev.vy:** you don’t get to say that

**bev.vy:** especially with how you and richie were so oblivious

**trashmouthtw:** not anymore Eddie my love

**localhypochondriac:** shut up

**trashmouthtw:** never ;)

**ben.jammin:** You love it, Eddie

**FRIEND GANG**

**trashmouthtw:** ok I actually want a rubix cube

**miketweezer:** richie

**trashmouthtw:** no I’m serious

**trashmouthtw:** I want a rubix cube or some slime or something to just play with while in class or when we’re all hanging out so that I focus better

**sydno:** why’d we have to do this after we all already got our presents for each other

**stanb:** because it’s fun

**stanb:** and you guys all deserve to get whatever you want

**bev.vy:** aw!

**eleven11:** I want some of my own makeup

**willthewise:** you need your own

**eleven11:** I know!

**sk8ermax:** yeah you need to stop taking my one eyeliner

**eleven11:** I know!!

**dinasaur:** aw this is fun

**sydno:** what do you want?

**dinasaur:** I don’t know

**dinasaur:** I didn’t really ask for a lot

**lucas.skywalker:** what’s one thing that you want to have but don’t?

**dinasaur:** honestly those tiktok lights

**bev.vy:** the led ones?

**dinasaur:** yeah

**bev.vy:** love that

**dinasaur:** what do you want syd?

**sydno:** a new phone

**realjacobthrombey:** what kind do you have?

**sydno:** a 6

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**bev.vy:** eddie!

**sydno:** no, it’s gross

**farmer.mike:** I just want some movies or vinyls

**fairlymiles:** I love vinyls

**fairlymiles:** I just kind of get stuff for myself though so I don’t have anything that I’d want

**ben.jammin:** Nothing?

**fairlymiles:** nothing

**fairlymiles:** no actual thing

**ben.jammin:** Do you want anything in general? It doesn’t have to be a physical thing

**localhypochondriac:** that’s against the rules

**stanb:** I make the rules

**stanb:** miles can have an exception

**fairlymiles:** well I guess I’d want to have people over for christmas

**fairlymiles:** not just me and my sister and the people that are paid to be there

**ben.jammin:** Aw :(

**fairlymiles:** yeah

**fairlymiles:** but vinyls are cool too

**fairlymiles:** and Jacob got me a good present!!

**billydenz:** he did?!

**realjacobthrombey:** don’t act so shocked

**fairlymiles:** yeah he got me a little basket of christmas movies and candy and stuff to watch with my sister

**bev.vy:** aw!!!

**bev.vy:** jacob!!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** haha

**realjacobthrombey:** someone go

**stanb:** you can go

**realjacobthrombey:** um I just asked for clothes

**dmaster134:** But what do you want?

**bev.vy:** I want clothes

**realjacobthrombey:** I guess I want like a book or something

**realjacobthrombey:** like something that doesn’t involve my phone or laptop or tv or anything

**farmer.mike:** mmm that’s a good one

**dmaster134:** I just want movies or books honestly

**ben.jammin:** I feel that

**ben.jammin:** I have a list of books that I want so I hope that I get one

**sk8ermax:** I want some comic books

**sk8ermax:** and some new headphones

**lucas.skywalker:** I’ll get you headphones

**sk8ermax:** did you not get me a christmas present?

**lucas.skywalker:** no I did!

**lucas.skywalker:** but if you don’t get headphones, I’ll get you some

**bev.vy:** aw

**lucas.skywalker:** I honestly want a jumprope

**lucas.skywalker:** like a weighted one or something

**willthewise:** oh?

**lucas.skywalker:** yeah Erica always takes the jumpropes and I want my own to workout

**stanb:** hell yeah get fit

**miketweezer:** I don’t want a jumprope

**trashmouthtw:** of course you don’t

**miketweezer:** rude

**miketweezer:** I want some videogames

**trashmouthtw:** wow original

**miketweezer:** can you shut up?

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to make cookies?

**miketweezer:** no

**trashmouthtw:** dude come on

**stannotaman:** Well I want some puzzles

**trashmouthtw:** …puzzles

**stannotaman:** Yes

**stannotaman:** Puzzles

**trashmouthtw:** alright

**billydenz:** puzzles are fun

**farmer.mike:** I love puzzles

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** I hate it here

**FRIEND GANG**

**localhypochondriac:** I think I also want a new phone

**sydno:** what kind do you have?

**localhypochondriac:** a 6 too

**sydno:** rip

**localhypochondriac:** my mom would not buy me a new phone though sooo

**sydno:** I feel that

**billydenz:** I think I also just want books or movies or something

**billydenz:** I’ve been on a horror kick

**bev.vy:** ah

**bev.vy:** you’re going to write scawy books aren’t you?

**billydenz:** maybe

**trashmouthtw:** rip

**stanb:** who else has to go?

**sydno:** you have to go

**stanb:** oh

**stanb:** uhhh I don’t want anything

**willthewise:** untrue

**stanb:** hey you haven’t gone!

**willthewise:** you’re already going though

**stanb:** ugh idk

**stanb:** my dad’s not getting me anything

**willthewise:** but what would you want if he did?

**stanb:** I don’t have a tv in my room?

**willthewise:** that’s a good one

**stanb:** your turn

**willthewise:** well I want some of those fancy colored pencils

**willthewise:** but I’m not going to get them

**willthewise:** and that’s okay!

**stanb:** yeah!

**ben.jammin:** That’s not what Christmas is about :)

**farmer.mike:** true

**bev.vy:** yeah!!

**bev.vy:** it’s all about loving people and stuff

**bev.vy:** and I love all of you guys so much!!

**ben.jammin:** I love you guys too!!!

**stanb:** I love you guys too!!!!!

**miketweezer:** do we all have to say that

**trashmouthtw:** do you not love us michael?

**miketweezer:** I do

**trashmouthtw:** then say it

**trashmouthtw:** and make some cookies with me

**miketweezer:** N O

**trashmouthtw:** THEN YOU DON’T GET TO HAVE ANY

**miketweezer:** THATS NOT FAIR

**billydenz:** Jacob we should make some cookies!!

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah!

**stanb:** wait I want to make cookies

**sydno:** come over, my mom’s working

**dinasaur:** you didn’t tell me your mom’s working

**sydno:** oh

**sydno:** well she is

**dinasaur:** then I’m coming too 

**trashmouthtw:** that’s what she said 

**stannotaman:** Gross

**eleven11:** can we make cookies Will?

**willthewise:** yeah!

**bev.vy:** aw wait I love this

**bev.vy:** cookie party!!!

**trashmouthtw:** hell yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the holiday season so bad oh my gosh


	60. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS SURPRISE
> 
> billydenz: we need to plan this

WEDNESDAY DEC. 25

**FRIEND GANG**

**bev.vy:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

**ben.jammin:** Merry Christmas!!!!

**sydno:** it’s so early

**dmaster134:** Merry Christmas!!!

**stannotaman:** Merry Christmas you guys!

**farmer.mike:** happy fourth night of Hanukkah!

**stannotaman:** Thanks!

**trashmouthtw:** you get eight nights, we get one shhh

**stannotaman:** Alright then

**bev.vy:** I’m so happy right now

**billydenz:** I stayed up ~too late~ watching movies

**realjacobthrombey:** it was fun though

**miketweezer:** have you guys opened presents with your family?

**stanb:** ~no~

**sydno:** Liam is patiently waiting for my mom to get home

**sydno:** he’s not actually patient

**billydenz:** we just started

**ben.jammin:** Same

**localhypochondriac:** it’s different when there aren’t any little kids in the house I feel

**dmaster134:** Oh I still woke up so early

**willthewise:** same!!

**willthewise:** more for El’s sake

**eleven11:** it was fun

**willthewise:** it was

**trashmouthtw:** we’re getting ready for ~church~

**localhypochondriac:** ew

**localhypochondriac:** wait I’m sorry

**sydno:** you did not strike me as a church guy

**trashmouthtw:** because I’m gay

**sydno:** mm

**miketweezer:** we only really go on holidays

**dinasaur:** you strike me as a church guy

**trashmouthtw:** AH

**farmer.mike:** why don’t you guys go get ready?

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**billydenz:** we need to plan this

**stanb:** ok so we’re coming the 28th

**sydno:** yes

**farmer.mike:** awesome

**realjacobthrombey:** so when are we going to mass?

**stannotaman:** After Hanukkah ends

**dmaster134:** Mmm right

**farmer.mike:** so the 31st?

**dmaster134:** New Year’s Eve!

**bev.vy:** wait that’s perfect!

**bev.vy:** we can throw a new years party!!!

**realjacobthrombey:** at his house

**bev.vy:** yeah!!

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll bring the booze

**localhypochondriac:** you will not

**miketweezer:** definitely not

**billydenz:** are we all good with rides?

**stanb:** I’m good

**billydenz:** jonathan, nancy, and steve?

**dmaster134 >> stevewonder**

**dmaster134:** Do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?

**stevewonder:** yeah

**dmaster134:** Alright

**dmaster134:** Well I have an idea for something much more fun for you to do

**stevewonder:** you don’t even know my plans

**dmaster134:** It’s better

**dmaster134:** I have this internet friend that lives in Massachusetts and all of my friends want to go surprise him for Christmas

**dmaster134:** And we need you to drive some of us

**stevewonder:** absolutely not

**dmaster134:** Come on! 

**dmaster134:** He’s rich and lives in a really big house!

**stevewonder:** still no

**dmaster134:** And his parents are dead so he lives in the house all alone with his little sister and they haven’t had a real Christmas in so long

**stevewonder:** shit

**stevewonder:** did you ask your parents?

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**dmaster134:** Steve’s in

**trashmouthtw >> nancy.drew**

**trashmouthtw:** heyyy

**nancy.drew:** why are you texting me

**trashmouthtw:** because I love you my dear sister

**nancy.drew:** what do you want

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to drive my friends and I down to Massachusetts for new years

**nancy.drew:** no

**nancy.drew:** why would I want to do that?

**trashmouthtw:** we want to surprise my friend miles because his parents died and he and his little sister celebrate christmas alone

**nancy.drew:** I hate you

**nancy.drew:** which friends?

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**trashmouthtw:** Nancy’s in

**miketweezer:** that’s surprising

**willthewise >> outsider.jonny**

**willthewise:** hey, I have a very big favor to ask

**outsider.jonny:** What?

**outsider.jonny:** Is everything okay?

**willthewise:** everything’s fine

**willthewise:** but my friends and I were wanting to go down to Massachusetts for New Year’s to surprise one of our friends for Christmas because his parents died so he lives alone with his little sister 

**willthewise:** if you have plans, that’s fine

**outsider.jonny:** Well I did have plans with Nancy, but I’m sure she’d understand

**willthewise:** I think Nancy’s driving too

**willthewise:** and Steve

**outsider.jonny:** How many friends are you bringing??

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**willthewise:** Jonathan’s in too

**billydenz:** awesome!

**billydenz:** so we’re set

**farmer.mike:** leaving on the 31st, coming back on the 1st?

**realjacobthrombey:** yes

**trashmouthtw:** damn we’re not getting back until next year

**stannotaman:** What time?

**realjacobthrombey:** it takes like 4 hours to get there

**ben.jammin:** What time will he wake up? I don’t want him to be completely caught off guard

**sk8ermax:** we could get there around noon

**localhypochondriac:** so leave here at 8?

**trashmouthtw:** wow you’re so good at math

**stannotaman:** Maybe 7:30 just in case

**billydenz:** that’s so early

**stannotaman:** No it’s not

**farmer.mike:** I wake up at 5

**sydno:** why???

**farmer.mike:** I live on a faaarrmmmm

**sydno:** ohh farmer mike

**sydno:** I get it

**stanb:** so who’s going in which car?

**trashmouthtw:** ooooh yes this is exciting

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie’s with me!

**localhypochondriac:** damn 

**sk8ermax:** why don’t you and mike go with nancy?

**sk8ermax:** ^^brother mike

**trashmouthtw:** and eddie!

**miketweezer:** I might kill him

**stannotaman:** A risk we’re willing to take

**trashmouthtw:** wow speak for yourself

**stanb:** who’s coming with me?

**sydno:** me

**dinasaur:** then me too!

**bev.vy:** wait I want to be with syd too!

**sydno:** ok!

**realjacobthrombey:** can I go with you too?

**stanb:** sure!

**stanb:** that’s one full car

**dmaster134:** I’m going with Steve

**willthewise:** I’ll go with Jonathan

**dmaster134:** Stan, Bill, and Mike, why don’t you guys go with Jonathan and Will too?

**billydenz:** uhh ok

**farmer.mike:** sure!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**stannotaman:** How dare you

**dmaster134:** You’re welcome!

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t think we’ll be able to get ben with bev though

**ben.jammin:** That’s alright

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**lucas.skywalker:** so the rest of us are with Steve?

**stannotaman:** That’s too many

**trashmouthtw:** ben can come with us!

**trashmouthtw:** are you alright with that?

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, that sounds good!

**bev.vy:** so sorry to leave you with them!

**ben.jammin:** You’re good :)

**sk8ermax:** and then el, lucas, and I with Steve

**dmaster134:** Yep!

**billydenz:** perfect

**trashmouthtw:** and we can vlog!!!!

**bev.vy:** yes!!!

**localhypochondriac:** omg no

**trashmouthtw:** it would be the PERFECT introduction to the channel

**stannotaman:** Yeah, introducing 21 random people during an impromptu trip to someone’s house

**trashmouthtw:** jeez when you put it that way

**bev.vy:** it’ll be fun

**bev.vy:** we’ll plan out the specifics

**stanb:** are we all set for the trip then?

**realjacobthrombey:** should we bring snacks or anything?

**bev.vy:** ohh yeah I feel bad just showing up at his house with twenty more mouths to feed

**localhypochondriac:** if you guys have extra cash after christmas, be my guest

**trashmouthtw:** he’s rich, he can handle it

**miketweezer:** can’t wait until you’re rich and I can take all of your money

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t get anything

**trashmouthtw:** you’re not in my will

**trashmouthtw:** but I do appreciate that you know I’ll be rich :))))

**bev.vy:** richie rich

**trashmouthtw:** hell yeaaahhh

**localhypochondriac:** dickie dick

**trashmouthtw:** you’re out of the will

**trashmouthtw:** now it’s just Stan and Holly

**billydenz:** damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas finally happened! Don't know what's going down on the 26th (maybe just another talking filler oops) but after that the plot will actually kick into gear I promise!!


	61. no homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS!!
> 
> bev.vy: happy day after christmas :(
> 
> ben.jammin: Sad day
> 
> bev.vy: the actual saddest day of the year
> 
> billydenz: maybe

THURSDAY DEC. 26

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** happy day after christmas :(

**ben.jammin:** Sad day

**bev.vy:** the actual saddest day of the year

**billydenz:** maybe

**bev.vy:** second saddest day of the year

**farmer.mike:** facts

**stannotaman:** I mean, I’m doing fine

**farmer.mike:** happy fifth night!

**stannotaman:** Thank you!

**billydenz:** can’t wait to come over tomorrow!

**farmer.mike:** yeah me too!

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** I lied

**billydenz:** I really can wait

**trashmouthtw:** haha

**billydenz:** it’s not funny

**billydenz:** I’m terrified

**trashmouthtw:** of stan or their parents?

**billydenz:** parents

**billydenz:** why would I be afraid of stan?

**trashmouthtw:** idk they can be scary

**trashmouthtw:** but Donald is very scary

**billydenz:** uhh yeah!

**billydenz:** what if I say something wrong or mess something up?

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t think he’d kill you or anything

**trashmouthtw:** you’ll be fine

**billydenz:** easy for you to say, their dad already hates you

**billydenz:** I still have a clean slate

**trashmouthtw:** just don’t spill wine or do anything inappropriate

**billydenz:** jeez I’m not you

**trashmouthtw:** good luck!

**stanb >> dinasaur**

**stanb:** is there something up with syd?

**dinasaur:** what?

**dinasaur:** what do you mean?

**stanb:** idk she just seems off

**stanb:** and I feel like it’s more than just her mom

**dinasaur:** I’m sure she’s fine

**dinasaur:** I’ll talk to her if you want

**stanb:** that’d be great

**stanb:** just let me know if there’s anything I can do

**dinasaur:** I will

**dinasaur >> sydno**

**dinasaur:** stanley knows something’s up

**sydno:** what do you mean?

**sydno:** you told him??

**dinasaur:** no, I didn’t tell him

**dinasaur:** he just knows that you’ve been acting weird

**dinasaur:** because you have been

**sydno:** well shit I’m sorry that I’m fucking insane

**dinasaur:** hey

**dinasaur:** it’s ok

**dinasaur:** you’re not insane

**sydno:** aren’t I though?

**sydno:** I can control things with my mind but only if I’m angry or stressed or upset

**sydno:** what if I hurt you?

**dinasaur:** why would you do that?

**dinasaur:** I don’t think you would do that

**sydno:** you don’t know that

**sydno:** I can’t control it

**dinasaur:** maybe you should talk with el

**dinasaur:** and try and learn how to control it

**sydno:** thanks for the advice

**bev.vy >> ben.jammin**

**bev.vy:** You haven’t taken me on our real date yet…

**ben.jammin:** Oh!

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, I guess I haven’t

**ben.jammin:** What do you want to do?

**ben.jammin:** Or I could always figure it out if you’d prefer

**bev.vy:** no, you’re good

**bev.vy:** let’s brainstorm together ;)

**ben.jammin:** Okay!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** Bev and I are planning our date!!

**stanb:** ooooooo

**trashmouthtw:** YES BEN!!!

**trashmouthtw:** get it!!!!!

**ben.jammin:** Haha

**ben.jammin:** Does anyone have any ideas of what we could do?

**trashmouthtw:** I took Eddie out to dinner and it did the trick for me

**stannotaman:** Lucky you

**stanb:** how did you and suzie get together, dustin?

**dmaster134:** Oh it was quite the romantic tale

**princess.suzie:** We were paired together to build a robot :)

**trashmouthtw:** wow

**trashmouthtw:** I didn’t realize how perfect you two are for each other

**dmaster134:** Okay, shut up

**dmaster134:** You’re a nerd too

**trashmouthtw:** I am nothing of the sort

**stannotaman:** Sure

**ben.jammin:** Well I don’t think Beverly would like building a robot, but maybe dinner would work!

**princess.suzie:** Good luck!

**ben.jammin >> bev.vy**

**ben.jammin:** Maybe we could go out for dinner?

**bev.vy:** I’d like that

**bev.vy:** where would we go?

**ben.jammin:** Anywhere you’d like

**bev.vy:** why don’t we go to that diner?

**bev.vy:** get some breakfast and milkshakes

**ben.jammin:** Sounds great!

**ben.jammin:** When are you available?

**bev.vy:** why not tonight?

**bev.vy:** be impulsive

**ben.jammin:** Sure!

**ben.jammin:** I’ll have to ask my mom first

**ben.jammin:** That sounded lame, I’m sorry

**bev.vy:** you’re fine!

**bev.vy:** just let me know :)

**ben.jammin:** Okay! :)

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**ben.jammin:** We’re going out to eat tonight!

**trashmouthtw:** tonight??!

**trashmouthtw:** damn you move quick

**ben.jammin:** It was a bad choice

**ben.jammin:** I’m not prepared to go out tonight!!

**princess.suzie:** You’re going to do great!!

**stanb:** she obviously likes you dude

**ben.jammin:** I’m so nervous

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know what to wear!

**trashmouthtw:** you’re going to do great!

**stannotaman:** Good luck Ben!

**ben.jammin:** Thanks guys

**ben.jammin:** I hope it all goes well

**willthewise:** it will

**stanb:** haha will

**willthewise:** what?

**stanb:** you said it will

**stanb:** and your name is will

**willthewise:** yeah

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** can we do a gift swap?

**miketweezer:** richie got me the worst socks I’ve ever seen

**sk8ermax:** you’re just going to give someone else your socks?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer:** who wants them?

**lucas.skywalker:** none of us want them

**eleven11:** I’ll have them!

**miketweezer:** perfect!

**sk8ermax:** you’re going to give away the present that he got you?

**miketweezer:** yeah

**dmaster134:** I seem to remember you participated in the gift swap last year, max

**sk8ermax:** all that I gave you guys was popcorn

**willthewise:** did you get popcorn this year?

**sk8ermax:** I always get popcorn

**willthewise:** can I have it?!

**dmaster134:** No, I want it!!!

**miketweezer:** I want it!

**lucas.skywalker:** wait can I have it?

**eleven11:** I want popcorn!

**sk8ermax:** jeez buy your own popcorn

**lucas.skywalker:** but I want yours!!

**sk8ermax:** does anyone have a good trade?

**miketweezer:** oh so NOW you want to trade?!

**sk8ermax:** yeah the stale popcorn that my grandmother sends for something better

**miketweezer:** wow

**miketweezer:** hypocrite

**sk8ermax:** ok party at mike’s for a present swap

**miketweezer:** el, are you allowed?

**eleven11:** if Jonathan comes

**miketweezer:** he can come!

**miketweezer >> trashmouthtw**

**miketweezer:** my friends are coming over, don’t annoy us

**trashmouthtw:** your friends are my friends

**trashmouthtw:** we share

**miketweezer:** no we don’t

**miketweezer:** leave us alone

**trashmouthtw:** what are you guys doing?

**miketweezer:** none of your fucking business

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll be down in 10 ;)

**miketweezer:** no you will not

**miketweezer:** richie

**miketweezer:** richard

**trashmouthtw:** jeez stop yelling, you’re going to get me in trouble

**miketweezer:** that’s the point

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** did you have a good christmas?

**fairlymiles:** as good as it gets

**fairlymiles:** but yes

**fairlymiles:** did you?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** the best one yet!

**fairlymiles:** I’m glad

**realjacobthrombey:** I can’t wait to see you

**realjacobthrombey:** I’ll give you a good christmas

**fairlymiles:** haha thank you

**fairlymiles:** I’m just happy that you’re happy

**fairlymiles:** no homo though

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah no homo

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**realjacobthrombey:** is it appropriate to say no homo to someone that you like?

**billydenz:** you mean a boy that you like?

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah

**billydenz:** not appropriate

**trashmouthtw:** that’s full homo dude

**realjacobthrombey:** great


	62. BONUS - no homo.5

The night was going alright. The three teenagers avoided Stan’s parents until they had to sit down for dinner in the tight tension around the table. They didn’t know if they preferred a silent dinner, or a questionnaire from the Urises. The silence provided a security to not mess anything up, but an interrogation distracted all three of them from sneaky stares at each other.

Stan could feel the eyes of their father throughout the entire dinner, eyes that were certainly judging whatever they could find. Their shirt wasn’t buttoned all the way, they didn’t slick back their hair like their mother wanted, they weren’t engaging in the conversation that their friends were in, even though that would be the most polite. Really, Donald Uris could find anything to judge, Stan was mostly worried that he would find something in Mike and Bill, but he luckily kept to his own child.

Bill hadn’t contributed much to the conversation either. His anxiety was through the roof sitting at the table with his crush’s parents, as this would be their real first impression of him and that had a large effect on if him and Stan (and Mike) ever dated—something he had hoped to bring up at some point in private before he had to go back home. While his stutter wasn’t as bad as it used to be, it was still bad and got much worse whenever he was nervous so he was content with Mike answering all of the questions, some even for him.

It might have seemed rude to the Urises, but it made Bill the most comfortable and Mike knew that. So he continued to talk about his grandfather’s farm (ignoring the crinkling of Stan’s mother’s nose) and all the work that had to be done on it.

Andrea Uris wasn’t the only one crinkling her nose, her husband finally steered away from the question of _What do your parents do, Mike?_ that had already been answered several times before Mike continued rambling, and asked, “So do either of you boys have a girlfriend? Stanley’s still behind on that.”

That shut Mike up good. Stan suddenly was watching him closely, despite the blush appearing on their cheeks. Mike had to fumble around to get a good answer, saying, “Uh, no sir.” Bill shook his head to answer on his own as well.

Stan filled with rage, which was not uncommon when they was around their father, but Mike’s sudden silence and uncomfortable shift in his seat made it even worse. Not only was Stan upset that their dad could make Mike feel like they always felt, they were upset that the wrath of Donald Uris was far from over. Stan was fourteen years old and still afraid of their father. And they had beaten a killer clown. “Not everyone’s straight, you know,” they snapped. 

Stan couldn’t help but look straight into their father’s eyes and kept their stone cold face despite Donald’s clear increasing anger. Luckily, Andrea Uris knew how to keep their tension at bay and continued on with putting her hand to her heart and saying to Mike and Bill, “Oh, of course. I’m so sorry to have assumed.”

Mike was still stunned by Stan’s act of defiance, something that he had never seen them do before, Bill either, but still recovered. He took a deep breath, needing to take some of Stan’s confidence. “You’re alright,” he told Andrea before turning to look at both of Stan’s parents (Donald and Stan had ended their stare-off). “I actually like all genders. Girls, guys, non-binary people, anyone really if they’re a good person.” 

He tried not to look at Stan specifically when he said non-binary people, their parents obviously didn’t know and the last thing he wanted to do was out Stan. But, mentioning it would probably lessen the blow when Stan eventually did tell them and Mike wanted to be sure that Stan knew that he could be attracted to them (and would’ve liked it if they knew it was much greater than a distant possibility).

Bill also wanted that, all of that, and quickly stumbled, “Yeah, muh-me too.”

Mike and Stan shared a glance before slyly looking at Bill, who wasn’t looking at either of them. He knew they were looking, though. He just didn’t want to dwell on the fact that he just came out in front of not only his two crushes but two of the most judgmental people he knew.

Stan’s mind was loud with what Bill and Mike were saying. Luckily, their mother’s nervous laughter drowned out the thoughts the three of them were having. “Non-binary?” She asked. “Is that a new thing people are doing?”

Stan could’ve died right there. For some reason, they felt like if their parents saw them, they would know, so they tried to disappear into the meal they were all supposed to be eating. Mike tried to keep their eyes off of them, but couldn’t help but glance over when he began to explain. “Uh, yeah,” he said. “It’s when someone doesn’t feel like they’re a boy or a girl or anywhere on the gender binary.”

Andrea nodded. “Ah,” she breathed. Donald was losing control over the conversation and had been so engulfed in hoping Stan hadn’t gotten any ideas, that he forgot to give some sarcastic comment. He quickly recovered, though, by joking to his wife, “People just have so much freedom now, right?”

Andrea laughed and it could’ve been left at that. At the uncomfortable silence now that the three kids had been undermined, but Stan just couldn’t leave it at that. Something about being around their friends made them fearless and they had their hands balled up in fists on the table, saying, “What’s that’s supposed to mean?” before they could lose confidence to speak their mind.

Their father was clearly caught off guard with that. He turned, trying to maintain his own authoritative figure and defend himself. He said, “Just that people are making up so many new things to act like they are to gain individuality.”

Now it was a battle. “I don’t think that’s true,” Stan said. “I think that people have always been gay or bi or non-binary or anything like that but now we are more open and accepting of people being who they are.”

Andrea tried one last time to mediate between the two, suggesting, “Why don’t we talk about this some other time and just eat?”

But then Stan dropped the final bomb. “I’m gay.”

They were suddenly more aware that Mike and Bill were sitting right beside them when they saw their mouths both drop open, but Stan was more interested in continuing the stare off with their dad. Donald Uris exhaled sharply before saying, “Stanley, that’s not appropriate to say at the dinner table.”

“Why not? It’s the truth. I’m gay.”

Their father demanded, “Eat your dinner. We have guests.”

Now it was done. Stan didn’t look at Mike and Bill, only back at their plate, and barely looked at them throughout the rest of the night. Mostly because they didn’t want the other two to know just how scared they were of what was going to happen after the night was over. Stan was able to hang out with Richie for a while after the Bar Mitzvah, but when they went home it was still the worst day ever. One of, of course. His father’s wrath could not compare to Pennywise and Stan wasn’t sure which one they were more scared of. 

They definitely weren’t scared when they walked into the kitchen after saying goodbye (and apologizing) to Mike and Bill and saw their father hunched over the counter with a drink in his hand. 

“Why must you ruin everything?” Their father grunted.

Stan blinked. “What?” They asked.

Donald turned around and suddenly Stan didn’t have any words. Their friends, the main source of bravery, were gone and their father looked nearly as angry as he did that night Stan came home with their kippah balled up in their hand. Nearly, because he looked more tired than angry. “Everything. It’s a holiday and we’re trying to have a nice dinner that your mother made, and you have to go and ruin it. Be defiant.”

“I’m sorry,” Stan mumbled. Their voice, their entire existence was small.

“Are you sorry?” Donald continued. “Like you didn’t do this at your Bar Mitzvah and are continuing to do it. It’s an embarrassment, Stanley.” He rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know where your mother and I went wrong with you.”

Stan’s eyes felt dry as they locked with their father one last time. “You are not the son we raised,” he said before walking out of the room.

Part of Stan wanted to tell him that that’s a good thing. That they would never want to be like the son that they tried to raise. But words didn’t come out.

The most apparent thing in front of them was the knowledge of how deeply disappointed their parents were in them. And their father was tired of trying.


	63. mutual attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONELY HEARTS CLUB
> 
> stannotaman: It was fine
> 
> stannotaman: Everything went fine
> 
> trashmouthtw: and did you guys do a little three way??
> 
> stannotaman: No
> 
> stannotaman: Everything was fine

FRIDAY DEC. 27

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** BEN!

**ben.jammin:** What?

**trashmouthtw:** you never told us about your date!!!

**ben.jammin:** Oh, sorry. We just got back really late so I was tired

**stanb:** details??!

**ben.jammin:** It was good

**dmaster134:** So vague and mysterious

**ben.jammin:** We had a good time

**trashmouthtw:** and?

**trashmouthtw:** made out??

**trashmouthtw:** confessed mutual attraction???

**ben.jammin:** Nothing too crazy, we just talked

**trashmouthtw:** wow sooooo much fun

**princess.suzie:** So nothing else happened?

**ben.jammin:** No, not really

**ben.jammin:** It was good

**trashmouthtw:** staniel, are you done with your daaattee??

**trashmouthtw:** helloooooooo

**dmaster134:** I’d assume they’re not done

**farmer.mike >> billydenz**

**farmer.mike:** do you think Stan’s alright?

**billydenz:** I don’t know

**billydenz:** I hope so

**billydenz:** their dad can be pretty intense

**farmer.mike:** yeah I can tell

**farmer.mike:** I really hope they’re okay though

**billydenz:** me too

**farmer.mike:** did you know?

**farmer.mike:** that they’re gay?

**billydenz:** I didn’t

**billydenz:** I mean they never told me

**billydenz:** did you?

**farmer.mike:** no

**farmer.mike:** I didn’t know about you either

**farmer.mike:** and I wanted to say I’m proud of you for saying something

**billydenz:** thanks

**billydenz:** you too

**billydenz:** I mean it was brave for you to say that in front of Stan’s parents

**farmer.mike:** well thanks :)

**farmer.mike:** it was brave of Stan too

**billydenz:** yeah

**farmer.mike:** should we text them?

**farmer.mike:** see if everything’s alright?

**billydenz:** sure!

**farmer.mike:** I’ll make the group chat

**_farmer.mike created a group with billydenz and stannotaman_ **

**GROUP**

**farmer.mike:** hey, are you okay Stan?

**stannotaman:** I’m fine

**billydenz:** everything’s fine with your dad?

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**billydenz:** are you sure?

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**stannotaman:** It was fine

**stannotaman:** Everything went fine

**trashmouthtw:** and did you guys do a little three way??

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** Everything was fine

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t believe you for a split second 

**trashmouthtw:** what actually happened

**stannotaman:** Nothing

**trashmouthtw:** ok well I think that you should tell me or else I’ll have to show up at your house

**stannotaman:** Don’t you dare

**trashmouthtw:** then what’s up?

**stannotaman:** I’m a disappointment 

**trashmouthtw:** uhh says who?

**stannotaman:** My dad

**trashmouthtw:** well he’s wrong

**trashmouthtw:** you should know that he’s wrong

**stannotaman:** Wow great

**stannotaman:** What you say really changes my mind

**trashmouthtw:** what happened?

**stannotaman:** I came out

**stannotaman:** Well I said that I’m gay

**trashmouthtw:** with mike and bill there?

**stannotaman:** Yeah

**trashmouthtw:** did your dad hit you again?

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** He didn’t need to

**trashmouthtw:** you didn’t do anything, did you?

**stannotaman:** No, I didn’t do anything

**trashmouthtw:** you’re sure?

**stannotaman:** Just leave me alone

**trashmouthtw:** no

**trashmouthtw:** Stan

**bev.vy >> sydno**

**bev.vy:** so I went on a date with ben

**sydno:** ooh!

**sydno:** are you guys dating or something now?

**bev.vy:** not really

**bev.vy:** but I think he likes me

**sydno:** and you like him?

**bev.vy:** I think so

**bev.vy:** he’s really nice and cute and everything

**sydno:** yeah

**sydno:** did the date go well?

**bev.vy:** yeah

**bev.vy:** we went out to eat and he didn’t even eat anything

**bev.vy:** I know he has body issues and everything but it just made me really sad

**sydno:** aw

**sydno:** that sucks

**bev.vy:** yeah

**bev.vy:** I just want him to know that he can be himself around me

**bev.vy:** and that I won’t judge him or anything

**bev.vy:** if we did date I think he would know that

**bev.vy:** I’d hope so

**sydno:** well don’t date him just so that he feels better about himself

**bev.vy:** yeah I won’t

**bev.vy:** I just want him to know that he’s loved

**sydno:** ohhh so you love him

**bev.vy:** of course I love him

**bev.vy:** we’re going to go on more dates though

**bev.vy:** I want to be sure

**sydno:** that’s good

**sydno:** something I messed up with stanley

**sydno:** definitely don’t go breaking his heart, ben is way too sensitive for that

**bev.vy:** oh I know

**bev.vy:** I definitely wouldn’t

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** I’m proud of you, you know?

**trashmouthtw:** for coming out

**trashmouthtw:** that takes some serious balls

**trashmouthtw:** well

**trashmouthtw:** ok no it takes a lot of courage

**trashmouthtw:** and you’re brave

**trashmouthtw:** and not a disappointment

**trashmouthtw:** and I can text the other losers and they can tell you too

**stannotaman:** Don’t

**trashmouthtw:** oh so you are still there

**stannotaman:** Leave me alone

**trashmouthtw:** oh I’m not leaving you alone

**trashmouthtw:** and I’m serious, I will go over to your house

**stannotaman:** Do not

**stannotaman:** Seriously Richie

**trashmouthtw:** do you want to come over to mine?

**trashmouthtw:** you totally can

**stannotaman:** Maybe

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll make popcorn

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** so if I’m getting here tomorrow and we’re going to mass on the 31st, we have three days to have our date

**willthewise:** yeah!

**willthewise:** okay when do you want to do it

**stanb:** I don’t really know

**stanb:** the holiday party is the 29th so if we want to do something at night it can’t be then

**willthewise:** tomorrow then?

**willthewise:** I don’t really want to wait any longer

**stanb:** yeah!

**stanb:** just let me know the place :)

**willthewise:** I can to that!

**stanb:** great!

**stanb:** I can’t wait :))

**willthewise:** me neither :))

**THE PARTY**

**willthewise:** guys

**dmaster134:** What?

**willthewise:** my date with Stanley is tomorrow

**dmaster134:** Dude!

**lucas.skywalker:** no way!!

**willthewise:** I don’t know what to do

**willthewise:** I have to pick where to go and I don’t know where to pick

**willthewise:** and I don’t know what to wear or anything

**sk8ermax:** ok chillax

**sk8ermax:** you know that he likes you soo?? I think you’ll be fine

**dmaster134:** Omg! This is your first date!!

**willthewise:** uhh yeah

**lucas.skywalker:** you’ve got this!

**miketweezer:** just take him to the arcade and then go get some food

**sk8ermax:** ooh we know how to please mike

**miketweezer:** ew

**willthewise:** would he like that?

**sk8ermax:** I think he’d like anything as long as he’s with you

**dmaster134:** Aw

**dmaster134:** It’s true though

**willthewise:** stop

**lucas.skywalker:** it’s true!!

**sk8ermax:** yeah you don’t have anything to worry about 

**willthewise:** sure ok fine

**willthewise:** I still don’t have anything to wear

**sk8ermax:** ooh get el to help

**sk8ermax:** she’s got some great style

**dmaster134:** Yeah!

**dmaster134:** And let us know how everything goes tomorrow!

**sk8ermax:** like a lot of updates

**sk8ermax:** a lot

**lucas.skywalker:** aw our little will is growing up!!

**dmaster134:** I might cry

**willthewise:** knock it off

**farmer.mike >> billydenz**

**farmer.mike:** I feel weird leaving it at just that

**GROUP**

**farmer.mike:** well I had a lot of fun tonight :)

**billydenz:** yeah me too!

**billydenz:** and I’m proud of you for coming out

**farmer.mike:** we both are

**stannotaman:** Thanks

**stannotaman:** I’m proud of you two as well

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** are you coming?

** trashmouthtw: ** lol coming

**stannotaman:** In a minute

**stannotaman:** They’re texting me

**trashmouthtw:** oooh!!

**trashmouthtw:** anything exciting??????

**stannotaman:** No

**GROUP**

**farmer.mike:** it was nothing

**farmer.mike:** it’s easy to be brave around you guys

**stannotaman:** You guys too

**billydenz:** yeah

**stannotaman:** So I guess we really are the gay losers

**billydenz:** haha yeah

**stannotaman >> trashmouthtw**

**stannotaman:** How the hell do you tell two people you like them?

**trashmouthtw:** STAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have made Ben and Bev's date the 27th instead of the 26th? Oh yeah. But I didn't


	64. movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS SURPRISE
> 
> stannotaman: What movie are we watching?
> 
> trashmouthtw: HOME ALONE
> 
> billydenz: it’s gonna be a christmas one?
> 
> dmaster134: I think it has to be
> 
> trashmouthtw: HOME ALONE

SATURDAY DEC. 28

**FRIEND GANG**

**sydno:** almost there!

**dmaster134:** Ah I need to get over there

**sk8ermax:** I haven’t left yet

**dinasaur:** wow I’m glad you guys can’t wait to see us

**dmaster134:** I’ll be there soon

**sk8ermax:** bev’s house?

**bev.vy:** my house

**trashmouthtw:** bring snacks!!

**trashmouthtw:** we’re lacking!!!!

**localhypochondriac:** we have enough snacks

**sk8ermax:** I’ll bring snacks

**trashmouthtw:** Y E S

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** when are we getting our jelly beans?

**dmaster134:** When you all have your s.o.s

**trashmouthtw:** sos?

**princess.suzie:** Significant Others

**princess.suzie:** S.O.s

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh

**trashmouthtw:** wait so I can’t have my jelly beans until ben and stan stop being pussies?

**ben.jammin:** Ouch

**stannotaman:** Yeah, beep beep

**stannotaman:** That made me sad

**trashmouthtw:** rip oops

**trashmouthtw:** but come on!!

**stannotaman:** I’m working on it!

**ben.jammin:** I’m also working on it!

**ben.jammin:** I just want to give Bev some time

**willthewise:** aw

**princess.suzie:** There’s nothing wrong with that!

**princess.suzie:** And it’s very sweet that you’re thinking of her like that

**ben.jammin:** Thanks :)

**trashmouthtw:** you don’t have any excuse stan

**stannotaman:** Okay, give me a break

**THE PARTY**

**_willthewise sent a photo_ **

**willthewise:** does this look okay?

**lucas.skywalker:** your clothes? yeah

**willthewise:** are you sure?

**willthewise:** I just want to make sure I look good

**willthewise:** should I change the jacket?

**dmaster134:** To what??

**sk8ermax:** will, you look great

**miketweezer:** yeah, just get over here!

**eleven11:** yeah! I want to leave and see Dina

**willthewise:** are you guys sure?

**sk8ermax:** yes!

**dmaster134:** Yes

**lucas.skywalker:** yes

**eleven11:** yes

**miketweezer:** yes, just come over to beverly’s

**willthewise:** okay fine

**willthewise:** Jonathan said it looked good

**sk8ermax:** because it does look good

**miketweezer:** you told Jonathan about the date even after what syd did?

**willthewise:** well he could tell I was nervous

**willthewise:** and I’m a bad liar

**willthewise:** so I told him

**miketweezer:** was he mad?

**willthewise:** no

**willthewise:** it wasn’t Stanley’s fault

**miketweezer:** I know

**lucas.skywalker:** you good mike?

**miketweezer:** yeah I’m fine

**sk8ermax:** someone’s jealous

**miketweezer >> sk8ermax**

**miketweezer:** max

**miketweezer:** I didn’t want el to know

**sk8ermax:** oh right I’m sorry

**THE PARTY**

**miketweezer:** I’m not jealous

**sk8ermax >> miketweezer**

**sk8ermax:** you’re not?

**miketweezer:** no I’m not

**sk8ermax:** sure

**miketweezer:** I’m not!

**sk8ermax:** mhmm

**miketweezer:** max

**sk8ermax:** mike

**miketweezer:** ok it sucks

**miketweezer:** but I want Will to be happy so

**sk8ermax:** there it is

**miketweezer:** just leave me alone

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**bev.vy:** are we all set for tomorrow?

**billydenz:** yeah, what else should we bring mikey?

**farmer.mike:** I think we’re all set :)

**trashmouthtw:** we’ve got the snacks?

**billydenz:** I have juice

**dmaster134:** I have soda let’s goooo

**farmer.mike:** I have cookies :)

**eleven11:** I have cookies too!

**willthewise:** I’ve got the candy

**bev.vy:** pizza!

**ben.jammin:** Pizza!!

**trashmouthtw:** love my parents

**localhypochondriac:** I’m bringing the paper plates

**trashmouthtw:** and I’ve got the napkins

**miketweezer:** and I have cups

**sk8ermax:** I have popcorn!

**lucas.skywalker:** I have chips

**lucas.skywalker:** a lot of chips

**stannotaman:** I have all of the leftovers

**sydno:** we aren’t bringing anything

**dinasaur:** except for our cute selves :)

**trashmouthtw:** brother mike and I also have our projector!

**stannotaman:** What movie are we watching?

**trashmouthtw:** HOME ALONE

**billydenz:** it’s gonna be a christmas one?

**dmaster134:** I think it has to be

**trashmouthtw:** HOME ALONE

**localhypochondriac:** MAYBE

**bev.vy:** alright everyone, cast your picks

**ben.jammin:** I like Arthur Christmas!

**lucas.skywalker:**??

**ben.jammin:** Yeah, alright

**stannotaman:** I like The Polar Express

**trashmouthtw:** you watching christmas movies?

**stannotaman:** I, too, find joy in them

**trashmouthtw:** surprising

**bev.vy:** the polar express is so boring

**billydenz:** no it’s not!

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** OH MY GOD

**trashmouthtw:** I think they’re making progress though

**bev.vy:** oh?

**bev.vy:** do tell

**trashmouthtw:** well I just know that stan wants to ~ask them out~ or whatever

**ben.jammin:** Oooh!

**localhypochondriac:** can’t fricken wait

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**miketweezer:** polar express sucks

**farmer.mike:** I like it!

**bev.vy:** well, it’s on the list I guess

**bev.vy:** (even though it sucks)

**miketweezer:** I just like the christmas story

**sk8ermax:** of course you do

**farmer.mike:** classic!

**trashmouthtw:** HOME ALONE IS BETTER

**sydno:** stanb also likes the home alone option

**trashmouthtw:** YES!

**trashmouthtw:** IT’S HAPPENING

**bev.vy:** it’s on the list richie!!

**localhypochondriac:** sit down

**bev.vy:** what’s yours eddie?

**localhypochondriac:** idk I like the grinch

**sk8ermax:** good choice

**lucas.skywalker:** yess

**dmaster134:** Elf!

**bev.vy:** Y E S

**dinasaur:** I love elf!!

**billydenz:** I love elf too!

**sk8ermax:** oh come on

**sk8ermax:** overrated

**bev.vy:** wow

**bev.vy:** I’m offended

**dmaster134:** Yeah what the hell

**willthewise:** I just like Charlie Brown

**farmer.mike:** I love Charlie Brown!

**farmer.mike:** all of their holiday ones!!

**stannotaman:** Do they have a Hanukkah one?

**farmer.mike:** no :(

**trashmouthtw:** rip

**dmaster134:** Who didn’t say their pick?

**bev.vy:** el and jacob!

**eleven11:** I like the one with Mickey

**willthewise:** mickey’s once upon a christmas

**willthewise:** or twice

**dinasaur:** aw!

**realjacobthrombey:** I like the nightmare before christmas

**localhypochondriac:** that’s not a christmas movie

**trashmouthtw:** yes it is

**localhypochondriac:** NO IT IS NOT

**trashmouthtw:** it takes place on christmas!

**localhypochondriac:** BUT EVERYTHING IS HALLOWEEN-IFIED

**bev.vy:** ohhh my god

**bev.vy:** options are: Arthur Christmas, Home Alone, The Polar Express, The Grinch, Elf, Charlie Brown, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Mickey’s something Christmas

**localhypochondriac:** TAKE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS OFF

**realjacobthrombey:** you can take it off I guess

**localhypochondriac:** THANK YOU

**trashmouthtw:** you’re such a bully

**farmer.mike:** what about Home Alone, Elf, and The Grinch?

**bev.vy:** or Arthur Christmas! I’ve never seen it

**ben.jammin:** That’s alright, we don’t have to watch it

**bev.vy:** no we should!

**bev.vy:** I bet it’s a great movie!

**trashmouthtw:** yeah let’s do it!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** you practically have a girlfriend!

**ben.jammin:** No I don’t

**princess.suzie:** I like these out of context texts

**dmaster134:** Beverly wants us to watch Ben’s favorite Christmas movie at the holiday party 

**princess.suzie:** Aw!

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**farmer.mike:** awesome!

**billydenz:** can’t wait!

**dmaster134 >> farmer.mike**

**dmaster134:** I can still bring mistletoe, right?

**farmer.mike:** sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler! Filler!! Filler!!!


	65. mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS SURPRISE
> 
> realjacobthrombey: why are we all on our phones
> 
> bev.vy: richie and eddie went outside to fuck
> 
> realjacobthrombey: oh
> 
> stanb: wait really??
> 
> localhypochondriac: NO

SUNDAY DEC. 29TH

**THE PARTY**

**dmaster134:** Will, what the hell happened between you and Stanb last night??

**willthewise:** what?

**sk8ermax:** you literally haven’t left his side today

**dmaster134:** Are you guys like a thing??

**lucas.skywalker:** they were always a thing

**dmaster134:** Jesus, okay, ARE YOU GUYS OFFICIALLY DATING???

**willthewise:** maybe

**sk8ermax:** WILL

**lucas.skywalker:** awww young byers!!!

**sk8ermax:** your first boyfriend!!!!!!

**dmaster134:** YES!!!

**willthewise:** okay shut up

**sk8ermax:** I need the full story!!!!

**dmaster134:** Come on!!!!!!

**willthewise:** we just hung out and stuff

**dmaster134:** …and made out

**willthewise:** no jeez stop

**lucas.skywalker:** then what happened?!

**willthewise:** nothing!

**willthewise:** we hung out at the arcade and then went over to get something to eat and he asked me if I wanted us to be an actual thing

**sk8ermax:** and you said??

**willthewise:** what do you think I said?

**dmaster134:** YES

**willthewise:** yeah

**dmaster134:** This is the best thing

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Will and Stanb are officially a thing and now it’s just Ben and Stan left in the singles club

**stannotaman:** Well shit

**willthewise:** dustin!

**dmaster134:** It wasn’t a secret!

**stannotaman:** It was obvious

**stanb:** well dang

**dmaster134:** You guys have gotta get on it

**stannotaman:** We’re watching a movie

**stannotaman:** There’s nothing we can do right now

**trashmouthtw:** no one’s watching the movie

**ben.jammin:** I’m watching the movie

**trashmouthtw:** just go stand in the snow and make out!!

**stannotaman:** Easy for you to say

**trashmouthtw:** well jeez ok

**trashmouthtw:** challenge accepted

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** richie, where are you going?

**bev.vy:** richiiiieee

**billydenz:** omg eddie

**bev.vy:** oh shiittt

**farmer.mike:** wait what are you guys doing

**stannotaman:** Richie, oh my gosh

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**realjacobthrombey:** why are we all on our phones

**bev.vy:** richie and eddie went outside to fuck

**realjacobthrombey:** oh

**stanb:** wait really??

**localhypochondriac:** NO

**localhypochondriac:** omg shut up

**ben.jammin:** I just didn’t want to interrupt the movie

**ben.jammin:** So I’m texting instead of talking aloud

**bev.vy:** aw ben

**bev.vy:** I’m just not paying attention

**billydenz:** same

**dmaster134:** Same

**sydno:** then why are we watching movies?

**stanb:** it’s christmas

**sydno:** no it’s not

**stanb:** true

**localhypochondriac:** well I’m going to watch the movie

**bev.vy:** ayy you’re back

**bev.vy:** how was the dicking?

**dmaster134:** AH

**lucas.skywalker:** ohhh my gosh

**localhypochondriac:** E W

**localhypochondriac:** SHUT UP

**sk8ermax:** I’m choking

**sk8ermax:** help me

**trashmouthtw:** wait can we call it that??

**trashmouthtw:** I’m dick and so I’m dicking

**stannotaman:** I am so uncomfortable

**localhypochondriac:** ME TOO

**localhypochondriac:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**miketweezer:** I am going to fucking kill you richie

**trashmouthtw:** nooo then I won’t be able to dick Eddie

**localhypochondriac:** SHUT UP

**bev.vy:** so eddie’s a bottom?

**localhypochondriac:** ohhh my GOD 

**billydenz:** it’s been known

**localhypochondriac:** I’m done

**localhypochondriac:** I’m leaving

**ben.jammin:** No!!

**eleven11:** don’t leave!

**trashmouthtw:** Eddie my love nooooo

**farmer.mike:** I’ll lock the door

**billydenz:** you’re gonna miss the juice!

**bev.vy:** true!!

**localhypochondriac:** I do like juice

**farmer.mike:** woo!!

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** see how easy it is to just make out outside?

**princess.suzie:** Ew

**dmaster134:** Ahhh

**willthewise:** like you two haven’t made out several times

**dmaster134:** Facts

**stannotaman:** That didn’t work out for you too well

**trashmouthtw:** I got temporary happiness :))

**stanb:** drugs

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**stanb:** wait we should all get high

**sydno:** yes!!

**bev.vy:** I am so down

**localhypochondriac:** ok then I might actually leave

**farmer.mike:** ok my grandad might actually kill the party if we do that

**stanb:** ah ok

**stanb:** alrighty :)

**_stanb created a group with bev.vy, sydno, and dinasaur_ **

**GROUP**

**stanb:** can we still get high later?

**bev.vy:** yes!

**stanb:** hell yeah!!!!!

**sydno:** let’s do it

**dinasaur:** woo!

**_stanb changed the group name to “PARTY AT BEV’S”_ **

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** I can help you guys out

**stannotaman:** What

**stannotaman:** No do not

**trashmouthtw:** omg!!!!

**ben.jammin:** You brought mistletoe???!!!

**princess.suzie:** Clever!

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** this is the best thing

**bev.vy:** dustin is a genius

**bev.vy:** oh shit

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** Holy shit, I am so sorry Stan

**princess.suzie:** Wait what?

**trashmouthtw >> stannotaman**

**trashmouthtw:** don’t leave

**stannotaman:** I have to

**stannotaman:** It’s almost sundown

**trashmouthtw:** do you want me to come?

**stannotaman:** No

**stannotaman:** We have guests coming over

**trashmouthtw:** I’ll come over later

**trashmouthtw:** what time?

**stannotaman:** I’ll tell you

**stannotaman:** I have to go

**dmaster134 >> princess.suzie**

**dmaster134:** I called them over to the mistletoe and Bill and Mike, since they didn’t know what was going on, came over first and so then they were under it together and they kissed

**dmaster134:** And Stan just left

**princess.suzie:** Oh my goodness

**princess.suzie:** That is terrible

**dmaster134:** I know

**BANIKE**

**bev.vy:** oh my god

**localhypochondriac:** that was hard to watch

**bev.vy:** is stan okay?

**trashmouthtw:** I don’t think so

**ben.jammin:** Ah I hope so

**billydenz >> trashmouthtw**

**billydenz:** omg I feel so bad

**billydenz:** I just ruined my chances with them

**trashmouthtw:** no you didn’t

**billydenz:** yes I did

**billydenz:** I just kissed mike in front of them

**billydenz:** I’m the worst

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** I think you and mike need to talk about it and what it means and stuff

**billydenz:** yeah

**billydenz:** omg I feel so bad

**trashmouthtw:** it’s ok

**trashmouthtw:** it’ll be ok

**billydenz:** are they ok?

**billydenz:** did they leave because of it?

**trashmouthtw:** I told you that they like you guys too

**trashmouthtw:** I’m going over when they’re done with dinner so I’ll let you know how they’re doing

**billydenz:** ok

**billydenz:** thank you

**BANIKE**

**trashmouthtw:** I’m going over after their dinner is done so I’ll let you know how they’re doing

**trashmouthtw:** and I told bill to talk to mike about it

**localhypochondriac:** wow you’re really just friends with everyone

**trashmouthtw:** I guess

**localhypochondriac:** seriously though

**localhypochondriac:** you’re like the best friend someone could have

**bev.vy:** you are!!

**ben.jammin:** Yeah! You’re so easy to trust and care about everyone

**bev.vy:** you’re like a genuinely good person

**trashmouthtw:** ok ok stop it I’m gonna cry

**bev.vy:** aw!

**trashmouthtw:** ok let’s watch ben’s christmas movie

**bev.vy:** it’s a good movie!

**ben.jammin:** Haha, thanks :)

**farmer.mike >> billydenz**

**farmer.mike:** I’m sorry

**farmer.mike:** we shouldn’t have done that, should we?

**billydenz:** it’s ok

**farmer.mike:** are you okay?

**farmer.mike:** it’s fine if you’re not

**farmer.mike:** that didn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to 

**billydenz:** no I do

**billydenz:** I like you mike

**farmer.mike:** I like you too!

**billydenz:** but I think I also like stan

**billydenz:** and I don’t want to date either one of you, I want to date both of you

**billydenz:** like at the same time

**billydenz:** and I feel bad for stan because they seemed upset so I don’t know if they feel the same way but I feel like I just lost my chances with them

**farmer.mike:** Bill

**farmer.mike:** I feel the same thing

**billydenz:** you do?

**farmer.mike:** yeah

**farmer.mike:** I’ve liked the both of you as long as I’ve known you and I would want to date both of you at the same time too

**farmer.mike:** the polyamory stuff

**billydenz:** oh

**billydenz:** wow

**farmer.mike:** I don’t know if Stan feels the same way too

**billydenz:** yeah me neither

**billydenz:** richie says that they do

**farmer.mike:** we should ask them then

**farmer.mike:** right?

**billydenz:** yeah

**billydenz:** I think so

**farmer.mike:** do you want to text them?

**farmer.mike:** or do it in person?

**billydenz:** we should do it in person right?

**billydenz:** they’d like that better

**farmer.mike:** yeah I think so

**billydenz:** Richie’s going over there later tonight, should I ask him if we can come?

**farmer.mike:** sure!

**farmer.mike:** if he thinks Stan would be up for that

**billydenz:** I think they will be

**farmer.mike:** I’m also glad that you told me

**billydenz:** me too

**billydenz:** thank god for that mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is cringey? Idk  
> My girlfriend proofreads all of my chapters to see if they suck and she's away right now so I'm just kinda flying blindly


	66. accidental killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sydno >> dinasaur
> 
> sydno: I need your help
> 
> dinasaur: what?
> 
> sydno: I did something
> 
> dinasaur: what?
> 
> sydno: you know all of bev’s potted plants inside?
> 
> dinasaur: yeah…

MONDAY DEC. 30TH

**sydno >> dinasaur**

**sydno:** I need your help

**dinasaur:** what?

**dinasaur:** we’re still getting breakfast

**sydno:** I know

**sydno:** I did something

**dinasaur:** what?

**sydno:** you know all of bev’s potted plants inside?

**dinasaur:** yeah…

**sydno:** well I couldn’t find my present for secret santa and you guys have the car so I started freaking out and now the pots are broken

**dinasaur:** omg

**dinasaur:** syd!

**dinasaur:** she’s gonna know!

**sydno:** I know!!

**sydno:** but we could just make something up

**sydno:** like that it wasn’t the thing, it was something else

**dinasaur:** we?

**sydno:** yes, I need your help

**dinasaur:** if you want my help, I think you should just tell her

**dinasaur:** and stan

**sydno:** I can’t do that

**dinasaur:** why not?

**sydno:** because they’re supposed to be gone

**dinasaur:** but they’re not

**dinasaur:** you’re always going to have them so you might as well try to figure out how to use them

**sydno:** wow thanks

**sydno:** nevermind, I’ll make something up

**dinasaur:** don’t 

**dinasaur:** syd

**dinasaur:** we’ll be back soon

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**trashmouthtw:** benjamin, you’re the last one

**ben.jammin:** What?

**dmaster134:** WHAT?

**stanb:** STAN!!!!!

**princess.suzie:** Ahh!!

**dmaster134:** We need the story!!!!

**stannotaman:** Well after I left, I guess Bill and Mike talked and they said that they liked each other and me too, so they came by my house with Richie and told me that and asked if I had the same feelings. And I do. So

**stanb:** wow

**ben.jammin:** Congrats!!!

**dmaster134:** So you guys are dating?

**stannotaman:** Technically

**trashmouthtw:** “technically”

**trashmouthtw:** it’s a yes

**trashmouthtw:** they’re dating

**princess.suzie:** Good for you!!

**dmaster134:** I guess the mistletoe worked then

**dmaster134:** And Will and Stanb are officially dating!

**willthewise:** oh yeah

**stanb:** yo

**ben.jammin:** Wow!! Good for you guys!

**trashmouthtw:** so we’re all dating someone except for you benny boy

**ben.jammin:** Yeah…

**princess.suzie:** You’ve got this though!!

**willthewise:** we believe in you!!

**ben.jammin:** Thanks

**ben.jammin:** I’ll figure something out

**dmaster134:** As long as you guys get together by New Years

**trashmouthtw:** you’ll get jelly beans!!

**willthewise:** have you bought the jelly beans yet?

**dmaster134:** No

**dmaster134:** I’m putting it off for the last possible moment

**stanb:** I want a whole pound bag

**trashmouthtw:** YES 

**trashmouthtw:** A POUND OF JELLY BEANS

**stannotaman:** Ew

**stannotaman:** My body could not handle that

**trashmouthtw:** oh it’s happening stanny

**dmaster134:** I did not say it’s happening

**trashmouthtw:** awesome!!

**trashmouthtw:** thanks for confirming dusty :)

**realjacobthrombey >> fairlymiles**

**realjacobthrombey:** how have you been?

**fairlymiles:** ok

**fairlymiles:** I mean not the worst, but just excited to see you again ;)

**realjacobthrombey:** me too!

**realjacobthrombey:** what are you up to?

**realjacobthrombey:** like for new years?

**fairlymiles:** not much

**fairlymiles:** flora wants to stay up and watch the ball drop (i think she’ll fall asleep) and I think we’ll get some fun snacks to have

**fairlymiles:** I’d love to sneak some champagne or something too

**realjacobthrombey:** ha yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** I hope it’s fun!

**fairlymiles:** what are you guys doing up there?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh we’re just hanging out

**realjacobthrombey:** watching the ball drop

**fairlymiles:** have you exchanged presents yet?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh not yet

**realjacobthrombey:** I think we’re going to do that tomorrow

**fairlymiles:** oooh have fun!

**realjacobthrombey:** I will!

**realjacobthrombey:** I hope you have fun too!!

**fairlymiles:** thanks

**CHRISTMAS SURPRISE**

**realjacobthrombey:** it seems like miles doesn’t have much going on tomorrow, so we are all set for just showing up at his house

**dmaster134:** Awesome

**bev.vy:** and there are enough rooms for us?

**realjacobthrombey:** oh yeah

**realjacobthrombey:** his house is huge

**realjacobthrombey:** and they have horses and a fountain

**realjacobthrombey:** and their own forest

**trashmouthtw:** a fountain???

**trashmouthtw:** I am jumping in that fountain

**localhypochondriac:** it’s december

**trashmouthtw:** yeah

**bev.vy:** I fully support the jumping into fountains

**realjacobthrombey:** he also said that he hopes to get some hands on champagne 

**stanb:** that’d be sick

**stanb:** let’s bring champagne

**stannotaman:** We’re not old enough to drink or distribute

**trashmouthtw:** maybe YOU aren’t

**stannotaman:** We’re the same fucking age Richie

**stanb:** I can snag some

**bev.vy:** yess let’s partyyyy

**dinasaur:** I’m down to party

**localhypochondriac:** whoa whoa whoa we can’t drink

**localhypochondriac:** our brains aren’t fully developed and we can hurt them and get liver complications or alcohol poisoning

**stanb:** a risk I’m willing to take

**stanb >> sydno**

**stanb:** did a strong wind really push Bev’s plants off the windowsill?

**sydno:** yeah

**sydno:** I opened the window and the wind was really strong that they fell off

**stanb:** really

**sydno:** yeah

**stanb >> dinasaur**

**stanb:** did syd tell you what really happened to the plants?

**dinasaur:** it was the wind

**stanb:** it was not the wind

**dinasaur:** ok it wasn’t the wind

**stanb:** fucking knew it

**stanb:** her powers are back, aren’t they?

**dinasaur:** ugh yeah

**stanb:** wow

**stanb:** and she’s not telling anyone?

**dinasaur:** she doesn’t want to

**stanb:** so she’s also not trying to control them?

**dinasaur:** nope

**stanb:** of course

**dinasaur:** don’t tell her that you know!

**dinasaur:** I wasn’t supposed to tell you

**stanb:** ugh

**stanb:** she needs to talk to el

**dinasaur:** I know

**dinasaur:** she doesn’t like me suggesting things though soooo

**stanb:** if she creates another fricken portal to the upside down, I’m gonna lose it

**dinasaur:** she wouldn’t

**dinasaur:** let’s just make sure she stays calm and doesn’t get angry or stressed

**stanb:** impossible

**stanb:** but fine whatever

**stanb >> eleven11**

**stanb:** how did you learn to control your powers?

**eleven11:** I learned in a lab

**stanb:** oh true

**stanb:** well what kind of things did you do?

**eleven11:** bad things

**eleven11:** why?

**stanb:** I was just wondering

**eleven11:** does Syd have her powers back?

**stanb:** no

**stanb:** I’m just wondering 

**stanb:** for superhero stuff

**eleven11:** oh

**stanb:** is it hard to control when your mad or stressed or something?

**eleven11:** a little

**eleven11:** sometimes I use too much power

**stanb:** can you do really cool stuff??

**eleven11:** yeah

**eleven11:** I moved a train

**stanb:** whoa

**stanb:** have you ever accidentally killed someone?

**eleven11:** no

**stanb:** awesome

**stanb:** that’s great

**stanb:** good for you!

**eleven11:** thanks

**eleven11:** has Syd ever accidentally killed someone?

**stanb:** uhh not killed

**eleven11:** what has she done?

**stanb:** well she’s hurt people (or almost hurt people) because she was mad

**eleven11:** oh no

**eleven11:** at least she hasn’t killed anyone

**stanb:** yeah

**stanb:** have you killed someone on purpose with your powers

**eleven11:** yeah

**eleven11:** we have fought many people because of the upside down thing

**stanb:** mm true

**stanb:** yeah we’ve never been in that situation so

**eleven11:** hopefully you never are!

**stanb:** oh yeah lol

**stanb:** we can always count on you to get us out though!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that in this world Brad didn't get blown up, he just got like hurt or something. I thought that it'd be a bit difficult trying to get around that entire thing so yeah Brad is alive.


	67. BONUS - accidental kill.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INT - Interior   
> EXT - Exterior  
> o.s. - off screen

INT. FRONT ROOM OF THE TOZIER-WHEELER HOUSE — 6 AM

_Richie’s face is close to the camera_

**Richie:** Good morning!

**Mike TW:** _o.s. in a whisper-yell_ Richie, be quiet!

_Richie squints at him_

**Richie:** _whispering_ Good morning.

INT. BEVERLY’S BEDROOM — 6 AM

**Beverly:** We’re about to leave to go to Massachusetts to visit our friend Miles and we have a lot of people going and it’s the first time out entire friend group is going to be together in person and I am so excited.

_She starts to pick up her bag and walk out of the room with the camera pointing to the ground. Stanb, Sydney, and Dina walk into the room and the camera follows them up._

**Beverly:** _pointing at Sydney_ This is my cousin Syd.

_The camera flips onto herself_

**Beverly:** And we look identical, I know.

_The camera goes back on the others_

**Beverly:** _pointing at each of them_ This is her girlfriend Dina and their friend Stanley, who we call Stanb

**Stanb:** _waving_ Hi vlog!

_The camera goes back onto Beverly_

**Beverly:** Oh and I’m Beverly. I don’t know if you know who I am, but welcome to this video with all of my friends!

INT. NANCY’S CAR — 6 AM

_Richie sat in the backseat in the middle with the camera on him_

**Richie:** We are on the way to go pick up Eddie my love and Benjamin Handsome.

_The camera turns onto Mike TW in the passenger seat_

**Richie:** Mike!

_Mike TW turns around and glares at the camera before turning back to look out the window_

**Richie:** That’s my twin brother Michael and he’s annoying.

**Mike TW:** _muttering_ You’re annoying.

_The camera turns close to the side of Nancy’s face before she pushes it away_

**Richie:** That’s my sister Nancy and she’s also annoying.

**Nancy:** Shut up, Richie.

_The camera switched back to Richie’s face_

**Richie:** And I’m Richie; the best member of The Losers Club

**Mike TW:** _o.s._ No you’re not.

**Richie:** Yes I am.

**Mike TW:** _o.s._ No, Beverly is.

**Richie:** _shocked_ What? 

EXT. THE DENBROUGH HOUSE — 6 AM

_Bill is sitting outside his house with Jacob beside him, holding the camera in front of him_

**Bill:** _in a quiet, raspy voice_ S-suh-so Will’s buh-bruh-brother Jonathan is c-coming to pick m-me up.

_He turns to Jacob, still tired and disoriented_

**Bill:** And S-s-s-stanb-b is picking you up.

**Jacob:** Yeah.

_Bill stares out into the dark street and Jacob looks at the camera_

**Jacob:** Are you supposed to be talking to the vlog?

**Bill:** Oh yeah. I d-duh-don’t know what to s-s-say thu-though.

**Jacob:** Introduce yourself.

_Bill looks back at the camera_

**Bill:** I’m Buh-Bill. This is m-m-my cousin Jacob.

**Jacob:** There you go.

INT. STANB’S CAR — 6 AM

_Beverly’s eyes light up along with the car’s interior lights. The camera is on her in the backseat_

**Beverly:** Jacob’s here! Jacob say “Hi”!

_She turns the camera on him in the passenger seat and he’s startled by it and her enthusiasm_

**Jacob:** I already said “Hi” on Bill’s.

**Beverly:** Oh is he vlogging?

**Jacob:** Not well.

_Beverly turns the camera on herself as the car starts to move again_

**Beverly:** Wait I need light.

**Dina:** _o.s._ I’ve got you.

_Beverly’s face gets lit up by the flashlight on Dina’s phone_

**Beverly:** Yes! Thank you, Queen!

**Stanb:** _o.s._ Don’t have it on for too long though.

**Beverly:** Okay, Dad. 

_Dina laughs off screen_

**Beverly:** So I think how this vlog is working is all of the losers (me, Ben, Richie, Eddie, Bill, Mike, and Stan—a different Stan) are going to to record ourselves individually and we’ll just edit all of our clips together.

**Stanb:** _o.s._ Oh, that’s cool

**Beverly:** Yeah! I don’t know how it’ll work for the future, or even when we’re all together at Miles’ house, but for right now it’s just us all switching back and forth.

**Stanb:** _o.s._ Except Stan isn’t going to vlog at all

**Beverly:** Oh they definitely won’t.

INT. JONATHAN’S CAR — 9 AM

_Mike Hanlon is in the backseat with Bill, half-asleep, leaning on his shoulder_

**Mike Hanlon:** Hello! I’m Mike and I haven’t vlogged yet, but we’re on our way to Mass!

**Bill:** _groggily_ I haven’t vlogged s-s-since this muh-morning.

**Stan:** _o.s._ I haven’t vlogged at all.

_Mike stretches his arm so that Stan can also be seen from the driver’s side of the car_

**Mike:** That’s Stan!

**Stan:** I’m Stan.

**Will:** _o.s._ Are you guys vlogging the entire trip?

**Mike:** I think so. Do you want to say hi?

_The camera turns onto Will, who is turned around in the passenger seat_

**Will:** Hi! I’m Will.

_Mike turns the camera back on the three of them in the back_

**Mike:** We’re about halfway through the drive?

**Jonathan:** _o.s._ Yep. We’re going to see if Miles and his sister want some lunch when we get there and we can go back out and get it.

**Mike:** That’s Will’s brother Jonathan.

**Bill:** There are a luh-lot of people coming.

**Stan:** Probably wasn’t a good idea to do the first video with so many people.

**Mike:** Maybe we can formally introduce everyone when we get there.

**Jonathan:** _teasing, o.s._ And who’s dating who.

**Will:** _groaning, o.s._ Shut up.

_Stan looks over at Mike and Bill and blushes._

INT. NANCY’S CAR — 12 PM

_Richie’s face is pressed against the window._

**Richie:** Holy shit!!

_The camera turns to look through the windshield, where there is a large gate on the road leading to the house_

**Nancy:** Is there someone that opens it?

**Mike TW:** Doesn’t look like it.

**Ben:** Should I go push it open?

**Eddie:** No! We can’t just open the gate to someone’s house!

**Mike TW:** Then how do we get in?

INT. STANB’S CAR — 12 PM

_Beverly has the camera turned on her. They’re stopped behind Nancy at the gate_

**Beverly:** So we’re here but there’s a gate outside of the house.

**Jacob:** _o.s._ I can do it if you want.

**Beverly:** Jacob knows how to get inside though, so I think we’re set? Aw Ben!

_She turns the camera to look out the window at Ben running up to the gate from Nancy’s car. He starts opening it and Jonathan and Steve come running up to help._

**Dina:** _o.s._ Are there cameras?

**Beverly:** _o.s._ I don’t see any cameras

**Stanb:** _o.s._ It’ll be a nice surprise.

INT. JONATHAN’S CAR — 12 PM

_Mike has the camera pointed out the windshield as the approach the large Fairchild mansion_

**Bill:** _o.s._ Holy sh-sh-shit!

**Jonathan:** _o.s._ That’s a big house.

**Stan:** _o.s._ Jacob was right, he must be rich.

**Mike:** _o.s._ We shouldn’t talk about money

**Stan:** _o.s._ Oh, no, I won’t.

**Bill:** _o.s._ We’ll have to s-s-stop Ruh-Ruh-Richie though.

_As the car starts slowing down in front of the house, a woman comes outside looking around very confused and annoyed. Mike turns the camera back on himself, looking worried_

**Mike:** Oh no. Should I stop recording?

**Stan:** _o.s._ I don’t know, what’s going on?

EXT. FAIRCHILD MANSION — 12 PM

_Richie is recording as he follows Jacob over to talk to the woman_

**Mrs. Grose:** Oh, Jacob, I didn’t know you were coming.

_Jacob shakes her hand_

**Mrs. Grose:** Who are all of these people?

**Jacob:** We’re all friends of Miles and wanted to come surprise him for Christmas.

**Mrs. Grose:** Ah, alright. _She notices Richie recording_ Are you filming me?

**Richie:** _o.s._ So sorry ma’am. I’m just trying to document this trip.

**Mrs. Grose:** How many people are here?

**Jacob:** Uhh… _He looks around at all of the cars_

**Stanb:** _o.s._ Twenty?

**Mrs. Grose:** Twenty?!

_Everyone else starts coming out of their cars. Mrs. Grose looks at them all very confusedly and Richie steps back to try to get everyone on camera_

**Steve:** Hey, we can leave if you want, the kids just wanted to make sure Miles had a good Christmas.

**Mrs. Grose:** It was great, thank you.

**Steve:** Fantastic.

**Nancy:** Could they just go see him? We came all this way.

**Mr.s Grose:** How about I just go get Miles. 

**Jonathan:** That would be great, thank you.

_Mrs. Grose goes back inside and the group just stands around awkwardly waiting_

**Dustin:** _muttering to Steve_ We could’ve handled that

**Steve:** Sure.

EXT. FAIRCHILD MANSION — 12 PM

_Still with Richie recording, Miles comes outside, looking very surprised_

**Miles:** You guys! What are you doing here?

**Jacob:** We just wanted to surprise you. 

_Miles’ little sister, Flora, comes running out of the house_

**Flora:** Whoa.

**Miles:** Wait this is so weird. What are you guys doing here?

**Bill:** We wuh-wuh-wanted to surprise you f-f-for Christmas.

**Miles:** Aw, that’s so sweet.

**Beverly:** And we brought all of our Secret Santa gifts!

**Miles:** Wait, how long are you staying?

**Dustin:** Overnight, if that’s cool.

**Miles:** Yes that’s totally cool!

**Flora:** Who are you guys?

**Mrs. Grose:** Do you want to come inside?

**Richie:** _o.s._ Please!

**Miles:** Yes, come inside!

INT. FAIRCHILD MANSION — 12 PM

_Camera is propped up in a living room with all of the kids on screen_

**Richie:** Hello! What’s up everyone, we are finally here in the _mansion_!

**Stan:** Beep beep.

**Richie:** Sorry, he’s rich.

**Beverly:** Do we all need to introduce ourselves again?

_Stan sighs_

**Mike:** What if we just put everyone’s names on the screen right now for who’s who?

**Bill:** And pr-pro-pronouns!

_Everyone’s name and pronouns appear on top of them_

**Richie:** That is an excellent idea, I’m glad we have smart people here

**Eddie:** So the adults have left to go get lunch and snacks.

**Richie:** And alcohol!

**Dustin:** You can’t monetize underage drinking.

**Richie:** We’re not underage, Dustin. We’re all well above the legal drinking age.

**Stan:** That is a lie.

**Beverly:** Don’t ruin the fun, Stan.

**Max:** What was Eddie saying?

**Eddie:** I was saying what our plans are for the day, thank you.

**Richie:** We’re exploring the haunted Fairchild mansion!

**Stanb:** Hell yeah we are!

**Beverly:** And having a New Year’s Party!

**Mike TW:** There’s a lot going on.

**Richie:** And you’re not invited to explore the house.

**Mike TW:** Great.

**Richie:** Fine. You’re also not invited to the party.

**Mike TW:** You can’t uninvite me to the party.

**Richie:** I can. Nancy can drive you back home.

**Mike TW:** What the fuck, no I’m staying.

**Richie:** Then stop giving me attitude.

**Dustin:** Can you two shut up?

**Stan:** Spare us.

**Eddie:** I’m gonna turn off the camera and we’ll be done with this video.

**Richie:** No don’t!

**Stanb:** _I_ was having fun.

**Eddie:** We’ll update them later.

**Richie:** Eddie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! And nothing happened!! Haha...ahhhhh
> 
> I was very focused on doing this format and making it cool and enjoyable and stuff and then forgot that plot is a thing. So there will be a normal chapter soon and then we'll go from there


	68. spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY
> 
> realjacobthrombey: where are you guys?
> 
> bev.vy: outside
> 
> trashmouthtw: how’s your daaaate going???
> 
> realjacobthrombey: can you guys come in here?
> 
> realjacobthrombey: miles locked himself in the bathroom and I don’t know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a dark chapter with mentions of sexual abuse and depictions of a panic attack

TUESDAY DEC. 31

**trashmouthtw >> miketweezer**

**trashmouthtw:** have you found anything spooky?

**miketweezer:** I thought I wasn’t allowed to do the ghost hunting stuff

**trashmouthtw:** jesus if you didn’t find anything just say so

**miketweezer:** are you not looking for anything?

**trashmouthtw:** no flora took us outside

**miketweezer:** haha

**trashmouthtw:** it’s fine she’s sweet

**trashmouthtw:** they have some pretty crazy stuff

**miketweezer:** we should parent trap miles

**trashmouthtw:** oh we SHOULD

**WE LOVE JACOB THROMBEY**

**realjacobthrombey:** where are you guys?

**bev.vy:** outside

**trashmouthtw:** how’s your daaaate going???

**realjacobthrombey:** can you guys come in here?

**realjacobthrombey:** miles locked himself in the bathroom and I don’t know what to do

**bev.vy:** omg

**billydenz:** wait what happened??

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t really know!

**realjacobthrombey:** we were talking and then like kissed and then he started freaking out and now he’s in the bathroom

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what I did

**localhypochondriac:** oh no

**stannotaman:** Like a panic attack?

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know

**realjacobthrombey:** he pushed me off of him and got up and was breathing very heavily

**realjacobthrombey:** and he won’t come out of the bathroom and I can’t tell if he’s crying or not

**billydenz:** we’ll be right there

**ben.jammin:** I can try to talk to him

**farmer.mike:** Flora too

**realjacobthrombey:** omg I feel terrible

**realjacobthrombey:** I don’t know what to do

**bev.vy:** I think you should just leave him alone for now and let him calm down

**bev.vy:** we’ll try to talk to him and figure out what happened

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**bev.vy:** ok I don’t want to worry flora or jacob

**bev.vy:** but are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?

**trashmouthtw:** about?

**trashmouthtw:** about what happened?

**bev.vy:** yeah

**stannotaman:** That he was raped?

**bev.vy:** or like anything

**bev.vy:** maybe something happened to him that like scarred him

**bev.vy:** and makes it hard to do any sort of sexual action or have a romantic relationship

**billydenz:** I mean, it’d make sense

**localhypochondriac:** omg

**trashmouthtw:** do you think flora would know?

**localhypochondriac:** don’t ask her

**trashmouthtw:** what about mrs grose?

**farmer.mike:** should one of us go get her?

**localhypochondriac:** hmm maybe

**stannotaman:** Would Miles appreciate that though?

**stannotaman:** Like her coming to help him after Jacob kissed him?

**farmer.mike:** mmm true

**bev.vy:** we have flora

**ben.jammin:** And we could ask if he wants us to get Mrs. Grose

**bev.vy:** yeah that’s good

**bev.vy:** we’ll figure it out

**THE PARTY**

**dmaster134:** Dudes have you seen the sewing room?

**lucas.skywalker:** what?

**miketweezer:** where are you?

**dmaster134:** The sewing room

**dmaster134:** It’s so cool

**sk8ermax:** we’re just looking at paintings

**sk8ermax:** they’re weird

**eleven11:** I want to find something scary

**dmaster134:** Come to the sewing room!!!

**dmaster134:** There’s definitely some ghosts here

**lucas.skywalker:** where are they ?

**dmaster134:** Do you guys not listen to me?

**sk8ermax:** sometimes I don’t

**dmaster134:** SEWING ROOM

**lucas.skywalker:** WHERE

**miketweezer:** this house is fucking huge

**willthewise:** wait I don’t want to find ghosts

**dmaster134:** Come on Will!

**lucas.skywalker:** don’t be a pussy

**willthewise:** damn

**sk8ermax:** I don’t like that phrase

**lucas.skywalker:** why?

**sk8ermax:** it’s implying that “pussies” or girls are weak

**lucas.skywalker:** oh

**lucas.skywalker:** well don’t be weak will

**dmaster134:** Don’t be a weakling!

**eleven11:** I’ll hold your hand!

**lucas.skywalker:** hahaa

**sk8ermax:** lol

**willthewise:** don’t hold my hand

**willthewise:** can I bring Stanley?

**willthewise:** he likes ghost hunting

**sk8ermax:** omg yes

**dmaster134:** DO IT

**lucas.skywalker:** your booooyyyyfriiieeeennnddd

**willthewise:** shut up

**willthewise:** I’ll find the sewing room

**lucas.skywalker:** I’ll find it too

**sk8ermax:** last one there’s a rotten egg

**miketweezer:** we aren’t children

**dmaster134:** RUN MICHAEL

**dinasaur >> sydno**

**dinasaur:** you know how everyone is looking for ghosts?

**sydno:** yeah

**dinasaur:** you know what you should do???

**sydno:** what

**dinasaur:** you should use your powers to make stuff move and make them think that there are ghosts

**sydno:** I’m not doing that

**dinasaur:** aw come on!!!

**sydno:** I’ll break something

**sydno:** or kill someone

**dinasaur:** awwww

**dinasaur:** then I’m going to ask el to do it

**sydno:** yeah you should

**dinasaur >> eleven11**

**dinasaur:** you know how everyone is looking for ghosts?

**eleven11:** yes

**dinasaur:** you know what you should do?

**eleven11:** what?

**dinasaur:** you should use your powers to make stuff move and make them think that there are ghosts

**eleven11:** omg!!!

**eleven11:** I should do that!!!!

**eleven11:** that would be so cool!!!!!

**dinasaur:** yes!

**eleven11:** we’re in the sewing room

**eleven11:** you can come with us

**dinasaur:** yes I will be right there

**dinasaur:** if I can find it, this house is huge

**GHOST HUNTERS**

**stanb:** guys we’re ghost hunting!!!

**stanb:** come join us!!!!!!

**bev.vy:** maybe in a little bit

**stanb:** oh ok

**stanb:** are you guys still hanging with flora?

**bev.vy:** yeah she’s sweet

**bev.vy:** and I’m sure she and miles can find us some more spots too

**stanb:** if we see anything cool, I’ll let you know!

**bev.vy:** awesome! 

**bev.vy:** have fun and stay safe :)

**GAY LOSERS!!**

**billydenz:** how’s it going in there guys?

**ben.jammin:** Alright. We’re just kind of sitting here but he’s not crying anymore

**localhypochondriac:** that’s good

**billydenz:** Jacob is still a bit nervous

**trashmouthtw:** uhhh he’s really nervous

**trashmouthtw:** he’s pacing and picking at his fancy jacket

**localhypochondriac:** he’s fine

**ben.jammin:** How’s Flora? Miles is worried about her

**stannotaman:** She’s good. Worried about Miles

**ben.jammin:** Did you tell her what happened?

**farmer.mike:** we weren’t going to without Miles’ permission

**ben.jammin:** Yeah he doesn’t want her to know

**ben.jammin:** He said he’ll tell Jacob eventually what’s going on but you guys don’t have to worry

**stannotaman:** So there’s a specific thing that he know is going on 

**ben.jammin:** I guess so

**stannotaman:** Something like…

**ben.jammin:** I don’t know

**farmer.mike:** hopefully he feels better soon 

**farmer.mike:** and we can like have a good night and stuff

**ben.jammin:** I sure hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter isn't very triggering for anyone nor problematic in any way. If there is anything that you think should be changed with how this subject matter is handled, please let me know!


	69. new years eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY LOSERS
> 
> billydenz: how’s it going up there?
> 
> ben.jammin: Good
> 
> ben.jammin: He talked to us about everything
> 
> trashmouthtw: and???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys.

TUESDAY DEC. 31

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB**

**dmaster134:** So, Ben, are you going to make your move???

**trashmouthtw:** oooo

**stanb:** a little kiss at midnight!!!!

**trashmouthtw:** omg do it

**ben.jammin:** I need to respect Beverly though

**princess.suzie:** Aww!

**stanb:** omg that is precious

**dmaster134:** Okay okay fine you get a pass

**trashmouthtw:** ayyy we all have kind of asked out our people!!

**trashmouthtw:** that means we all get jelly beans!!!!

**stanb:** YES!

**dmaster134:** Omg fine

**dmaster134:** I’ll get you guys jelly beans

**dmaster134:** Is anyone going to do a midnight kiss though??

**princess.suzie:** I’ll be kissing you from Utah Dusty-bun <3

**dmaster134:** Right back at you Suzie-poo :) <3

**trashmouthtw:** gross

**stannotaman:** Straight people

**trashmouthtw:** wait wait wait

**trashmouthtw:** are you going to kiss mike or bill at midnight?

**trashmouthtw:** or are they gonna kiss???

**stannotaman:** I don’t know

**stannotaman:** We’re probably not going to kiss

**trashmouthtw:** rip

**dmaster134:** You and Eddie?

**trashmouthtw:** ohhh yeahhhh

**trashmouthtw:** stanb and will?

**willthewise:** no comment

**dmaster134:** HAVE YOU GUYS KISSED???

**willthewise:** NO COMMENT

**THE PARTY**

**dmaster134:** WILL AND STAN HAVE KISSED

**willthewise:** I DIDN’T CONFIRM THAT

**lucas.skywalker:** WILLIAM!!

**sk8ermax:** OMG!!!!!

**eleven11:** your first kiss?

**willthewise:** jeez 

**sk8ermax:** WILL!

**lucas.skywalker:** ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**willthewise:** I DIDN’T EVEN SAY THAT IT WAS TRUE

**dmaster134:** Uhhh it’s obviously true

**dmaster134:** You had your first kiss with Stanley Barber!!!!

**willthewise:** unconfirmed!!!

**lucas.skywalker:** just confirm it

**willthewise:** ugh fine

**willthewise:** Dustin can’t keep anything to himself

**sk8ermax:** AHHHH

**lucas.skywalker:** will!!!!

**eleven11:** yaaaayyyy

**dmaster134:** Aw he’s blushing!

**willthewise:** stop looking at me

**fairlymiles >> realjacobthrombey**

**fairlymiles:** I’m sorry for earlier

**realjacobthrombey:** you don’t need to apologize

**fairlymiles:** I do though

**fairlymiles:** I didn’t think it’d be a problem

**realjacobthrombey:** what happened?

**realjacobthrombey:** you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to

**fairlymiles:** no it’s fine

**fairlymiles:** it just reminded me of something

**fairlymiles:** of someone

**realjacobthrombey:** someone you used to be in a relationship with?

**fairlymiles:** kind of

**fairlymiles:** it was a lot

**fairlymiles:** and it just felt weird doing it again

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah I get that

**realjacobthrombey:** is there anything I can do?

**realjacobthrombey:** we don’t have to kiss or anything again

**fairlymiles:** no I want to

**fairlymiles:** I don’t know

**fairlymiles:** I just don’t know how to do it 

**realjacobthrombey:** we can figure it out

**realjacobthrombey:** just let me know if it’s too much, ok?

**fairlymiles:** ok

**realjacobthrombey:** are you gonna come down?

**fairlymiles:** in a little bit

**realjacobthrombey:** well I’ll save you some food :)

**fairlymiles:** thanks :)

**fairlymiles:** keep an eye on flora

**realjacobthrombey:** I will

**GAY LOSERS**

**billydenz:** how’s it going up there?

**ben.jammin:** Good

**ben.jammin:** He talked to us about everything

**trashmouthtw:** and???

**bev.vy:** well we can’t tell you

**bev.vy:** it’s his to tell

**trashmouthtw:** right sorry

**farmer.mike:** has he talked to Jacob?

**ben.jammin:** I think so

**bev.vy:** he doesn’t want to tell him what happened yet but they’ll figure something out I hope

**billydenz:** yeah that’d be good

**ben.jammin:** How’s Jacob?

**billydenz:** he’s alright

**stannotaman:** The food’s here

**ben.jammin:** And Flora?

**trashmouthtw:** she’s hanging out with me and Dina

**trashmouthtw:** she’s all good

**localhypochondriac:** because we should trust richie with all of our children

**trashmouthtw:** and dina!!!

**stannotaman:** Dina can be trusted

**farmer.mike:** are coming down soon?

**bev.vy:** idk

**bev.vy:** I don’t really want to leave miles alone

**farmer.mike:** we can bring some food up to you

**ben.jammin:** I’m not really hungry but thank you

**bev.vy:** we’ll be down soon

**bev.vy:** we have to exchange gifts, right?

**trashmouthtw:** YES!!!

**trashmouthtw:** ok you guys have to come down now, I want to do presents

**bev.vy:** haha alright

**stanb >> realjacobthrombey**

**stanb:** did something go on with you and miles?

**stanb:** this is like the first time I’ve seen him since we were supposed to leave you two alone

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah everything’s fine

**realjacobthrombey:** I mean something did happen but it’s ok now

**stanb:** ok

**stanb:** I just wanted to know everything was ok

**realjacobthrombey:** yeah we’re good

**stanb:** good

**stanb:** so who did you have for secret santa?

**realjacobthrombey:** ben

**realjacobthrombey:** which was harder than you’d think

**realjacobthrombey:** he’s like the nicest person in the world and always wants to make sure everyone’s ok, so how could I get him a sucky present?

**stanb:** I’m sure you got him a good one

**realjacobthrombey:** I sure hope so

**realjacobthrombey:** who did you have?

**stanb:** richie

**realjacobthrombey:** lucky

**realjacobthrombey:** you could give him a half eaten apple and he’d like it

**stanb:** how’d you know what I got him???

**realjacobthrombey:** lol

**stanb:** if you need anything, whether it’s about miles or just you, you can always reach out to me you know

**stanb:** or any of us

**realjacobthrombey:** thanks

**realjacobthrombey:** same goes for you

**fairlymiles >> ben.jammin**

**fairlymiles:** so you only started talking to me to figure out what to get me for christmas?

**ben.jammin:** Maybe at first

**ben.jammin:** But I have had a great time talking to you and I do care about you a lot

**fairlymiles:** well thanks

**fairlymiles:** for everything I mean

**ben.jammin:** Of course

**ben.jammin:** You’re my friend

**ben.jammin:** If that’s alright

**fairlymiles:** it’s alright

**fairlymiles:** we’re friends

**ben.jammin:** Awesome :)

**willthewise >> miketweezer**

**willthewise:** are you okay?

**willthewise:** you seem quiet

**willthewise:** especially when I talk about Stanley

**miketweezer:** I’m fine

**miketweezer:** just tired

**willthewise:** tired of what?

**miketweezer:** a lot of things

**miketweezer:** I feel like I ruin everything

**miketweezer:** but I don’t know how to fix it

**willthewise:** you don’t ruin everything

**willthewise:** you can be a bit headstrong but sometimes that’s a good thing

**miketweezer:** I don’t mean to get quiet whenever you talk about stanley

**miketweezer:** I just don’t know how I can talk about it

**miketweezer:** I’m happy for you, really, it’s just hard to be happy for you right when you need it I guess

**willthewise:** I understand that

**willthewise:** I mean I wasn’t too happy about you and El at first either

**miketweezer:** yeah

**miketweezer:** I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole

**miketweezer:** you didn’t deserve that

**willthewise:** well it’s new years

**miketweezer:** you’re right

**willthewise:** and there are lots of fish in the sea that we can find for you

**willthewise:** if Dustin found Suzie, it must not be impossible, right?

**THE COOL SYD**

**sydno:** how was that?

**dinasaur:** OMG

**dinasaur:** SYD YOU DID NOT

**stanb:** that was you???

**sydno:** maybe

**stanb:** HOLY SHIT DUDE

**dinasaur:** syd!!!!!

**sydno:** what!!!!

**stanb:** you just made the christmas lights all flicker and everything float in the air!!

**sydno:** yes I did

**stanb:** with your MIND

**sydno:** yep

**stanb:** omg

**dinasaur:** that freaked everyone out!!!!

**sydno:** I know!!!

**stanb:** well they know it wasn’t el this time

**dinasaur:** and the house is pretty haunted

**stanb:** poor flora

**dinasaur:** that was the best

**dinasaur:** best christmas present I could have gotten

**stanb:** how did you do it??

**sydno:** I just focused, like you said

**stanb:** I KNEW IT

**stanb:** I told you so!!!!

**sydno:** I just focused on raising objects and it worked

**sydno:** I didn’t focus on the christmas light things but I guess it just happens

**stanb:** or el could have done it

**stanb:** I mean it started after everything started floating, so maybe she saw what you were doing and then just added to it to scare people even more

**dinasaur:** but her nose wasn’t bleeding

**dinasaur:** I watched her the entire time and her nose didn’t bleed like it always does

**sydno:** it was probably just me

**sydno:** excess energy or something

**sydno:** no one else has powers

**stanb >> willthewise**

**stanb:** are you ok?

**stanb:** did that really freak you out?

**willthewise:** I haven’t done that since the upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the end! Ahhh!!!!
> 
> I started writing this just as a way to cope with quarantine as a mini project and now with school and work starting up (and the fact that this is nearly seventy chapters long and there's no need to drag it out) it was time to end it :)
> 
> I hope all of the plot lines are finished up well! I honestly don't remember half of what went down but I tried my best. And of course I couldn't leave without a little cliffhanger...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. It means the world to me that people have been enjoying this. I slowed down my schedule of when I post because I started working on other things, so stick around for those!
> 
> I will most likely not do a direct sequel, but maybe I will do another (smaller) work in this same universe because I still love this story and the group chat format.
> 
> Thanks again :) <3


End file.
